Shadow Play
by Huntington's Bride
Summary: Sequel to A Degeneration in Mass. Having turned her back on Cerberus, Shepard finds the information on the Shadow Broker from a different source and needs to try and work on her fragile, nearly destroyed friendship with Liara if they are to triumph. Does not follow canon.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This story is a sequel to 'A Degeneration in Mass.' Reading it is essential. I would like to thank you for returning to read this, and also for reading the last if you did. Please review, I appreciate feedback. For now, this story is rated T, with a warning for strong language. **_

_**Thanks again for your support – let see how long this one gets. ;) HB.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: The Way Things Are.<strong>

**She thought about what Aria said and it bothered her. **Not so much the asari's words but the fact that she couldn't dismiss them. When she had just left the interview with Aria in which she had told the asari where she came from, the fact that she hadn't believed her hadn't really bothered her. But, she was drunk on life at that time, ecstatic with Asura's presence and unconcerned by anything but the fact that she had found a cure for her condition. Now, in the week that has passed, things had changed a little.

Dr. Abigail Gable sighed and put the book down that she was reading, aware of the silence that stretched around her. If it was only because she was alone in her room she'd have just moved to the mess hall or the infirmary but the truth was that most of the ship was like this. Everybody was... waiting.

Things had changed since Kasumi and Asura left though Abby knew it had nothing to do with them either. It didn't even have anything to do with her; she was merely a passenger, just somebody else who was waiting. No, the person who lay at the heart of it was Commander Jane Shepard, the woman who had barely left her room in the past couple of days. Another person had left the Normandy seven days ago and her departure had left a searing hole that stood out more than anybody else's. The Justicar Samara hadn't left because she needed to do another job, or because she was coming back. She left because she could not see her relationship with Shepard working out and left before matters became too complicated.

_There was more to it than that of course_, Abby thought bitterly as she stood up and went to get herself a glass of water, putting down the galactic encyclopaedia of different medical compounds. _And for that, I might be partly to blame._

Kelly didn't see it that way of course. _"It's who they are,"_ she had said the night before as they shared a meal. _"If anything, I think the situation with you and Asura gave them a chance to... To connect. However briefly. It must be worth something. This isn't your fault – your arrival was just the catalyst. The ingredients were already there, waiting."_

It didn't make Abby feel any better.

She went to the unused bar counter, taking a glass from the back cupboard. When she drew it out though, her fingers slipped and it dropped to the floor, shattering. Abby stared at it for a long time, before she closed her eyes and took a steadying breath, struggling not to become angry with herself.

"Focus Abby," she whispered and bent down to carefully gather up the broken shards. "Damn it." It was difficult to tell what caused her to drop the glass as she hadn't been paying attention. Was it truly just an accident? Or was her disease returning? She shuddered and considered going to the infirmary to have her coordination tested but immediately pushed the thought from her mind.

_What will be will be._

It was inevitable that she would regress back to her former state but they were still unclear about the time line. Abby could understand to an extent why Jane had told her to wait. Their arrangement had been that Abby would spend a week or two on the Normandy while it was docked in Omega so that she could decide what she truly wanted to do with her life here. Aria had given her the option to open up a veterinary practice, though she hadn't shared that with Shepard yet. And then of course Asura was going to come and get her. When the asari had just left, she had thought that she would go with her, no questions asked. But she began to understand what Shepard was aiming for when she told her to wait. Asura's presence was like drug and it made you want to be with her, to let her shape your life. She said that she tried to control it but Abby had a feeling that this level of social manipulation was at the very core of her species' being. Now that she had not seen her in several days, she found that she was more reserved about accompanying the Ardat Yakshi. She knew that she still wanted to do it but... She had her doubts.

As she walked to the garbage disposal, Abby once again found herself thinking about what Aria had said to Asura.

"_I think that your bond mate here is an experiment set loose. And, at some point her masters are going to come to collect the data that she's been gathering. I want to see who it is. And don't protest Dr. Gable, you can't trust your memories." _

She liked to believe that she could. She found herself reciting medications that she used in her clinic and then looking them up to make sure that she had remembered correctly. If people had altered her memory they wouldn't have been that thorough... Would they?

Abby closed her eyes as she dumped the broken glass into the garbage disposal and rested her head against the wall's cool frame. "My name is Dr. Abigail Gable," she whispered softly. "I am a veterinarian. I am real as are my memories. I won't harm anybody. Again."

There was a laugh from the other side of the room, startling her and she turned around to see Jack standing in the door way, her one hand on her hip.

"Fuck Doc," she said. "Now I know you've been spending too much time on your own. You're fucking talking to a wall. I've come just in time."

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Jane Shepard stared at the list in front of her, silently reading the names even though she knew them off by heart. <strong>There were private security firms, retired alliance officers, rich mining corporations and even a film company – all demanding her attention in exchange for some indemnification. Staring at their offers, Jane wondered whether she should get Miranda in to try and help her sort out what might be legitimate offers and which weren't. And for that matter, who they wanted on their side and who were just trying to get close to them for some inside information.

She was very bad at these sorts of things. She was a soldier, a combatant. She didn't want to navigate political land mines or for that matter wonder where her next pay check was going to come from. It made her feel all too much like a mercenary and she didn't like it. Even when Cerberus funded them, she was relatively ignorant of the financial implications that running the Normandy had. Now? She had suddenly become employer and organizer of every person associated with the Normandy. It hadn't been in her original job description.

This was not what she signed up for.

Jane closed her eyes as she sat back and pinched the bridge of her nose, reaching for a glass of scotch though it didn't bring her any pleasure. She couldn't even get drunk anymore, her body metabolizing the alcohol so fast that she hardly felt buzzed. She hated it, because there were times like now that she just wanted to pour back a drink and forget about everything.

She didn't want to think about the Reapers or Cerberus or the Council or the Alliance or anybody else that seemed to think that she owed them something. They had had two years to get used to the fact that she was a supposed hero, that she could do anything and they expected the impossible from of her. But, the truth was that Jane was tired and a part of her still felt like the dazed officer who stepped up to the Council to become humanity's first Spectre. And even that didn't help her now, her title almost void because the Council wasn't officially ready to back her in her campaign to prepare the galaxy against the imminent Reaper attack.

No, she didn't want to think about any of it and she certainly didn't want to think about Samara.

As usual, she cringed when the asari's name slid through her memory. If she kept her eyes closed, she could still feel her touch, her soft kisses and the way she held her, making her feel safer than she had felt in long time. Samara had made all of this worth it and now...

The urge to cry came and went as she stood up sharply and berated herself for her lack of self control, firmly pushing all emotions or memories that belonged to the asari out of her mind. What good would they do after all? Samara was gone and Jane knew that she would most probably never see her again. What good would it do to come back if she could not separate her code and the love that she had for her?

_It probably wasn't even love,_ Jane thought bitterly but immediately knew that she was wrong. She could feel it inside her, pulsing against the gaping chasm that had been left in her soul by the asari's departure.

Samara loved her, but it had not stopped the asari from leaving.

* * *

><p>"<strong>If you ask me," Jack was saying. "Shepard just needs to get out of her room, get laid and get over it. I mean, it's not as if this was her first love." <strong>

Walking through the streets of Omega, Abby couldn't help but think that the last time she and Jack had been here they had ended up fighting for their lives. The biotic looked much better. She picked up some of the weight she lost during her time in the infirmary and she moved well without a limp or even a hint that she had been fighting for her life less than two weeks ago. It was amazing how good the medicine was here.

"It's... Not that simple Jack," she said with a patient smile. "It's... different with asari. They sort of... take you. Make you a part of them and them... a part of you. And then... when they leave..." She trailed off her mind not on Asura suddenly but on Lenelle as she shuddered. Something brushed across her memory, the vision of a young human male caressing her face.

"_I've always heard it's for keeps with an asari,"_ he whispered in her mind. _"Is it true you wait for your lovers to die before you get another?" _

She remembered smiling at him and bringing her mouth close to his ears. "_Yes_," she whispered. _"But I'm always willing to wait. However long or short that time might be..." _

"Doc?"

Abby shivered, feeling a wave of remembered pleasure and pain burn through her as she tried to focus on Jack. "Excuse me?"

The ex-convict gave her a curious look and motioned around them. "Drinks," she said. "Afterlife or somewhere else. Then you can wallow about your fucking asari love life all you want." She seemed to brighten. "Better yet, I should actually just fucking send you back to the Normandy so that you and Shepard can do some wallowing together."

Abby cringed, the last time she did it still to fresh in her mind. "Rather not," she said. "Or rather, never again." She hesitated. "And... you can choose where we go. It's fine, I'm happy with anything."

Jack grinned at her and motioned her to follow her as she started weaving through the crowds again. She and the convict had not always been on socialising terms and she had been surprised when Jack showed up at her door to ask her if she wanted to go out for drinks. Things were definitively easier between them now and Abby appreciated it because she had not been comfortable with the way Jack glared in her back during her first visit to Omega. Shepard had assigned the girl to be her protection detail. She suppressed a residual shiver of worry, remembering that Aria had said that she would take care of the mercenaries who were after her. She didn't trust the asari completely, but she had to believe that she was going to keep the mercenaries away from her.

She didn't want to spend the rest of her life living here in fear. She had enough problems as it was and the memory had just reminded her of it.

Another thing that she had noticed when Asura departed was that her memories seemed to fade to the background and Lenelle's presence, the menacing essence that she had carried over unknowingly to Abby's mind – came forward. Abby's mind was beginning to become very saturated with emotions, more than enough of them not even her own to process. She didn't like it as it made her head feel as if it had been torn into three. The only way she had managed to get some grip on Asura's mind was to live through the memories, to deal with them and sort them out in her own mind.

She didn't know whether she had the strength to do it with Lenelle because she didn't know what other horrors the Ardat Yakshi had committed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeoman Kelly Chambers had the sense to knock before she had EDI open the Commander's door for her.<strong> If they had still been with Cerberus, she would've waited for confirmation that she could enter but now she felt that Jane could hardly court marshal her or fire her. She knew the Commander well enough now to know that she wouldn't send anybody away over something as trivial as that.

Besides, the woman hadn't left her room in three days.

Jane was sitting by her desk when she entered, her eyes wide as she stared at her.

"Kelly," she breathed and sat back a little. "You scared me." Her eyes narrowed immediately. "I didn't give you leave to enter."

Kelly smiled at her and pulled a chair closer. "You know I don't need it," she said with a small smile. "I'm allowed to go into any room. I told you remember? It's to do with safety protocol."

Jane looked at her for a long time and closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly as her mouth tightened. "Kelly," she said, her tone blunt. "I'll be frank. I don't want to be talked to, I don't want to be shrinked. I just want to be left alone. I'm busy."

Kelly chuckled slightly and shook her head, pulling the data pad that Jane had in front of her away. "You know it's gone off right?" she said, flipping it at her. "Come on Commander, I haven't come to shrink you, I've come to invite you. Jack's taken Abby for drinks in Afterlife and I want to know if you want to join me. You've been in this room for three days. We're starting to forget what you looked like." The last was a joke but Jane didn't smile as she sniffed and turned back to her desk, pouring herself half a glass of scotch. Kelly wondered how much of the bottle she had drunk and, for that matter, whether she had eaten anything in the past couple of days.

"I don't want to go out Kelly," Jane said, her tone filled with forced patience. "Would it kill the world if I decide to take a break for just a couple of days? I don't want to be seen and frankly, I'll appreciate it if people forget what I look like."

Kelly didn't let the subject drop and sat back a little, crossing her legs as she regarded the wounded woman. "Then take a break," she said softly. "Leave the Normandy. Go and visit your mother, when last did you see her Commander? Have you seen her at all since you've returned?"

Jane's mouth thinned as she turned the glass around in her fingers. "You know that answer as well as I do, Kelly."

The yeoman nodded and sat forward, gently putting her hand on the woman's shoulder. "That's my point Jane," she said softly, dropping her voice. "You've been pushing forward ever since you woke up at the Lazarus Station. Even before that. You haven't had a single moment to yourself ever since you became a Spectre and frankly I think it's time. You _need_ time. And don't tell me you don't have any. We've defeated the Collectors, the Reapers haven't reared their heads yet and we don't have anything to do now anyway. So go to your family Jane. Come to grips with everything that's happened. You need it. The galaxy won't end if Jane Shepard turned her back on it for just a few days."

She could tell that Jane didn't like what she said, which made her realise that she wasn't going to like her next words either.

"And you need space to get over Samara."

The Commander's emerald green eyes shot to her like a whip and her face went stark. Anybody else would've looked away but Kelly met her gaze boldly, keeping her hand on her shoulder. She watched as the emotions inside Jane stirred and turned until she finally sighed and looked away, bringing her hand to wipe at her eyes. She wasn't crying, but the motion told Kelly that she wanted to. Samara's departure had left a hole in the woman that she must've felt could not be filled.

When Shepard swallowed and pulled away from her, Kelly sat back and watched as she got up, her clothes rumpled as if she had been wearing the same set for days.

"Drinks at Afterlife?" she queried, not looking at the yeoman who smiled and nodded.

"My treat," she said. "I don't have to fund a whole ship remember…"

* * *

><p><strong>Jack had decided to go to the main floor of Afterlife which, after some consideration Abby realized had actually been a mistake.<strong> She _really_ didn't want to run into Aria T'Loak, frightened that the asari might ask her what her decision had been concerning the practice but a quick look up to her booth showed her that she was busy. She could see the asari standing upright near her couch, her back obscuring the person she was talking to. There was something dangerous and angry in her body language but then again, Abby couldn't help but wonder whether it wasn't just a permanent frame of mind. As always the club, which was open at all hours, was packed, its occupants varying from travel weary traders who came in for a quick drink to dancing socialites out for a good time. Jack immediately moved them over to the bar, her slight frame easily gliding through the club goers. It must've been something in her body language because they seemed to part a way open for her, only to close in just before Abby passed.

She stumbled once but was sure that it had to do with someone who bumped into her rather than her reducing coordination.

_Stop it,_ she berated herself. _No use worrying about it. It's the way things are._

"Kelly said she'd join us," Jack said when she ordered them two drinks and passed the one glass onto Abby without informing her what it was exactly. "Said that she just had some things to do."

Abby nodded distracted and slid onto a bar stool, glancing back at Aria. The asari had turned slightly so that it was possible to just make out her face. She wasn't talking now, but standing with her hands crossed over her chest, her eyes narrow as she stared at her visitor. As she watched, Aria turned around and swept her gaze across the club. Abby didn't think it would be possible but the Matriarch asari spotted her. Before she could gauge the woman's reaction, Abby turned around quickly and took a quick sip of her drink. It was rich and tasted almost like beer though it had a funny sweet spice in it that made Abby sneeze, her eyes watering. Jack, who had said something she didn't hear, patted her on the back, laughing.

"Fuck Doc," she said. "The night's only started."

Her tone wasn't encouraging and she had to push the glass away, rubbing her nose to get rid of the tingling sensation in it. When she looked up, Aria was still watching her, the figure whom she had been talking to joining her at the window. He was a pale man with eyes hidden below a hat which he kept quite low on his brow. His face looked neutral as she noticed him but when their gazes met, he smiled.

It was all too familiar and Abby jumped up from her seat, seconds before something sliced through her memory. She grunted in pain and clutched her temples, bracing herself against the bar.

"Doc," she heard Jack say but then when she blinked, the pain sliced deeper and the woman's voice became unfamiliar. "Doc, what the fuck's wrong with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>She didn't want to admit it, but it felt good to be off of the Normandy.<strong> Jane strode next to Kelly, happy for the younger woman's happy demeanour. In the beginning she had underestimated the yeoman, bluffed by her easy nature and general 'happy go lucky' attitude. She knew now that, although Kelly was generally very content and happy wherever she was in life, it was also a front that she used to hide the deeper understanding that she had of human and alien nature. Kelly could spot a problem before it started and knew how to read all beings better than anybody Shepard knew. She also had a way of... getting you to do things that you didn't want to, or point out how foolish your self-destructive rituals were. She often found herself thinking that Kelly was the heart beat of the Normandy and had become as indispensable as EDI, the mind of the ship.

She had lost track of Kelly's monologue, though she was a bit dismayed to realize that they were heading towards Afterlife. She had really hoped that her crew members had found another place to drink but it wasn't to be. She didn't particularly fancy running into Aria T'Loak but, on the other hand, she was the first one to admit that the asari probably wasn't _waiting_ for her to put her foot in the club so that she could talk to her. Their last meeting had not gone very well. It felt like a life time ago when she met Aria in her stark dining room and warned her to stay away from Abby or at least share with her why she helped the vet. It hadn't gotten her anywhere except for realizing that she wasn't going to do Aria any favours if the asari ever asked her to.

She was about to ask Kelly whether they could maybe move the social somewhere else when the yeoman stopped and grabbed her arm, listening into her radio.

"What?" she asked startled. "What do you mean?"

Shepard didn't hear the reply but could immediately tell that it wasn't a normal call. Looking at Kelly in alarm she met the woman's gaze as she shook her head.

"We're on our way," Kelly said and grabbed her hand. "Shepard's with me." She pulled her forward without explaining, dragging her into Afterlife.

"Kelly," Shepard said sharply, trying to keep pace. "What's going on?"

The yeoman looked worried as she took the steps two at a time.

"I don't know," she confessed. "But something's wrong..."

_**The End of Chapter 1 and the Beginning of Shadow Play**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: My apologies for the delay. I've been incredibly busy and so has my Beta. She apologises if she missed anything. What? A missed dead rat? Never... **_

**Chapter 02: Twisted Reality **

**Generally, Jack wasn't a very patient person but for the past couple of days, she had really tried to tolerant towards Abby.** Feeling that she had grossly underestimated the vet in the beginning, she felt morally obligated to make it up to her. And, there was that nagging feeling that she owed her for saving her from that crazy Ardat Yakshi. Abby didn't see it that way of course, feeling that Jack saved _her_ but the biotic knew better.

If it hadn't been for Abby's intervention, she would've died.

Though of course, she also realized that she would most probably not have been in the situation in the first place had it not been for the vet...

Thinking about things sucked.

Dealing with crazy women sucked too and she didn't have the patience for it - which was why she had called Kelly, asking her if she was still on her way.

"Yes," the yeoman had replied, her tone still light enough to show that she was happily oblivious to the tension in Jack's voice. Or, maybe just used to it. "Should be there in five minutes at the most..."

"Look," Jack had snapped, watching Abby as she looked around her dazed, her eyes blank and her face pale as she braced herself against the bar. "You better well make it fucking two. The doc's lost it."

Kelly was shocked to silence for a second. "What?" She said startled. "What do you mean?"

Jack growled, seeing a hard look enter the vet's gaze as she straightened up. Things were about to change dramatically. "Look, just fucking get here," she said. "Something's not right! Abby, where are you going?"

She didn't wait for Kelly's reply but shut her radio off and moved to grab the vet's arm, dragging her back from where she had been moving into the crowd. Abby, whom she had never seen do anything constructive in a fight (save for blindly leaping onto an asari) moved fluidly, grabbed her arm and tossed her over her shoulder. The impact felt harder than it should've been, her body still recovering from the trauma it went through a couple of days ago. Jack coughed and cursed loudly, pushing herself up to see Abby give her a coldly amused look before she turned away from her and continued through the crowd.

Furious, Jack pushed herself up, her biotics flaring around her body before she had the sense to calm herself in the crowded club. Aria didn't take kindly to displays of power and she could already see her bouncers looking their way. Shepard wouldn't appreciate it if she made a scene either...

"What the fuck Doc?" Jack snapped instead and went back to Abby's side, her fists balled as she moved in front of her to stop her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Abby blinked at her surprised and narrowed her eyes. "Get out of my way little girl," she hissed in a menacing tone. "I don't want to play tonight, find your pleasure somewhere else."

Jack glared at her, her fury rising. "I'm not your fucking toy Abby," she snapped and grabbed her as she tried to push past. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Again, Abby tried to get away from her grip but this time Jack was ready for her. She managed to manoeuvre away from her attempt to get a grip on her and grabbed both her hands, keeping Abby from jerking out of her hold. The woman, with an alien look in her eyes, didn't seem deterred as she smiled cruelly and spread her hands wide, gesturing towards her. Jack recoiled immediately, horrified when she recognized the look. Not waiting to see what Abby might try next, Jack embraced her biotics, allowing her power to flow through her and releasing it upon a now stunned looking vet. Abby had looked at her hands surprised as if she couldn't quite figure out what was going on and looked up just in time to see Jack's force hit her. She flew back, a path instinctively made open by the Afterlife patrons as they sensed a fight coming. Jack immediately prepared herself for another attack but saw that Abby was still on the floor, coughing to get her breath back as she stared up at the ceiling from her back. She tried to push herself up but failed.

Shaking, Jack moved closer to her, pulling out her pistol. Before she could take aim though a hand enclosed around it and pulled it from her grip. Shepard's eyes were wide as she stared at Abby, next to whom Kelly had immediately gone to kneel.

"What the hell is going on here?" she hissed, her tone changing from shocked to angry. "Jack..."

The biotic reeled on her. "It was her!" she breathed. "Shepard! It was that bitch asari! She stared at me! She was there! In her eyes! It was her!" She hated to admit it, but she was trembling, her features furious as she struggled to regain her composure. _I won't be caught off guard again, not like that..._

Shepard stared at her as if she had gone mad but she didn't question her. Instead, she turned to Kelly. The yeoman's features were just as shocked as she tried to get Abby's attention. The woman had not stirred but was staring past her with a vacant expression in her eyes.

"Abby, are you alright?" Kelly tried but got no reply. "Abby..."

Jack began to feel uneasy by the way that the crowd was gathering around them and she could tell immediately that it bothered Shepard too. The Commander glanced up to Aria who had noticed the commotion and was staring at them from her lounge.

"Let's go," Shepard said quickly and knelt next to Kelly, grabbing one of Abby's arms so that she could haul her up. Kelly quickly took her other arm and pulled it over her shoulder. Together she and Shepard half dragged, half carried the vet out of the room. "We can't do this here."

* * *

><p><strong>Strangely enough, Jane felt better. <strong>

Moving quickly through Afterlife and back to the Normandy, she could feel Abby's ragged breathing against her as the vet hung limply between her and Kelly. Several people looked at them as they rushed by but they ignored them and pushed on.

"EDI," Jane said into her radio. "Get Dr. Chakwas to meet us at the infirmary. She needs to have a look at Abby."

The AI's reply was immediate. "I've been trying to call her but I have yet to hail her. Apparently she is out with a sibling of hers who's currently on Omega."

Jane grimaced, remembering suddenly that Chakwas had requested leave. She hadn't paid the letter a lot of mind and had just approved it. _Not that she needed to ask my permission, we're not military anymore._

"Get Miranda," she said instead, thinking that if the woman could bring her back from the dead she was more than well equipped to deal with this. "Tell her we will be there in five."

She shifted Abby's weight, pulling her arm back across her shoulder. The movement brought some life back into the vet as she tried to find her own footing.

"Jane," she breathed and tried to pull away from them. "Jane, wait."

Encouraged that she seemed lucid, Jane stopped with Kelly immediately following suit. Abby managed to find her footing and pulled her arms way from them so that she could press her palms against her temples. "I don't feel..." The vet closed her eyes. "My head is being torn into three."

"Abby, what happened?" Jane asked immediately, realizing that it was the first time in a week that she saw their guest. "Do you know what just happened?"

Abby shook her head, refusing to open her eyes as if she could not deal with the visual world. "Memories," she hissed. "Strong. Both Asura and Lenelle. That man... What am I doing here?" The last was a breathy whisper and it made Shepard shiver as she didn't know where it had come from.

"Let's get you back to the Normandy," she said softly and took Abby's arm, gently guiding her forward as she finally opened her eyes. "Come with me. Please."

Abby looked at her, her features going blank. "And who are you?" she said coldly and stepped away from her, her features twisting into a frown as she looked at Kelly and Jack. "Who do you work for?"

Jane blinked at her. "Lenelle?" she said carefully and immediately regretted it when she saw Abby's eyes harden.

"What do you want with her?" She snapped. "Who are you? Where are you taking me?" She took a step back and looked as if she was contemplating running or fighting though she didn't have the same menace in her that Jane would associate with the older Ardat Yakshi. She shared a look with Kelly who seemed to have the same idea as she stepped forward.

"Asura," the yeoman said softly. "We're here to help you. We just..."

Abby's mouth thinned visibly as she balled her fists and took a step towards Kelly. "I don't know who you are," she said, pointing her finger at her accusingly. "But I know that I did not give you my name..." There was a movement behind her as Jack came from behind and hit her over the head with the back of her pistol. As Abby crumbled forward Jane managed to grab her before she fell to the ground, her body limp.

"What?" Jack said as she shrugged off both Kelly and Jane's glare, stepping forward so that she could help Jane hold Abby. "I don't know about you but I've had enough of fucking crazy for one evening. Let's get her back to the fucking ship so that we can sort out whatever's going on in her head. I'm not in the mood to go fucking chasing after her if she decides to balk."

"Jack," Kelly said though the yeoman didn't seem to know how to take that sentence any further.

Shepard shook her head but realized that what was done was done.

"Come on," she said softly. "The quicker we get back, the better."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Honestly Shepard, I don't know," Miranda said some time later. <strong>"I'm not an asari and I'll be the first to admit that I don't understand enough of melding to tell you whether this is normal or not. It all depends on how _you_ feel."

Standing in Miranda's office, watching the woman type in a series of commands on her computer, Jane found herself backing away a little and crossing her arms defensively. "What do you mean?" She said. "This doesn't have anything to do with me."

Miranda raised an eyebrow and sat back, crossing her legs as she did so. _Two can play at this game,_ her body language seemed to say. "Maybe," she said. "But, so far as I know you're the only one who's recently melded with an asari."

Jane had the grace to blush, though Miranda's tone made her angry as she thought of Samara. She couldn't hide the hurt in her voice. "That _really _has nothing to do with you," she snapped though she knew immediately that it would have no effect on the ex-Cerberus officer. Miranda raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, her blue eyes icy cold as she regarded Shepard.

"I'm not referring to your relationship Shepard," she said as she sat forward again, intertwining her fingers in front of her as she glared across her computer. "I'm asking you about your physical response to melding. Have you experienced what Abby has? Do you wake up feeling as if you don't know who you are? Do you struggle with memories that are so strong you struggle to separate them from reality?"

The answer had to be no and Shepard shook her head wordlessly, still too angry to talk. She had to confess that she didn't experience things as acutely as Abby seemed to. Her melding with Samara had been... a unique experience. Grounding, exhilarating, agonizing. In that one singular moment that she and the asari became one she found herself understanding more of the alien than she ever had. It was as if in a single second her whole life changed and she saw everything in a different light. She could feel how much Samara loved her, especially after the last time that they melded. She could feel the agony that the asari went through over having to kill her daughter and the worry that she had for her others. She could feel the iron rod of her code and the dilemma that loving Shepard brought to her.

The thing that made her the angriest over Samara leaving was the fact that she _understood_ why the woman did it.

And that made it worse.

"Abby's never had that," Miranda continued, ignoring Shepard's vibes. "From the beginning she's had _very_ strong memories associated with her melding. So strong in fact that it's happened more than once that she had problems distinguishing her currently reality from those of her memories. Look at Tetra – from what you recounted, the woman walked around there like a zombie. One foot set in the present, the other firmly planted in Asura's mind."

Shepard frowned and sat up a little, forcing herself to stop thinking about Samara. "And you think that this is what happened tonight? That she had a flashback?"

Miranda nodded. "Several," she said. "I think that whatever triggered this, triggered memories of both Lenelle's and Asura's. Her own mind couldn't deal with it."

Thinking about this, realizing that she had never really considered that Abby might have more of Lenelle's memories than those she needed to help Asura, Shepard grimaced and sat in silence for a moment. A thought crossed her mind and she looked up at Miranda to see that the woman was patiently waiting for her reply.

"Miranda," she said slowly. "If we can find a way to access either Lenelle or Asura's memories – we can learn a lot more of what's transpired between the Ardat Yakshi and specifically – who put Lenelle up to manipulating Asura. It might well be worth it to see. I'm not saying that we should charge off to find this person or organisation, but it would give us a better understanding of who will still be out there looking for Asura. I did tell her I'll help to find the people responsible."

Miranda nodded slowly but glanced down at her fingers, avoiding Shepard's gaze as she spoke. "The least it can tell us is whether or not it's worth pursuing," she said. "Or, whether it's just going to become one of those quaint crew habits that we have to ignore." Her mouth thinned, but Shepard could swear she was trying not to smile.

Thinking that it was a little bit cruel, but seeing what Miranda meant Jane nodded slowly. "What do you suggest we do from here?" she queried. "Obviously we have to try and find out more about these memories. I don't think it's something that Abby can just access on demand."

With this, Miranda smiled slightly and nodded. "I don't think so either," she said. "But I've got something that might help."

* * *

><p><strong>Looking up at the ceiling of the infirmary, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her head, Abby took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.<strong>

_This view is getting old. _

She closed her eyes and swallowed, pushing herself up gingerly. The moment she moved she heard a shift beside her and a cool hand enclosed her arm, not quite pushing her down but definitively not trusting her to sit up on her own.

"Abby?" She recognized Kelly's voice immediately and opened her eyes to look into the concerned features of the yeoman. "Are you... alright?" There was something else in her voice that Abby couldn't place. It wasn't concern rather apprehension. Abby studied her features and looked around the room, immediately noticing that Jack was there as well, her body language alert as she stood by the door, studying her.

"I think I should ask you the same thing," she said, touching her head gingerly, feeling a significant bump behind her ear. "What happened?" She tried to salvage her memories, wondering what on earth she could've done to deserve another trip here. "Did I fall?" Both women visibly relaxed, immediately sparking her suspicions. "What happened?"

Kelly let go of her arm and let out a soft breath, her relief evident. "You don't remember?" she queried. "Do you remember leaving the Normandy?"

She had to think hard, which was difficult with her sore head. Wondering where Dr. Chakwas was, Abby slowly shook her head, trying to think about to her last conscious memory. "I..." she had to think. "Dropped a glass." Her gaze immediately went to her hands but they seemed relatively steady. "And then..." She looked to the small biotic. "Then Jack came to get me for drinks." She shivered but didn't know why. "I do remember... I think we went to Afterlife." She glanced to Jack for confirmation and shivered again when she thought of the club. Something happened there, she was quite sure of it.

"We sure did," Jack said dryly. "Though we weren't there long. You freaked out Doc."

Abby took care not to show any emotion but she felt her stomach drop. "How?" she queried, dreading the answer.

Jack shifted uncomfortably when Kelly shot her a look. "I think I'm going to get Miranda," she said. "I'll be right back."

Abby watched her leave then turned her attention to Jack. "What did I do Jack?" she queried. "And why does my head feel as if it's been hit by a train."

Jack's face tightened as she crossed her arms. "I hit you," she said boldly, a note of anger in her voice. "You freaked out Doc, you channelled that fucking asari. I don't know how and I don't care but for a brief moment... You were gone. You were like you were on Tetra only... Only much worse."

Her mouth went dry as she looked at Jack. "Asura?" She whispered but could immediately tell by the discomfort in Jack's gaze that she was wrong.

"Fuck no," Jack said simply. "The other one."

Abby's hand came to her mouth though she forced it down, rather clutching it in her lap. She found herself giving Jack a once over, frightened that the woman might have any new injuries but she seemed to be alright. Try as she might, she couldn't remember what she had done. The two of them were silent until the door opened, admitting Kelly, Miranda and Shepard.

Despite the circumstances, Abby had to blink when she saw Shepard. She had not seen the woman in almost a week though the change in the woman's face was significant. She looked harder than before and her eyes were tired. Yet, she had the grace to smile at Abby, putting her a little bit more at ease. If she had been responsible for one of her crew members getting hurt again she doubted the woman would be so kind.

Miranda walked to her immediately, her face cold. "Dr. Gable," she said as she joined her side. "You shouldn't be sitting up." She shot Kelly a cold look which made the yeoman raise her hands and move in beside Jack.

Abby swallowed and found herself wishing that Kasumi was still on board. "I'm fine," she lied. "Please, could you tell me what happened? I don't remember anything."

Miranda didn't seem surprised by her revelation as she called up her omni-tool and looked at Abby's statistics. "I gave you Illenol," she said. "It blocks short term memory."

"Illenol?" The name didn't sound familiar and she didn't like knowing that she had been given medication that she didn't understand the function of.

"It's a propranolol," Miranda said tightly, probably thinking that she was being questioned. "I believe it was the best course of treatment given the circumstances..."

Abby nodded quickly, then realized it made her head feel as if it was going to fall off. "That's alright," she said quickly. "I just didn't know the brand name." She licked her lips and glanced at Shepard. "Please, I'm quietly freaking out here, could you just tell me what happened and why you thought I needed a short term beta blocker? Jack said I 'freaked out'." She had to hold still as Miranda turned her attention on the back of her head and lifted up her hair to look at the bump.

"I thought it best to block your memory," Miranda carried on coolly, touching the bump and making Abby flinch. "I think you experienced a unique situation where both Lenelle and Asura's memories were trying to surface at exactly the same time. It created a brief form of psychosis. You were quite delirious when they brought you into the infirmary – despite the fact that Jack had briefly knocked you out. I thought to bring you back to a place where you were relatively calm."

Abby grimaced as she listened to Miranda and wondered about how much medicine had advanced that you could literally choose how much of a person's memory you wanted to erase. Inevitably, memory was a combination of neural and chemical impulses inside the mind. It was possible even in her own reality to alter it. She rubbed her brow and glanced at Shepard again.

"Okay," she said slowly. "So... What now?"

Jane stepped forward, focusing her attention on her. "With your permission," she said – speaking for the first time. "We want to try and explore this further, see what triggered it and what you were trying to remember. If you don't resolve this Abby, you risk a chance of going through another episode."

Abby's mouth thinned as Miranda stepped away from her and went to the infirmary console to make some notes. _Episode?_ She grumbled in her mind and sat up a little more. "Commander," she said, trying to keep her anger in check. "I don't see any good that can come from Lenelle's memories. Or even more of Asura's. I..." She hesitated, not finishing her sentence. _I just want to have some semblance of a normal life again._

She was surprised to see that Jane seemed to understand what she meant. The woman looked at the rest of her crew mates and motioned to them to leave the room without saying a word. Then, when they were alone, she sat down on the bed with Abby, with the vet moving back slightly to look at her suspiciously.

"Abby I'm going to be frank with you," she said. "I think it would be better if we get this sorted and dealt with. If the memories are harmless, or they mean nothing to us, then we can just let it go. But you have to remember that Lenelle's people are probably still after Asura and they might even be considering revenge on her for betraying Lenelle. And, they're probably still after _you._ If you choose to go with Asura, I want you to be safe. I want to _make sure _that you're safe. Looking at these memories will enable us to help you."

Wishing that she didn't have such a headache as it was undoubtedly stopping her from thinking of any good counter arguments; Abby closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Jane," she said softly. "If possible I'd just like to pretend that none of this ever happened, I just want... matters to resolve themselves. Without me feeling as if I'm torn into two, or insane... Or seeing anybody else get hurt again."

Shepard smiled slightly, but her eyes were dark as she looked at Abby and the vet knew that she was thinking about the looming Reaper threat.

"You know life doesn't work that way Abby," she said softly as carefully touched her hand, silently thanking her for choosing to cooperate even though she hadn't yet said it. "As much as we want it to."

_**The End of Chapter 02**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and the favourite stories alerts. They are appreciated ... **_

**Chapter 03: Twisted Reality **

"**When I was trying to regain Shepard's memories," Miranda was saying as she hooked up an IV bag to the hook on the wall. **"I was trying to find a way not only to reconstruct them but also preserve those that were still present within her mind." Shepard shifted uncomfortably, as she always did when Miranda spoke of her reconstruction. She didn't like to admit it, but she had not made her peace with it yet. She had stopped feeling like an abomination, but the nagging thought was still there, that she was not who she had been. That she was living on time that wasn't hers. "I was experimenting with different combinations of drugs to enhance her memory recollection."

Abby was lying down on the infirmary bed, her face pale as she looked at the ex-Cerberus officer.

"On who?" she queried flatly, asking the question Shepard had thought of often but never had the guts to ask.

Miranda clearly didn't appreciate the comment as her eyes narrowed slightly. "Volunteers," she said shortly and deftly prepared Abby's arm before slipping in the needle of the IV line. The vet didn't show any reaction but Jack shifted, her silent fury radiating from her corner of the room. She still hated Cerberus, for what they did to her and others like her. Jane didn't think that it would ever leave her.

"Anyway," Miranda was saying. "I was able to isolate a compound secreted within the drell mind that was responsible for their near perfect recollection memories. With some modification, we were able to transform it into a kind of preservative and stimulant to assist with human recollection."

Abby licked her lips and glanced at Shepard before she turned her attention back to Miranda who had pulled a tray of small medication vials closer. "And," she said slowly. "That's what you're going to give me now?"

Miranda nodded and picked up a syringe. "It's completely safe," she pointed out as if it was required.

Clearly nervous now, Abby glanced towards Jack and Kelly who was standing with the biotic.

"Right," Abby murmured. "Now, I ah… What I don't understand is how you're going to get me to access Lenelle's memories. I mean," her cheeks coloured, "what's to stop my memories from leaping to the first time I ever slept with my ex or… or the day I found myself pulling out a calve in a ditch. I mean, you can't just give me something to enhance my memory and expect it to instantly leap to the moment where I'm prepared to divulge all of Lenelle's secrets." There was anger in her voice but also a distinct tone of fear. "And, what if something locks in my mind and I run around thinking I'm Lenelle again?" Her gaze turned to Shepard. "I didn't even know that it was possible."

It was hard looking at Abby. Shepard could sense that there was a part of her that felt violated by both the Ardat Yakshi's memories. In a sense, letting this happen was another invasion but they had to know what they were dealing with.

Kelly stepped closer though the brief flash of guilt that crossed her features didn't do anything to inspire Abby with confidence.

"That's where I come in," the yeoman said. "I… I've done hypnotherapy in the time that I worked as a counsellor. I was very good at it." Her face became more distant like that of a doctor. "I'm going to guide you into those memories and I will guide you out. You'll be safe Abby and in control the whole time."

Abby swallowed and didn't say anything as she glanced towards Jane again who had not said anything. She wondered for a moment whether it was accusation that she saw in the vet's features. The dark haired woman shifted uncomfortable and there was a faint tremor visible on her hand.

"Right," she drawled softly and glanced at Miranda who had filled a syringe. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>It had taken a while for Kelly to take Abby down and they eventually had to resort to a light sedative to calm her down to a point where she was receptive for the hypnotism.<strong> Now she was lying there peacefully, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. She appeared to be asleep but when Shepard reached out and gently squeezed her hand, the woman returned the gesture in kind.

"Okay," Kelly was saying as she pulled her chair closer to the bed and Jane let go of Abby's hand. The yeoman had been doing this nervously ever since she started and was now practically sitting on top of the bed. She had not approved of their request; saying that she could not anticipate what effect Lenelle's memories would have on her. It was one of those few times that Shepard pulled rank on her, saying that it had to be done.

"I'm going to start," Kelly was saying. "I don't want any of you to speak or interrupt me when we're busy. If you have a question for her, ask it to me softly." She licked her lips and glanced at Miranda who was sitting behind Dr. Chakwas's station, monitoring Abby's vital signs. "Are you ready?"

Miranda nodded, her gaze never leaving the monitor.

"Okay," Kelly said again, rubbing her palms on her knees. "Okay." The tension left her voice and it became calmer, more soothing as she turned her attention to the figure on the bed. "Abigail, are you comfortable?"

"Yes." The vet's voice was flat, without emotion.

"Good," Kelly said softly, pulling a data pad closer to her and making a tick on it. "Do you know where you are right now?"

There was a brief twitch on Abby's face before she answered. "The Normandy," she said and her accent seemed stronger. "The infirmary."

Again, Kelly murmured her approval as she made another tick on the data pad. Jane found herself wondering whether she was scoring Abby's responses. She was quite ignorant when it came to this kind of treatment. "And do you remember how you came here?"

"Jack said that had she hit me," the vet said without any emotion. "I can't recall."

Kelly nodded to herself and made a note on her pad. "Okay," she said. "Do you remember why you were with Jack? When was the first time that you saw her today? Tell me about that moment; see it as if you're seeing yourself. Describe what you see."

Abby didn't reply immediately, her mouth twitching as she seemed to search for words. "I'm standing behind the drinks counter and I've broken a glass," she finally started. "It just dropped out of my hands. I don't know whether it's because my disease is returning or whether I wasn't playing attention..." Clearly the thought provided her with some measure of distress but Kelly quickly soothed her and brought her back to focus.

"It's alright Abigail," she said still using her full name. "I want you to look at Jack, why is she there?"

Again, Abby paused in consideration. "She wants me to come and have a drink with her in Omega," she said. "She says that I've been spending too much time by me self. I'm hesitant to go out but Jack assures me she'll keep me safe." She paused and there was an awkward moment in the infirmary where everybody glanced at Jack. The convict snorted, though her cheeks were burning as she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes shining with defiance.

Kelly smiled at her briefly before she turned her attention back to Abby. "Where did you decide to go?" she queried even though she already knew the answer. "Remember Abigail, you're still looking at yourself. You are just watching, you are not a part of what is happening."

Shepard missed Abby's reply as she saw Miranda motion her over to the desk. She carefully moved away from the bed and joined the officer, taking a chair beside her.

"We're entering the phase that Abby couldn't recall before," the Cerberus officer whispered. "This is the first hurdle that Kelly would encounter. But, it provides a good practice point for her to get the good doctor to recall something difficult."

"… Afterlife," Jane heard Abby breath from the bed, though her tone of voice had changed slightly, as if she had struggled saying the word. "We're in Afterlife."

Kelly sat up a little and glanced at Miranda who nodded at her after briefly glancing at her monitor. "Right," Kelly said – her voice a little bit more assertive. "Before you go in Abby I want you to look around you. Stop just before you go into the bar, stay by the door. You're completely safe, at this point, in this place, nobody will harm you. Do you understand?"

"She's creating a check point," Miranda was whispering. "Here, Abby's still relaxed. Her vitals are stable and calm. If anything happens, Kelly will bring her back here. See? She's associated this spot with a number."

"… five," Kelly was saying. "This is point five Abigail. Whenever I say this number, you'll return here. Safe."

"Right," Abby said softy, her tone calm again as Kelly made a note on her data pad. "Al right."

"Good," Kelly said again. "Now, go into the club, tell me what you and Jack are doing."

Abby's breathing never changed as she continued speaking. "Jack takes me to the bar," she said. "And gives me a drink. I don't drink it immediately but look up at Aria. She's standing there, overlooking the club."

"And what do you feel?"

"Uncomfortable," Abby supplied in a tighter tone. "She notices me and I look away. I didn't like what she said to me."

Jane would've wanted to know what that was, but Kelly wasn't going to ask Abby any personal questions of information that she had not yet divulged to them willingly. She had made that very clear.

"What happens then?" she queried, prompting Abby to go further.

"I take a sip of the drink, but it makes me sneeze. Jack comes over, telling me that I've hardly started. I don't listen to her but look back at Aria. She's still looking at me and…"

There was a beep from the monitor as Abby's heart rate increased suddenly. Miranda made a note on her own chart and glance at Kelly. "Yeoman," she said, warning her.

"… there's a man with her," Abby was continuing. "He looks at me."

"Stop here for a moment Abigail," Kelly said quickly. "Remember that you're safe. That nothing's going to harm you. This is not happening to you, you are watching that man. He doesn't see you. You're watching yourself."

She waited for the vet to settle down before she continued. "Describe him to me."

As Abby described the man that she saw with Aria, Jane motioned to Jack to come closer. The ex-convict did so reluctantly, her gaze shooting from Miranda to Abby's vital signs.

"How close after this did she lapse?" Jane asked in a whisper to which Jack shrugged.

"Close," the convict said grudgingly. "Almost just after she sneezed." Kelly glanced in their direction but said nothing though Miranda did.

"Then that man's the trigger," she said. "Kelly can focus on him."

It seemed to be what the yeoman was doing. "Okay Abigail," she said softly, her voice soothing. "I want you to remember this man. Focus on him. Just on him. Don't think of anything else." Unconsciously, every body behind the desk leaned forward in anticipation. Kelly seemed to take a breath herself, glanced back at Shepard and then turned back to Abby. "Now, tell me where else you have seen him. In all of your memories, where have you seen him?"

There was a lengthy pause, filled only with a steady change in Abby's breathing. At first, Jane didn't think that anything was going to happen, but then Miranda sat up her brow tightening slightly as she looked at her monitors. Jane could see that some of the readings were changing, though she didn't have the knowledge to tell which. Kelly gave Miranda an uncertain look and then turned back to Abby.

"Remember," she whispered, a tense note creeping into her voice despite the calm she tried to hold. "You're entering these memories as yourself Abigail, you're observing them. Not living them. They are not your memories; you merely have access to them." She hesitated. "Abigail?"

The vet gasped suddenly and opened her eyes, gazing at the ceiling unseeing. Her one hand reached out to grasp something, but when she found nothing, it settled down beside her. Kelly watched her, her hands tightening on her data pad as she glanced back to Miranda again. The ship's XO was still looking at her monitors and gave Kelly an impatient thumb's up.

"She's fine," she said shortly. "Her brain waves have changed. Ask her again."

Kelly grimaced and cleared her throat. "Abigail," she said, turning away from them. "Abigail, who knew this man?"

Abby blinked and closed her eyes. "Asura," she said, her voice strained. "She's seen him."

Kelly studied her face for a moment and made as if to stand up before she settled down again. "Are you looking at him right now?" she queried. "Are you seeing him? Describe to me where you are."

Abby swallowed and nodded slowly. "Yes," she said, her heart rate still fast. "Asura is on her way…" She grimaced and Miranda frowned at her monitor. "To see Lenelle. He leaves… He leaves her apartment. Asura thinks that… that Lenelle does not deal with men often. And she's seen him before that's why she notices him."

"Okay," Kelly said slowly. "Now, I want you to move away from Asura and towards Lenelle. She's in the apartment; she's just spoken to the man. Do you know what they discussed?"

Abby paused, her body shivering. "I… I…" She sat up suddenly, hissing as she grabbed her head, almost pulling out the IV line. "I can't…"

Kelly reacted quickly, grabbing her. "Abigail, five," she said quickly. "Five Abby. Five." The vet took a shuddering breath and relaxed down again, appearing as if she was ready to fall asleep right in her grasp. Kelly made her comfortable with a tense expression on her face and glanced back to Miranda to see if all was still well. The woman was frowning at the monitors before she turned to Kelly.

"I don't think you can just take her over from one set of memories to the other," she said. "Not like that. You have to find another route there Kelly." The yeoman looked as if she didn't want to find a route at all but she settled down next to the bed again and took a moment to think as she studied Abby's calm features. Rubbing her brow, she took a steadying breath and tried again. She guided her slowly back to the point where she remembered the man in black, this time reaching it quicker because she now knew what to look for. There, she hesitated - tapping her data pad slowly as she looked at the vet.

"Abigail," she said finally. "I want you to go forward. What happened after you saw the man with Aria? What do you remember?"

The vet hesitated, her face twitching as she swallowed. "I felt something," she whispered. "A pain, in my head."

Kelly spoke quickly. "You can't feel that pain now," she pointed out. "You're only remembering what happened to you. You are watching yourself."

Abby's mouth thinned but then she relaxed. "My head hurt," she said again, softly. "It felt as if I was being pulled apart. I didn't know what to think. What to look at."

"And what happened then?" Kelly continued softly. "Where did your memories go?"

Abby was silent for a few moments. "To Lenelle," she said. "I remembered a meeting that she had with the man. She was to pick him up and take him… Somewhere." She frowned. "He was smiling at her."

"Okay," Kelly said slowly. "Can you see him now?"

"Yes," Abby said. "We're sitting in a booth in lower Afterlife. Lenelle followed him down here. He smiles. A lot. But, there's something sharp in his eyes tonight. Lenelle feels it and she's cautious. But not scared. She's not scared of anything." Kelly glanced at Miranda to make sure that everything was still fine before she continued.

"What are they discussing?" she said. "Tell me Abigail."

Abby hesitated, then slowly started to speak. "Lenelle says that Asura saw the man. She doesn't say his name. She says he's being careless. He laughs, tells her that if she was doing her job right, then seeing him wouldn't have mattered. She tells him that... That it's not his place to question, that he should watch himself." A strange look of delight crossed her features. "He's afraid suddenly and she likes it."

Kelly hesitated, seeing the expression on her face. "Remember you're watching Abigail," she said softly. "Tell me what they are saying. Do you know his name?"

The vet swallowed and shook her head. "Lenelle doesn't think about it, to her – he's just a man. And agent." She shuddered suddenly and opened her eyes again. "The drell was an agent too. Like the man. She thinks that if the man betrays her, or turns on her, she will make sure he ends up with the drell."

Kelly looked ready to bring Abby back to the 'safe' spot again, but Miranda stood up suddenly, her features briefly touched with shock. "Kelly wait," she said just as the woman was about to speak. "Ask her about the drell. Where did she see him?"

Frowning at Miranda, Kelly hesitated then turned her attention to Abby who was still staring at the ceiling with her eyes open, a small smile of delight dancing around her features. "Tell me about the drell Abigail," she said, her tone cautious. "Why is she thinking about the drell?"

The smile on Abby's features turned to a sneer. "She likes going to him," she said. "She was there just the week before. She savoured the walk to the room. Taking her time, knowing what she would find there. It's his fear that she loves. That blunt rawness that comes with it. She loves it. Loves playing with him. He asked her to kill him, begged her without her needing to even use her methods on him." She rolled her fingers into her palm, clenching and unclenching them slowly. Miranda and Shepard were too fixed on her to notice the way the monitors readings were changing.

Kelly too was staring at her, her face taunt as she tried to figure out what Abby was saying. "What did she do?" she queried. "Did she kill him?"

They all jumped when Abby started laughing, her voice's changing to a whisper when she stopped. "You want me to kill you Feron?" she queried, staring up at the ceiling. "Are you going to beg me to take your life? The drell stares at me. His eyes dark. I know you want to, he says simply. I smile at him. I take in his stench. The blood and fear. His eyes are thick, swollen. I wonder if he's thinking of her. I'll know soon." There wasn't another sound in the infirmary other than her voice. "I lean in closer, caressing his dry face. He closes his eyes, waiting. I pull him forward, dropping my lips to his and he _sighs_ in delight. He can see his end coming. I allow my tongue to touch his lips and then." Again, Abby started laughing, the voice cruel. "I push him away, hard, flinging him against the back of his cell. There is more pleasure in his disappointment than his end. Feron, dear Feron."

The name seemed to bring everybody out of their stupor. Miranda sat down hard; her face blanched as Kelly scrambled up and grabbed Abby's wrists as she continued to laugh.

"Five Abby!" she snapped. "Five! Five Abigail. Five."

Abby continued laughing, not paying Kelly any mind. Shepard was the first to move, drawing in a sharp breath as she grabbed Miranda by the shoulder. "Do something," she hissed. "Quickly. Kelly bring her back!" Jack had moved like lightening to the bed's other side to help Kelly hold Abby down as she started struggling against the yeoman's grasp. It gave Kelly a chance to let go of Abby's wrists and grab her head.

"Abigail!" She snapped. "Listen to my voice! Abby, five. Go back to five! Come on Abby!" The vet's eyes were still open as she sneered at the yeoman.

"Are you afraid of me?" she whispered as Miranda joined the bed as well. "Do you feel how alive fear makes you?"

Shepard found herself closing her eyes, but then forced them open, forced herself to see what she had allowed to happen as Miranda joined the two women. She grabbed a vial from the medical tray close by and quickly drew up a substance. She appeared cold as she finished, but she had to make a grab for the IV line twice, missing it in her haste.

Kelly looked horrified as she watched Miranda inject the substance then turned her gaze back to Abby. "Please Abby," she breathed. "Please come back. Five Abby, five… Where are you?"

The vet watched her, her eyes first tinted with murder but then, as the sedative began to take hold she blinked and there were tears that trailed down her cheeks as her gaze soughed out Jack. The biotic looked terrified as she watched her and Jane could tell immediately that she was, as she had been in the club, a breath away from deciding whether or not she was going to kill Abby – her fear for the Ardat Yakshi immeasurable. When Jane stepped closer to the bed to deal with Jack if she needed to, Abby's bewildered gaze found her and locked onto her.

"Mass Effect," she whispered and closed her eyes. "I'm in Mass Effect."

She settled down and closed her eyes, her breathing deepening. It was only when they were sure that she was asleep that Kelly and Jack sat back, their features haggard. Miranda, showing precious little self control leaned back against the bed next to Abby's, her features tight as she rubbed her brow, the syringe shaking in her hands.

Jane didn't know what to say or do as she stared at the scene before her, hearing Abby's words. _Do you feel how alive fear makes you?_

She certainly felt alive now.

The shocked silence of the infirmary was broken when the door opened and a somewhat tipsy Dr. Chakwas strolled in, humming to herself. It was only when she noticed them that she cut off her tune and stopped, staring in surprise.

"What the hell," she began, "are you all doing in my infirmary?"

**The End of Chapter 3. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Today, it is exactly 31 days till I receive my copy of Mass Effect 3. I can't wait. And, ;) I know I'm not alone. **_

**Chapter 04: The Name. **

**By the time that they managed to flee the infirmary, away from Dr. Chakwas's anger, Miranda Lawson had managed to pull herself together even though she could not still the rapid beating of her heart. **The old Alliance doctor's fury over the stunt that they pulled was unmet and completely unchallenged by Shepard - who had borne most of the brunt of it. The first thing that they had needed to do was make sure that Dr. Gable was stable and then, they had to make sure that she would wake up sane. Yeoman Kelly Chambers had volunteered to remain behind and assist the doctor, despite the woman's foul mood and Subject Zero, _Jack_ had retreated down to her hole to nurse her demons in the dark.

Miranda had found herself taking Shepard's arm and pulling her to her room where they would have the privacy to digest what happened.

And talk about the drell.

She poured herself a glass of wine when the door closed behind them and offered Shepard a glass of scotch, knowing that the Commander preferred the stronger liquid. They sat together in silence for a long time as they nursed their first drink and it was only when Miranda poured each of them a second round that Jane finally spoke.

"Do you think she's back?" Shepard asked, not looking at her. "Who's going to wake up in that body?"

Miranda had been asking herself the same thing and had no answer. "I don't know Commander," she said. "I…" The bitter taste of failure filled her mouth. "I lost control of the situation. I'm sorry." Apologizing was difficult for her as it implied imperfection. It was a reminder that she had made a mistake.

And she hated it.

To her surprise, Jane started laughing, a bitter sound though it also held a hint of sympathy in it. "You?" She queried. "It wasn't just you Miranda. We all lost a hold of what was happening." She closed her eyes and took a deep sip from her drink. "What happened there? What was she talking about? What were _you_ going on about?"

Miranda didn't reply immediately but stared at Shepard. She looked different from the first time that she had woken up. Her scars had healed and her hair had grown to a point where it almost became unruly. It was in her eyes though that Miranda saw the most change. When Shepard woke up there had been a sense of confusion in her. She appeared… younger then. Confused with what was happening, confused by her resurrection. She hadn't exactly been naïve but she was… Shepard. Ready to leap in and save the galaxy. Ready to be the Commander.

Ready to do her duty for humankind as her parents had before her, whether she did it in the Alliance or not.

She had been disillusioned back then, thinking that the galaxy would leap to her aid and rally together to fight off the Reapers. It didn't dawn on her until after Horizon that nobody wanted to believe her, that their inevitable extinction was nothing but an inconvenient truth that everybody except Cerberus was choosing to ignore. That changed something in Jane and it weighed on her.

Miranda realized suddenly that she was angry at Samara for leaving, because the asari's absence just added to that weight, added to that burden that Shepard had to carry. Miranda knew, with the same clarity that she had known that she had to get away from her father, that she would do everything within her power to try and lighten Shepard's load.

"Miranda," Shepard asked, her voice rimmed with iron. "I asked you a question."

The XO of the Normandy blinked up and looked at her. She hid her embarrassment well and took a sip of wine.

"Yes," she said. "You did." She grimaced and realized that she was about to breech another topic that weighed _very_ heavily on Jane's mind. "Commander, how much did you and Liara discuss about her giving your body to us?"

Shepard stiffened immediately, her eyes narrowing. "Miranda," she said sharply. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Miranda snorted and she knew suddenly that Liara had clearly not shared much with her.

"I think that it's got everything to do with it Jane," she said, not looking at Shepard but choosing to look out of her window, wishing that they were off of Omega so that she could look at the stars again. "The drell that Abby spoke of was Liara's friend, the one she lost to the Shadow Broker."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terror. <strong>_

The world was burning around her, the air long since sucked out into the void of space. She found herself struggling blindly forward, clutching the fire extinguisher that _she_ had given to her.

_Liara,_ Commander Jane Shepard had said. _I need you to get these people out of here. I need you to go._

But she was lost. Lost without her, lost and dying. A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm and for a moment she thought it was Shepard but then when she opened her eyes she realized that it was Ashley Williams who was pulling her forward with a fierce expression on her face.

"We have to go, the last pod is waiting," she yelled, even though it wasn't necessary with the radio link. "Liara, where's the Commander?"

"She went to get Joker," Liara managed. "She's coming!"

"Well," Ashley snapped. "I hope she's going the other way! We have to go." They reached an escape pod and Liara found herself seated next to a pale and bleeding Dr. Chakwas. She had a head wound and appeared to be barely conscious. But, she was present and alive. Liara hoped that most people were.

"Everybody in," Ashley yelled to a last group of airmen that were making their way towards the pod. She didn't even wait for them to strap themselves in as she hit the button on the pod's console, sealing the doors and shooting it off into the dark void of space seconds before the piece of ship broke away and exploded, propelling the pod sideways. Liara's world started spinning, and even as the pod corrected itself, another explosion destroyed her world entirely as she heard the distraught cry of their pilot.

"Shepard!" It was Joker's voice. "Commander no!"

Dr. Liara T'soni sat up with a gasp, a cry ending on her lips. "Shepard, Jane…" She clutched the blankets and shut her mouth so quickly that she bit her lip, tasting the metallic saltiness of blood. Instead of seeing the Commander's face in front of her, instead of thinking about the woman who left Nos Astra with Cerberus and who left her apartment in anger when she told her that she could not be her friend, she forced herself to think of Feron.

"Feron," she whispered, imagining his face and imagining what she would do to the Shadow Broker. Although faceless, the Shadow Broker was a villain she could best. An advisory she could find. She could take revenge for Ferons's sake. For her own.

"Feron, Feron, Feron."

She did this because the alternative was impossible. She could not turn back the time and save Shepard. Things could not go back to the way they were and the unknown force that had torn the Normandy apart could not be destroyed. This had nothing to do with the Collectors who attacked the ship, it had to do with the event that destroyed all that she had. The event that killed her innocence and hope.

The event that took Shepard from her. And changed everything.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I don't know what kind of person Dr. T'soni when she was on the first Normandy," Miranda said – not looking at Shepard. <strong>"But the woman I met was far from the asari scientist that Tali and Garrus sometimes joke about." She sighed, and took another sip of her wine. "Things were… a little bit crazy when you died. The Alliance was reeling, trying to cash in on your fame while trying to keep on the Council's good side. The Council was only too happy to see you gone. You might've been a hero Shepard, but you were an inconvenient one. You told them what they didn't want to hear. That the end was coming." She snorted and shook her head. "We heard that Dr. T'soni was looking for your body and, we followed her of sorts. The Illusive Man was keeping tabs on all your old crew mates, but she seemed to be the most important one. A rogue information broker contacted her – though trader would be a more appropriate term. A drell named Feron."

The hairs rose on Shepard's arms though she showed no reaction as Miranda continued.

"He was the one who told her that your body had been found but he also tried to discourage her from pursuing her hunt further, telling her to leave the dead to the dead. She didn't agree and neither did the Illusive Man who told me to intercept Dr. T'soni and bring her to him so that he can give her information which might prove useful in discovering your location. We also… _led_ her to realize that this Feron was working directly with the Shadow Broker."

Shepard frowned and sat up. "I thought he was her friend," she pointed out to which Miranda shrugged.

"I wasn't paying close attention to their inner dynamics Shepard," she said. "All I knew was that Liara found your body but before she could take it Feron interfered, letting one of the Shadow Broker's other agents escape with it." She paused and shifted. "Here I have to confess Shepard that I had a chance to take your body then. The salarian agent didn't know of our presence. I wanted to end the chase but the Illusive Man bid me to stay." Her mouth thinned although she didn't show any other emotions. "If I had acted, a lot of things could've have been avoided."

Shepard frowned at her, though it was one of incomprehension, not anger. "Like what?" she queried, seeing the way Miranda's lips thinned.

"Well," she said. "I guess you already know that their operation went south. The drell, Feron, was caught when Liara finally managed to obtain your body. I don't know the specifics, but Liara made it seem as if he had sacrificed himself to offer her a chance to escape. That was where her hate towards the Shadow Broker was born. She hates herself for letting that happen. For letting things get out of hand."

Shepard sat back and took a slow sip of her drink. "And you?" she queried.

Miranda, who was normally so perceptive, frowned and shook her head. "What do you mean Shepard?" she queried. "What about me?"

The Commander smiled bitterly. "Do you feel guilty?" she queried. "For letting things get out of hand when you could've stopped it."

There was a dark silence in the room as Miranda regarded her cautiously. "It was none of my business Shepard," she said sharply. "My job was to get your body and bring you back to life. Considering any of the other circumstances was a waste of time and a luxury I couldn't afford back then." Her face saddened slightly. "She asked us if we could help her with Feron, but the Illusive Man felt that the drell had gotten what was coming to him. We couldn't go and help him even though I could see that Liara desperately wanted and needed our help. I thought that I was doing Liara a favour by telling her that she should just start anew, and do something that she wanted to do. Something I never had the luxury of. I had thought that she would go back to some dig somewhere but as it turned out, the only thing she really wanted to do was break the Shadow Broker. To take revenge for her friend." She glanced at Shepard, her blue eyes endlessly deep. "And for you."

When Shepard didn't say anything she sighed and turned her gaze towards her console where there was a picture of her and her sister. "So, in answer to your question, no. I don't feel guilty. But, when I look at myself through your eyes, I realize that I should. Then there are a lot of things that I should feel guilty over." She trailed off and sighed, waiting for the Commander to respond.

Shepard sighed deeply and drained her glass, her stomach twisting with the implications of what Miranda had told her. There was a bitter taste in her mouth when she realized that now, if they continued to pursue this, they only had one option open to them.

"We're going to have to tell Liara," she said softly. "We have to go to Illium."

Miranda nodded, staring at her. "Yes," she said. "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>She lay on her side, clutching the soft blanket that had been thrown over her. <strong> Abby had been awake for sometime but had not dared to move. She wasn't sure what held her back. _Was it fear?_ Fear that she was not herself, that she gotten lost and that she would find that the world she had become familiar with had dissolved before her eyes. Or, was it the fear that she might be forced to go back into another's memories again. Forced might've been too strong a word. She had after all told Shepard that she would do it, but the woman hadn't really given her an alternative. She could also have been afraid because she _couldn't_ move. That she would find her limbs unable to respond to the most basic commands.

Fear could very well have been holding her back. But, then again – so could anger.

There was a movement beside her and finally, Dr. Chakwas materialized in front of her vision. The doctor was wearing a pair of plain black slacks, the remnants of make up still on her face as she peered down at Abby. For the first time, Abby realized that she was wearing a pistol and she knew without a doubt that the doctor was scared as well. Frightened that she might have to use it if she turned out to be somebody else.

And she was angry too.

They stared at each other for the longest of times, neither sure what to say. Abby took a deep breath to say something, anything, but realized that she didn't know what. How could she articulate what she was feeling? How could she prove to the doctor that she was herself if she didn't even know if she was?

Chakwas though relaxed suddenly and smiled at her, Abby's breath breaking the spell between them as she moved her hand away from her pistol. The doctor smiled at her as she had in the elevator when Abby held her at gun point. The understanding in her face was enough to let Abby close her eyes and relax. If she wasn't herself, Dr. Chakwas would've known.

"Dr. Gable," the old English doctor said softly in her crisp and rich accent. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Abby nodded and slowly pushed herself up, aware of the IV line that was still in her arm, a bruise forming around the needle where she must've jerked at it at some point. There were also bruises in the shape of faint hand prints around her wrists and she remembered, vaguely, Kelly and Jack standing over her, pinning her to the bed. She shivered, and pushed the image from her mind.

"Tea would be lovely Dr. Chakwas," she said softly. "I'd be… most grateful to you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>No,<strong>_** Liara thought. **_**No, no no – Shepard, you fool.**_

She stared at the message before her, reading it over and over again. _Liara,_ it read simply. _We have information about the Shadow Broker. We're coming to Nos Astra._

It was as if her nightmare had summoned Commander Jane Shepard.

She should've sent it over a secure channel. She shouldn't have just sent it over the extranet. The Shadow Broker had resources that could easily crack this message – no matter how good the Normandy's encryption was.

_Damn you,_ Liara thought even though she found herself sinking to her knees beside her private console in her home, not daring to allow herself to hope.

_Information. New information._ The last breakthrough that she had gotten was when she killed Nyxeris and then when she thought that Shepard's new crew member, the veterinarian, was working for the Shadow Broker. She still had her doubts, but she had realized from the beginning that Dr. Abigail Gable was off limits.

_What could it be?_ She thought as she pushed herself up, praying to the Goddess that Shepard's information would bring her one step closer to destroying the figure that had played a part in destroying her life. _What does Shepard have?_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Abby?" <strong>

She didn't move immediately to the sound of the woman's voice, but shifted in her position on her couch and pulled the blanket around her tightly. When the lights snapped on, she closed her eyes and kept them shut because she did not feel as if she had the strength to face the world as it moved past her.

"Abby?" Shepard's voice called for her attention again, the door shutting behind her as she stepped into the room, giving them some privacy. An hour ago, Abby had been allowed out of the infirmary to go to her room. She knew that she was still being monitored but they had run out of tests to do on her and she had all but begged Dr. Chakwas to let her out and have some privacy. She needed to be on her own to think but it seemed that the luxury was going to be denied to her.

Realizing that Shepard wasn't going to go away, Abby took a steadying breath and looked up, meeting the Commander's concerned features. She was close to the couch now, but had not sat down yet, her emerald green eyes studying her intensely. Not knowing what to say to her Abby looked away and out of the window where she could see massive dark bits of debris flash by.

"We're leaving Omega," she said, feeling numb. She had not had the time to tell Aria whether she wanted to accept her offer or not.

"Yes," Jane said simply and finally lowered herself down on the couch beside her. "We have to go to Illium. Immediately. I've let Asura know that we will contact her when we're done and tell her where she can pick you up. If you decide to go with her."

Her mouth was dry as she let out a slow breath. "Why?" she queried. "Is it because of something I said?"

Jane nodded slowly, her gaze still studying Abby. "Yes," she said. "Abby, how much do you remember of what happened… to you?"

Abby's lips thinned as she brought up her knees and hugged them to her chest. She found her fingers tracing vague lines on the soft jeans she had inherited from one of the crew members when she just came to the Normandy. "Everything," she said. "I remember the drell." She looked at Shepard again and said the name, though her voice didn't hold the pleasure it did when she spoke it as Lenelle. "Feron."

She truly felt as if she was three people in one body.

"That's right," Jane said softly. "He's a man that Dr. T'soni has been looking for, for a long time. He helped recover my body for Cerberus after I died on the first Normandy. I…" She hesitated and closed her eyes. "I owe it to Liara to tell her what you know. This is… This man's death or incarceration is the reason she has become what she is now. This is the reason I lost Liara."

Abby wasn't in the mood to be sympathetic, feeling used and angry. "Your death did this," she said. "Not this drell's disappearance." She remembered a scene from the game, of Liara facing Shepard. _I gave your body to Cerberus Shepard, I gave you to them…_ Her Shepard had been sympathetic, telling Liara that she had done the right thing but Abby had long since figured out that this Shepard, this woman before her, had a lot more issues over her resurrection. _She had no control over this, it wasn't a game and it wasn't her game._ "Not me Shepard. You haven't even asked me whether I'd be willing to talk to her!"

Shepard flinched but then her eyes grew hard, harder than Abby had ever seen them. "Abby, you owe it to us," she said simply. "We helped you with Asura. I feel it's only fair that you help us with this. That's why I didn't ask you, because I figured that you would see it that way."

This time it was Abby's turn to flinch as she closed her eyes and turned away from Shepard. She brought her hand up to her mouth, only to realize that it was shaking so she quickly put it between her legs. She didn't know where to look but knew that she didn't want to look at Shepard. Realizing suddenly that she had made a mistake, Shepard let out a deep breath and stood up, kneeling in front of her.

"Abby I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean it that way. I just… We have to figure this thing out. For your sake and ours."

The vet didn't look at Shepard immediately but kept her gaze turned towards the window where the debris was slowly giving way to stars. If she remembered correctly, it was about a three hour trip to the Omega-2-Relay. And two day's trip to Illium. She didn't particularly want to go back there nor did she want to meet up with Liara again. A part of her was really starting to fear asari and hate them for what they could do to her. _But they can save me too…_

"Jane," she said finally when it looked as if Shepard wanted to get up. "Jane, what if we do this and I don't come back? It's happened twice now, in one day! Lenelle's too strong. Her memories are… I can't describe it. They wash over me, take me. How can I stand against one thousand years of experience? Of emotion? This is doing nothing to stop me from questioning my existence here further!"

When Shepard blinked at her, she quickly forced herself to regain her composure, blushing when she realized that she had just breached a topic she didn't want to discuss with the Commander. Shepard unfortunately was very good at sensing those and pulling them apart.

"What do you mean?" She asked surprised, giving Abby a questioning look.

Sniffing, the vet shook her head and turned her gaze away from Jane. "It's nothing," she muttered. "Forget I said it."

"Abby," Jane said immediately, standing up again so that she could sit beside her. "What do you mean?" When she didn't reply the Commander sighed and closed her eyes. "Please," she said softly. "I thought we were still friends Abby." Her words were painful as Abby remembered that evening where they faced each other in this same room, one dressed like gypsy, the other like a woman about to see her lover.

"Friends don't use friends Commander," she said softly, swallowing against the tight sensation of tears that enfolded her. "Not like this."

She could tell that she wounded Shepard but didn't have the energy to apologize or retract her statement. Again she found herself missing Kasumi, who had been such a comfort and an easy friend. The woman, although she had her own burdens, carried them lightly. Though, in all fairness, she realized that Kasumi's troubles were probably much less than Shepard's.

Jane sat beside her as they completely left Omega's space and nothing but stars welcomed their pained gazes as they stared out of the same window. There was nothing that they could say to each other, nothing that could breach the gap that suddenly formed between them. A part of Abby knew that she had to reach back out to the woman, that she would not make it through this world if she didn't have Shepard at her side. But, a part of her was tired, hurt and angry. And that part of her also doubted her existence in this world, much like she had began to doubt her existence in her own reality, when she had first realized that her only way to escape her Huntington's disease was to commit suicide.

When Jane got up she briefly dropped her hand to Abby's shoulder and squeezed it but she didn't say anything else and left the vet to her loneliness and her dark thoughts, most probably to go up to her cabin and entertain her own.

**The End of Chapter 04**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: My apologies for taking so long to get this out. I had a disaster and accidentally deleted the original one. I have not been able to salvage it as I had written it originally and had to take a few steps back if only to get myself back on track. And, I've had an incredibly trying two weeks. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. Thank you to 'Justme' who asked how things are. I appreciated it. **_

**Chapter 05: Arrival. **

**She heard a crash and then, as she stepped into the room, the first thing she saw was a flash of biotics. **At first she thought it was an attack, but then – she realized that it was a woman, an asari. She was… beautiful. Even as Jane watched her kill the mercenary, she was struck by how awe inspiring this figure, this _Justicar_ was. As the asari turned around to look at them, she could feel both Miranda and Garrus tighten their grips on their weapons so she quickly and subtly motioned to them to relax. She wanted to grip her own as the asari slowly walked towards them, her pale blue eyes devoid of any emotion as she fixed them on Jane. A shiver passed through her which made her tighten her grip on her gun involuntarily. She saw the asari glance down, then up at her face again. Her mouth thinned but she spoke calmly none the less.

"My name is Samara, a servant of the Justicar code," her eyes had narrowed as she pointed to the two asari that she had just killed. "My quarrel is with these eclipse sisters, but I see three well armed people in front of me." That might've frightened some people, but Samara looked at them – not quite in defiance, but acceptance. Resolve. Whatever their reactions were, her code would dictate what she was to do. That provided her with the peace that she needed to face this uncertain situation. "Are we friend or foe?"

She hadn't quite known how to respond, how to make the best possible first impression on this asari. She knew without a doubt that she would need her on their crew, that her experience and her power would come in handy. She didn't even know whether she could introduce herself as Samara's friend, because she sensed that this woman, like herself, rarely held with the word. So, she introduced herself, calmly – quietly, telling her of their mission, asking her for her help.

Later, when Detective Anaya showed up and they negotiated the terms under which Samara would consider to accompany them, Jane found herself looking at the asari, unable to keep her gaze away from her eyes, those cold, pale wells that hinted at so much more than just her code. She had within her a kindred spirit, someone whom Jane could look to – not as a Commander, but as an equal. She might even be able to go to the woman for advice, for guidance. In this uncertain time she needed that more than anything.

It was only when she left with Detective Anaya that Jane let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. But then, to her surprise, the asari turned around and came back, her face serene as she walked right towards her.

"Jane," she whispered. "Jane, I want to go with you. Always. With you." She reached up to caress Jane's cheek, then leaned forward slowly as if to kiss her.

Jane didn't understand why she suddenly felt as if she wanted to cry, but stepped forward regardless and, instead of kissing the Justicar, embraced her, pulling her as close to her as she could.

"Samara, don't leave," she whispered. "Don't go with them. Samara…"

"_Jane?" _

The Commander opened her eyes, first thinking it was Samara but then realized that her bed was empty, and her room was dark.

"Commander?" It was EDI's voice, hesitant, filled with more caution than Jane would ever have imagined an AI to have. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she was fond of the AI. Like everybody on board, she had evolved. And, unlike everybody, she knew what a tough time Jane was really going through without Samara.

"Yes EDI," Jane said with a sigh and pushed herself up, turning on the lights as she did so.

"We've reached Illium," the AI said. "But their docks on the main trading floor are full. They suggest that we either make berth in another port outside of Nos Astra or wait a day or two."

Jane grimaced and scrubbed both her hands through her hair. Her scalp tingled and none of the hair came out in her hands when she pulled them away. Miranda had grown them well.

"Have you let Dr. T'soni know that we're here?" she queried. "Are there any messages for me? From her?" Lately there were always messages for her but none from anybody she cared to reply to.

"I have sent a standard message through to her," the AI said monotonously. "She has requested permission to board the Normandy while we wait. What should the response be?"

Getting up, thinking that she should ask the AI to run a shower for her but thinking that it wasn't quite appropriate Jane didn't respond immediately but allowed her mind to go back to the last time she and Liara had spoken. _"I can only support you through information Shepard," _she had said. _"Don't ask me for friendship, it's the one thing I cannot give you. Not anymore." _

"Shepard?" EDI's quiet voice pulled her out of her thoughts and forced her to get up.

"If she wants to," she said carefully. "What would be her ETA?"

"In an hour," EDI replied confidently. "She's ready to leave Illium now."

_Eager little beaver,_ Shepard thought bitterly and nodded. "Then give her leave to come. Where's Dr. Gable?"

"In Engineering," EDI said immediately. "Working on the treadmill." Jane had asked her to keep a constant watch on the vet. Miranda had wanted to have someone with her to monitor her constantly but Jane had told her XO that the woman would not appreciate it. This ordeal was stressful enough, there was no use alienating her further. She hadn't seen much of her in the time it took them to come here. Abby had been scarce in general, but she seemed to avoid Jane like the plague.

_She just had to get over it,_ Jane found herself thinking bitterly. _We are all forced to do things that we don't want to do. She's not the only one._ She cringed immediately when the thought crossed her mind and felt embarrassed. _Abby didn't choose this,_ she thought. _She was taken by Lenelle because she was trying to save Jack._

"Get Kelly to tell her that Liara's coming," she said. "She's probably going to want to see her. And tell Miranda and Jack that I want to see them." _And tell them to play nice…_

"Of course Commander," EDI said and suddenly the room felt a little bit emptier, as if a physical presence had left it.

Sighing softly, wondering what the hold up on the docks were, Jane went to into the shower and hoped that she could wash off the sensation of Samara's arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Her memories were vivid, so vivid in fact that Abby hadn't bothered to put up a hologram but choose to stare at the blank wall in front of her as she ran on the treadmill. <strong>

She was thinking about the time just after her father's death, when her mother had moved her family to her uncle's. Things were really tough in those years and they barely managed to keep themselves adrift. Her uncle had lived the same kind of life that they did, moving from place to place where there was work, but his family circle was bigger, more extensive. Abby hadn't quite understood then why her father hadn't travelled with them from the beginning, she had found herself thinking maybe he wouldn't have committed suicide if he had their support. Regardless of that, it was during that time where she really started to develop her love for helping and healing animals. She could always find refuge with them and they never judged her. She appreciated that even as she grew older and her coordination began to fail. Her patients never looked at her differently even though their owners did. They hardly carried any expectations, even though she could fail them horribly. She didn't know whether it was from the drugs, but she remembered things about growing up that she had forgotten years ago. Dreams that she had had. Fears. Whole days drifting in front of her eyes like a movie, its images so vivid that she could close her eyes and step back into her childhood.

She allowed herself to reflect on those memories, seeing them play before her eyes. She did it, because she was afraid. Afraid that they weren't real, afraid that she was going to see something that will prove Aria's words to be true. But, they were good, solid. As she remembered.

It brought her some relief.

Finally stopping, out of breath and sweating, Abby found herself sitting down and staring at the blank wall, seeing it for the first time.

_I'm real,_ she thought. _I am. These memories are me. The other memories aren't._

Abby was surprised to find someone drape a towel over her shoulders as she pushed herself up and turned around to find Kelly standing behind her. There was a fleeting look of worry and caution in her features but then she smiled and handed Abby her water bottle.

"I didn't think running that hard was good for you," she said. "But, I have to say – you're getting better at it."

Abby, still breathing heavily, wiped some of her hair from her face and tried to smile. "How so?" she managed and took a careful sip. "Jogging's good for you." She wasn't sure but she thought she saw some compassion in Kelly's features as she glanced at the wall.

"Well," she said slowly. "As I understand, the more active you are – the more you use your energy, the more the effects that the biotics have on your condition dissipates."

Abby raised an eyebrow and shrugged uncomfortably. "I've made my peace with it that the effects aren't permanent," she said but found that she couldn't meet Kelly's gaze. "I can deal with the Huntington's. What I can't deal with is feeling as if I'm three people in one. Running helps with that." She gave Kelly a sideways glance and sighed, noticing that Kelly was still not looking at her. She felt tired suddenly which had nothing to do with her exercise session. "I don't blame you."

Kelly blushed, telling Abby that she was spot on in guessing why the woman appeared so awkward but also why she had been avoiding her. "I'm sorry," the psychiatrist blurted out. "I lost control Abby. I lost touch with you and I'm sorry."

Feeling the age gap between them for the first time, Abby smiled slightly and put a hand on her shoulder. It trembled when she lifted it, but was steady when she touched the younger woman. "Kelly," she said. "There was nothing you could've done. You did well. I don't blame you. You managed to bring me back. All of you did. I appreciate that." She sighed and grimaced. "I just hope that you can keep on doing it."

When Kelly didn't say anything she shifted and studied the younger woman. "Are you here to chat about this?" she queried. "Or do you want the treadmill?" She smiled tentatively, relieved when Kelly laughed.

"No," she said. "No no, definitively not. I'm really just a pencil pusher." Her smile dropped a bit. "We're approaching Illium. Shepard said that I should come and get you. She wants to see you."

Abby felt her post jogging calm shift a bit. "Why?"

Her tone didn't leave much to be debated and Kelly grimaced. "Dr. Liara T'soni's coming to the Normandy. She should be here in an hour. Maybe less."

Abby felt her mood sink even further as she sighed softly and rubbed her brow. She could feel Kelly study her, her features worried as she watched the way she pulled a hand through her sweaty hair.

"Can I go take a shower?" she asked, interrupting anything the woman might have wanted to say.

Kelly nodded but took a step closer to her. "I'm sure that's fine," she said. "Abby if you want to talk..."

Abby's mouth thinned as she shook her head but gave the young woman a tense smile. "I know where you are," she said. "Thank you Kelly."

The Yeoman nodded and slipped a tentative hand into her elbow. "I'll walk you up." She stepped away immediately when Abby slowly pulled away from her.

"I think... I'll go up on my own. Thank you Kelly." She looked up as she turned around to head to the elevator, half expecting Jack to be there watching her as she did before but there was nobody. Not looking back to the yeoman, Abby left the level, knowing that she was about to be set on a path that she had no control over.

_I need that,_ she thought as she left Kelly standing by the treadmill. _I need some way to know that I'll still be in control. That I'm in control of my own future._ The thought made her stomach twist and she was nauseous suddenly. The last time she had made that choice, had come to the conclusion, she had resolved to kill herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is not the Normandy,<strong>_Dr. Liara T'Soni thought as she stood in the airlock of the ship, waiting for it to open. _It's just a Cerberus copy._

Her sources said that it was a very _good_ Cerberus copy, much better than the original Normandy and upgraded by the various crew members until only a few ships could equal its specifications. The idea of it made her uncomfortable though she couldn't quite explain why. Cerberus, the pro-human organisation, had created this vessel to secure humanity's future, yet it had been shaped and improved not only by those humans but by the aliens who now lived on it. She heard the way people spoke of the Normandy and realized that it had become as much of a symbol as Shepard had.

The risen phoenix.

Thinking about Shepard, her mouth thinned but she quickly schooled it to calm as the airlock opened, revealing the slightly hunched frame of Jeff 'Joker' Monreau. She blinked when she saw him, surprised that _he_ was the one to welcome her. She didn't know what to say as she stared at him but Joker, dear Joker, grinned at her and limped inside.

"Liara!" he exclaimed. "It's good to see you!" The sincerity in his tone made her hesitate, her throat strangely thick as she nodded and smiled coolly.

"Joker," she said and allowed him to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling her close in as tight a hug as he dared. She didn't return the gesture, but it wasn't because she didn't want to. "It's good to see you too. I heard that you are with Cerberus."

"Yeah?" Joker said with a laugh. "I heard you're working for the Shadow Broker. I knew it wasn't true!"

She smiled, but couldn't still the touch of guilt that she felt. She _had_ done some work for the Shadow Broker in the past, before she let on how badly she wanted to get to him or her. It had been her ticket into some of the rings the Broker operated in, and it gave her the resources that she needed to pursue some of the other agents. She didn't necessarily take pride in what she did, but it had to be done. She had to do everything that she possibly could to get to the Broker...

"What, are you just gonna stand there?"

She blinked, remembering that she was still with Joker. "No," she said smiling. "I am sorry Joker. I was thinking." She hesitated. "Is Commander Shepard expecting me?"

Joker snorted a laugh. "Commander Shepard?" he said. "Since when are you _this_ formal? This isn't the Alliance, she's just Shepard here to you guys."

She smiled to hide her feelings. "You still call her Commander," she pointed out, allowing him to lead her out of the airlock and down the path of the command consoles. She expected people to stare at her as they had when she was in the Lazarus station to deliver Shepard's body but nobody spared her a wink. They were clearly used to aliens and when one or two glanced at her, it wasn't because of what she was, but she felt as if they were trying to identify her – and was disappointed with the results.

_The asari Justicar?_ Liara thought as they walked through the impressive command deck. _My sources said that she left. Are they waiting for her to come back?_ _Why?_ She saw more than one disappointed expression when the people realized that they didn't recognize her.

At first she thought that Joker was taking her to the elevator but then she saw the door marked Armoury open and Miranda Lawson step out to meet her. Having expected to see her, Liara was careful not to show any emotion even though the sight of her made the asari want to shudder with memory. She had not thought it possible that Cerberus would be able to resurrect Shepard when they came to her with the offer to collect her body for them but she had recovered it more for the sake of retrieving it than having actual hope of their diabolical plan succeeding. She had not believed the first reports of Shepard's resurrection because a lot of yahoo's out there in the terminus systems were trying to cash in on the human Spectre's fame and pretended to be her. It was only when she received a brief message from Tali directed towards all of Shepard's old crew members that she finally believed it.

Shepard was alive. She had come back from the dead.

As if her reputation needed any more of a boost.

"Dr. T'soni," Miranda said simply, her voice calm like ice and her eyes cold to match. She was not a pleasant woman, she never had been, but Liara remembered the brief, warm hand she had rested on her shoulder when she told her to focus her energy on something she wanted to do. She had seen her again when Shepard came to Illium the first time, though she was distant and almost arrogant then, as if she had known that Liara had doubted whether she'd be able to rescue Shepard. It was only later that Liara found out she must only have been distracted because she was focused on rescuing her sister.

"Ms. Lawson," she didn't know what to call Miranda honestly. She suspected that the woman was a doctor of some kind, but she never made her title known. Her records had been thoroughly sealed, her existence almost as secret as the organisation that she had worked for.

Miranda looked at her, studying her features, studying the way she had her hands calmly folded in front of her. Then, she glanced at Joker who whistled through his teeth.

"Right," he said. "I'll leave you ladies to it." He hesitated and then nodded at Miranda, not quite saluting to her, but acknowledging her authority. "Play nice with the new kid Liara, she's not that bad." He left them standing there, limping back to the bridge as their gazes followed his retreat.

Liara had to take a slow breath before she turned back to Miranda, raising her brow slightly.

"Is Shepard ready for my company?" she queried, making it clear that she wanted to move on and not stand around until Miranda finally decided it was time for them to go. The Normandy, _this_ Normandy's XO nodded briefly and stepped aside, motioning Liara to follow her into the room.

"She's right through here," she drawled in her strange accent, so unlike Shepard's. "Dr. Gable hasn't joined us yet. Shepard wants to have a word with you first."

Liara nodded but didn't say anything else. She expected there were a lot of things they needed to discuss. When they left Illium with Dr. Abigail Gable, she had warned Shepard that the woman might be working with the Shadow Broker. She didn't seem like the type honestly, but Liara couldn't believe that anybody could exist without records. The only way that any information on someone can be so well hidden was if they worked with the Shadow Broker. She had not yet found Nyxeris's true identity even though she had made it her prime focus, thinking that her secretary might provide her with a trail that she could follow.

This Normandy was definitively different than its predecessor. Liara silently marvelled at its size as Miranda led her into the large briefing room that was big enough to hold a council of over dozen people. It was empty now, save for one person who stood at the opposite end of the room, her hands crossed in front of her chest and her jade eyes staring at the door as they came through.

Commander Jane Shepard, captain of the Normandy. Saviour of the Citadel and traitor to the Alliance, though the latter was whispered softly by those who could not believe that anything good can come out of Cerberus. She looked as she had _before_ though her face was remarkably devoid of scars, even the old ones that she had acquired before her resurrection. There was something different in her thought as she stepped towards her, her eyes steady yet her body language no less defensive.

"Liara," she said and it wasn't her voice. It wasn't that friendly, almost teasing tone that she used to have with her. They had hardly been friendly when she left Illium but now Jane was as distant as the void in space. Now, more than ever, Liara could believe that Cerberus had fixed a lot of her corpse with cybernetics, using machines to replace the organs and tissue that they could not salvage.

"Welcome to the Normandy."

_**The End of Chapter 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: The Reapers are in America. I debated whether or not to post this chapter, as I wasn't sure what the reader response would be, (laughs) but I should post it now because as of Friday, the Reapers are in the rest of the world. ;) Happy gaming everybody, I have a lot of hope for this game. And Earth naturally. **_

**Chapter 06: That which was lost. **

"Welcome to the Normandy."

Liara looked at Commander Jane Shepard for a long time, taking in her red hair and the emerald green eyes that were still fixed on her. She realized that she had to say something and swallowed, cursing her sudden dry throat. Jane was still as beautiful to her as she had been the first day that she saw her. At first she had tried to tell herself it was because she was grateful that the Commander saved her but later she realized that what she had thought was hero worship was in fact something else... Something that was a lot more dangerous and unpredictable.

Realizing that she wasn't a young, naïve maiden anymore with a crush, Liara forced herself to school her features to calm as she inclined her head.

"Commander," she said simply. "Thank you for having me." She saw Jane's features twist at the use of her title as she took a step forward and traced her fingers over the briefing room's table.

"You wanted to come here Doctor," she said dryly. "How could I decline?"

There was something off in her voice. Even though she had not expected a warm welcome, she hadn't expected this. It was Jane after all who had contacted her with this information. Liara immediately looked at her one time friend to try and see beyond the iron features that Jane was showing her. She was naturally emphatic as an asari but even she couldn't see beyond the cold dissociation in the human's eyes.

_What happened here?_ She wondered suddenly. _What has happened since you've left Illium?_

She felt young and inexperienced suddenly, faced with more emotions than her isolation on the dig sites had prepared her for. So, she decided to ignore it and carry on with the business that had brought her here.

"I thought it would be more secure if we discussed things here," she said. "Illium is not secure Shepard and I fear you might've already focussed unnecessary attention to us by mentioning the Shadow Broker in your message."

Jane raised an eyebrow and motioned to Liara to have a seat. The chairs looked as if they had been brought in especially for this occasion. "I thought the line was secure," she pointed out to which Liara sighed and shrugged as she sat down slowly.

"I don't trust any electronic communication anymore Shepard," she said. "I believe this ship is more secure than Nos Astra will ever be."

Jane took a seat on the opposite side of the table, her eyes weighing as she studied her. "Have you found any more information on Nyxeris?" She queried, bringing up a neutral subject. Again, Liara had to shrug.

"It depends on what you classify as information," she said dully. "I found some of her informants and questioned them for knowledge…" She trailed off, her voice becoming harder. "I didn't learn anything new." Her gaze met Jane's, unable to keep the hope that burned inside her from showing. "I'm hoping that's why you called me here." She almost grinned when Jane inclined her head ever so slightly, though her features were troubled.

"A situation has come up Liara," she said. "And, I need to explain a few things to you first before I bring Dr. Gable in."

Liara was startled at the name; she had not expected the vet to be involved or even still here. Shepard had been very clear the last time that the woman, despite Liara's suspicions, was not involved with the Shadow Broker. The revelation made her sit back and frown at Jane.

"So, she does work for the Broker," she stated but to her surprise Jane immediately shook her head.

"No, no it's a lot more complicated than that," she pointed out. "Abby's not involved with the Broker. Not directly. You remember that we were looking for an asari and the reason the mercenaries were after Abby? This asari, Liara, was an Ardat Yakshi and Abby," she hesitated as if she had some doubts as to whether she could trust her with the knowledge, "Abby can survive her touch. _Has_ survived her touch. That's why the mercenaries wanted her, because they wanted to use her as a bargaining piece to capture Asura Dushkriti. They did not know why Asura was interested in her but they knew that the Ardat Yakshi would do anything to get her. We found Asura and discovered that she was being... Manipulated by another, older Ardat Yakshi whom we only knew as Lenelle." She waited to see whether Liara would respond.

Trying to digest what she heard, Liara sat back and frowned at Jane.

"Jane," she said, forgetting her resolve to remain formal with the woman. "That's impossible."

For a moment Jane smiled and a flash of warmth crossed her features. "She says to the dead human Spectre," she narrated. "Dr. Gable has a very, very rare human condition called Huntington's disease. As I understand, it causes neural degeneration which in turn serves to buffer her against the effects of an Ardat Yakshi's touch. Dr. Chakwas and Miranda established this." Her voice became a little bit harder again. "And, if you don't want to believe Miranda you can discuss the matter with Chakwas."

Liara sat back a little and frowned at Jane, wondering how to respond.

"It's certainly an interesting situation," she said cautiously. "I probably don't have to tell you that Ardat Yakshi are rare Jane. The odds of two Ardat Yakshi being close together – and a human who can resist their touch..." She trailed off and shrugged uncomfortably. "It's a statistical anomaly." Jane nodded tightly but suddenly, she didn't make eye contact.

"Samara said that," she pointed out, the name sounding strange on her lips. "It's been established that Lenelle sought Asura out, that's how they ended up together. We're still not clear on how Abby came to be near Asura but it's a topic I've decided to ignore for the time being."

"Because there are bigger issues?" Liara ventured, to which Jane nodded gravely. "Yes," she said. "We killed Lenelle, but not before she tried to kill Abby. She didn't know that Abby will survive melding with her and through that get her memories."

_Killed Lenelle,_ Liara thought. _She must've threatened them – or Dr. Gable._ She wished suddenly that Jane would tell her the whole story and not just the condensed version.

"And..." Liara said slowly. "It's in her memories that you found something? That Dr. Gable has found something?"

Jane nodded, her features cautious. "It's seems," Jane said slowly. "That Lenelle worked for the Shadow Broker. And, there's a small chance that Feron might still be alive."

* * *

><p><strong>She had expected a reaction, but it was still painful to see Liara's face crumble at the mention of the drell's name.<strong> "Feron?" she whispered, the shock on her features electric. "Jane... What..."

She trailed off and stood up abruptly, turning her back on her. Shepard stood up to follow Liara before she could help herself, wanting to go to her as she had to Tali when they found her father. And, as she had gone to Liara now almost three years ago when Matriarch Benezia died. The memory was vivid suddenly of when she had held the young asari, her sobs desperate as she looked at the fallen figure of her mother. Shepard had regretted her decision to bring her along the moment she realized how strong Sovereign's indoctrination was. She had hoped that Liara would be able to talk some sense into the Matriarch but instead she had brought her along to watch her mother die. The memory drove her to take another step towards the young maiden but before she could even step around the table, Liara turned back around and sat down again, her blue eyes cold.

"Did your Abby see this?" she queried. "If it was a memory, was it recent?"

Jane looked at her and moved back to her chair, sitting down cautiously. _We're dancing,_ she realized suddenly. _Only, instead of dancing with each other, we're dancing around each other. I'm as much to blame for this as she is._

She sighed and folded her hands in front of her on the table. "We're not sure," she admitted. "The memories are very difficult to access." Liara frowned at her but didn't' say anything, waiting for her to finish like a patient student. When Jane didn't reply immediately, she sat forward, prompting her with a quiet;

"How so?"

Shepard grimaced and sat back. "Instead of just remembering," she began slowly. "Abby lapses into these memories. She completely loses sight of who she is and... for lack of a better way of putting it, becomes that person."

She could immediately tell that this surprised Liara and it filled her with some measure of relief. Clearly it wasn't a normal reaction to melding and she wouldn't wake up one day thinking that she was the Justicar.

"Commander," Liara said softly, her gaze dark. "That's not normal."

Jane nodded gravely, feeling a new wave of concern for Abby. "We figured as much," she said softly, studying Liara's face as she seemed to retreat within herself to think the matter over. She recognized that far away expression and it hurt; reminding her of everything she had lost in this young asari.

_Forgive me Abby,_ she found herself thinking. _But this is why I'm willing to sacrifice your sanity. I want to make amends; I want to give something back to Liara for all that she has sacrificed for me._

"Shepard," Liara's voice cut through her thoughts and it had force suggesting that it was not the first time that she had spoken. "May I see Dr. Gable's medical records?"

Embarrassed by her lapse of concentration Jane nodded and glanced up.

"EDI, can you please display Dr. Gable's medical records to Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara looked at her as if she had gone mad until EDI's avatar suddenly appeared in the middle of the table, causing her to sit back surprised.

"The AI," she breathed. "I had heard rumours but..." She trailed off and looked at Jane with some measure of horror. "I didn't think that you would work with one, not after..." It dawned on Jane that all that was left of their friendship was unspoken sentences.

_How far I have fallen,_ Jane thought bitterly. "Liara, I would like you to meet EDI, EDI as you know, this is Dr. Liara T'soni."

Liara sat back even further when EDI's 'eye' focused on her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. T'soni," The AI said politely, a response she had learned from her organic crew. "Here is the data that you need." She disappeared and a screen appeared in front of Liara. The asari was still sitting back, her eyes dark as she stared at the console as if it might well be a geth itself. Jane wondered what she would've thought of Legion. The geth had also left the Normandy in the time that they had been on Omega. He or rather _they_ had not given Jane a very clear reason but had promised that she would encounter them again.

When she realized that Shepard was looking at her she took a visible breath and sat forward, lifting her hand to browse through the file. Jane waited patiently as she once again saw Liara slip away, her incredible mind working to understand what she was reading. She wasn't a medical doctor, but she had spend a lot of time with Dr. Chakwas in the medical bay on the first Normandy and had read a lot of medical journals in that time. Her heart ached again and she stood up to hide it and pour them both a glass of water. Her mind turned to Samara unbidden and she had to turn her back on Liara and bite her lip to keep the pained grimace from showing on her face. She had to stop thinking about the Justicar, she was not coming back.

She took a steadying breath and turned back to Liara, taking the glass to her side. She was looking at the map of Abby's neural pathways, staring at the highlighted spots that Miranda had inserted to show the sections of damage. Liara had glanced back at Shepard in an unguarded moment and smiled at her in thanks though Shepard was more careful not to show too much emotion as she returned the gesture in kind. Liara quickly turned back to the monitor and motioned to the screen.

"I remember when your kind came to the galaxy," she said softly. "Everybody will, I suspect, considering that you arrived with such a calamity." She smiled slightly, referring to the First Contact War. "I remember listening to a debate between my mother and one of her friends. They spoke of how your kind had not yet evolved enough culturally and socially to be ready for the impact of living in a galactic community. You have such extremes in your cultures. Before you were fighting the turians, you were fighting each other over religion, land and resources. Even now your colonists move to the terminus systems to get away from your System Alliance and it has cost you dearly. It was theorised that you were like the krogan only... softer." She smiled dryly. "We now know that's not true. Unlike the krogan who just adapt, your kind evolved and continues to do so. Two hundred years ago the concept of biotics was still fantasy to you, written off to magic in books. Now your people have the ability to engineer subjects like Miranda and your Subject Zero." Her mouth thinned, showing Shepard what she thought of the lab engineering responsible for both her XO and Jack. She shifted, not happy that her crew members and her species were being judged.

"Do you have a point?" she queried dryly, bringing Liara out of her reverie. The asari had the grace to look embarrassed as she nodded and turned her attention back to the screen.

"Your kind can evolve Shepard," she said, the familiarity of her tone painful. "The asari have reached their peak, we are constant, our culture doesn't change regardless of the incorporation of new variation to randomize our DNA. Salarians, batarians, none of us have changed in the past 500 years. Quarians have reached their peak before the Geth Wars and fell." She sounded sad. "But your race, you are still growing. I have read reports saying that the average human uses less than thirteen percent of their total brain capacity." Her attention turned back to Abby's scans and she tapped the screen lightly. "I'm wondering whether her condition and her mind's ability to try and compensate for the nerve damage opened up pathways to centres where the Ardat Yakshi's memories can be 'written'." She frowned and shrugged. "I'm not a medical expert naturally – it could also be because the Ardat Yakshi uses more power..." She trailed off, her eyes burning with delight suddenly as she had a revelation. "Or it _could_ be that the asari's ability to rewrite and randomise DNA can force this into her mind. That instead of rewriting her DNA , it rewrites neural pathways that are responsible for memories." She trailed off and her cheeks coloured, making Shepard smile as she shrugged and glanced at the screen again. "I realize it's not really relevant right now." She pointed out. "We're interested in the memories, not the method with which she acquired it."

Jane smiled and shrugged – taking her water and pulling her chair closer to Liara's.

"It's alright," she said with a smile. "It's good to hear you babble again and you raised a few valid points that none of the others thought of."

Liara looked at her, appearing like the maiden she had rescued from Therum. The moment lasted only for a second though as the asari's face grew harder and she turned away from Shepard and back to the screen. She shut it down and stared into space for a moment before she turned back to Jane. "What have you learned from Dr. Gable?" she queried. "What about Feron?"

Realizing that the moment was gone, Jane closed her eyes and sat back, looking away from Liara for a moment to gather herself and her emotions. When she looked back she frowned and made a motion with her hand.

"We know that Lenelle saw Feron alive within the past year. She threatened another agent of the Shadow Broker, a man Abby only described as wearing black clothes, with sharing _the drell's _fate. Sharing, not suffering Liara. Abby feels very strongly that he was still alive at the time of the memory and that Lenelle felt that he was going to be for a long time." She met Liara's gaze to find that her eyes had gone very dark. The asari shifted and stood up slowly, her hands spreading over the table as if she meant to brace herself. Jane watched her, not sure what she meant to do. Liara must've realized that she had nowhere to go because her mouth thinned and she slowly sat down again.

"What else do you know?" she queried tightly. "What else did you learn?"

Feeling that she had to be careful because Liara's emotions where very volatile on the subject, Jane shook her head.

"We haven't questioned her further, Liara," she said. "We thought it best to wait for you."

Liara's reaction was not quite what she had expected as the asari slammed her hand against the table, her eyes blazing. "It took you three days to get here!" she snapped. "You wasted time in which you could've questioned her! How could you waste time like that doing _nothing_?"

She didn't jump up again but Jane could tell that she wanted to. Not liking her tone or her words, Shepard frowned at her and stood up slowly, looking down on the asari.

"Liara," she said coldly. "Before we continue with this discussion I want to make one thing clear. Dr. Gable isn't the culprit here. If anything, she's the victim because she opened herself up to be _mind raped_ when she goaded Lenelle into melding with her to save one of my crew. This experience is less than pleasant for her and what's more, it happened twice in one day that she ceased to be as her mind was taken over by this imprint from the Ardat Yakshi. She's scared and quite frankly, I don't want to make this any harder for her than it already has been or harder than it will become. Questioning her for days at end is not going to work. And, if that is how you want to continue then you will leave this ship immediately and I will continue on my own investigation."

She waited, watching Liara as she slowly rose to her feet. Whatever grounds they had made or fond memories they had privately shared as Liara looked at Abby's medical data were now lost. They were facing each other as the strangers that they had become. The old Liara would never have faced her like this, but would've backed down and accepted her authority. She wasn't at all sure what Liara was going to do until the asari finally shifted and looked down, slowly sitting as she did so.

"Will I at least be able to speak to her?" she queried, speaking to her lap.

Jane was very careful not to show her relief as she sat down and nodded. "Of course Liara," she said, trying to make her voice kind but not patronising. "You know what to look for and what of the information within her memories can be useful. I didn't say that you're not allowed to talk to her or question her, I'm just asking you to treat her kindly. Like all of us, she is a victim."

Liara had not met her gaze when she sat down but now she looked up, her expression raw. "We might all be victims Shepard," she whispered. "But we're all guilty of something too. It would be well if we all keep that in mind."

Feeling exhausted suddenly, Jane was reminded of her choice to save Ashley instead of Kaiden, and that night, not long ago when she almost lost her crew because she had hesitated to kill Lenelle when she had the chance.

"I know Liara," she said softly. "Trust me, I know."

**The End of Chapter 06**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I should've listened to those of you who warned me. This almost died, but luckily, I got over myself. If not **_**that**_** ending. Thanks to Sigma Castell for his pep talk, and Zim because you are about as awesome as that psychotic biotic. ;) **_

**Chapter 07: Observations.**

She had taken a longer shower than she anticipated so by the time that EDI let her know that Jack was coming, her hair was still damp. Where Abby used to be able to move relatively freely through the Normandy before, she found that now there was always somebody noticeably at hand – keeping an eye on her. She didn't blame them, she was constantly aware of the fact that she might slip into any of the asari memories. Asura's memories didn't bother her as much, she had a fairly good grasp on them and she felt that she had seen the worst of what the Ardat Yakshi had done and experienced.

Lenelle was a completely different cup of tea.

When the door opened, Abby didn't miss the cautious look that Jack gave her. It was only when she gave her a small smile that the biotic relaxed, slipping her hands from her pockets. She didn't smile at her, not exactly. Jack always looked as if she was permanently pissed off. But there was no distain in her gaze - not anymore anyway - and Abby thought she almost caught a hint of pity but it was so brief that she decided she must've imagined it. Jack didn't say anything but motioned with her head in the direction of the elevator. Abby got up from where she had been sitting, her mouth drying instantly as she fell in step next to Jack.

"Was Dr. T'soni late?" she queried, embarrassed by the croak in her voice. "I'd have thought they'd call me earlier."

Jack snorted as they stepped into the elevator and shrugged. "They had to have time for a lover's quarrel first," she said off handily. "Fuck me if Shepard doesn't have a history with _all_ of her old crew members." Abby sensed immediately that the biotic was in a foul mood and she wondered whether she and Miranda had had a tiff. The XO was the only person onboard the ship who could get the biotic's back up like that. She smiled weakly but felt the need to add her ten cents.

_I'm a dead woman walking anyway._ "I don't think that's quite the case Jack," she said. "People just feel strongly about her." When Jack didn't hit her with a shockwave, she smiled mischievously. "You should know."

Jack snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I think there's going to be fucking fireworks whenever an old fucking flame or crewmate shows up," she grimaced. "I was on Horizon, I saw how that fucking Alliance woman responded."

Not knowing what to say about Ashley Williams without revealing what she knew of the original Cerberus mission, Abby didn't comment. When the elevator stopped and the door prepared to open she moved quickly, putting her hand on the halt button.

"EDI, wait for a moment," she said before the AI could open the door. "I quickly want to ask Jack something." She had not missed the brief look of cornered aggression that passed across Jack's features. Her hands had shot to her pockets again and Abby wondered whether she had a pistol there. It was clear that whatever it was, she was willing to use it. This gave her some hope for what she wanted to bring up next. Abby shifted and chose her words carefully, purposefully, looking at the faint scars that Jack had on her arm.

"Jack, you remember how I came here right?" She said slowly, careful not to say anything specific that EDI could relay to Shepard. Jack was the only one on the crew who knew of her final moments on Earth. "You know how strongly I feel about..." _Being an invalid._ "Being different than I am normally. Permanently."

Jack gave her a sceptical look. "What the fuck are you on about?" She said and it dawned on Abby that Jack was probably the last person to try and be subtle with. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"EDI," she said. "Please don't tell Shepard about this conversation. Jack, if you realise at any moment that Lenelle has taken over my mind and I'm not coming back, I want you to do something about it."

Jack stared at her blankly for a few seconds.

"You want me to fucking kill you?" Her tone, despite the swear word, was as blank as her voice.

Despite herself Abby flinched and looked at the ground nodding. She could feel Jack staring at her, the ex-convicts eyes cold and blank. It felt like an age until she finally heard the younger woman sigh.

"Yeah sure," she said. "Whatever."

Her tone was so casual that Abby had to look up and gape at her.

"Just..." She hesitated. "Like that? Just _yes_?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and glared at her. "It's not fucking Mass Effect Science," she snapped. "You don't want to be nothing and the others won't fucking know when to call it quits." Her glare intensified. "If you're not fucking serious, don't fucking waste my time by asking. Be fucking sure. Death for us mere mortals is permanent."

Abby realized that a faint tremor ran up her one arm and she shivered awkwardly, rubbing her wrist. The intensity of Jack's curses shocked her and she felt silly suddenly, questioning the young woman.

"I'm serious," she said softly. "I just... didn't think that you would be."

Jack snorted and hit the door button. "You don't want to be in a fucking cage," she said. "I understand that." She left the elevator without saying anything else or giving Abby time to comment.

Staring after her, Abby felt her stomach turn with anxiety, realizing suddenly that Kelly, standing by her console, was giving her an odd look. She swallowed and quickly hurried after the biotic, falling in step next to her as she took them through the tech lab to the briefing room. She was absolutely shocked by her quick agreement to her request. It brought some measure of relief but it left a cold pit in her stomach. It soon passed when Jack, without looking at her, briefly brushed a hand against hers before she opened the door. Abby wasn't sure whether it was accidental but it did give her some measure of comfort, making her feel as if she regained some measure of control back into her life.

* * *

><p><strong>It was Jack who appeared first, her dark eyes dancing across the room and resting on Liara.<strong> Her mouth thinned and she stepped into the room, bringing a stoic faced Abby with her. Jane, who had been sitting across a silent Liara, stood up - her hands unconsciously finding the pocket of her pants. Dr. Chakwas had given each of them who worked closely with Abby a sedative that they could quickly administer in the event that the vet had another lapse. Jane hadn't spoken to Abby since she had told her that they were going to Illium and, judging by the tight lines that appeared in her eyes when she looked at her, the vet had still not forgiven her. The weight of her dark gaze added a whole new edge to the silence that had been brewing between Liara and herself. When Abby appeared, Liara stood up slowly, her clear blue eyes quickly scanning the vet but it was Jane who spoke first, moving to Abby, gesturing her to the other vacant chair in the room.

"Thanks for coming Dr. Gable," she said – being more formal for Liara's sake. "Jack, you can leave us."

She wasn't really surprised when the biotic snorted and crossed her arms over her almost bare chest.

"Like hell," she said. "She could go psychotic on you." Jane wasn't quite sure if she meant Abby or Liara. She made to give Jack a warning look but when she saw the slightly amused look that Abby had she hesitated, wanting to see what she'd do.

"As far as I understand Dr. T'soni's a very capable biotic Jack," she said, her dark eyes turning back to the younger woman before she glanced at Jane. "I'm sure she'll know how to deal with me. Or any variation thereof." Her gaze eventually settled on Liara and the asari shifted her brow furrowing as she studied Jack. Jane had not yet introduced them but she knew that as an information broker, Liara probably had some intelligence on her current crew members.

Jack snorted again but seemed more willing to leave now that Abby had told her that she could. It intrigued Jane and she realized in hindsight that Jack probably only defied her first order because she had made it one. _What will happen to you if something happens to me?_ She thought suddenly as she stared at the tiny biotic. _Who will you fight then? For who will you fight?_ Before she could say anything else, Jack raised her hands in the air in exasperation and shrugged as she turned her back on them.

"I'll be right outside," she said, though it definitively sounded like a threat rather than a vote of confidence. She left the room and closed the door without turning back, leaving the three of them to stand together in an awkward silence. The last time they did this, Jane remember, was when they were in Liara's apartment right after the Eclipse asari had been murdered in the theatre. Abby had been scared then, uncertain of herself but she had grown since then. She still gave off an air of uncertainty, but there was steel in her now and she didn't look towards Jane for support. She could sense that the vet still felt very betrayed by her chosen course of action.

Sighing softly, Jane set an example and sat down again, motioning to the two other women to do the same. Abby did so immediately, rubbing her hands together before she hid them in her lap, her dark eyes looking at Liara as the asari sat down more slowly, her gaze briefly studying the briefing room table.

"Commander Shepard's told me that you have new information on… on the Shadow Broker," her hesitation was brief but clear – Jane wondered whether she wanted to say Feron. "She also told me how you managed to procure this knowledge… I'm sorry, it couldn't have been pleasant."

Abby's face never changed as she shrugged, the clinical detachment of a physician slipping over her features. "It had its uses," she said quietly and glanced at Jane before she looked back to Liara. It was odd to see Liara mimic the gesture, glancing towards her before she turned back to the vet.

"What can you tell me of Feron?" she whispered, this time using her friend's name. "What do you know?"

Abby's face twitched as she glanced at her hands and sighed slowly. "I haven't remembered anything else," she pointed out. "I don't know what Commander Shepard told you but this isn't like recalling a memory. I can't just remember your friend. The memories have to be… triggered. I have no control over them."

Liara frowned at her and sat back a little, the hope that Jane had briefly seen in her features disappearing. "Have you tried controlling them?" she queried, immediately making Abby frown.

"No," she said frankly. "I've tried avoiding them."

Still frowning, Liara gave her a puzzled look. "Why?" she queried. "They hold important information. They can become crucial in taking down the Shadow Broker."

There was a hard light in Abby's gaze as she motioned in their direction, her hand steady. "Important for you perhaps," she said bitterly, with an anger than took even Jane by surprise. "But they mean nothing to me. All they symbolise is the probability that they'll drive me insane." She sniffed and glanced at Jane. "Now don't get me wrong Dr. T'soni, I'll help you. I owe Jane that much but you can't just ask me to recall these memories. It doesn't work that way." She dropped her hand to the table, tapped against it nervously for a moment and then sighed as she brought it back to her lap. "Has Jane given you any details as to what I did recall?"

Liara shook her head wordlessly, glancing at Jane who was very silent, a little bit surprised by Abby's sudden outburst. It was clear that the vet had been brewing on this for a while. She looked more deflated now as she carefully recalled the memory that she had of the drell and informed Liara of everything that they knew of Lenelle. She looked exhausted by the time that she finished, her hands trembling slightly as she rubbed her brow, her dark eyes fixed on the stoic asari. Jane was once again struck by how much Liara had changed.

The asari didn't show any emotion as she shifted in her seat and sat forward. "Have you been hypnotised again?" she queried though she glanced at Jane. Abby saw the gesture and didn't reply, leaving Jane to answer it for her. The Commander shifted and shook her head.

"No," she said. "We thought it best to ask you first. And, Yeoman Chambers seems to think that it's too risky to try it again."

Liara's mouth thinned as she thought these words over. "The way you're doing it, it might well be," she confessed. "You're drugging her – taking away her control." She looked back to Abby. "Perhaps I can help with that."

Jane shook her head immediately before Abby could respond. "I know what you want to do Liara," she said. "And it's not going to work. Samara tried to delve Abby's memories and according to her, an Eclipse sister tried as well. Her condition prevents her from melding with normal asari."

Liara gave Jane a strangely cold look. "I doubt the Justicar had as much practice as I've had in the past couple of months," she said dryly. "Dr. Gable, would you mind if I try?"

Abby sighed loudly and nodded, shifting her chair back. "You'll get a headache," she pointed out. "But you can try. You'll keep on wondering if you don't." A flash of fear passed her features but she quickly schooled it to calm. "What do you want me to do?"

Liara smiled at her for the first time and shook her head, getting up. "Nothing," she said. "You can just sit there." Not looking at Shepard, she came to stand beside Abby and studied the vet's features for a moment before she looked at Jane.

"Commander?"

She wasn't sure what was behind that question, whether she was asking her to leave or for her permission or whether or not she approved. She glanced at Abby and nodded slowly, slipping her hand into her pocket so that it rested on the tranquilizer. Abby looked at her as she did so and again that fear passed through her features. Yet, she swallowed and closed her eyes before she looked up at Liara, meeting the asari's gaze. Liara gave her a reassuring smile and looked almost embarrassed as she reached out to touch Abby's head.

"Are you ready?" she queried softly. "Do you know what to expect?"

Abby nodded wordlessly and closed her eyes, dropping her head as Liara touched her forehead. Jane watched as the asari took a steadying breath and looked up to the ceiling, her eyes turning back. She seemed to whisper a prayer and then looked back to Abby's forehead though her gaze was unseeing.

"Embrace eternity," she whispered and although Jane expected Abby to react as she had with Samara, the vet merely shivered and dropped her head further, her hands white in her lap as she clutched them together. Jane felt her own hold on the tranquilizer tighten as she waited, seeing the way Liara's brow furrowed as she concentrated. Maybe it was because of her eyebrow like markings but Jane felt it easier to read her facial expressions than other asari. She could see how deeply Liara concentrated, her hand tight as it clutched Abby's head and hair. For a moment, Jane began to wonder whether she was succeeding but then she saw her face fall as she opened her eyes again and they became a normal colour. Liara looked towards Jane, frustration clear in her gaze and took her hand away from Abby's head, carefully caressing her hair back into place as she did so. Abby had not yet moved, her hands still clutched in her lap.

"Shepard," Liara's voice was almost mournful. "I see what you…"

Her sentence was cut short as she gave out a yell of surprise when Abby leapt up with a speed Jane would never have put to her and grabbed Liara by the throat.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Observer is dead." <strong>

Lenelle blinked in surprise but didn't feel any particular remorse as she searched to obtain her target. "How so?" she said into her communication link. "Did she die from a paper cut?"

"No," came the short and almost angry reply. "Liara T'soni figured out who she was with the help of Commander Shepard." _There she is._

Following the younger asari's progress as she carefully made her way through the Zakera Ward on the Citadel, Lenelle was already losing interest in the conversation. "I heard rumours that Shepard was alive. That's unfortunate; Marena A'lain was very good at filing." She hesitated. "I hope you're not calling me to apply for the now vacant spot of personal assistant."

She could hear the anger in the next reply. "This is no laughing matter!" The Shadow Broker said. "Liara T'soni is coming ever closer to discovering my location. There's no telling what she'll find next. I want you to deal with her."

Still looking at the younger asari, Lenelle didn't reply immediately. Asura Dushkriti was slowly making her way from store to store, gathering supplies which she could not find on Omega. She held herself as Lenelle had expected her to, straight and filled with a reserve that made very few people approach her. She knew the feeling, how you had to stop yourself from reaching out to every person within touching distance, to take them, kill them... Asura didn't kill enough; she didn't know how the young asari had managed to remain abstinent until now. And even after she had seen her family butchered, she still killed with reserve, only choosing to focus her energy on those she thought to be responsible.

_What a delightful change you are,_ Lenelle thought with a smile as she turned to leave, fearing that Asura might sense her. _I have so much hope for you._

"Lenelle?" The Shadow Broker's anger pulled her out of her reverie and she stopped completely, staring towards the elevator almost sure that everybody within a three yard radius had heard the shout. "Are you listening to me? I said that you are to let your personal project go for now and focus on Dr. T'soni."

The tone of voice angered her. "I heard you the first time," she said. "And for your information, I don't think that Liara T'soni is such a big problem. She is a maiden, a _child_. Yes, she's angry, and she's determined but seriously? What can she get? The chance I have with Asura is bigger than the threat that she poses. If you want her disposed of, send one of your other agents. I've got more important things to do."

She terminated the link, glanced around to see where Asura was and, when she saw her in the Sirta Foundation's store went to the elevator and left the ward.

* * *

><p><strong>It was instinct that took over and it didn't make her reach for the hypodermic in her pocket.<strong> Jane leapt at Abby, ready to throw her off of Liara but the asari, although she coughed and grabbed at Abby's hand that was clasped around her throat, held up her hand – fending Shepard off. Her eyes were blue again and filled with shock.

"Dr. Gable," she breathed. "Release me."

"What is this?" Abby hissed in reply. "I should've killed you when he said..."

Liara's eyes grew darker and her hands' grip became tighter. "Who?" she hissed in return. "Who is he? Where is Feron?"

Jane didn't like what she was seeing and finally remembered the sedative. "Liara," she said, her tone filled with all the warning that she could give the asari. Her voice made Abby turn towards her, her features surprised when she realized that there was someone else in the room. She looked ready to leap at Shepard as well but then her face shifted and she grimaced, her hand on Liara's throat loosening its grip. Liara pulled herself free, but instead of moving away from Abby, pushed the vet back into the chair and knelt beside her, her eyes returning to its black colour.

"Dr. Gable," she said, her voice intense. "_Abby_, hold onto that memory. Grab it. It's yours. Come on, don't let it slip away from you! If you give in now, you will be a slave to her for the rest of your life! Claim it as yours!"

The vet tried to pull away from her, her hands shaking in Liara's touch. At first, she looked at her wildly but then she exhaled and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"I..." She sounded normal, like herself and, as Liara released her wrists; she brought her hands up and rested her head on her palms. "I have a headache."

Shepard took what felt like her first breath in centuries and found herself looking at Liara in admiration as the asari stood up, looking shaken but impressed. She turned to Shepard before Jane could say anything and shook her head when she saw the hypodermic in her hand.

"Jane," Liara said softly. "If you keep on doping her, you are continuing to keep her from finding equilibrium within her mind. She has to process these memories. Abby?" She turned back to the vet who had not moved from her position, her hands completely covering her face. "What did you remember?"

Abby didn't move but muttered through her hands. "I have a headache..." She hesitated and looked up, her cheeks flushed as she slipped her shaking hands between her legs to hide them. "But... but I think I have Nyxeris's real name."

_The End of Chapter 7_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08: Fine Threads.**

"**Yes but, Abby – are **_**you**_** alright? I still don't understand why you are there!" **

She didn't know how to answer that immediately, but found herself staring at the vid-com on her omni-tool, taking in the Ardat Yakshi's features, her tattoos and the concern on her features. _Not concern,_ Abby realized suddenly. _Anger. She's furious._

Unable to face it, she turned her face away and nodded. "Asura," she said. "I'm fine. There's nothing to be worried about, I'm with Shepard. She just... has urgent business here. Very urgent"

At the mention of the commander's name, Asura's frown deepened and she shifted on her end of the connection. After Abby had given Liara Nyxeris's real name, she had stood up and requested to leave, needing to get out of the room. She suspected that, because Shepard and Liara had _that_ look which said they needed to discuss something, they let her go happily. She had returned to her room with a very stiff backed Jack who had looked at her face once and seemed to have put together that something happened. To crown it all, Kelly immediately called her up when she was in her room and told her that she had an urgent call from Asura who wanted to speak to her immediately.

The Ardat Yakshi was not happy with the arrangement and Abby found it difficult to decipher how much she knew of her current situation.

"Abby," Asura said shortly. "How much harm would it have done if she just gave me a _day_ to reach you? Surely she didn't need you to go to Illium with her. If I knew it was Commander Shepard's intention to whisk you off to the other side of the galaxy then I would never have let her keep you at all."

Where she had been embarrassed to meet Asura's gaze before, Abby looked up suddenly, her temper flaring. "I'm not yours to be _kept_ Asura," she snapped. "I chose to stay with Shepard as much as you chose to leave without me! God damn you, why does everybody think that they can make decisions for me? I am _not_ an invalid!" She didn't even feel ashamed when Asura looked at her shocked, her anger too fresh and strangely comforting. She knew that it was _her_ anger, _her_ emotion.

"I didn't mean it that way," Asura said quickly, holding up her hands as the screen flickered. "Abby please, this isn't about me... Taking you or me seeing you as mine. It's just... I want to..."

_Keep you safe._

Abby could feel the words shift between them, though nothing was said. She struggled with herself, caught between wanting to fuel her anger and reassure Asura, thinking that perhaps the last comment _had_ been a little unfair. When she couldn't decide what to do, she shook her head and sighed.

"How many days will it take you to reach Illium?" she queried softly.

"Three," Asura replied darkly. "If I leave immediately. Four to be more accurate. Do you want me to come?"

_Four,_ Abby thought miserably. _It's too long, anything can happen between now and then._

"No," she said. "It's alright. I just wanted to know. Asura, I'm fine, really. I realize that it was a bit quick and Shepard didn't play fair in just... dumping this on both of us. But, I'm fine. I have a headache today but I'm fine."

Asura stared at her for a long time, the weight of her gaze even translating through the screen. "I miss you Abby," she said finally, clearly deciding not to comment on their predicament any further. Her face darkened as she dropped her eyes and sighed. "I _need_ you." She sounded disgusted with herself.

Feeling the tremble when she balled her own fists Abby smiled weakly, though it came out more like a grimace than anything else. "I know," she whispered. "We'll sort things out Asura. I'll see you again."

The Ardat Yakshi, who was still not looking at her, nodded her head and shut the link down without another word. Abby sighed and closed the projected screen that had appeared on her omni-tool, rubbing her brow as she shifted on the couch in her room. Liara's attempt to meld with her had left her with a dull, but insistent headache. She hated to admit it, but the younger asari had been right, she was definitively more experienced with the action than Samara. Samara's attempt had been hesitant, as if she was treading through water she had never crossed. Liara, despite being young, knew how to delve and cross the paths of her mind that led to her memories. She just couldn't go as far as she wanted, even though she got a lot further than Abby would've liked her to.

Shivering, she found her memories returning, not to Lenelle, but to Aria and what she had said. _What if Liara found something?_ She thought suddenly. _What if she does succeed eventually, or keeps a memory of mine? How will I explain myself then? Can I?_

She closed her eyes, wishing that the headache would go away but not quite having the guts to go to Dr. Chakwas and ask for an aspirin. She hated to admit it, but in that moment – she needed Asura to.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shepard, have you ever asked Dr. Gable where she comes from? As in truly?"<strong> Liara's voice startled Shepard. The asari had been very quiet as she had taken a moment to collect herself. Jane had gone down to the infirmary to get her something for her headache and to make sure that Abby was still in her room. Kelly had told her that the vet had taken a call from Asura and, as much as she hated to say it, Jane had ordered both Kelly and EDI to monitor the conversation.

Jane shook her head, relieved to see that Liara looked a little bit better and that some of the colour had returned to her skin. Nothing looked as sickly as a pale asari.

"She told us everything that she could," Jane said quietly. "You and Miranda told me the rest, saying that you couldn't find any records of her. We haven't really delved into it any deeper. There's been too much to do."

Liara frowned at her and shifted, flinching as she did so. There were darkening patches on her neck where Abby had grabbed her. "It's very odd Shepard," she said frankly. "Really, very odd. If my people knew that such a person as she existed..." She trailed off, looking uncomfortable. Ardat Yakshi was a difficult subject for all asari it seemed and Liara was a pureblood herself... "She's very valuable. And, you are going to have to keep a very close eye on her Shepard. Somewhere, somebody's going to figure out what she is and what she can do. If the Shadow Broker knows that she absorbed some of this Lenelle's memories..." She trailed off, her features going darker. "The Shadow Broker has a top level agent, one of the few who seems to know where the main base of operations is. My references only referred to this agent as 'Taker'. I'm wondering whether it could've been Lenelle." Shepard expected her to make some accusation or statement that they shouldn't have killed her but it seemed that Liara had the sense not to.

"Well," Shepard said, frowning slightly when Liara stood up. "She had a significant force behind her to back her up. And she was a formidable opponent Liara. Mad I think. But formidable. Where are you going?"

Liara hesitated and shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm going back to Nos Astra," she said. "I want to cross reference the name that Abby gave me with some of my other sources, see whether we can use Nyxeris's name to make some kind of a trail that will lead us to the Shadow Broker or somebody who can." She paused. "I... Also want to suggest that you and Dr. Gable come with me. I want her to have a look at some of the other information that I have, see if anything sounds familiar to her or whether she can remember anything else. I think the best course of action is just to find whatever triggers her memories and stimulating it. I believe that even a practice like meditation can be of an advantage. It's a shame the Justicar has left."

Jane flinched and immediately regretted it because Liara's eyes narrowed, though she said nothing. "Samara..." She stumbled over the name and hated herself for it. _She left. She left you. She showed you where her priorities lie._ "Samara had to return to her duties."

Liara's face remained neutral as she slowly started heading for the door, not looking at Shepard. "Hunting down the Ardat Yakshi that left?"

Shepard hoped to God that it wasn't the case. "No," she said simply. "She's letting her be."

Liara stopped and turned around, looking at Jane in surprise. "That can't be right according to her code," she said. "They have... very strict rules as to what should happen with Ardat Yakshi living outside the monastery where our society keeps them."

Shepard made sure to nod, meeting Liara's gaze deliberately. "And I gave her strict guidelines as to what I thought she should do for Asura," she pointed out. "What's done is done Liara, Samara left because her code forbids her to give someone a second chance."

Liara stared at her in silence then looked to the door. "Are you going to come with me?" she queried, even though Jane had already forgotten that she had said about the two of them going to Nos Astra.

"If you need to go back right this minute go Liara," Jane said tightly. "I'm going to have to discuss it with Dr. Gable first. We'll come down with the shuttle and meet you. I think you also need to just have a moment to collect yourself. We'll keep in touch."

The asari simply nodded, though she didn't look back to Jane. "Then I will see you later," she said. "Good luck Shepard."

She left the room and Jane found herself staring at the closed door, feeling empty and angry. She remembered a poem that Ashley had once recited to her, _Prayer before Birth,_ by Louis Macneice in which the author prayed:

_I am not yet born, oh fill me;  
>With strength against those who would freeze my<br>humanity, who would dragoon me into a lethal automon,  
>who would make me a cog in a machine, a thing with<br>one face.. _

Her heart clenched with the pain of loneliness, left by Liara's departure and the ever presence of Samara's shadow. She remained seated in the briefing room until the door opened and Miranda came in – her crystal blue eyes studying Jane's features. Her presence had diminished somewhat ever since their attack by the two Ardat Yakshi. Shepard knew that Miranda still regularly visited Dr. Chakwas with headaches, and the near death situation that she had experienced had left a quiet air of faint humility in her. She was still who she was of course, she was still driven, still always striving to be perfect. But she had learned that she wasn't and had seemed to find some peace in that.

"Commander," she said simply. "Are you alright?"

Jane pushed back against her dark thoughts and nodded blankly, glancing at the table as she pushed herself up. "Abby had another memory," she said. "She seemed to know who Liara's secretary was before she became Nyxeris. Liara will be looking into it and she wants us to meet her down on Illium."

Miranda's features pressed into a firm look, her blue eyes piercing as she shook her head. "I'm not asking about Dr. Gable," she said blankly. "I'm asking about you Shepard. Are you alright? I know that you and Liara..." She trailed off, unsure of how to finish which was ironic because Jane didn't know what to say either. The problem with her and Liara was that they were never really _anything. _She liked to believe that they were friends, but the truth was that during the period in which they met things were so crazy chasing down Sovereign and fighting Saren's geth that things never truly developed. She remained Liara's Commander and the young asari, not truly even an adult by her kind's standards, was awkward and unable to really communicate with her. She knew Liara had a crush on her, the maiden had come right out and said it but there had been _no time_. It was only in the month after the attack on the Citadel that something more might've developed as Liara was one of the few who didn't leave her but stuck with her on the Normandy, partly because she had nowhere else to go but also, Jane believed, because she didn't want to be away from her. But, then she died and their worlds changed.

What was left of that crush - that friendship - Jane could not say. She knew that Samara had certainly changed things. And all of this responsibility, this threat of a broken world that she would inevitably face was hardly something to share with someone else.

"Jane?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Miranda staring at her, having closed in without her noticing. Jane stared at her and felt as if she was being torn apart from the inside out. She could feel her throat tightening with tears as her whole body suddenly yearned for Samara's presence, whom she had thought would be the only person who could truly understand what she was going through. "Jane, are you alright?"

She pulled herself together. She always had and she always would so she nodded and swallowed against the tight feeling in her chest. "I'm fine Miranda," she said and knew that the woman would have to accept it. "I'm going to speak to Abby. I don't know if you know but Asura called her, I would like you to please listen to the audio log, just see how the conversation progressed. It's Abby's call whether or not she reveals any of this to her, but I want to know whether we are going to have to deal with a pissed off Ardat Yakshi on top of everything else."

Miranda clearly seemed to regret that Shepard didn't want to confide in her, but she nodded and took a step away from her, the distance between them almost symbolic. "I'll do so Commander," she said simply. "With your leave?" She was actually asking to be dismissed.

Jane nodded sadly and watched her go. She did not leave immediately after her but continued to stand there, breathing deeply until the tightness in her chest vanished, her fear was pushed aside and the betrayal that she felt both from Samara and Liara's actions leave her.

_Let them not make me a stone and let them not spill me._  
><em>Otherwise, kill me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Her call to Abby had upset her, because she knew that the vet was lying.<strong> If there was one thing she understood from Abby's memories it was that the moment she said she was _fine_ she was in trouble. But, it was clear that she didn't want to share anything with her and she clearly didn't _need_ her to be there for her.

Grimacing, stepping away from her communication's console, Asura took a moment to stare out of the window of her house. For the past couple of days she had been here, cleaning it and putting things back to order as she mourned the loss of her family. Maon, the turian from Banrio and Risha's half brother had come to join her and had been an invaluable source of strength. He mourned Risha's loss with her and that of her mother.

As if her thoughts had summoned him he appeared in the doorway, giving her a curious look. There was a scar on his chest that he had gotten on Banrio. Abby had treated it, he had told her, right before he had asked her to go and look for Asura. In a way, she owed him her life and her sanity.

He was smiling slightly as he leaned in the doorway, though he kept his distance.

"I take it that went well," he said smoothly, his alien eyes studying her. She snorted and turned away from the window, offering him a small, half hearted smile.

"They're in Illium," was all she could manage to say. "She doesn't want me to go."

Maon nodded slowly, still studying her. "Maybe there's no time," he pointed out. "It's a long trip." He was silent for several minutes then looked over his shoulder as if he expected someone to come up behind him. Asura stiffened until she saw him swat at a fly, her heart rate already elevated and her instincts ready to respond to any threat that might come her way. She had not relaxed yet and couldn't shake the feeling that mercenaries might leap out at her at any moment. So much had changed in the past year since she had closed this house's door behind her.

"But, I'm thinking you should go anyway Asura."

She almost didn't hear him, having thought that he was done speaking. Blinking, she frowned and shifted a little. "Why?"

Maon's mandible's twitched as he gave her an amused look. "I can only speak for the females of my species," he said. "But generally, people don't like to ask. And, they don't want to admit that they are in trouble. So, just go. I can finish up here; we've done the important things." They had cleaned up the blood and the debris. Now, all they needed to do was move the bodies to a proper grave and Asura didn't want to do it without a priestess present. "You go and find out what's wrong with your human."

Asura barked a bitter laugh. "She's not mine," she said. "She's made that very clear."

Maon shrugged. "That's beside the point," he said and turned his back on her, walking back down the corridor. "Go."

She was left standing in his wake, wondering why he made things sound so simple. He couldn't understand that she was terrified that Abby might decide that she didn't need to come back with her and that she didn't want to have the kind of friendship that she could offer her. Things were definitively different than a year ago. Asura had lived a celibate life after killing her first lover. There was a hollow emotion inside her but she had learned to live with that. Now that she had killed regularly with her power, it was difficult to ignore it because it wasn't hollow anymore. It was filled with a need that she hated as much as she revelled in it.

_Damn Lenelle, _she thought as her thoughts returned to the asari who had started all of this. _Why couldn't you just leave me alone?_

She was about to turn and leave the room when a flashing light caught her attention. Wondering who could be sending her a message, Asura opened up the screen and read the mail.

_I know you have questions about Lenelle,_ it read. _I have heard of her death and it's important that you contact me. I might have all the answers that you need._

Her heart skipped a beat as she sat down quickly and tried to find out from where the message had come. There was address attached to it, merely a file providing her with co-ordinates. It didn't even provide her with a time or date that she needed to be there.

Her first thought was to delete it immediately but then she paused and carried it over to her personal omni-tool. She had time to think about it after all.

* * *

><p><strong>She was still sitting on the couch when Jane came in, carrying a glass of water.<strong> Abby looked up and met Jane's gaze as she approached the couch and offered her the glass of water. She hesitated before she reached out to take it, looking at the Commander's features instead.

"I'm alright," she said softly. "There is water here."

Jane smiled at her and sat down, carefully placing the glass on Abby's knee, insisting that she take it. "This has a headache tablet dissolved in it," she said. "I know you have one."

She hated to admit it, but Abby was beyond relieved and gratefully took the glass, steadying it with both her hands before she drank it slowly, tasting the aspirin like flavour on the water.

"Has Dr. T'soni gone?" She queried while she was drinking, studying Jane's tired features and wondering what lay at the heart of the woman's exhaustion. Was it dealing with Liara or was it something deeper?

"Yes," Jane said slowly. "She's gone back to Nos Astra because she's got a headache as well." She glanced at Abby before she took deep breath and settled back into the chair. "She wants us to join her later. There are some things she wants to show you. We can go this afternoon, or we can go tomorrow when the Normandy's docked."

"Us?" Abby raised an eyebrow and, finished with the glass, carefully put it on the floor away from her.

"You and me," Jane said. "I figured the less people there are the less complicated it will be. And before you say it, I know Jack's not going to like it but she's going to have to deal." Jane smiled vaguely. "She's really taken with you of late."

Abby sighed and shrugged, careful not to look at the Commander. She didn't feel comfortable with Jack staying behind. "I think she's just afraid that I'm going to turn into Lenelle and kill you all," she said. "I think it's hardly got anything to do with me." Regardless, Jack made her feel safe...

Jane nodded but her features became a little bit harder. "Abby," she said quietly. "I had resolved never to ask you, because I think that you sometimes have fewer answers than we do, but... honestly – where do you come from?"

In a way she had expected the question. Abby had known from the beginning when Jane sat down that she was going to dump something on her, but her heart still leapt and she had to struggle to maintain control of her features. Rubbing her hands together she intertwined her fingers and leaned forward on her elbows.

"Jane I don't know," she said honestly. "I told you what my memories are. And you in turn have told me that I do not exist here. That my name is nowhere, that my practice doesn't exist and that I'm as good as a ghost here." She grimaced and shrugged. "I can't tell you why that is and... and it frightens me more than Lenelle's memories do." She gave the commander an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Jane but there's really nothing more than I can say. I know that Liara's curious."

The commander nodded and sighed. "I understand Abby," she said. "But if you think of anything else you have to tell me. Please. So, are we going this afternoon? Or tomorrow?"

Abby grimaced and shrugged, once again thinking of everything that she had told Aria. "We might as well go today," she said. "It's not as if it's going to go away. The sooner I get this done the better."

_**The End of Chapter 8**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Again, my apologies for the delay. April has been challenging. Never fear though, I will finish this regardless of the time it takes between chapters. My thanks to Bugsquirt who cleaned up the first bit of this story. **_

**Chapter 09: Gathering Information**

**The sun was just setting as the taxi made its way through the skyline of Nos Astra**. Jane watched as Abby stared out of the window her gaze not quite filled with the same wonder than it had been the first time though she now wore a look of calm nostalgia. The last time they had been here they left the planet in a flat spin, rushing towards Tetra to see what they could learn of Asura. It was in that time that Liara had told Shepard that she could no longer be her friend and, it was _that_ night that Samara turned her down the first time. When Shepard closed her eyes, she could still imagine the Justicar's breath in her neck, her hands resting on her hips and her back exposed. She wasn't sure whether she should hate or admire Samara for the self-control that she had shown that evening because Jane knew that if their places had been reversed they'd have both ended up naked in her bed.

She shivered, forcing the thread of desire that ran through her body away and turned to Abby. The vet was now looking at her, her dark eyes ageless in the fading light.

"What?" Jane asked softly, her tone not unkind.

"Do you know that I've been here for twenty-one days," Abby said softly. "Three weeks." She turned back to the window. "It feels like a lifetime."

Jane blinked, startled by the revelation. She couldn't imagine that it had only been so few days; it really did feel like a lifetime.

"You adjusted quickly," she said, still surprised. "_We_ adjusted to you quickly." Her mind was reeling suddenly and there was something, _something _just outside the edge of her notice. When she tried to think about it, the thought disappeared. Abby hadn't commented but was staring at her as if waiting for her to say or rather _ask_ something.

"Don't you miss home?" It was the first question that came to mind.

The vet sighed and shrugged as she crossed her legs to hide her hands. "You said that the world that I remember doesn't exist," she said sombrely. "So really, there's nothing to miss."

Again, _something_ tickled in the back of Jane's mind as she sat forward. "True," she said. "But you still remember it. Abby haven't you ever questioned that?" The vet stiffened and it was the last indication that she gave Shepard that she was uncomfortable about the subject. Instead of looking at her, Abby turned to the window her gaze scanning the horizon.

"What good will it do Shepard?" she said softly. "I'm here now. In a sense I said good bye to that world before I came here. I know I'm never going back. The world has changed too much."

"But, don't you wonder where those memories come from?"

The vet's gaze was uncomfortably dark as she turned to her abruptly. "If you don't trust me, Jane, just say so. Don't beat around the bush. I can't tell you why I remember a world different than anybody else does. I can't tell you how it is that I'm here, yet I know I had a practice on Earth. I just have to accept it." She shrugged and turned away from her again. "Just like you had to accept that you went absolutely _nowhere_ in the time that you died. This is the reality that you have to deal with, just like it is mine."

As much as she hated to admit it, she had a point. Jane sat back a little and looked out of her own window, thinking that they were close to Liara's apartments now. "Do you think that that's why we get on so well?" she queried softly. "That we both seemed to have just accepted this reality? Accepted our fate?"

To her surprise, Abby chuckled briefly and gave her a half smile, peering at her sideways. "We get on well?"

Thinking about their history, Jane had to chuckle. "Current circumstances aside, we actually get on very well, Abby," she pointed out and again, felt that edge of a thought, that idea threatening to bloom, but she couldn't quite reach. "I'm bringing this back to the fact that you were very comfortable on the Normandy. I always got the impression that you knew me, Abby. That you knew what I needed to hear or how to deal with me." Her mouth thinned a little. "It didn't stop you from doing things that I didn't want you to do, but as you've said, you've only been here for twenty-one days and already you are... settled. With me, on my crew..." She trailed off watching as Abby shrugged uncomfortably.

"For me twenty-one days is quite a lot," she pointed out. "I didn't mean it as 'just' twenty-one days." Jane waited to see if the vet would say anything else but she had gone silent and, judging by her body language, she wasn't going to say anything else on the matter.

Deciding to change the subject, because she didn't want Abby to be more defensive or hostile than she already was, Jane made her tone more pleasant. Though, she knew that Abby wouldn't be fooled.

"So, have you heard anything else about Asura?" she queried. "Have you considered what you're going to do once our business with Liara's done?" They hadn't actually discussed this since Jane learned that Asura wanted to take Abby with her.

Abby shook her head wordlessly, her shoulders slumping slightly. She made to cross her arms but didn't seem to know how to fold them suddenly. With another wordless shrug she shifted and let her hands rest on her lap.

"I have no idea, Jane," she said simply. "I can't stay on the Normandy. But, I'm not convinced that staying with Asura is entirely the right thing to do."

The statement was new to Jane and she felt relieved that Abby dared to share it with her. "You seemed pretty convinced a week ago," she pointed out carefully.

Abby snorted and smiled bitterly. "I know," she said. "I _felt_ pretty sure a week ago. But things are different when Asura's not around. I mean, I still want to go... I mean..." She stumbled over her words as she would over her own feet. "I miss her and I think it's got more to it than just missing her presence because she's an Ardat Yakshi. I worry about her because I know what she's been through." She glanced at Jane. "And she knows me. She's the one person here that does. She has my memories, false or not. She understands where I came from. I need that... clarity." She looked away again, her features saddening. "But I'm frightened of loosing myself in her. And frightened of what would happen to me if I don't."

Jane stared at her with a sense of sadness and carefully reached out and briefly rested her hands on Abby's. "I'll make sure you're alright Abby," she said. "I take care of my own. Trust me to do at least that for you."

Abby smiled at her but Jane could see that eyes were bright with tears she didn't want to shed in front of her. "I won't hold you to it Commander," she said softly. "Pretty soon, you'll have bigger things to worry about."

* * *

><p><strong>When the taxi left the apartment block, Abby found herself staring after it, wondering when she was going to leave again and in what state.<strong> The last time she had left Nos Astra she had been reeling from meeting Asura again, urged by the Ardat Yakshi to go to the planet Tetra to see what had happened to her sister. She was still not sure how she had managed to convince Jane to go through with it. Now, she found herself wondering how Shepard had managed to convince _her_ to go through with this madness of exploring Lenelle's memories. She was worried about this exercise and even more concerned about Liara. She knew that the asari was driven to find the Shadow Broker and now that she had made the connection between the Broker and Abby she wasn't going to let go until she was satisfied. Abby had tried to remember everything that she could from the Liara that she had encountered in the game. She never played the first Mass Effect in her time and reality and knew only what she learned from the second game and Kasumi. That Liara had loved Shepard and had searched after the Normandy's destruction for the Commander's body. She found it with the help of Cerberus but only after she lost a friend of hers, a drell named Feron.

The name made her shiver and she stepped in closer to Jane, who was moving across the parking lot to where Liara was waiting for them. She smiled welcoming, having taken the time to change since their last meeting. Both Abby and Shepard carried a small satchel with them which contained one or two necessities in the event that they needed to stay over. Liara had invited them to do so regardless but Abby could tell that Shepard wasn't keen on the idea. The Commander looked strangely normal today, dressed in what passed as jeans in this realm with boots and a comfortable leather jacket. There was a side arm hidden somewhere about her person and she had made Abby wear the kinetic barrier that Kasumi had given her when they went to Tetra. Liara had assured them that they'd be fine in her apartment but the Commander wasn't going to take any chances.

Abby was relieved to be honest. She watched the polite greeting between Liara and Shepard, seeing the stiff formality and the shadowed glances they both shared. She had heard what Liara had said to Shepard when they left, that the woman wanted nothing of Jane's friendship anymore but she couldn't help but wonder whether the asari did that only to keep the human at arm's length. She wondered whether Liara was afraid that she might not survive losing her for a second time.

She smiled politely when Jane motioned to her to come closer and inclined her head to Liara. It struck her that she should ask the maiden whether there were certain courtesies that she should learn if she was to become Asura's bond mate... The thought sobered her up a little and she felt an unmistakable pang of longing for the Ardat Yakshi.

_Twenty-one days,_ she found herself thinking again as Liara escorted them inside up to her apartment. _Twenty-one days more than I thought I would have._ The thought was comforting and she couldn't help but feel that they were days well spend.

She was afraid that there was going to be a continued awkwardness between Shepard and Liara as they entered the apartment but luckily the asari wasted no time in getting to business. After motioning to them where they can put down their bags, she took Abby to the kitchen table where she had spread out a series of photos.

"I thought I'd show you these pictures," she pointed out. "They are all people who either have had dealings or whom I suspect of being involved with the Broker. I had a thought and, if this Lenelle was quite high up, she would've done business with some or all of them. It may spark something in your memories."

"Not my memories," Abby muttered to herself as she sighed and, after taking a deep breath to brace herself, spread her gaze over the table. She didn't feel or remember anything at first and, after glaring at the table top for about ten minutes, she turned her gaze to Shepard with a touch of dismay. She expected the commander to look as impatient as she could sense Liara was but Jane just smiled at her and turned to her old friend. The asari had been staring at Abby's head, her gaze practically drilling holes into her skull as if she wished that she could drain out all the information that she needed.

"Can you make us something to drink?" she queried as she moved in beside Abby and picked up one of the pictures, looking at the scarred face of a vorcha. "I'm very thirsty."

Liara broke her gaze away from Abby and raised an eyebrow before she nodded mutely and turned her back. Jane smiled her thanks and turned to her, her hip lightly touching Abby's.

"Just look at them one at a time," she said softly, picking one up. "And don't look at their faces, look at what pieces of the clothing you can see. See if anything is familiar, a tattoo, a talisman. If you can't remember anything then that's fine as well, you can look again tomorrow."

Abby gave her a grateful smile, feeling as if some of the pressure had been taken from her and picked up the data pads. She took them to Liara's living room so that she could sit down rather than hover around the kitchen table. She felt Liara's gaze on her as she left but the asari said nothing as she brought Shepard a glass of juice. Abby's she gave to the commander, leaving her to decide when she would need it. Abby wasn't particularly thirsty and sat at such a place where she didn't have to look at the other two women. She found herself arranging the data pads according to species before she picked each of them up individually. She did what Jane suggested, first looking at what she could see of the pictures, picking out pieces of clothing that took her fancy and then focusing on the facial markings. She started with the asari, because by now she found that she could distinguish them easier than some of other species. None of the pictures spoke to her so she moved to the krogan whose facial ridges and crest gave each of them a very distinct look. She didn't have any luck with them either, but she set one picture aside of an older krogan with a dark green head plate. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked just in time to see Shepard pull Liara back, forcing her to remain by the kitchen table. Obviously she wanted to know what Abby remembered about the krogan but the commander wanted to give her space. She gave her a brief smile and returned her attention to some of the pictures. She moved to the salarians next, trying hard to imagine Lenelle meeting with any of them. One picture also spoke to her in the same way that the krogan had so she set it aside beside the other one. When the two pictures rested close to each other she gasped suddenly, her gaze touching the decorated hood of the salarian's dress.

Since she had melded with both Lenelle and Asura, Abby had felt a faint _buzz_ in the back of her mind, as if there were people whispering to each other just outside of her notice. Sometimes it faded beyond notice but then other times, as it had when Liara had tried melding with her; the buzz became louder as if the people were walking towards her. The words became more comprehensible and...

* * *

><p><strong>The salarian stepped out of the taxi, tipping the green headed krogan before he turned to her.<strong> She couldn't see his eyes, but she could see the way his mouth thinned with unease as he studied her. He bowed, the sunlight touching his decorated hood. He had had the ruins redone in gold since the last time she saw him. Business was clearly doing better.

"Taker," he said respectfully. "It is good to see you again."

Lenelle found herself smiling, moving her body in a subtle, seductive way. "Gatherer," she all but purred his name as she closed the distance between them. "It's been too long. Business has been good I see."

He didn't relax, but gave her an uneasy glance and put his hands into his robes. "I have been working hard," he said. "For myself and yours. The rate of exchange, it's the same?" He took a step back, putting some distance between them so that she was outside of reach. _Silly little salarian,_ she found herself thinking. _Distance won't help you._

"The same," she confirmed. "You show me proof of the data and I'll have credits wired to your account immediately. Currency transfer is so much more reliable than data transfers these days, isn't it?"

The salarian's mouth thinned. "It is," was all he said. "But, data is a reliable currency in Illium." He held out a small case the size of a data pad to her. Within it, she knew, there were hundreds of data files of people he had been observing and information that he had been gathering. Some agents never worked with the Broker directly, so instead of just sending their information over an encrypted network, it was physically downloaded to data pads and transferred to her. She didn't particularly like doing this, which was why she suspected she found herself thinking of what it would be like to kiss him. Salarians rarely mated for love, their race too clinical for such illogical fancy but they _did_ have many talents. Imagining them together, she found herself licking her lips, the undeniable hunger for melding starting to creep into her senses. She could feel his fear as he now lifted up his head to look at her with his undeniably dark eyes.

"Will that be all, Taker?" he queried and took another step back even though she had not moved. "Or is there anything else that you... want from me?"

She smiled at him, a motion that made his unease pulse.

"There is one more thing," she purred and stepped up to him again. "Just one. I want you to do something for me."

Pure terror now shone in his eyes and she wondered whether it was the salarians' ability to rationalize love and lust which made him so receptive of the danger that he was in. By now, other races would've thrown themselves at her feet, begging her for her favour. But he kept back, as if he could sense what she was doing and _why_ she wanted to do it.

"Anything," he barely managed to say and bowed again, breaking eye contact. "You know... I will do anything."

She smiled and in two strides stepped right up to him. She grabbed his shoulder before he could move away and drew him closer, bringing his face close to hers.

"The Observer," she whispered, "is dead. Dr. Liara T'soni seems to have accidentally stumbled onto her affiliation. I want you to tie up any loose ends that she might've left behind. And, keep an eye on Dr. T'soni. Monitor her communications and if it appears as if she has found any other leads, I want you to let myself or another agent know immediately."

If salarians could sweat, this one would've been drenched. He nodded, his arm trembling under her touch. "Of course," he said. "Of course Lenelle... I mean Taker, I shall... I shall start monitoring her communications immediately. Immediately. Baria Frontiers set up her system. I have a link to it. It's not easily detected, no not at all. Only if I activate it. Yes. I shall look at it all. Personally."

He was speaking so fast now that all of his sentences seemed to have melded into one. She grinned and, to his horror, leaned over and kissed him on the lips, savouring the cool texture of his skin. His touch made her shiver and she knew that she would visit Eternity tonight and find another salarian...

"Thank you," she whispered and pulled away from him though she kept her hand on his arm lest he collapsed when she let him go.

The salarian was trembling and was rubbing his fingers together in a nervous habit. "If... If I can't get in touch... In touch with you," he stumbled over his own sentences. "How, how do I send it directly to the Broker?"

She let him go and he staggered but remained on his feet. "You can send it to the Shield," she said. "You know what to do. It was good seeing you again." She smiled at him, loving how relieved he seemed and started to walk away. She stopped before she was out of earshot and turned back to him, smiling.

"If you ever want to feel my touch," she said. "Just betray the Broker's trust. Then you will know what... _wonders_ I can do to you."

* * *

><p><strong>They heard Abby gasp and looked at her just in time to see her leap to her feet.<strong> Liara wanted to rush to her immediately but Jane grabbed her as quickly as she could, holding her back so that they could first see what the vet was going to do. Abby remained standing, her hands clenched in fists by her side. She made to reach up and touch something they couldn't see but then froze and closed her eyes, reaching out to grab the couch for support. When Liara pulled against Shepard again, she let her go and followed the asari to the couch, both of them watching Abby for any sudden movements. With her head down, the vet was whispering something, her other hand outstretched and grasping _nothing_ in the air.

"These are _mine,_" she whispered hoarsely. "My memories. I am me." She opened her eyes again and stared off into empty space. "If you ever want to feel my touch," she whispered in the seductively harsh tone Jane had come to associate with Lenelle, "Just betray the Broker's trust. Then, you will know what wonders I can do to you."

There was an emphasis on the word _wonder_ that chilled Jane to the bone and she pushed past Liara to take Abby's hand that was resting on the couch. The vet turned to her and stared at her blankly as if trying to puzzle out who she was. Jane reached into her pocket for the sedative she had brought from the Normandy but then Abby turned to Liara – her eyes going wide. She took a deep breath before taking a step back.

"I claim these memories as mine," she whispered and with a visible effort closed her eyes and sat down. "My name is Dr. Abigail Gable." She pulled her hand out of Jane's and pressed it against her knees, clutching at her faded pair of pants. "I have a veterinary practice in Wales. I have a dog. My name is Dr. Abigail Gable, this isn't real."

Liara smiled at the woman as she slowly walked past the couch and went to sit down beside her. "This is real Dr. Gable," she said, her tone proud. "Take what is yours. These memories do not own you. You are doing very well, don't let them take your control."

Abby barked a bitter laugh and with it, Jane found herself relaxing completely. "It's easier said than done," she said and blinked, tears of effort streaming down her cheek. "This wasn't a very strong one. She didn't feel very strong... She was just... Playing."

She bit her lip and took a steadying breath, turning her attention back to the data pads in front of her. "This man," she said, her voice trembling. "This salarian is one of the Broker's agents. A good one. He handles a lot of the Broker's sensitive data. He also... he also has a lot on Nyxeris. He works at Baria Frontiers. I think."

She glanced up again and looked at Liara. "He has a Trojan in your system."

The asari looked at her blankly. "A Trojan?" She queried but Jane immediately knew what she was referring to.

"A hook," she said. "A link. Something that someone can use to gather data without you knowing."

Liara's face filled with simultaneous fury and dismay. "I had my system checked," she said. "By three separate sources. They didn't find anything."

Abby swallowed and rubbed her brow, then proceeded to rub her cheeks, appearing embarrassed by her tears. "Apparently it can only be detected if he's actively using it. He's just activated it." She glanced at Jane who suddenly felt quite ill. If the salarian was monitoring Liara's communication, he would _definitively_ have seen her message concerning them having information on the Shadow Broker. The fact that she brought Abby here to Liara's apartment...

She looked at the vet and stepped away from the table. "I don't think it's safe here," she said. "We have to go back to the Normandy."

Liara turned to her dismayed.

"My apartment is safe," she said. "I have a custom security system..."

Shepard shook her head and quickly went to gather up her and Abby's bags. "I don't want to take any chances," she said. "There's no telling how much the Broker knows about what had transpired on Omega if his one agent was seen with Aria. We're going back to the Normandy. I trust my people." She didn't know why, but she had felt the strongest urge to say that to Liara, to point out to her that the crew that she had now were good people.

Liara looked at her in desperation then shook her head and sighed. "I'm coming with you," she said. "I'm just going to get a few things. This isn't all that I wanted to show to you Abby. It would be impossible to bring everything to the Normandy on such short notice."

The vet looked nauseous as she shrugged and glanced at Jane. "I think we've had enough show and tell for today," the commander said, hating herself. "Let's call Joker for a pick up."

_**The End of Chapter 09**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: ;) I hope the speed of updating was sufficient this time. ;) **_

**Chapter 10: Fool's Play**

_Foolish, foolish woman,_ Commander Jane Shepard admonished herself as they sat in the silent taxi. She had her hand on her pistol and kept looking out of the window, hoping that she wouldn't miss anything that might kill them. She couldn't believe that she had made such a mistake, that she had thought it _wise_ to bring Abby to the surface.

_What were you playing at?_ She snapped at herself. _Did you do it to try and please Liara? To try and see whether you can win back her friendship? What's wrong with you Shepard? You should've told her to come to the Normandy! This wasn't supposed to be a sleepover party! _

She refrained from clenching her fists and rather looked at Abby who was sitting beside her. The vet looked tense and kept shifting her eyes from Liara, who was sitting in front with the taxi driver, to Shepard. When their gazes met she tried to muster a smile but it failed terribly and all it did was highlight how worried she looked. Shepard forced herself to relax and reached out to pat her knee. The woman first flinched at her touch, having not seen it coming but then she relaxed a little and rested her hand on Jane's. It was trembling slightly.

They were flying back to the docks where Joker was waiting for them with a shuttle. The Normandy had not yet managed to get docking permission, though Shepard had become impatient and pulled the Spectre card to get all their paperwork sorted. The fact was that if there wasn't a docking bay open, they couldn't land and it appeared as if Nos Astra was experiencing a particularly busy day. For some reason, Joker could also not get permission to fly the shuttle into Nos Astra's civilian quarters. It was all very troubling.

The traffic was as well. Shepard couldn't imagine that it had taken them _this_ long to reach Liara's apartments.

"Hey buddy," she said leaning forward to look at their krogan driver. "Is there any other route that we can take? There will be extra in it for you if you can get us to the docks as quickly as you can."

The krogan rumbled, but taxi swerved out of the lane almost immediately. "I have standard rates for these kinds of manoeuvres," he said gruffly. "I don't come cheap."

Liara snorted but she turned to him and smiled as they made their way to a set of rooftops. "We will be more than happy to compensate you," she said. "If you run into any sort of trouble..."

Her sentence came to an abrupt stop when the krogan pulled out a shotgun and held it to her face. Abby gasped and put her hand over her mouth in the same second that Shepard started to lift her own gun. There was a dark flash of blue and the weapon flew from her grasp towards the front.

"No," the krogan said simply. "That won't do at all Commander Shepard. Dr. Liara T'soni, I would advise against any excessive displays of biotics in the vehicle. We are very high up and of the three of us, I am the most likely to survive a high altitude crash such as this. Don't try anything."

With her heart pounding in her head, Shepard forced herself to glance away from the weapon and at the krogan. "What do you want?" she asked, hoping that she sounded reasonable and calm. "Who do you work for?"

The krogan chuckled as the taxi came to a sudden stop and the door opened. "Who do you think?" he queried. "Get out." When Abby moved, he shook his head immediately. "Not you Dr. Gable, you're coming with me." Abby froze and stared at Shepard bewildered. The krogan had parked the taxi on a rooftop so at least he didn't expect them to leap to their deaths.

"I'm sure we can negotiate," Shepard said, trying to see what plans of action there was for her. She could try and push Abby out of the taxi but she suspected that everything that she attempted would result in Liara becoming instantly shorter. She cringed at the mental image and tried to meet Liara's gaze but the asari had her brilliant blue eyes fixed on the krogan.

"You work for the Shadow Broker," she said. "We won't negotiate."

The krogan's body flared with biotics. "There's nothing to negotiate," he said simply. "You and Commander Shepard are going to get out of this taxi while you can still do so on solid ground. Dr. Gable is coming with me." He glanced at Shepard and grinned, his eyes malicious. "She'll be treated with respect."

Jane met his gaze blankly, her mind reeling. Her gun was gone and Abby wasn't carrying. She could put on her shield, but that was hardly going to help any of them. Liara was the one in the most danger, she had no doubt that if she tried anything the krogan would shoot her without a second thought. Without her pistol, there was no way she could do some real damage to him before he turned the gun on her. Then, he could just dump their bodies and take Abby anyway...

"Okay," Shepard said simply. "We'll get out."

Liara immediately started to protest but Abby simply gaped at her, her mouth slightly open and her face pale with shock. Her dark eyes met Jane's as the commander quickly glanced at her before turning to Liara.

"Shepard you can't..."

"Liara out," Jane barked, interrupting her. "That's an order." The last she added instinctively but the asari was having none of it.

"I'm not on your crew Shepard," she sneered. "You can't leave her to him! You can't give her to the Shadow Broker!"

Jane forced herself to look away from Liara and to Abby again, meeting the vet's terrified dark gaze. Her breathing was very shallow and her lips bloodless as her hands were half raised above her lap. She looked as if she wanted to reach out to grab Shepard but couldn't quite make herself do so.

"Liara get out of this cab," Shepard said in a softer tone, seeing the small smile on the krogan's face. "Before he makes that decision for you. Now. Please." She started to move but her action made Abby finally shake herself out of her stupor and grab her arm.

"Jane," she breathed, her voice tight with fear. "Jane..."

Very aware of the fact that Liara had not moved yet and that the young maiden might get herself killed unnecessarily, Jane carefully removed Abby's hand from her arm and gave it a slight squeeze. "It's going to be okay Abby," she said in a calm tone. "Their intention is not to hurt you." She was relieved that Abby let her remove her hand, her fingers trembling in Jane's. "Remember what I said on the ride to Liara's."

_I take care of my own. Trust me to do at least that for you._

Abby blinked and licked her dry lips, glancing at Liara before she turned her dark eyes back to Jane's. "Okay," she whispered and seemed to take a steadying, almost gasping breath. "Okay Commander. Okay." She sounded as if she needed to convince herself but the desperate hope that Jane saw in her gaze almost killed the commander. How many times had she seen people look at her like that? People put their faith in her so quickly.

"Shepard..." Liara started but Jane, angry now that the asari had not yet listened to her, rounded on her with a fierce look.

"Liara, get out."

Their eyes met and she could physically feel the asari's start at her aggression. For a moment, Shepard could see the maiden that she had picked up on Therum, the young alien that was completely in awe of her and who would do her every whim. Slowly, Liara pushed herself back and, without losing eye contact with Shepard, got out of the taxi. She had a pistol somewhere and Jane was frightened that she might pull it on the krogan at the last minute but the asari only had eyes for her. Jane swallowed and slowly pushed herself back as well.

The krogan was chuckling, clearly enjoying the display. "They grow up so quickly, don't they?" he rumbled. "Get out Commander, I have a round to complete. Sit tight Dr. Gable."

Jane imagined herself bashing his head in and shooting him between the eyes but rather turned her gaze back to Abby. "It's going to be alright," she whispered. "Don't worry." The end of the seat came far too quickly and although Abby nodded she couldn't help but feel as if she had betrayed the vet for a second time. The woman's clear blind faith in her was frightening even though this situation was probably Jane's fault.

When she stepped outside of the vehicle Jane glanced to the krogan who still had his gun on Liara. He wasn't looking at her anymore but rather at the furious looking asari. He grinned cruelly and started to close the taxi's doors. "The Shadow Broker sends regards Dr. T'soni," he said with a sneer and suddenly, Jane found herself moving, her body seemingly sensing his intentions before her mind did. She drove Liara to the ground as a deafening blast exploded from the car. She was vaguely aware of Abby's scream of protest as hot spread of fire burned across her shoulders. Liara yelled and suddenly they were in a tangle of limbs on the floor as the thrusters of the taxi roared in their ears. The asari was the first to push herself up, her gun in her hands as she meant to fire on the vehicle but Shepard, a mere fraction of a second behind her yelled something unintelligible in protest though she meant to explain to Liara that her actions could hurt Abby. Instead, still driven by instinct rather than thought, she grabbed Liara's gun from her grip and started running in the direction that the taxi was moving. She didn't think about the pain on her back, her gaze fixed on the moving car and she leapt from one roof to the other without thinking.

"Shepard!" she heard Liara yell behind her but she didn't stop, her gaze briefly loosing contact with the taxi as she searched for alternative transport. There was a car parked two buildings up and she sped towards it, knowing that by the time she reached it that she'd have lost sight of Abby's taxi but also knowing that she was going to need it regardless. As she leapt across another gap between two buildings, she glanced back briefly to see whether Liara was following her and was glad that, despite the look of dismay and anger in the asari's gaze, she was two steps behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Nausea<strong>.

With the gunshot blast still ringing in her hears, Abby found herself on the other side of the cab without really remembering how she got there. She saw Shepard and Liara fall together and just managed to see the asari pushing herself to her feet before they disappeared from view. She turned to look out of the back window, praying that Jane was still alive but found that there wasn't another window. Shaking she turned back slowly and looked at the krogan, feeling sick. He had put away the gun and was driving calmly, his eyes briefly appearing in the rear view mirror.

"Now, I trust that I'm not going to have any trouble from you." It wasn't a question in so much as it was a command.

Abby barely stopped herself from throwing up as she nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from the krogan. He smiled at her in a humourless kind of way and turned his attention back to the road. It was completely dark now and she had no idea to tell where they were going. She resisted the urge to call Shepard on her omni-tool but knew immediately that she shouldn't draw any attention to herself.

_EDI,_ she thought suddenly. _EDI would be able to track me. Tell Shepard where I am. And Jack... If Jack was here..._

Her body shuddered involuntarily and she clutched her hands together, fixing her gaze on the back of the krogan's head, studying his dark green ridges.

_He's the same one,_ she thought suddenly. _He's the krogan who had dropped off the salarian informant. I should've seen it..._ Hating herself, she took a steadying breath and tried to take a firm grasp of her own thoughts, frightened that his presence might trigger one of Lenelle's memories and have her zone out in a time she couldn't afford it. Her own fear proved to be a strong anchor though and both the asari's memories that she harboured in her own mind felt distant and pale in comparison to the terror she now felt. She trusted that Shepard would come for her, would find her, but the waiting and expectancy might just tear her apart. She didn't know how far they travelled or how long as time seemed to stretch endlessly. She kept her gaze out of the window to try and find some landmarks for herself but it was very difficult in the dark, even with all the lights that Nos Astra decorated itself with. Piccadilly Circus in London came to mind though the memories were pushed aside quickly by an overwhelming sense of homesickness.

"I don't belong here," she found herself whispering, wishing that the krogan would just let her go. "Please."

He merely chuckled the taxi dropped from altitude suddenly, making her stomach twist in a sickening fashion. "I'm sure we'll find someplace for you," he rumbled and stopped abruptly, parking the car in a frighteningly public square. "Get out."

She blinked at him as the cab door opened. The urge to run came as quickly as she realized that she would never make it without being shot in the back. Before she could test that theory though, two figures appeared by her side and reached in, pulling her from the taxi.

"Dr. Gable," she immediately recognized the voice as salarian even before she could find her feet. "Please come with us." He didn't give her much of a chance to object as he dragged her forward, another strong hand wrapping around her other arm and yanking her away from the taxi. It was another krogan and as he started dragging her off, she glanced back once to see an asari commando talk to the rogue taxi driver.

"Shepard is hot on my tail," the krogan was saying. "I could not kill T'soni."

"I'd have killed them both and be done with it," the asari commando said. "But, the night's still young and _she's_ on her way. Now get out of here, I'll deal with the transfer. The Shield is on route."

* * *

><p><strong>Shepard had just reached the car and was preparing to hack it when there was a rush from above her head.<strong> She lifted up her arm to shield her face, briefly aware of the burn across her back. She found herself wishing that it was the police coming to arrest her for attempting to break into a vehicle or leaping recklessly from building to building so that she could commandeer their transport but the car was very nondescript.

"Shepard!" Someone called her name. "In here! Come!"

She dropped her hand to see a car hovering above her head, its door open and an asari she didn't recognize sitting in the driver's seat. She appeared armoured and armed and even though Shepard had no idea who she was, she found herself climbing onto the other car. Liara was with her so she turned around and helped the alien up as well. "Who are you?" she asked as she motioned to Liara to sit in the backseat and took the shotgun position herself.

The asari wasted no time to close the door and sped off in the direction that the other car had gone.

"Tela Vasir," the asari said her gaze fixed on the horizon. "Spectre. Seems we're tailing the same people."

Relief washed through Shepard as she looked around the car for any other weapons. "They've taken one of my crew members," she said. "Do you know who they are working for?"

"Yes," Vasir said shortly. "The Shadow Broker, I've been investigating these people for months."

From the back seat, Liara shifted uncomfortably, her blue eyes still burning in the back of Jane's head with accusation. "Vasir," she murmured. "I remember the name. You were involved in the investigation into the theft of the Ministry of Finance's confidential galactic economic data."

Vasir glanced up into her rear view mirror and Jane couldn't help but wonder whether there was distain in her eyes as she looked at Liara. It was difficult to say, the woman's face was painted with tattoos that made her look like one of the extinct tigers from Earth and her smile was smooth as she nodded. "The same," she said. "And you are Liara T'soni. Matriach Beneziah's daughter."

Liara flinched but Jane saw her ball her fists. "I am," she said. "Why did you pick us up?"

Vasir chuckled softly. "Trust me," she said. "If you see two people running from building to building in Illium you either assist them or arrest them. When I saw who you were I knew that the latter won't be needed. Hold on, I'm going to take a short cut."

Shepard clung to the dashboard as the car suddenly swerved wildly out of traffic into a small alleyway. "Do you know where we're going?" She hissed through grinded teeth. She had lost sight of the taxi even before they were at the car and she wondered how Vasir had been tracking it. "Where are they taking her?"

"Not quite sure," Vasir said shortly. "But, I heard them speak of a drop off and I know where that's taking place. I've hacked into some of their communications; I've been listening to them for months." She glanced at Liara. "You were mentioned a few times, especially after you killed the Observer."

Jane wished that Liara's eyes didn't narrow quite so distinctly with distrust. "You knew about Nyxeris?"

Again a little smile filled with distaste played around Vasir's mouth and Jane began to get the impression that she didn't like Liara. If they were in any other situation she would've commented on it, but as it were, she was just grateful that the Spectre had picked them up. She could sort out their interpersonal relationships when they had Abby safely in hand.

"I've known for a few months," she said. "Don't worry Dr. T'soni, I would have let her kill you. But, it was good to have her under observation, I think killing her had been a mistake and it would've been more advantageous to keep her alive. Your actions were too rash. Her death taught you nothing."

Liara sat back and crossed her legs, her mouth thin as she shrugged, her piercing blue eyes now fixed on Vasir's tattooed head. "I've learned her real name," she said. "It's only a matter of time before I learn more."

"Hmm," Vasir murmured. "Indeed." She turned her attention back to Jane. "So tell me about this crew member of yours, who is it and what does the Shadow Broker want?"

Not sure how much she should say, but not wanting to sound distrustful, Jane shifted in her seat and handed Liara back her weapon. "Dr. Abigail Gable," she said slowly. "She's recently come to acquire some information that the Broker wants and I believe that the Broker wants to stop her from sharing it."

Vasir raised an eyebrow. "A human?" She queried. "Commander, if the Broker wanted to _stop_ her, she would've been dead. No, there's more to it. They want to take her in alive."

Frustrated, Jane shrugged. "All the better for us," she said. "Look, do you have a weapon I can use? Mine was taken from me."

"And you only brought one?" Vasir smiled amused as she reached into her side door and produced a heavy pistol for Jane. "You're not armed for a fire fight Commander."

Jane shrugged and checked the gun's thermal clip. It was a decent piece and she suspected that it would be good at long range. "What's our plan of action?" she said. "How close are we?"

"Close," Vasir all but purred, telling Jane that she was ready for a fight. "If we're in time, we stop the transition. They're moving your friend to another shuttle; the taxi was just to get you. Gorach the krogan regularly does runs for the Broker but he doesn't do any heavy travelling."

"Hmm," Jane murmured and saw a big park open up before them. Vasir turned sharply left, going down the edge of it. "Do you know if the Broker has anything to do with our docking problems?"

The spectre shrugged, not looking at them. "There," she said, motioning to a spot near the parking lot. "There they are. We're just in time." Jane looked out of the window just in time to see Gorach's taxi parallel park over four parking spaces. Dark shapes moved towards it in the dim light as the door opened. Shepard felt her heart rate spike as they flew towards them. She didn't quite know what Vasir's plan was but she glanced back to see Liara ready her gun, her face firm and without emotion. The expression hurt her in a way she couldn't explain. The last time she had been in a fire fight with Liara was when they were going up against Saren. Although she had not protested when Shepard requested her presence, she could tell that the young maiden had been terrified, the weight of being the only strong biotic left on the team laying heavy on her after Kaidan's death. Despite her fear though, she hadn't balked at anything that Jane asked of her and she certainly _never_ disobeyed a direct order or request. Jane didn't want to say it out loud but she found herself wondering whether or not she could trust Liara to do the right thing in a fire fight.

"Drop me there," she said suddenly, "on that platform. I'm assuming you're a strong biotic Vasir. You two cause as much confusion as you can, stop them from taking Abby."

Vasir glanced at her with a frown as she made a turn to the park stall that Shepard had motioned to. "What do you plan to do?"

Jane didn't reply immediately as she saw two people drag Abby out of the taxi and march her to where there were two shuttles waiting. "Here!" She said sharply when Vasir almost flew over it. "I'm going to give Abby a chance to get away before they're alerted to your presence. You two cause as much chaos among them as you can afterwards."

Vasir gave her an odd look as she opened up the car's door. "I still don't understand what you're going to do," she said. "What are you planning Commander?"

Jane hopped out without a second thought. "I'm going to shoot her guards," she said. "Before they reach the shuttles. You two go and attack them as the guards drop, that way – they won't play attention to Abby when she runs."

For the first time, Liara looked just as sceptical as Vasir. "Shepard the shot's too far," she said. "You can't take it. And, how do you know Abby's going to run?"

Shepard chuckled, already lifting up the foreign gun and lining up its aim. Abby had two captors, a young krogan and a salarian. She knew that if the krogan had been older, her plan wouldn't have worked but as it were, she knew from studying Grunt that the younger of the species had more vulnerable spots.

"Trust me," Shepard said as her aim found the krogan. "Just go. You don't have much time."

Vasir hovered for a moment longer, her gaze unreadable. "Shepard," she said. "You won't be able to make that shot." She hesitated and then tossed out a Vindicator Rifle when Jane turned back to look at her. "Use that, might be easier."

Unable to help herself, Jane grinned and turned on her shield, not bothering to look at Liara as the car's door closed and they flew off to land it.

"The shot was easy anyway."

She lifted up the rifle, glanced up to see that Abby was almost at the shuttles and took a steadying breath, lifting the weapon up to her shoulder. The world around her ceased to exist as she picked out her target, her breathing slowing down as she closed her one eye and aimed...

_The End of Chapter 10_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: No excuse this time. **_

**Chapter 11: The Split **

**It was a very strange sound, like a wet plop which was immediately followed by the krogan's grunt.** His grip on her arm tightened painfully suddenly and then it slackened as he crumbled to the floor.

Abby stared at the krogan's body, her heart beating painfully in her chest. They were almost at the shuttle and quite suddenly she realized that the only thing between her and potential freedom was the tiny salarian's grip on her arm. She moved quickly, wrenching her arm from his weaker grip and ramming her elbow into his face. He cried out in pain and fell away from her but she didn't stay to watch him fall. Abby stumbled once as the people around her started shouting and moving, trying to determine from where the shot came. She picked herself up immediately, her body feeling as if it was burning with adrenaline, and ran.

She dove in underneath the shuttle as the others around her started shouting, crawled beneath it and scrambled up, bolting in the first direction her eyes focused on. She didn't bother looking back, didn't bother thinking about what was behind her, all that she was focused on was getting away and doing it as quickly as she could. She wove through the park crowds, side stepping a volus vendor and almost crashing into a translucent hanar. Her mind briefly jumped to the last time in Nos Astra where she had to get away from mercenaries. That day Asura had been there to save her but now, she knew that if she made a mistake there would be none to pick her up. Shepard and Liara were probably too busy dealing with the guards and mercenaries behind her. Thinking about the Spectre, her heart lightened and she pushed on faster.

Jane had not let her go. She had found her. She could not imagine that anybody other than Shepard could've shot that krogan. Almost laughing with bitter mirth, Abby realized that like so many others, she had begun to see Shepard as her saviour, as the guardian angel that would always keep her safe.

"Abby!"

Liara's voice drifted past her and, as she looked up in the direction that it had come from, she saw a car move over her head. People in the park were staring and jumping out of her way now and although Abby kept hoping that the police might appear and take the situation under control nothing was happening. Looking up had been a mistake because she lost her balance and crashed down, skidding a cross the lush law cover. Before she could pick herself up two hands seized her by her shoulders and pulled her up. Seconds later there was another one of those strange, wet plopping sounds. A weight collapsed on top of her, bearing her back to the ground. The car that had flown overhead was now parked in front of her the door open and Liara in the back seat urging her forward. Ignoring the warm liquid that was slowly streaming into her neck, Abby scrambled out from underneath the body and pushed herself up. She started running forward again, focusing her attention on Liara and half expecting to see Shepard sitting in the front seat. When she was close enough she was surprised to realize that it was another asari. She didn't recognize her immediately but then...

* * *

><p>"<strong>Goddess," Liara heard Vasir mutter under her breath. "She shot him. At that distance." <strong>

Feeling ridiculously proud of Shepard, Liara sat forward in anticipation, watching how Abby hit the other guard that was holding her and start running. She almost cried out in frustration when the woman lost her balance but the human quickly picked herself up and shot off, choosing the shortest possible route to get herself out of harm's way. She had to admit that Shepard's judgement had been correct, that Abby wasted no time to get as much space between herself and her captors. She sat forward and glanced at Vasir who was flying her craft just behind Abby.

"Drop me here," she said. "I'll stop them from pursuing her."

"No."

She blinked at Vasir's short answer and felt a moment's fury before she called herself to calm with a well practiced measure of self control. She was used to other asari's distain. Her status as a pureblood was well known due to who her mother was, especially since the scandal of her death. It had taken her a while to get herself settled in the asari controlled Illium purely because of her genetics.

"Vasir," she snapped. "I'm needed on the ground!"

"No," the asari said shortly and sped the car forward. "The human doesn't know me. I need you in the car to call her here. We can fend them off from here, unless you don't have range on your attacks." With Shepard gone, she didn't bother hiding her distaste at all.

Closing her eyes, praying to the Goddess for patience, Liara focused on Abby who had just woven through two vendors and almost knocked over a hanar. Her progress left a wave of disgruntled aliens but thankfully nobody tried to interfere. The mercenaries also clearly wanted to take her alive because they had given chase instead of just gunning her down. Vasir opened up the car door and pitched the car precariously to the side, giving Liara a better view of the park. She grabbed the side of the chair to steady herself and leaned out a bit.

"Abby! Up here!" she yelled. "Abby!"

The vet didn't look up at her first cry but then when she shouted again she turned her head up. Recognition and relief crossed her face one second and then the next pure shock as she lost her balance and fell down hard.

"NO!" Liara shouted in frustration. "Vasir!"

"On it!" the biotic snapped and turned the car sharply. Liara pulled out her pistol and fired on the two mercenaries that had reached Abby first and was already in the process of dragging her up. Her first shot missed but then she saw the one mercenary jerk and fall forward over Abby.

_Shepard, she's closer._

Liara tossed the pistol into the car, focused her biotics and wrapped the other mercenary in her power; hurling him away from where Abby was struggling to get out from underneath the one Shepard had shot. She didn't look to see what Vasir was doing, but formed a large singularity behind Abby, trapping three mercenaries that almost reached her. She felt Vasir slip the car into neutral, though kept it hovering just above the ground for a quick getaway. Then, the Spectre slipped into the passenger seat and started providing cover for the fleeing woman as well. Liara thought that they had all but conquered the situation when suddenly Abby, who nearly reached them, slowed down her face going blank as her nearly black eyes focused on Vasir.

Liara didn't realize what was happening immediately and wrapped her powers around another merc who had escaped her singularity.

"What the hell is she doing?" Vasir snapped. "Come on human! RUN!"

Liara blinked and glanced at the vet, frowning when she realized that she had stopped moving all together and was staring at the car. "ABBY!" She snapped though it provoked no response from her. "Abby..." Her mind reeled. "She's having a memory flash..." Vasir looked at her bewildered but Liara found herself go cold. "She's slipped into a memory which means..." Abby was staring at Vasir... _Oh no, she must recognize her! _Liara scrambled to grab the gun that she had dropped, not knowing what power to hurl at the asari at such close quarters, but Vasir's instincts were quicker than hers.

"Don't move," she said, turning her gun on Liara. "And don't do something stupid. What's wrong with her?"

Liara swallowed and forced herself to meet Vasir's gaze calmly. "You don't know?" she queried calmly. "I thought the Broker knew everything."

Vasir blinked, narrowing her eyes and for a moment, Liara thought that she was going to deny her association with the Shadow Broker. But then she smiled slightly and with a force stronger than Liara could've anticipated or predicted she wrapped her biotics around her and threw her out of the vehicle. All the while, Abby continued to stare at them, her features blank as her mouth formed silent words.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I didn't expect to see you back so soon." <strong>The voice was unmistakable and, when Asura turned around, she found Aria T'loak standing behind her. The Matriarch was smiling slightly, her gaze searching her face before she looked around the bar. "I don't see your..." Her mouth thinned with either amusement or distaste. "Pet anywhere."

Uncomfortable, Asura turned back to the bar and took another careful sip of her drink. It was her first one that she had ordered almost an hour ago. A part of her wanted to drink until she could not stand and dance with the other patrons until she lost herself to their flow and energy and the rhythm of the club. She could feel the need that she had, the pull that their collective souls had on her. She needed to touch someone and have them return that touch in kind.

"If you're hungry," Aria continued in a dry tone of voice. "You can come and dine with me. I don't think you'll find anything worth your while down here."

It was the subtlest of warnings; _if you want to feed your lust, do it somewhere else tonight and leave these patrons alone._

Asura found that she trusted Aria less and less and, knowing what the asari had offered Abby, she second guessed everything that the Queen of Omega did. She never got the impression that Aria gave a pyjak's tail about anybody except herself and her position of power but sometimes, in subtle ways the asari exhibited a kind of... _protectiveness_ over the people living here. She guessed that if those people living on Omega didn't feel at least somewhat protected and cared for then they wouldn't settle here. People spoke cautiously and quietly of Aria, never with a kind word but they never complained. Aliens of all species raised families here and there was a grudging peace that Aria's people enforced among the different groups. Whether she did it to keep her own hide safe or because she actually _cared_ Asura couldn't say.

Aria was a wild card with her own agenda and she could make life very difficult for her if she chose.

"I'm not hungry," Asura said grudgingly, realizing that the woman wasn't going to go away until she responded. Having her stare at her back was uncomfortable. "You don't have to be concerned."

Aria chuckled and shifted in next to her. Asura could feel the patrons move away from them, she could _sense_ how uneasy even the turian bartender was now that his queen was close. Before Aria could even look at him he slipped a drink in front of her and moved away with a last glance in Asura's direction that said; _sucks to be you._ She followed his departure in an attempt not to look at Aria.

"So, is your pet close?" Aria returned to her first question. "I believe she can keep you... sated." That small hesitation at the back made Asura's skin ripple with anger but she pushed it away, telling herself that she was merely touchy because of the way her last conversation with the vet had ended.

"She's still with Shepard," Asura answered shortly.

Aria made a murmuring sound and took a sip of her drink. "Oh?" she queried. "I take it she has not recovered then yet."

Asura blinked and glanced at Aria confused. "Who?" She said. "Shepard?" She remembered that the Spectre had been hurt in her battle with Lenelle but she hadn't imagined that it was _that_ serious. She didn't like the way Aria smiled as she shook her head.

"No of course not," she said. "Your pet, Dr. Gable. The last time I saw her she looked quite unwell, she made a... right scene here in the club." She took another sip of her drink. "I would've had to remove her had the Normandy's crew not intervened."

Asura's mouth went dry as she stared at the Matriarch. Her first instinct was to lunge at the woman and demand what she was on about but she immediately knew that that wouldn't be a smart move. Aria was infamously paranoid and very rarely came down to the bar. If she was here, Asura was sure that there were people watching her every move and those around her. Besides, if she was unable to stop herself from acting on instinct, she would've killed half of the people in this room already. And all for lust.

Shivering, trying to still her own fear, Asura made sure to meet Aria's gaze. "What happened?" She queried softly, unhappy that she was unable to hide the worry in her voice.

Aria seemed pleased that she didn't know and made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "I can't give you the details," she said. "All I saw was the crew members forcefully removing her from here. The Normandy left shortly after. This was... a couple of days ago." Her eyes went sharper. "I'm surprised you don't know considering how close you are to Dr. Gable."

Asura found that she had stood up without quite remembering how she got to her feet. She had taken a step away from Aria, her emotions in so much turmoil that it took all of her self control not to exert her biotic _power_ on the woman and seduce more information out of her. She closed her eyes and looked away, grabbing the bar as she did so. If it had occurred a couple of days ago, around the time the Normandy left, then Abby had _lied_ to her. She knew that something had been wrong when they spoke; she could _see_ it in the vet's eyes. The realization that Abby had withheld information was a bigger blow than her worry for the woman. If Abby wasn't being honest with her, it meant that the vet was probably rethinking her offer. If she didn't trust her, how could she live with her?

_I'm doomed,_ she thought bitterly. _I can't go back to the way I was, living a celibate life. I can't go on living alone..._

"You seem upset," Aria said dryly. "Or is the drink not accommodating with you?"

Asura's world spun back into focus as she sniffed and opened her eyes to look at Aria. Focusing on the Matriarch she remembered the _real_ reason she had come to Omega. The one she had been debating whether or not she should follow through.

"I have to go," she said. "I've got to meet someone."

Aria only smiled in response, though the gesture held no mirth or kindness. "Remind Dr. Gable of my offer the next time you see her, won't you?" she queried sweetly. "Easy opportunities here don't come by often. This is Omega after all."

Hating the asari, Asura forced herself to incline her head before she turned around and left the club all together.

* * *

><p><strong>Lenelle was uncomfortable with this meeting and it didn't help her unease one <strong>_**bit**_** that the asari was late.** _"Meet with Vasir,"_ the Shadow Broker had told her. _"I want her to see you, to __know__ who you are." _

"_Why?"_ she had queried, unhappy because she never quite trusted Spectres. They served what they believed to be a greater good and even if the Broker held information that he could use against them, she didn't trust that they would decide to protect themselves instead of the Council that they so _loyally_ served. Tela Vasir had been doing this for more than two hundred years and her association with the Broker was passing at best. That she was good at what she did Lenelle didn't doubt but she was worried sometimes that Vasir might be a little _too_ good.

"_She needs to know who you are,"_ the Broker had said again. _"And what you are. Vasir is dangerous and she knows it. I feel it's prudent that she understands what kind of power I have at my command as well. It will stop her from turning against us." _

_Us,_ Lenelle thought bitterly. _He only used that when it suited him. _She knew that there was nobody in the Broker's ranks who surpassed her position, that she was one of the few agents who met with him in person and who knew what almost every single one of his projects were. She understood his power far more than anybody else purely because she had the command of his forces at the touch of her fingertips. But, she knew that he too understood her power and she constantly wondered whether he was trying to find that _one_ weapon that he would be able to use against her if the time came that she decided to turn on him.

The thought made her laugh, drawing her attention back to her current situation. She was waiting for Vasir in one of the parks in Thessia. It was a bold gesture on her part, though she didn't fear the Matriarchs. She had spend almost a thousand years living her life right underneath their noses and she knew that she wasn't about to be discovered now. Unless she killed Vasir for being late that was...

A car dropped into sight in front of her and an asari stepped out of it, dressed in a surprisingly fine robe.

_Cocky,_ Lenelle thought as she looked at Vasir. _Not a weapon in sight._ She decided right there that she wasn't going to try and intimidate the woman and stood up with a smile as she flowed towards the car.

There were far better ways of showing someone what kind of power you held.

* * *

><p><strong>Liara hit the ground hard, rolling a few steps away from Abby.<strong> She formed a barrier around her immediately, in an attempt to stop any shots that Vasir might fire but the Spectre hadn't used her gun, probably afraid that she might hit Abby. When she pushed herself to her feet she realized with a stroke of relief that Abby was with her, her blank eyes still staring at Vasir.

"You're late," she murmured in a tone so sultry it could only belong to someone else. It was the same sultry tones that Liara had heard in her apartment. "I was beginning to think that I've been stood up." She paused and chuckled, a sound that made Liara shiver. "That hasn't happened in more than five _hundred_ years."

_Lenelle_, Liara thought bewildered. _Asura's not that old..._

"Abby," Liara hissed. "Snap out..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Vasir hit her barrier with a force so hard it knocked her to her knees again and made her barrier crumble around her. Feeling every bone in her body vibrate with the attack, Liara whimpered, rolled out of the way and leapt to her feet again. This time she was quicker with her attack response and instead of just throwing up a barrier she hurled an unstable singularity into the car. Vasir jumped out of the car and right into its path, covering her own body with a barrier as she broke the singularity apart before it could do any damage to her vehicle. When Liara hurled another attack at her she met it face on, holding up her hand to stop it.

"Abby," Liara grunted as their powers collided and she could felt the force of it set her skin on fire. "Abby please, please snap out of it. Come on! For the love of the Goddess, snap out of it!"

Abby didn't respond, her gaze fixed on Vasir, her face still calm and impassive as if she didn't see the two asari's power at all. To Liara's horror she started walking forward again, right towards Vasir. The Spectre spared her a bewildered glance, as if she couldn't understand what Abby was up to. Still, she didn't move on her, clearly not perceiving her as a threat. Instead, she moved her body slightly, kept focusing her power with her one hand and pulled out her pistol with the other. Liara knew what she wanted to do in an instant and realized that she had no other choice than to break her contact and dive out of the way. The shot struck wide, but Liara kept moving, knowing that Vasir wouldn't hesitate to fire again.

* * *

><p><strong>She didn't understand it at all, but the human kept walking towards her, her features calm and relaxed as if she had no awareness of the fighting around them.<strong> Firing as many shots as she could on T'soni, Tela Vasir stepped forward and grabbed the human by the hand, pulling her forward.

"Come now," the human's tone was one of amused surprise. "This isn't supposed to be anything other than a meeting." _Something_ in her tone made Vasir hesitate.

"And you are?" She said automatically and felt a vague sense of déjà vu. _When had she said that as well?_

"Don't play games with me," Dr. Abigail Gable's voice was harsh suddenly and she pulled away from Vasir's touch. "You made me wait."

Confused, Vasir realized suddenly realized that her thermal clip was empty. T'soni had moved in behind a park bench but her shields were down. _If I had only one more shot..._

"Get into the car!" She snapped at the human, reloaded and fired two more shots. "Quickly!"

Confusion crossed the woman's features and her eyes, darker than any you would find on any asari not using her power, turned to Vasir. At first anger played across her features and there was an edge in her eyes that hinted at madness. _I know that look._

"Nobody orders the Taker around," the human hissed. "Know your place Shield."

Vasir's world shifted out of focus for a second. She remembered hearing those words a couple of years ago when she met with a fellow Shadow Broker agent. Or, not just an agent...

"Lenelle?" She couldn't think about it, couldn't imagine what was happening right in front of her eyes. Yet, there she saw it, the way the human looked at her, the arrogant irritation that was present on her face. Vasir had not gotten where she was in life from hesitating so before the human could say anything else she fired another round on T'soni and pushed the human towards the car.

"We're being attacked," she snapped. "Go! We have to leave!"

The human paused and a look of agony crossed her features as she closed her eyes and seemed to sway. "I'm... I'm..."

Pain exploded in Vasir's side and she doubled over, immediately clutching her side. _Shepard._ She forced herself up and all but hauled the human into the car, pushing her into the driver's seat. She had a wild thought, a strange one. The human doctor had been rehearsing Lenelle's words to the letter of their first meeting. But, the moment she tried to get her to act independently...

"Taker, why don't you drive?" she repeated what she had said all those years ago, when she had gone to pick up Lenelle for their first meeting in Thessia. As she hoped, her words seemed to stabilize the human and her features became like the calm, cold ocean of Lenelle's features.

"Where do you suggest we go?" she queried. Lenelle wanted her response to be _anywhere but here,_ but she shrugged and closed the car doors, activating its shield with her omni-tool.

"Where you think we can talk in private," she rehearsed and risked a glance at her side for the first time. There was dark blue blood pouring from between where Shepard had hit her between two armour plates. The wound was crippling, but not immediately lethal. _Why didn't she kill me? If she could wound me, she could've killed me._ A bullet ricochet against the car but the human didn't seem aware of it at all as she eased the vehicle up. Vasir looked out of the car window just in time to see Liara run up to where they were and made to throw her biotics at them but Shepard was there as well now and pushed down her hand, stopping her. Vasir risked a smile and had her suit disperse medigel into her wound. This was going to be an interesting ride.

_The End of Chapter 11..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Getting Away. **

**Abby knew that she was in trouble but the feeling felt distant, as if it weren't her emotions at all. **The strongest sensation that she had was that of being a passenger, an observer in a dream that wasn't hers. She saw Vasir, recognized that she was wearing armour instead of a fine asari robe and was in a completely different car than the one in Lenelle's memory. But, the imagery of the memory was so strong she struggled to tell herself that it wasn't real. She remembered how cautious Lenelle had been of the spectre and how she had decided to seduce her in order to show her how much power she will have over her. Vasir had been momentarily caught off guard by her approach and, even though she had come to pick _her_ up, let Lenelle into the driver's seat so that she could drive.

Slipping into the memory, Abby knew that Lenelle had understood why Vasir did it, she needed time to regroup herself and she liked the idea. The powerful spectre was unsettled.

_This isn't what's happening,_ Abby found herself thinking. _This isn't real. The spectre isn't just unsettled, she's frightened. She's..._ What had happened? As the memory of Lenelle drove her body forward, Abby tried furiously to remember what was happening and why she felt that it was so crucial for her to focus.

_Get into the car!_ She had heard Vasir snap but, that hadn't been what she had said when she and Lenelle met for the first time. She had not ordered her around but tried to.

"This isn't real," Abby tried to whisper to the memory of the dead Ardat Yakshi. "This is not what's happening..."

But, the memory continued, the force of it dragging her along as Lenelle tried to think of where she would take Vasir.

* * *

><p><strong>She wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but Jane Shepard knew that things had gone horribly wrong.<strong> Again. She had seen Vasir turn on Liara and had known immediately that it wasn't a coincidence that the spectre had shown up just as they needed her. She watched as Liara and Vasir battled and kept wondering why Abby wasn't moving, why the woman just kept standing there. Several times she raised Vasir's assault rifle, but it was always to kill the last of the Shadow Broker's mercenaries. She could not get a clear shot of the asari and a part of her didn't want it. She wanted answers and a dead spectre wouldn't give it to her.

_A spectre. _

Fury burned inside her and she pushed forward. _Not another one,_ she thought as she ran. _Not another._ Samara had told her of how she had fought Nihlus when he endangered innocent people to do the council's bidding. Saren associated with the Reapers because he _believed_ he was doing the universe a favour. Both of them were dead now, both their memories soured beneath the shield of the council they carried. And she herself, the council might have reinstated her as an exercise in PR, but they still thought that she worked with Cerberus. And, she _had_, there was no denying it. She had worked with Cerberus because they had given her a means to fight the Collectors, to try and find a way to stop the Reapers. They had brought her back to life...

Vasir had Liara trapped and keeping her pinned down behind a park bench as she reached for Abby and pushed her towards the vehicle. Jane knew with a cold brush of dread that she wasn't going to make it, that she wasn't fast enough to stop Vasir. She didn't stop running, but lifted the rifle to her shoulder and fired on the asari. Her first shot missed but the second hit her target and she saw Vasir double over. Still, seconds later the spectre straightened and all but threw Abby into the car.

Jane felt a flicker of hope, suspecting that Abby didn't know how to drive but her hope was short lived as the car lifted off. She didn't get to see where the car went because suddenly her eyes were on Liara, who had leapt out from behind the bench and was ready to throw her biotics at the car. The look in her eyes spoke of murder and Jane held no doubt that she was planning on tearing the car from the sky.

"Liara no!" She yelled now within earshot. Three steps later she was in front of her, pulling her arm down and facing the murder that she saw in her old friend's eyes. The wrath in it shocked her, the anger and the betrayal.

"Shepard!" She yelled. "They're getting away! We're losing them!" She tried to tear away from her, but Shepard held her arm down, restraining her.

"And we will lose them if you attack the car!" She snapped. "Stand down Liara! Stop it!"

The anger and fury turned on her and Liara pulled away from her violently. "You have no right to give that order!" She snapped. "I am not a part of your crew! You have no right to make a judgement call for my sake!" Her eyes went up to the car again and then back to Jane. It was too late to do anything to try and stop them from leaving and this time, there was nobody coming for them.

They had lost Abby.

"We're here because of you!" Jane snapped, turning on Liara. "You wanted us to come down here! Your system compromised us! If you weren't so obsessed with hunting the Shadow Broker, this would not have happened!" She was shocked by her own words, but the shock was distant in comparison to the anger she felt at Liara's denial. If you were a part of a team, you couldn't just decide to step out.

There was dark death in Liara's eyes as she rounded on her. "If you hadn't have died, I wouldn't have had to steal your body back from him!" She snapped. "If you had just come with us on the Normandy..."

"Joker would've been dead!" Jane retaliated immediately. "And the Collectors would've come after the escape pods! And most likely ALL of us would've died! This is not about us Liara! It's about Abby!" She threw her hand in the direction that the car had gone. "They're gone and we have no idea what's happened!" She turned back to the asari. "What the hell happened down here?"

Liara was breathing heavily either from the words that she had said or from trying to stop herself from saying more. Her one hand raised to her other shoulder but then she pointed it at Shepard. "You..." she started. "You don't get it. This has always been about you Shepard. All of it. All of us. You make it about you. Even if you don't realize it. You... you..." She closed her eyes and abruptly turned her back on Jane. "Abby fell into a memory as she was running towards us. She recognized Vasir probably. She must work for the Shadow Broker or Lenelle. And, no, I didn't know it until now. I should've but I didn't."

Jane found that she too couldn't look at Liara. She closed her eyes and put her hands in her hips to try and make it easier to breathe so that she could get her breath back. "Damn it," she whispered. "Damn us." She tried to calm down so that she could think of what to do. The shuttles that the mercenaries had been on had left, even their bodies removed. People in the park were staring at them, uncomfortable by the display but not willing to interfere. There was a sound of sirens in the distance and the police was probably coming their way. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had been less than ten minutes since this all happened. Things had moved that fast.

"EDI come in," she said suddenly, turning to her omni-tool. "EDI give me a status update on the Normandy's documentation. Have you docked? Can you send one of the shuttles?"

"Negative Commander," EDI said. "Dock security is keeping us under close watch. What's your current status?"

_Screwed._ Jane thought but shook her head. "We're having a bit of a situation," Jane said and turned to Liara. "We need an evac ASAP. Dr. Gable has been taken by a hostile and Dr. T'soni and myself are stranded in a park. Can you track Dr. Gable's location?"

"I can," EDI said immediately. "Jack wants to know if a minute is quick enough for extraction."

Jane blinked and gave Liara a bewildered look. "A minute? Are we that close to the docks?" She had lost track of where they were but she didn't think that her estimate was that far off.

"No Commander," EDI said simply. "She's that close to you."

* * *

><p><strong>She was starting to panic and the smell of blood, so familiar to her, drove that panic on.<strong>

_This isn't Thessia,_ Abby thought as she listened to Lenelle's memory, trying to force herself to see what was right before her instead of what was happening in her mind's eye. _How can I drive? I don't know how. We can't just drive on her feelings!_

She could now hear Vasir's laboured breathing next to her as she shifted in the chair, the metallic smell of blood poignant. _Asari bleeds blue..._ _wonder if their haemoglobin looks different... What did I learn from Chakwas's book?_

_Where can I take her to show her a good time? A frightening time? The Shield will learn to fear me. He can't use her against me. The Shadow Broker's power does not rival mine..._

"Watch out!" Vasir yelled suddenly and she leaned over and yanked on the vehicle steering wheel. "By the Goddess, you have to turn! Lenelle!"

Abby took what felt like her first breath in ages and sat back with a gasp, breaking away from the memory. Instinctively she reached out to grab the steering wheel then realized quite suddenly that she wasn't inside a car as she knew it. Her mouth went dry and she froze staring at the wide expanse of sky that stretched up above her, the traffic before her and the buildings around her. Her hands left the steering wheel again and Vasir grabbed it and glared at her.

"Drive!" The asari snapped. "You can't just stop!"

Abby stared at her, too shocked to think of looking at the road. "I don't know how!" She snapped, trying to bring her consciousness up to speed with what had happened when she was living in Lenelle's memory. Now that she was back in control of her faculties, she found that she had no idea what to do, no idea how to even bring herself to focus.

"Don't be stupid!" Vasir snapped. "You were doing it just now! Come on Lenelle!"

Abby realized that her feet were on two pedals, but she was pretty sure that they weren't the gas and break. _What had it been? What was it?_ She remembered Lenelle using them but...

"My name is Dr. Abigail Gable," she breathed. "I am _not_ Lenelle. I wasn't driving. It was just a memory. I can't drive this car. I don't know how."

Vasir looked at her as if she had gone mad, her hand locked on the steering wheel. She looked ahead suddenly as it dawned on her that she needed to keep an eye on where they were going. She cursed under her breath and focused ahead of them. "Keep your legs steady!" She snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you? You were _just_ driving."

Abby sniffed and forced herself to keep her legs steady. Now that she was concentrating, she could suddenly feel them begin to tremble and the car shuddered.

"It wasn't me," she said. "It was an imprint. A memory. Lenelle knew how to drive. I just did what she did. Just because I saw someone bloody well doing it doesn't mean I know how! You can't learn horseback riding from a book!"

Vasir was grimacing, the position she currently had her body in clearly hurting her. "Damn you," she whispered. "You haven't told me what's wrong with you yet."

Abby wasn't having any of it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped. "What did you do to Shepard? What's going on here?"

"Be quiet!" Vasir growled, her gaze focused on the road. "Lift your left leg a little."

Abby started to do it but then paused. "We have to land."

"Lift your leg!" Vasir growled again, clearly not a patient person but Abby knew that for the moment, she had most of the power.

"I can't!" She said. "Not a little! I don't _have_ that kind of motor function." _Liar_. "I'm sick. My legs don't work that way. We have to land. Tell me how to land it!"

Vasir reacted quick as lightening, keeping her one hand on the steering wheel and with the other, she pointed her gun at Abby. "Do what I say or I will shoot you."

She knew that she was frightened, but Abby also felt as if she had gone mad because she found herself laughing. "Then we will both crash most probably," she said. "And you need me alive. Land the car. I'm not afraid to die. I've already died once." She thought that her bluff would hold, but Vasir merely sneered at her and put the gun against her leg.

"I'm not going to kill you," she said. "I'm going to shoot you, then turn on the stabilisers and throw you out of the car. Now do us a favour and ease up that leg of yours."

Abby blinked at her and didn't doubt her word for a second. She eased her leg up slowly and the car dropped out of the line of traffic. Vasir fiddled with some dials, then sat back and motioned to her to shift over. When Abby didn't obey her immediately she cuffed her on the side of the head.

"Move," she snapped. "You can move or drive. Your choice."

Abby, who didn't really want to die a horrible death, moved over wordlessly to her passenger side - sliding in underneath Vasir as the spectre shifted herself over to the driver's seat. It was an awkward manoeuvre that clearly hurt her but she never made a sound. When they were settled on their own, separate sides Abby spared the now sweating Vasir a glance and apologized, unable to help herself.

"Sorry."

The asari laughed at her apology, more out of surprise than maliciousness. "You're mad," she stated and started driving again.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You stole the car?" <strong>

"Borrowed," Jack said. "I know you'll make me return it. Besides, would you rather that I've waited for the fucking bus?" She was driving and she was mad and in a strange way, Jane had never been happier to see her. Jack had come to the park and picked them up with a vehicle that she had acquired from who knows where. When she realized that Jane and Abby might run into trouble, the little biotic had left the Normandy and got creative with transport. EDI had assisted her all the way and helped her locate Jane's position when they realized how much trouble the Commander was in. Jane had wanted to drive but Jack, an old hand at driving 'getaway' refused to allow her near the steering wheel. When Jane argued, she mentioned the Hammerhead and the subject was dropped.

Liara was once again forced to sit in the backseat and they sped off, following EDI's directions to help them track Abby through her omni-tool.

The silence in the car was tense, the words that Liara and Jane had hurled at each other lying between them like a wall. It's not that the wall hadn't been there before, it had always been there. The fight that loomed between them was drawing closer and Jane wished that they had the time to say to each other what needed to be said before it destroyed what was left of their friendship. She thought of Samara as Jack threw herself through traffic, pulling manoeuvres that left Liara gasping in the backseat. It was strange how much the mind could think when there was very little time to react.

The ball of emotions that their last melding had left Jane with was still there, nestled in her mind like an unopened parcel. Sometimes Jane thought of it as a gift and other times, it was like bomb that would destroy her if it ever exploded. She missed the asari with every fibre of her being, missed her in a way she never knew that she could miss anybody. She needed her with her for the simple reason that she wanted to be touched by her. She didn't want Samara's council, or her wisdom, or her warrior's ability. She wanted her to touch her. She wondered where the asari was but knew that Samara didn't want to be found. She had used some of her spectre resources to try and figure out where the Justicar had gone but the grid was silent and the universe suddenly felt like a much bigger place than the mass relays made it.

She hated it and she hated Samara and she hated herself for feeling that way.

"There," Liara was the first to speak up, her blue hand pointing between them. "That's the car." Jane glanced at the car, then at the omni-tool, making a rough calculation as to how far it was and how far the tracker said Abby was.

"Seems like it," she said. "We have to discuss our tactic."

Jack didn't look at her but sped the car up. "Already got that covered."

Jane hesitated and gave her a curious look. "And?"

"We get it to go down."

Liara snorted from the back. "Simple plan," she pointed out. "I had it myself."

Jack ignored her and looked at Shepard, her eyes bright. "Model she's driving," she said. "Has got crash dampeners. So even if it plunges vertically, chances are very good that the passengers will only get a nasty bump or two." She sniffed. "You give her time to think about it, she's either gonna kill Abby or escape, as she had before. What we're gonna do is just fucking drive into her and _you_," she glanced at Liara, "are going to take out her thrusters. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Liara said without looking at Shepard, which bothered her because she didn't look to her for conformation. "If that's the plan we can _all_ agree on."

Jack did look to Shepard for conformation, her eyes questioning but confident. She had faith in her plan, but she needed Jane to say that she had as well. It was like Liara used to look at her. Sighing softly, hoping that Jack wouldn't do anything that would put Abby into any real harm, Jane slowly nodded.

"If you think it's going to work," she pointed out. "Our first priority is to get Abby out alive and as unharmed as possible. If we can, we must try and take Vasir as well, I want to know what her association with the Shadow Broker or Lenelle is. Who she's working for and why." Technically, the asari had not done anything to betray the council, but Shepard didn't like the fact that she was involved in this.

Jack grinned, her eyes bright with the idea of the coming action. It was something that she would never loose, Jane suspected, her love for violence. She could not see Jack ever settling down and live a normal life and she only prayed that the young woman would find a place in society that would do her good. Unlike the role that Liara seemed to have committed herself to.

* * *

><p><strong>Vasir was talking over the radio, her voice tight as she relayed orders that Abby didn't understand.<strong> Having pressed herself in the furthest edge of the seat away from the asari, she found herself wishing that Lenelle's memories could provide her with _something_ that she could use against the spectre. As it was, that sensation of being two people had momentarily dimmed and although Abby could remember Lenelle's first encounter with Vasir clearly, the asari's mind was far from hers, driven away by the fear that she was feeling. In her mind she imagined herself bravely knocking Vasir out, guiding the car to safely and getting herself out of trouble before Shepard arrived but she knew it wasn't to be.

She just wasn't like that.

Looking out of the window, she saw a suspicious carrier gliding alongside them and knew that Vasir had backup. The Shadow Broker had sent his best to help her and it was clear to her now that he wanted her at all costs. _He,_ she thought. _I know it's a he._

"Have you ever met the Broker?" She asked the question before she knew what she was doing. Vasir glanced at her, her face pale as she dropped her one hand to her side.

"Have you?"

Abby didn't know what to say and shrugged, looking out of the window. She could feel Vasir's eyes on her and chose to ignore it. The asari shifted and looked out of the window again. "I don't normally ask any questions," she said, her tone surprisingly civil suddenly. "But the fuck is the deal with you? Why does the Broker want you? Did you torture Lenelle? Get information out of her? What? You spoke of her memories. Or you're running a _really_ good bluff."

Abby hesitated and glanced at Vasir again. "You don't know?" She queried. "About Lenelle?"

The spectre raised her tattooed brow, which reminded Abby of a tiger ready to pounce. "I've been out of the loop for a bit," she said. "Council business. All I know was that I got a call saying that I should keep an eye on a transfer. Your transfer." Her eyes were sharper when she looked at Abby. "I know you've got something to do with Lenelle. But what I'm thinking is impossible, so I'll leave you to enlighten me."

Abby's mouth thinned as she shrugged with one shoulder. She was aware of a burning sensation on her forearm where she had fallen in the park and grazed off her skin like a child. Her shoulder also hurt but she couldn't remember whether one of the mercenaries had pulled on it too hard or whether she had hurt it during the fall. "Lenelle's dead," she said and felt as cold about it as she sounded, that terrifying evening flashing through her mind as she remembered how desperate she had been to keep Asura safe. "I was there."

Her news clearly shocked Vasir who turned to her with wide eyes. "Who the fuck did it?" she queried. "Are you sure?"

Abby sniffed and nodded. "I saw her body. I know it was her, trust me." Her throat tightened suddenly and she wondered whether she was going be sought after her whole life here, whether she would forever be running away from one person or the other. _Aria can protect me._ "Shepard killed her."

Vasir gave her a cautious look, a strange look of respect crossing her features which she knew wasn't meant for her. Looking out of the window, Vasir glanced at her mirrors. "She's good."

"Hmm." Abby said and looked out of the window again. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my private dock," Vasir answered shortly. "I'm going to be overseeing your transfer personally."

"To the Shadow Broker?" A cold fist suddenly clenched in Abby's stomach and she knew why the Broker would want her. If he knew who she was, and what she could do, he would use her to manipulate Asura. Lenelle's plan had been to use Asura and shape her into something that she and possibly the Shadow Broker could use. With Lenelle gone, the Broker had a vacancy. _And,_ if she had most of Lenelle's memories, she held quite a lot of his secrets as well.

She had been very high up in his ranks.

"Did you meld with Lenelle?"

The question took her by surprise and she turned to look at Vasir who was looking at her in earnest. There was no maliciousness in her gaze, no anger or threat. She was merely, _very_ curious. Abby didn't know whether she should answer her because that would bring the knowledge to a rogue element. She didn't know how much loyalty Vasir had towards the Broker but, maybe – if she also had loyalty towards other asari Matriarchs or the council... If they knew of her abilities maybe she'd forego the transfer and give Shepard more time...

She started nodding her head but never got the answer. An impact on Vasir's side hurled the car out of its trajectory and spun it precariously to the side. Abby was aware of a feeling of turbulence as her stomach dropped when the car lost altitude. Vasir was cursing, trying to get the car stabilised and there was an alarm blaring all around them, probably warning them of their descend. Then, there was a flash of blue and the car simply fell...

_The End of Chapter 12_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Smoke.**

The meeting place was a small, seedy bar in the lower levels of Omega. Asura had ordered herself a drink, but didn't touch it and rather using it as an excuse not to talk to anybody or make eye contact. There was an unspoken law in bars that if you had somebody, sitting on their own looking angry and staring into their drink, you left them alone. Throughout the day she found that people felt weary of her, as if they could _sense_ her hunger. She knew that it would change the moment she consciously decided to try and seduce anybody, then their response would change to almost throwing themselves over their own feet to keep her happy.

Tabith El'Meara, the asari mercenary that she had killed in Illium had been like that. When the woman first saw her in the bathroom she had been distrustful almost angry, but Asura had turned on full charm and just one touch later the woman was begging her for more. She shivered when she thought about it, the way she pushed her up against the sink in the women's restroom, kissing her cheek and running her hand over the woman's neck fold as she whispered, sweet, unintelligible words. Then, just as the woman expected them to leave the restroom and go find a place where they could take it further, Asura had grabbed her by the throat and whispered;

"_You were among those who killed my sister. Think of Rhea, think of the young asari who's life your commands took..." _

She had not given the woman time to explain herself but let the full force of her power envelope her. She remembered sensing the asari's surprise and bewilderment but then, it all turned to sweet nothing as her life and soul slipped away beneath Asura's touch. She left her breathing on the floor but she knew that the asari wouldn't live to see the night pass and she didn't.

Sipping her drink, Asura shivered with excitement and horror, remembering that delicious feeling of fulfilment that she got from melding with someone. It was a satisfaction that stretched deeper than plain sexual satisfaction. It was like filling a deep, pulsing need in her that had no name and no true satisfaction. That rush that she got from melding was what drove other Ardat Yakshi to kill, and kill again but she liked to believe that she was different. Now, as she sat there craving to be filled, she knew that she was no different, that she had not yet killed _enough _for the need to become greater.

"Such dark thoughts deserve some lighter company," a steady, smooth voice said behind her and when she turned, she startled up to see a familiar face behind her. Or, not _familiar_ but she knew instantly that _this_ was the man she had come to see.

It was a pale human man, dressed completely in black with a dark hat on his head. When she looked at him he smiled at her with delight and swept the hat off. "We meet at last Asura Dushkriti," he all but purred. "What a pleasure."

Asura didn't move immediately, but mentally prepared herself to use her biotics. "You worked for Lenelle," she pointed out and was surprised when the man laughed and took a seat next to her. He motioned to the barman who brought him a short glass of amber liquid.

"Is that what she told you?" he queried as he took a sip of his drink. "She truly was getting above herself."

A rush of anger and betrayal washed over Asura as she thought of the Ardat Yakshi who had betrayed her and who had _really_ been behind her family's massacre. She stood up, not sure if she wanted to leave or kill the man so she remained standing, looking at him to make the next move. He turned to look at her and saw something in her eyes that clearly made him more alert. Putting down his drink, he held up his hands and sat back.

"My apologies Asura," he said. "I forget that this is a difficult time for you. Please, sit down and listen. I send you that message, asking you to meet me here. My name is Martin Fen and I worked with Lenelle on occasion. We had the same employer, but I must tell you immediately that what happened to your family was not our doing. That was Lenelle. Will you let me explain to you what happened?"

She didn't sit down immediately but continued to stare at him, her mind still keeping her power ready to be used on a second's notice. _I'm not going to kill him,_ she thought with a shiver. _I'm going to meld with him and find out..._

She sat down abruptly, immediately sensing where her thoughts went. "You have five minutes," she said. "After that I'm gone. I want nothing more to do with Lenelle and her schemes. Even the memory of her sickens me."

The man smiled at her hand nodded, putting his hat back on his head and turning to the bar. "You are not the only one who felt that way," he said. "A year ago, Lenelle decided to go rouge from the operation with which we affiliated ourselves. She took control of my employer's forces and ordered the strike on Tetra, you're home planet. Because she was second only to my employer himself, nobody questioned her and because of what she was, she commanded a tremendous loyalty. She was allowed a lot of autonomy so we didn't immediately realize what she was up to until it was too late."

Asura hesitated before she turned to look at him, curious about what he was saying. "Why didn't you stop her?" she said. "You could've intercepted her."

Martin smiled and shrugged. "Our top operatives who were fighting against her kept being assassinated, the most recent an asari called Tabith El'Meara. She was to lead an assault team and corner Lenelle in Omega."

Asura had felt herself go pale and braced her hand against the table in order to stop herself from swaying. Her mouth went dry and once again, ever since Abby had told her of Lenelle's scheme, she found herself hating what she had done.

"I killed her," she whispered. "I killed her in Illium."

The gleam in the man's eye told her that he already knew. "And what a feat I have to say," he said. "Tabith was very powerful, had many connections. The way you did it was exquisite. Nobody even suspected that foul play was at hand."

Asura closed her eyes. "I took no pleasure in killing her," she pointed out even though she knew that she was lying to herself.

"But you can take pride in it," Martin said. "We know what you are Asura, we know that you are like Lenelle and we now understand that you were used by her, shaped by her to do her bidding. That is why my employer would like to extend his hand to you, draw you towards us. You see, we believe that you have something that Lenelle lacked. You have self control. I can see it, sitting here beside you. Nothing more would please you to devour my soul as Lenelle did with her victims. But, you resist. You listen. You reason. We can offer you many things Asura, we can give you what you want."

She didn't understand it immediately, but realized that she suddenly felt like crying, that the image of her family came to her mind's eye as she saw her mother's corpse and the bloodied, mangled face of her sister. "There's nothing that I want," she said. "You can't give me anything that Lenelle hasn't already taken away from me."

The man smiled and turned to her, standing up slowly as he took off his hat again. "What about protection?" He said. "What about a place of safety? Not only for yourself but for your Dr. Gable as well."

She was on her feet again in seconds, her biotics shimmering up her arm. "What do you know about Abby?" She breathed. "What do you know?"

Martin Fen didn't answer her, but smiled and put his hat back on his head, turning and leaving her without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Acid smoke filled her nose and when she coughed and opened her eyes they stung and burned.<strong> She felt a wisp of fear but it faded to pain as she struggled to move but couldn't. Then, strong arms grabbed her underneath her shoulders and pulled on her body, away from the smoke and rising heat. There was a moment in which she felt as if she fell, but her head never hit the ground even though her feet did. Then, the hands continued to move her and drag her away from the wreckage that had been her car.

Tela Vasir coughed as her lungs burned with the need for fresh air. When the movement stopped she realized that she was panting, most of the smoke gone and a fresh breeze touching her face. She looked up to see Dr. Abigail Gable sank down beside her, hugging her arms to her chest as her body shuddered. She too was coughing and her face pale but it was clear that she was in a much better way that she was. She hadn't thought that the human had it in her but she seemed to have found the strength to pull her from the damaged vehicle and to safety.

_Up,_ Vasir thought as she stared at the dark haired woman as her face twisted in pain with every cough that shook her body. _I have to get up and get her out..._

She started to move but pain pulsed in her side and she whimpered with a voice that wasn't hers. _Damn you Vasir, get up!_ The sound that had come from her lips had spurned Dr. Gable into action as she leaned forward; still keeping her one arm pressed tightly against her chest and put the other hand on her shoulders.

"Stay down," she whispered hoarsely. "Don't try to move." Her dark eyes, wild with fear, searched Vasir's body. "You're bleeding."

_Get up._ Vasir pushed her hand away and forced herself to sit up biting back the cry that almost threatened to escape her lips again. "Get up," she hissed. "Now."

Abby blinked at her, her lips moving with words that she seemed too scared to utter. Then, her body shuddered and she coughed, her arms shooting to her chest again as she steadied herself. Vasir was angry with herself for not being up yet by the time that the vet stopped coughing. Abby moved when she shifted and, still clutching her chest, fixed her with an almost desperate look.

"Vasir," she said breathlessly. "You're hurt. Badly. That wound of yours..." She coughed again. "I think you have to stay still!"

Out of the corner of her eye Vasir saw another vehicle set itself down on a rooftop just a block away from them. She growled and hauled herself up, grabbing the human as she did so. It dawned on her that Dr. Gable could've left her in the car that was by now completely enveloped in smoke but the human hadn't.

"Get... up," she hissed. "This is not the time or the place..."

She had her gun out now and was pointing it at the woman that she had dragged to her feet, knowing that it was the motivation that a lot of people needed. She was surprised to see that Abby wasn't necessarily afraid of the gun but stood there swaying, clutching her chest as she stared first at the weapon then at the dark blood oozing from her side. Closing her eyes, she stepped towards Vasir and to the asari's further surprise, moved herself so that she could put some of her weight on her.

"We're not going to get far," Abby breathed. "You have to stop. That wound will kill you. I think you've ruptured something on impact." She barked a bitter laugh and hissed just under her breath. _"I know I have."_

Vasir ignored her and pushed forward, forcing herself to make her steps faster.

"Just move," she said. "Just keep moving."

* * *

><p><strong>The impact had been much harder than they anticipated but then again, Jane realized that she had to have known that Jack did nothing in half measures.<strong> When Vasir's car dropped, they tried to set themselves down as close to it as possible but due to the quickness of their tactic they had not realized that the spectre actually had an escort. They had to set their own car down in a parking lot about an apartment away from where the other had crashed and the moment they got out of the car, Vasir's escort dropped with them and started firing. Liara still didn't have a weapon, though she made the mistake of running towards the first soldier that they had downed to get his. She was pinned down almost immediately and Shepard could see her cursing herself as she huddled behind a plant bank. Jane barked at Jack instinctively and together they made their way towards Liara and gave her the cover that she needed to retrieve the gun. When she had it, Liara fell in step next to Jane and obeyed her every order.

A part of her didn't think about the fighting and how they were severely outnumbered. Jane, barking commands at the two biotics, moved systematically forward forcing the mercenaries to cluster together so that she could trap them with Liara's singularity. She found a set of cluster bombs on the one dead merc and from there, the fight turned in their favour. All the while she kept one eye on the steady column of smoke that was coming from where Vasir and Abby had fallen and her heart was tight with anxiety.

_What if I had made the wrong call?_

"I don't recognize these mercs!" Jack snapped at some point, grabbing thermal clips from a fallen salarian and putting it into her semi-automatic. "Who the fuck are they?"

"They're from the Shadow Broker's private army!" Liara shouted above the din. "I've encountered them before!"

Jane had as well. She recognized them in the park as the same band of people whom they had fought in Omega when they were chasing Lenelle and Asura. She wished that she had known who they were associated with then. When they shot down the last transporter even before it landed, Jack ran up ahead, scrambling up the side of a wall and onto the walkway that lead to where the car had fallen. Jane thought that she would run ahead but the biotic leaned over the small wall and held out her hand to Jane so that she could help her up. Jane smiled at her briefly as she clambered to the top and then turned around and did the same for Liara. When she pulled the asari up she realized that Liara sounded quite winded and on closer inspection, she realized that her one arm was dark with blood. She tried to say something but Liara pulled away from her immediately and pushed forward.

"It happened in the park," she said sounding defensive. "I'm fine. We have to move."

She started trotting towards the downed craft before any of them could say anything. Jack rolled her eyes at Jane and set after the asari, pushing in front of her as they rounded a corner. Jane watched them go for a second and was once again struck by the difference between the two. She trusted Jack to obey her when she needed it, for all the ex-convict's history. She didn't know whether she could say the same for Liara.

Trotting after them, she pushed away her concern and fear. There wasn't any time for it now.

They reached the craft quickly, with Jack sprinting the last of the distance when it became clear how much damage the car had sustained.

"Fuck!" Jane heard her yell. "Fuck! Abby!" She rushed into the smoke before Jane or Liara could stop her but immerged against shortly after, coughing as she determinedly went round the front to see what had caused the vehicle such damage.

"She's not here," she shouted to Jane as she came round again. "It struck a fucking power box! Damn thing is close to burning out, we've got to move!"

Jane was very relieved to find that Abby wasn't in the car and immediately looked around to see whether she could pick up a trail. It was Liara who found the blood, though she didn't bother calling to them as she ran off in the direction the smudges were leaving. Jane let her go and took a moment to study it herself, taking note that it appeared to be asari and not human.

"They can't have gotten far," Jack said as she looked up at Jane. "Shepard, I'm so sorry."

Jane spared a moment to pat her on the shoulder before she quickly followed Liara.

"You did your best Jack," she said. "And it hasn't proven to be a mistake yet."

* * *

><p><strong>A group of mercenaries had come towards them, looking a lot like those who had been in the park but Vasir send them away, barking at them to cover them as she headed towards the shuttle they had prepared for her.<strong> Abby didn't know how far they still had to go, but she knew without a doubt that Vasir wasn't going to make it. She couldn't explain how she did, but she knew that if she didn't do something immediately, the asari was going to die.

Abby, in agony herself with what she suspected was a couple of broken ribs, didn't know how to feel about it. She wanted to get away from Vasir, but a part of her couldn't stand to see her suffer. They were pushing through what appeared to be numerous apartments, where people were flowing in and out until they saw the mercenaries and Vasir. That inspired them to retreat to their rooms and stare at their steady progress bewildered through the glass windows of their apartments. In her shocked state, Abby noticed that there were a lot of asari and they didn't appear to be properly dressed.

_Azure,_ she read on a sign outside and made a mental note to ask someone what it meant but forgot about it the moment she noticed an open door. Without giving Vasir time to protest, she pushed them through it the moment they were close to it and sank down on the floor, bearing the asari down with her so that she sat against a wall.

Vasir bit back a cry of pain and stabbed her weapon into Abby's chest. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "Get us up!"

Abby pulled away from her and knew that she had done the right thing when Vasir couldn't hold onto her.

"You need treatment!" She snapped. "Vasir, I have to stop that bleeding and try to treat you for shock. I don't care if you bloody shoot me, but I can't walk you to your death. I can't." _Why not?_ A voice in her head whispered and Vasir, still holding the gun on her, immediately had the same question.

"Why?" she hissed as Abby pushed herself up and stumbled to a first aid kit on the wall to find anything might help. She kept her one arm pressed against her side because it made breathing easier.

"Because I'm a vet," Abby said. "Whether I have a murderer's memories or not, I am still myself. I am a vet and I have to help you. I have to."

Vasir was staring at her in disbelief. "You can run," she said weakly as Abby managed to force the first aid kit open. "You can run and leave me, I won't be able to follow you."

Abby's mouth thinned as she searched through the contents, pleased when she found several packets of medigel and one or two high grade syringes. She remembered these from Chakwas's infirmary, knowing that they were used to stabilize officers who were critically wounded in the field. She knew that when she suffered from severe blood loss when they brought her to the Normandy the doctor had administered one of these. The woman had told her so when she explained to her what she had needed to do to recover. She grabbed the medigel and the two syringes and went back to Vasir, ignoring her gaze and the gun in her hand.

_Leave,_ her subconscious said again. _Just run. You won't be any worse off. She tried to kill you. She's kidnapping you._

"You need me," Abby said to Vasir as she knelt beside her again, ignoring her own pain and focusing on the dark blood that pooled around the woman's wound. "If I leave you, I'm a murderer. I'm not that. I'm not Lenelle."

Vasir blinked and swallowed, her eyes finding the syringe that Abby prepared. She didn't flinch when the vet felt along her neck for a pulse and injected it right into her artery or rather where she hoped it was.

"You are sometimes," Vasir whispered, the gun now dropping from her hand. "I have seen it. You have melded with Lenelle."

Abby was surprised that she had seen the conformation that she had started to give her before the craft went down. She shrugged as she struggled with shaking hands to remove a section of Vasir's armour. "I think it's a bit more complicated than that," she muttered. "How the hell do you take this off?"

Vasir's eyes never left her face as her hands came up slowly and removed the panel that Abby had been struggling with. "Did she rape you?" she queried softly her voice making Abby shiver, who had never thought of it that way. "Or did you find that her love isn't as wonderful as she makes you believe?"

Abby swallowed and fixed her gaze on the wound. "She tried to kill me," she said simply. "And she damn well almost succeeded." She remembered how shocked everyone had been when she woke up. "I'm going to..." She paused. She wanted to tell Vasir that she was going to put some medigel into the wound but remembered suddenly that unlike Asura's this wound had been caused by a bullet and it might still be inside. She didn't quite understand the mechanics of this world's weapons and never actually bothered to find out... She reached out to touch the wound before she glanced up into Vasir's face.

"You have to be steady," she said simply. "Your assault rifle, did it use bullets?"

Vasir gave her a cold look. "What else would it use?"

Not deterred by her tone, Abby broke open a packet of medigel and spread it over her own hands, hoping that it would work like a disinfectant. Then, she carefully inserted her finger into the wound, closing her eyes as she did so that she could better feel what was happening. Vasir chocked back a whimper but sat still, the weight of her gaze unnerving. Abby was barely breathing as she explored the wound, then, feeling what she needed to feel, she withdrew her finger and made Vasir lean forward.

"We have to take off this back panel," she said. "The bullet's lodged in it. The trajectory's pretty clean but I think it tore open when we crashed." Shepard hadn't wanted to kill her, that was clear. Vasir's hands were shaking worse than Abby's as she helped her remove the back panel and the bullet came out with it as well as a fresh run of blood. Abby moved quickly, pressing her hand against the back to apply pressure as she put medigel into the wound with the other before applying pressure to the other side. She and Vasir sat in silence for several minutes as she waited to see whether the blood flow would stop.

_Where is Shepard?_ _They couldn't have been that far behind._

She checked to see whether the bleeding had stopped twice before she was satisfied. As she withdrew her hand from Vasir's side she was pleased to see that there was no new blood coming from the wound. She knew that she would still need a follow up examination to make sure that all the internal damage had been repaired but she felt more comfortable about the asari's condition. She made to stand up to wash her hands, only now wondering whether asari carried human diseases like AIDS that was blood transmissible, but Vasir grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her down.

"If you run now, I will still shoot you," she growled.

Unable to remain in the sitting position, with her legs suddenly trembling underneath her, Abby didn't reply but sat down and looked at her. _Is this gratitude?_ She wondered as she stared at the alien. _Is this why people become doctors?_ She realized immediately that circumstances were slightly different than they would be at a practice. And, when she met Vasir's gaze, she did see relief there. Hidden, but it was there.

The asari knew that she had saved her life.

"Let's go," Vasir said and held out a hand. "Help me up."

It took several attempts for Abby to regain her footing, but when she did so she diligently reached out and pulled Vasir to her feet. She was looking better already, the shot that she had given her clearly working. She thought as they left the apartment that she saw a movement behind her but when she turned back, hoping to see Shepard, there was nobody there.

* * *

><p><strong>They had left a trail of dead and wounded mercenaries in their wake and Jane wondered, not for the first time, what gods had smiled upon her to give her such a knack for killing.<strong> Liara had explained to them that they were in an... _establishment_ called Azure. She had liked the way Liara explained what it was and for a moment, they felt like two friends again, teasing each other and joking together. They went round on the other side of the building, hoping to cut Vasir and Abby off but when they came round the other side again, the two of them were gone. Knowing that they couldn't have moved past them and that there was no place for a transport to have picked them up. They had to be hiding somewhere in one of the buildings and Jane suspected that she knew why.

Vasir had lost a lot of blood.

They found the two of them huddled in the doorway of one of the apartments. The room had a big open plan but there was space enough for them to hide in undetected. Jack wanted to barge in immediately but Shepard, seeing Abby move back from a first aid kit, motioned to her to wait because she wanted to see what the vet was going to do. Although she couldn't help but feel that she was being foolish, she felt a warm rush of endearment towards the woman when she realized that Abby was trying to save Vasir's life. As she had with Asura on Banrio, the vet had an ability to do what she needed to do regardless of who the person was.

"Shepard," Liara whispered softly, her coming from just behind her ear. "Jane, I've got an idea."

Jane turned back towards her, not saying anything but prompting her to continue.

"Vasir is clearly taking Abby to the Shadow Broker," Liara whispered. "And she wants to move her alive. We can use that to track him."

Jane didn't like where this was going and was glad that Jack was sitting behind a couch on the opposite side of the room where she couldn't hear what was being said.

"Are you suggesting we let her go? Let Vasir take her to the Shadow Broker's base?"

Liara didn't reply but the weight in her eyes said all that she needed to say. Jane found herself clutching the shotgun that she had taken from a mercenary's body and rubbed her mouth with her one hand. "Liara," she started to say but the asari stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Jane, you brought her to me so that we can help Feron," she said. "If you didn't want to do that, you should just have remained quiet and let this moment pass. He's out there and _she_ can lead us to him. Perhaps just not in the way we originally thought."

She hated it, but what Liara said made sense. The tracker that Abby had in her omni-tool was one that Tali and EDI had designed when they were still hunting the Collectors. It was hard to detect and if Vasir hadn't thought to destroy her omni-tool now then she never would. She was too injured to think further than completing her mission.

_I hate what I have to do._ Jane thought and wondered what Samara would think of her if she knew what she was considering. Would the Justicar praise her? Or would she see it as putting one innocent life in danger to save one that probably wasn't.

_You owe this to Liara, you owe it to her!_

Motioning to Liara to keep an eye on Abby and Vasir, she slipped out of the room and called up the Normandy.

**The End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: In Transit.**

**They made it to an open plaza where they commandeered one of the shuttles that had been used to drop the mercenaries. **Vasir commanded the team to remain behind and make sure that they weren't followed before she motioned to Abby to get inside. She did so reluctantly, knowing that she couldn't fight the asari but also realizing that if she took her off world there might be no way for Shepard to find them again. She considered once or twice to just try and bolt away from Vasir but she had done too well when she fixed the asari up and she appeared to be almost unhindered by her injuries now. She certainly gave no hint that she felt unwell when she spoke to the salarian who had commanded the vessel despite the alien's wide eyed look at all the blood that covered both Abby and the spectre. They let them have the shuttle and Vasir wasted no time to get them airborne. Abby found herself standing in the passenger area, watching Vasir through the doorway as she strapped herself into the chair and started working with the controls. The asari didn't pay her any mind, having discovered that she wasn't a threat and it was almost insulting that she was willing to turn her back on her.

_Not that I can kill her now,_ Abby thought bitterly as she sat down and strapped herself in with shaking hands before she settled back and clutched her ribs. _I saved her life. Doing anything to harm her now... It just wouldn't make sense._

It didn't make sense that Jane had not yet managed to reach them. They couldn't have been that far behind and she remembered hearing frantic radio transmissions to Vasir when they were fighting them as they crossed through the apartments. _What if they were dead?_

Sitting down, a rush of exhaustion flooded through her and Abby realized that, against all the odds, she was incredibly hungry. She couldn't remember when last she ate and her last glimpse of the world outside had been one enveloped in complete darkness. The day was at an end and she had no idea where a new one would lead her. They left Illium with Vasir calmly speaking to the air control operators over the city, using her Spectre's authority to check up on the Normandy and see whether it was preparing to move again. It hadn't and there appeared to be no further transmissions from it. Abby didn't know what to think of it but she felt her hope at being rescued die when the shuttle took off and left Illium's atmosphere.

As the craft stabilized Vasir sat in the cockpit for a bit longer, fiddling with the dials before she finally put the shuttle on autopilot and stood up. She was limping now, clutching her side as she moved to where Abby was and knelt down by a panel at the wall. As Abby watched, she withdrew a first aid kit and brought it closer. Thinking that she wanted her to look at her side again, Abby struggled to undo the straps but Vasir soon stopped her as she joined her, holding up her hand briefly before she undid the straps. When Abby reached for the first aid kit she shook her head.

"Take off your shirt," she said much to Abby's surprise. "Let's have a look."

Embarrassed and shocked, Abby could only stare at her for a moment.

Vasir sighed impatiently and shook her head. "I'm getting tired of waving my gun at you," she said. "So do me a favour and take off your shirt. I can promise you, you won't regret it."

Not knowing what to make of it, Abby did so with trembling hands, her face burning with embarrassment when the cool air of the craft touched her skin. She felt goose bumps on her back and neck and their appearance seemed to fascinate Vasir as she took a moment to run her finger over a particularly prominent patch over her collar bone.

"You humans are fascinating creatures," she said as she took her hand away and opened up the first aid kit. "I have not worked with your species often, but you are the least predictable. You are so close to us..." Her gaze touched Abby's breasts. "But still, you are very different. Tell me, where are you injured?"

Abby couldn't answer. She had not said a word to Vasir since she managed to get her bleeding sorted and she was afraid of what would leave her mouth if she dared. She was angry with the alien in a way that she couldn't quite explain. The asari studied her then sighed tiredly. Now that they were alone and out of harm's way she seemed paler and exhausted.

"I want you to lift your arms slightly, we'll deal with those ribs first." She hesitated. "Humans have ribs right?" Abby knew from reading Chakwas's books that asari and human anatomy was surprisingly similar. She had figured that it was because, regardless of a body's shape, it still had to perform the same functions. Asari lacked hair though and that always seemed to be a point that fascinated them about the human body.

She nodded slightly without looking directly at Vasir and rather focused on her hands, watching as she took what looked like a thumb thick bandage from the kit. Vasir carefully ran her fingers over the right side of Abby's chest as she raised her elbows slightly, her gaze taking in the already darkening bruise that formed there. Her touch hurt but when she grasped Abby's side just underneath her ribs the vet jumped more out of surprise than pain.

"Does it hurt when I press there?" Vasir asked gravely, her eyes immediately finding Abby's. There was such intensity in her gaze that Abby had to shake her head.

"No," she said, her voice sounding strange to her own ears. "Not there. Just... my chest. And my shoulder." When they were running, she had forgotten about it but now that she was sitting quietly the pain that she had felt in the car was back tenfold.

Vasir made a murmuring sound and motioned to Abby to shift her elbows again. She took the bandage and used it to strap Abby's ribs, the texture oddly cool. It remind her of medigel but Abby was even more surprised when Vasir, as she tore off the bandage, ran her omni-tool over it, causing the bandages to tighten ever so slightly. The pain, although still present, subsided almost immediately.

"Nanocells," Vasir explained when she saw Abby's amazement. "Programmed to respond to outside stimuli. It's a new prototype on the market but the Shadow Broker has managed to secure quite a large shipment of it. It is very useful and it delivers medigel at short intervals directly into the pores of the skin for better absorption. Tell me about your shoulder."

Abby winched as Vasir reached for it, but her reaction was more from instinct than actual pain. "It just hurts," she said, feeling like a child. "I think I fell on it in the park. I don't think it's broken or anything."

Vasir chuckled and manipulated it a bit. "You fall a lot," she pointed out. "And you're right, it's not. I'm going to strap it, but I doubt it will trouble you for long." She made a quick job of it and, when she was done, applied some medigel to the scrapes on Abby's arm. The vet tolerated it but found herself becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Why are you doing this?" She queried when Vasir was done and helped her pull the shirt back over her head. "Why do you bother?"

Vasir, even paler now than she had been before, smiled at her though the look contained no mirth. "Why did you help me?" She countered. "Believe it or not Dr. Gable, I'm not here to hurt you. Most of the injuries you sustained were due to your so called friends."

Abby looked at her, but didn't reply immediately. She shifted slightly, winching in pain as she did so but relieved that she felt a _little_ better. Vasir wasn't done yet and took a syringe must like the one she had used on her from the box. Abby sat very still as she adjusted the dose and injected her into her neck as she had done before.

"This will help," Vasir said quietly. "I think you should sleep for the time being, we still have a long journey ahead of us."

Abby nodded numbly, keeping her eyes downcast as she wondered whether she should lay down on the floor or attempt to get comfortable on the chairs. When Vasir didn't move away from her immediately she turned back to the alien and gave her a questioning look. The asari had been studying her, her gaze truly puzzled.

"You're not a soldier," she pointed out. "And you seem to have some medical skills. I don't understand what the word vet means. Are you a Cerberus medic? An experiment?"

Abby's mouth thinned in anger as she shook her head. "I'm not with Cerberus," she pointed out. "Neither is Shepard. I'm nobody's experiment." _How do you know? Your world isn't real here._

Vasir didn't seem convinced and sat back with a cold expression on her face. "Shepard is," she said. "She still carries their markings, uses their top ranking officers. Cerberus is sly, don't underestimate their methods."

"She's not with them," Abby insisted loyally. "She doesn't do the Illusive Man's bidding. She's cut her ties with them."

Vasir snorted as she pushed herself up. "She's in their body," she said as she packed away the first aid kit and put it away, taking something else from the panel instead. "She bears their colours, uses their people. Not everybody is as easily swayed by the great Commander Shepard's heroism. If she thinks that she is done with them, she is a fool." She returned to Abby and to her shock slapped a pair of thick handcuffs onto her wrists. She then pulled Abby to the floor and attached them to a cable she had not seen on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Abby breathed, immediately twisting her wrists in an attempt to see if she could get out of them. "Vasir, I'm not going to fight you."

"No," the asari said. "But, I'm going to take a moment to close my as well and I don't want you to get up and signal the Normandy when I sleep."

For a moment Abby felt a twinge of blind terror clutch her heart as she jerked against the cable. "What if you die?" she breathed. "Vasir, you're still in a critical condition! You might still have internal bleeding! What if you die and I'm tied up? I can't get out of these!"

"That's the idea," the asari said simply and went to the cockpit again to check up on their readings. "You're not supposed to _get out_ of them." She returned to the room and lay down on the opposite side of the room, taking off her heavy armour as she did so. "I'm touched by your concern but you don't have to worry. Even if I die, this shuttle will continue on its trajectory to the Shadow Broker's base. Some agents will be sent to pick you up if they don't hear anything from me in a few hours." She settled down and closed her eyes unconcerned.

Abby continued to stare at her, her mouth dry as her body shuddered involuntarily. She didn't know whether it was from her disease or fear. "Please don't die," she whispered, hating herself for sounding so scared.

At first, Vasir did nothing, then she smiled slightly and turned to look at Abby.

"Don't worry," she said. "I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>She followed him because she felt as if she didn't have a choice.<strong> If she wanted to know whether his employer meant her and Abby any harm, she had to know more and clearly, he intended to supply her with information on his own terms. Asura grew uneasy when Martin lead them to the shuttle bay and motioned her towards a very sleek looking small transporter. When he saw her hesitation he smiled and took of his hat, placing it on the dashboard.

"I promise that I will bring you back," he said. "Trust me Asura, we mean you no harm."

She found herself rubbing her brow. ""Where are we going?" she queried. "I'll confess that your colleague has given me a lot of trust issues. I'm not just going to go with anybody. And, you haven't really told me who you work for." Her eyes narrowed. "And what you know about Abby."

Martin seemed to see her concern and took it to heart. He leaned against the small craft and crossed his arms.

"We know that Dr. Gable was being hunted by Lenelle's people because she wanted to use her to manipulate you. I also know that Dr. Gable has some..." He hesitated, watching Asura's face. "Unique gifts. Gifts that will be misused if she falls into the wrong hands. My employer can protect her secret. He is as powerful as the galactic council, more so in some ways because he works in the shadows."

Asura shivered suddenly and took a step back, her mind racing. "The Shadow Broker," she whispered. "You work for the Shadow Broker." Martin didn't deny it, but smiled at her.

"And so could you," he said. "The Shadow Broker can extend his protection to your home," he pointed out. "Even on Omega, he has quite a lot of influence. If your Dr. Gable wants to live here in accordance to the offer that Aria T'loak made to her then he can assure that she does so unhindered. She can live a normal life. And, so can you if you decide to come with me."

Asura stood very still as she stared at him. She felt suddenly as she had on the rooftop when Abby had revealed Lenelle's deception to her. She knew that her life was being controlled by forces outside of her control. And, if she declined an offer from the Shadow Broker... She remembered a trip that she had taken with her father to the Citadel. Raile Dushkriti had been adamant that she knew about how power was distributed through the galaxy and which families and people were important. She hadn't understood why her father told her all of this but the ex-councilwoman had said simply.

"_As much as I would want to believe for it to be true, your mother and I cannot protect you forever._ I_ can't protect you forever. You will have to know who is powerful and alight yourself with them. You have skills; use it if you want to remain free."_

She hadn't paid that advice a lot of mind until now. Closing her eyes, feeling the chain of her condition tighten around her, Asura nodded slowly, coming to a conclusion.

"If it is going to be a long journey, just give me a moment or two to prepare please." She was starting to hate Martin's smile.

"Of course," the human said. "It's a few hours and we are expected. You can take half an hour if you need it, no more."

Still feeling uncomfortable, Asura nodded and turned around immediately, not bothering to politely excuse herself from his company. It wasn't lost on her that they were still using Abby against her and because she cared for the human, she had no choice but to follow them and see where they led her.

* * *

><p><strong>They didn't use the Normandy's shuttle but managed to acquire another one with the help of some of Miranda's contacts.<strong> It came to them fully loaded with supplies, weapons and Garrus, who seemed perfectly happy to be off of the Normandy. He told Shepard quietly when they were boarding that Miranda had wanted to come along but thought her presence might make Liara more difficult to deal with. Jane didn't think that _anything_ could make the asari more difficult. She sat in the corner of the shuttle, staring at the blank wall, her thoughts closed off from the rest of them. Jack had given her one look and joined Garrus in the cockpit. Jane didn't think that the biotic would be able to contain her temper much longer. She had not been pleased with their decisions to let Abby go with the spectre and Jane couldn't help but feel that it had put a rift between them. For the first time since they've met, Jack reached a point in her relationship with the commander where she didn't agree with her. It wasn't akin to Jane making a mistake but she could feel that Jack had struggled with her to obey. Jane admired her loyalty to the vet but she also needed her to see the bigger picture that Jane had to consider more than one person's welfare.

And, she couldn't help but feel that she would do the council a service as well if she exposed the Shadow Broker. By their calculations they left Illium about an hour after Vasir's shuttle. When they were out of the planet's airspace Jane closed the door between the passenger side and the cockpit. She felt Liara's eyes on her as she collected the first aid kit and went to sit beside her.

"I'm fine," Liara said before she even opened the kit, the hostility her voice surprising Jane. She ignored it and opened the box regardless. "I'll be the judge of that," she said. "This is not negotiable Liara." She knew that Liara wanted to say the moment she opened her mouth and decided to cut her off. "And I know you are not a part of my crew but you are my friend. Surely that must still count for something?"

Liara had the grace to blush and instead of answering, carefully took off her jacket – exposing her injured arm. She set to work carefully, seeing evidence that Liara had already applied some medigel in the field. Her heart ached when she used sterile water to rinse out the wound and she didn't miss that Liara hardly flinched the spite the fact that it must've been painful.

Liara had become very hard.

Now that they were alone she once again felt the gap between them, the unspoken argument that remained around them like a shadow. What bothered Jane was that even if they managed to rescue Feron, she wasn't sure whether it would make things right. Thoughts of Samara came and went as the ache in her heart grew. She wondered whether she would even see her again and have the opportunity to tell her all that she felt. It dawned on her that she had that opportunity with Liara now. And life changed too quickly to waste it.

"What happened between us?" She asked softly as she took more care than was necessary to rinse out Liara's wounds. The asari glanced at her – her eyes tight with pain as she frowned and shook her head. "This is hardly the time to discuss it, Shepard," she said coldly but Jane disagreed with her.

"I don't think that we will have another," she said. "Liara we can't keep on doing this. We can't keep on dancing around each other. I want to know what happened to make you so angry with me. And don't deny it I'm not stupid."

It didn't look as if Liara was going to answer and Shepard, grasping at straws, recalled a conversation that they had had earlier in the day.

"You said in Nos Astra that all of this is because of me, that I made all of this trouble about me. What did you mean by that?"

She finished cleaning out the gunshot wound and reapplied some medigel. It began to dawn on her that Liara probably wouldn't answer her and the thought made her miserable, realizing that she had probably truly lost the asari's friendship.

"Have I been that selfish?" she queried softly, her voice pained.

That made Liara shift as she closed her eyes and slowly but surely shook her head. "No Jane," she breathed. "It's not that. You... You were never selfish. Ever." She snorted, her eyes turning bitter. "That is the problem."

Stumped, Jane stared at her. "I... I don't follow."

Liara's expression was pained as she looked at her as if she was still deciding to reveal what was in her mind. It was clearly not easy for her, the bitterness changing from anger to despair.

"Shepard, you don't know what you are," she said softly. "You've never understood it. You think that you're just a soldier, that you're just a commander. But you're not." When Jane shifted awkwardly, remembering what Ashley had said to her on Horizon, Liara continued with more bravado. "You know what we feel about you. Garrus and Tali joined you without a second's thought. And now, again, they look to you to fix their problems. You sorted out Garrus' problem with Sidonis, the turian who betrayed him on Omega. You stopped Tali from being exiled by the Migrant Fleet. When you step into people's lives you immediately become their saviour." She sniffed and to Shepard's surprise, blinked some tears which she quickly wiped away. "You just come in and fix everything. You take over and then, when you leave, none of us know what to do without you."

Still awkward, not sure what Liara meant, Jane sat back a little. She remembered all too well the night Samara melded with her the first time, that evening when she was allowed a glimpse of what the Justicar thought she was and it frightened her because Samara's perception of her was more powerful than she thought she could ever be. "Liara, I had no choice," she said softly. "I... I had to die. To save you, everybody else..."

The asari's face was cold as she looked at her. "This isn't about you dying Jane," she snapped. "It's about what you do when you're alive. You come in and save the day, never once thinking that if you do it one too many times, you leave us in a place where we don't know how to work without you. We don't know how to _live_ without you." She closed her eyes and turned her face away. "It was so hard when you left," she said. "But I managed to find my feet again, to carry on living. To mourn you even though I carried the hope that Cerberus might revive you."

Not sure where she was going with it, Jane grimaced and slowly started bandaging Liara's arm. "You seem to have done alright," she said softly. "You carried on fine without me Liara."

"Yes," the asari said bitterly. "But then you come back and once again I'm reliant on you to save me. To help me. In just one day, you've saved my life twice. You brought this information to me, you led me to Nyxeris. You come in like a saviour and undo... Undo everything that I've tried to accomplish. And that's why I'm angry because I'm once again sitting here, letting you take care of me. You even offered to take me up and whisk me off in the Normandy. And I would've gone with you. I wanted to go with you. I've tried so hard to tell myself that I'm fine without you and you stepped in and made me a liar."

Jane hesitated and finished with Liara's bandage. When she was done, she moved a little away from her so that she could give her space. "So..." she began slowly. "You're not so much angry at me, but at yourself."

Liara blinked at her startled, clearly a new revelation to her but she didn't say anything. Jane sighed softly and stood up, pacing across the width of the shuttle before she settled down across from Liara.

"You all see me as this hero," she said softly. "Someone that you need. But, you all seem to forget that _I need you_ just as much. You, Samara, you both stare yourself blind against this image of me, this... this hero. This woman who knows exactly what to do on her own but you're wrong. I took Garrus and Tali in because I _needed_ them. I recruited Jack because I needed her and I asked you to come with me because I needed you. I won't be who I am without you. And I don't know how to make you see that." _Samara__, I miss you. How could you leave me like that when I needed you? _"I see where you're coming from Liara but I need you to understand where I'm coming from as well. You make it sound as if you are all pawns that I use, that I manipulate across the board where I need you." _Abby. That's what you did with Abby._ "But it's not true. I'm just as scared as you are, just as angry. You think I want to die again? No. I'll do anything that I can to see another day if it means that I can spare you what I saw you all go through when I left. It's eating at me just as much as it's eating at you." She sniffed again and looked away from Liara. "What you're doing is hurting me Liara. Keeping me at arm's length, telling me that you're not a part of my team anymore. That hurts. It hurts a hell of a lot. I thought you were my friend I mean, there was a time where I even thought that we could be more than that."

When Liara didn't answer and she could no longer hold back the tight knot that had formed in her throat Shepard stood up and turned her back on the woman, bracing herself against the cockpit door. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, knowing that there was nowhere that she could hide her tears. Still, even though she knew that she would probably lose control of her voice she still had one more thing to say.

"If you are angry with me Liara, that's fine. But make damn sure you're angry at me for the right reasons."

* * *

><p>"<strong>So," Garrus purred. "What pissed you off?" <strong>

He had been watching her for a while and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that the psychotic biotic was angry. She always looked as if she had bitten into a bitter pear but tonight she had a special look on her face, one he would associate with someone planning on stepping on a salarian's eggs intentionally.

Jack snorted and crossed her arms over her barely covered chest, turning her eyes up to the sky as the galaxy lay open before them. "I..." She hesitated, clearly thinking twice about sharing her mind with him. "I'm just thinking that this is all fucking unnecessary Garrus. We had them, we _fucking_ had them and Shepard just let her go. I don't get it. I don't know why she's willing to fucking risk Abby's life in order to satisfy some personal fucking vendetta that that fucking asari has."

Garrus glanced at her and thought that it must be very exhausting being Jack. He stopped himself from smiling and rather put on a sombre expression, hoping that the little human wouldn't see the humour in his eyes. "You know, it's not just Liara's vendetta," he said. "It's Shepard's as well."

Jack growled at him and gave him a look. "If this is going to be one of those '_I've known her for years and..'._ speeches fucking save it."

This time Garrus laughed. "It's not that," he said. "Jack, this is one of those _'cut her some slack'_ speeches. Shepard is trying, as she would with any of us, to save Liara. To save their friendship." His face grew troubled. "Or what's left of it anyway. And to save this Feron. Sometimes, being a commander means that you have to make difficult decisions. That you have to weigh up the risks and decide what unit, what of your man power, you're going to sacrifice to gain more ground. It's tough, but you follow through with it, as Jane did." When he didn't see the reaction on Jack's face that he wanted he gave her a pointed look.

"That's why she's the commander Jack, because she understands this and she can make these sorts of decisions. And you have to trust that it's the right thing, regardless of what you think."

Jack sighed and for a moment appeared almost miserable. "Garrus, it's fucking complicated following her around."

The turian chuckled and settled back, hearing someone touch the cockpit door behind them. There was a moment's pause before it finally opened and when Jane stepped through he knew immediately that she and Liara had said words. She didn't look at them but focused her gaze on the world around them, watching the stars as they marked a path which they followed. He didn't let Jack see it, but he dropped his hand and touched her leg, bringing his hand up when she dropped hers.

Squeezing it softly, he let go of her and motioned to the stars.

"Don't worry," he said, appearing light hearted. "Everything will be alright; I think we're catching up."

_The End of Chapter 14_

_AN: Hey everybody. If I understand it correctly, this site now offers us the chance to create 'front covers' for our stories. Being an artistic lump that still uses MS Paint to do any sort of image editing, I thought to put it out there that – if anybody would like to, I'd be more than grateful if someone can make a cover for my two stories. Thanks. _

_Also, my thanks again to all who are reading. I really appreciate it. _

_._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Susurrus. **

**She stayed awake as long as she could, listening to the asari's breathing, praying that it wouldn't end quite suddenly when she wasn't paying attention.** But, eventually, her own exhaustion won out and, after she figured out that lying on her suspected broken ribs were strangely more comfortable than lying on those that wasn't, Abby slipped into a restless sleep. She didn't dream as much as she saw images of her own memories, reflected back at her through the haze of doubt that her current predicament had put her sanity in. She kept forgetting what her name was and, when her mother stepped through the fog of her consciousness, it wasn't her dark haired counterpart but an asari with dark blood pouring from a wound in her side.

Abby woke up with a jerk when a hand touched her shoulder and when she opened her eyes she saw a tigress couching over her, reading to pounce. She gasped and tried to sit up but her chest pulled with a tight pain and she immediately realized that she couldn't use her arms. She'd have screamed in alarm but then the tigress's features turned into those of an asari who gave her an almost irritated look as she grabbed her under the shoulder and pulled her into a sitting position, taking the cuffs around her wrists off as she did so.

Abby blinked at Vasir for a moment and resisted the childish urge to hug the woman because she wasn't dead. Instead, she ran her hands through her hair and wondered if _this_ was what Stockholm Syndrome felt like. Vasir's irritation didn't fade as she settled cross-legged in front of Abby, pushing a bottle and something that looked like a tube of toothpaste towards her.

"That'll help," Vasir said shortly. "And you should drink some water."

Abby gave her a sceptical look and tried to get her degrading motor skills to work so that she could pick up the tube. "You've missed a toothbrush," she said dryly. "Or am I going the ol'finger way?"

Vasir gave her a disgusted look and shook her head. "What are you on about?" she said. "That's food. Not the best tasting but it's nutritious enough. I can't say how long your day will promise to be."

"Hmm," Abby murmured and became instantly aware of the hollow feeling in her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent meal but even so the nutrient paste presented itself to be less than appealing. She took her time to unscrew the cap and gave Vasir a sceptical look as she did so, studying the alien's pale parlour.

"Have you eaten?" She queried, unable to keep the slight note of concern from her voice. "How do you feel?"

Vasir didn't answer immediately but nodded and took a sip from her own bottle. Abby made a mental note to tell her to drink as much fluid as she could but her train of thought was interrupted when the asari gave her a particularly sharp look.

"We can talk about those things later," she pointed out. "You and I have to discuss another matter before we reach the Shadow Broker."

Not sure where she was going with the conversation, Abby finally managed to open the tube and ventured a taste. It met all her expectations in being completely bland and she found herself keeping it on her tongue, unable to get her mouth to work right and swallow it. She waited for Vasir to breach the topic that she so desperately seemed to want to bring up but the spectre was looking at her, critically studying her trembling hands. She expected her to ask her if she was ill but Vasir merely frowned and looked up, beyond the shuttle cabin.

"Tell me about Lenelle," she said finally. "Where did you two meet? And why did you cross paths with her?"

Abby finally found it within herself to swallow the paste and forced herself to take another mouthful, this time swallowing it down with some water before she even bothered trying to chew it. She shuddered at the taste and looked to the floor to avoid looking at Vasir. She wasn't quite sure how to answer that one. She never really _met_ Lenelle. The only face to face encounter that she had with the asari was those terrifying few minutes in the alleyway when she and Jack were fighting for their lives. From what she had gathered, Lenelle had listened to her and Asura's conversation and decided to take her out before she became too much of an influence over the younger Ardat Yakshi. She hadn't anticipated at all that she would survive the encounter.

When she didn't answer, Vasir frowned at her and reached out to grab her wrist, squeezing it painfully. "Dr. Gable I'm not known for my patience," she snapped. "There are ways to make you talk but considering what you've done for me I'd like to give you the easy way out."

Abby frowned at her and met her gaze with her own anger. "You're not making it easy for me regardless," she said. "You're still taking me to the Shadow Broker. You took me from my friends." She sniffed and looked away from her. "I don't see how telling you about Lenelle changes anything. If your boss didn't want you to know then obviously you're not privy to that information. Why should I make things easy for _you?_" She wanted to add that the asari was clearly just a glorified postman but it quickly dawned on her that there was probably no such thing in this reality. And, if there was and her captor understood the reference, she might just be pushing her own luck.

As it were, she suspected that she might've already pushed the wrong button because Vasir suddenly looked angry enough to slap her. But, to the asari's credit, she brought the emotions back to a simmer and fixed Abby with a determined look.

"I can either help you or leave you to your fate," she said. "That's entirely up to you."

They stared at each other for several moments but at the end, Abby had the feeling that Vasir's age and sheer willpower gave her an edge. The vet dropped her gaze and studied the tube of paste for a long time.

"I didn't meet Lenelle per say," she said. "I am... Friends with an asari she was trying to..." She grimaced, trying to put her memories in order. "Convert for lack of a better way of putting it. I had told Asura that I thought she should be careful of Lenelle and she didn't take it very well. She attacked me and a friend on Omega a couple of days ago. We were both... injured and Shepard went after her. They confronted each other and Lenelle was killed." She finished the paste and the water and sat there, not knowing what to do with either the paste or the bottle.

Vasir was studying her and shifted as she turned her own bottle of water in her hands. "And, when you say that Lenelle tried to kill you, you're actually meaning that she _melded_ with you? She tried to kill you with her power."

Abby nodded, not sure what to say but she could see that Vasir wasn't finished.

"You know what she was?" Vasir queried, her voice either tight with pain or excitement. "You know that she was an Ardat Yakshi?" Again Abby nodded, watching the disbelief filter through Vasir's features. She felt awkward and still didn't know what else to say. She hated her disease and it felt very conflicted of her to be grateful that it had saved her life. She watched as Vasir got up awkwardly and pace the length of the shuttle, her hand finding the wound in her side and squeezing it. Abby took it as a sign that she could move as well and shifted up awkwardly, sitting down on the chairs so that she could massage her ankles that had gone asleep. Vasir turned back to her as she did so and gave her a sharp look.

"How?" She asked. "How is it possible?"

She had anticipated that question and had her reply ready. She explained to Vasir briefly what Huntington's Disease was and how Dr. Chakwas theorised that it assisted in her being able to buffer the Ardat Yakshi's power. She stressed that she wasn't a Cerberus experiment but even so she could feel Vasir's doubt. When she was finished, she watched the asari's features to determine what she was thinking but the woman's tattooed features was frighteningly blank. As they finally made eye contact again Vasir gave her a pointed look.

"I should take you to the Matriarchs instead of the Shadow Broker," she said. "You'll be of more value to them than him."

Abby felt her spirits lift for a moment as she gave her a hopeful look. "You still can," she pointed out. "We're not there yet." She was surprised when Vasir laughed, a sound which wasn't pleasant at all.

"And you think you'll be in better hands?" She queried. "Every pure-blooded family will try to lay claim to you, every lab and doctor will want to study you. In you they will see an avenue of exploration with which to either cure or manage this... _condition_ that's plagued our society for millennia. You'll be no less an object to them than you'll be to the Shadow Broker. Difference is he might just keep you in the lap of luxury for the rest of your days where as they will keep you in a _lab_." She chuckled when she saw Abby's panic. "No my dear, its better I take you straight to him."

Feeling nauseous, Abby rubbed her brow, aware of the stronger than normal tremble in her hands. She looked at her fingers and then at Vasir. "Don't you care?" she queried. "Don't you care what happens to me?"

Vasir's eyes were cold as she moved to the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat. "No," she said frankly. "I don't. You might be interesting Dr. Gable but you're still just a job that needs to be done."

* * *

><p><strong>They were supposed to sleep in shifts, with one person manning the cockpit in order to keep monitoring the progress of Vasir's craft.<strong> As Garrus had predicated, they caught up quite quickly but then proceeded to remain just out of range, all in all being approximately half an hour's travelling time behind it. Liara, Jane and Jack were supposed to sleep first, with Jane later getting up to relieve Garrus so that he could take a moment or two as well but it was Liara who got up first, barely an hour after they lay down.

She went to the cockpit and quietly slipped in beside Garrus, her gaze following the stars as they drifted by. He glanced at her but didn't say anything. He had the console open and was fiddling with some of the internal systems. They sat like that for almost an hour before she finally shifted and looked at him, muttering over his calibrations.

"She's different."

Garrus didn't show any sign that he had heard her and didn't stop working on the console. Finally, he slipped it shut and sat back.

"Are you sure it's not just you?" His voice was soft, not gentle exactly but not accusing. He was inviting a conversation as he always had when they were on the old Normandy and she was still a frightened archaeologist hauled up in the infirmary.

Liara shook her head determined and turned her gaze towards the stars again. "She's more..." She struggled to find the right words. "She's got more emotions. They're always there, on the surface. She doesn't have as much control as she did two years ago."

Garrus chuckled and sat back, his gaze following hers. "I think that you're just noticing them for the first time," he said. "She's always felt what she does Liara. You're just seeing it for the first time because you're looking at her as an equal now and not a hero."

Liara knew what he was implying but she still shook her head. "It's more than that," she said. "It's not just me Garrus. If you're not seeing it, if you think she's still the same person, then your vision has been clouded by your own perceptions." He shifted but didn't reply though she could sense suddenly that she was treading on dangerous grounds. Very few people were as loyal to Jane Shepard as Garrus Vakarian. The turian would follow her to hell and back. Still, she continued to push him. To dig.

"What happened when you went after the Collectors? What's changed? Did something happen then? Or afterwards when you pursued this Lenelle?"

The way his mandibles shifted told her that she was on the right track – that he had thought of something but it left to be seen whether he decided to share it with her.

"Jane doesn't discuss these things with me," he said finally. "Or anybody for that matter, but as a friend I suspect that she feels abandoned. The Alliance has turned its back on her, deciding that that's easier than to try and explain her resurrection and her association with Cerberus. The Council told her that she could still claim to be a spectre but that she couldn't come to them for help. She begged Ashley and yourself to join her but you both stepped way. Samara..." He paused suddenly and changed his angle ever so slightly. "The list goes on. The thing is that everything and everybody who ever lend Jane strength, the Alliance, the Council, her friends, most turned their backs on her. She's carrying a hell of a lot on her shoulders at the moment but she's too scared to share that because she's frightened that it might push those of us who are still with her away."

She didn't know whether it was Garrus's intention but the turian had made her feel very guilty. Wanting to shift the focus away from herself she sniffed and pulled her knees up, looking away again.

"Is that what happened with the Justicar?" she queried. "Did she tell her of her fears and that drove her away?"

Garrus didn't say anything but sighed and opened the console again so that he could continue fiddling. "That's not my story to tell Liara," he pointed out. "If you want to know what happened to Samara, you have to ask Jane." His eyes narrowed sharply as he gave her a surprisingly hostile look. "And you better make damn sure that you sort out your problems before you attempt that."

Hurt, Liara turned to him. "Do you think this is all my fault?" she queried softly, dreading his answer but to her relief he sighed again and shrugged.

"I think that you two need to see each other for what you've become. You are not a child anymore Liara and she is not the invincible Commander that had a twinkle in her eye every time she looked at you. Don't blink at me like that; I knew how you felt about her and she knew it to." He chuckled and popped the console back in, finally redoing the lock caps. "You were pretty transparent back then."

Blushing, Liara chuckled softly and shrugged. "I was young," she said. "Things change."

Garrus gave her a kind look which made her feel as if he was ten times her senior. She sniffed and smiled at him, though she felt an aching longing in her heart. He saw it and gave her a questioning look but never said anything that might draw attention to her pain. She respected that and found herself sitting back to regard him.

"I've missed you Garrus," she said. "I've missed all of you. I never saw any of you after... You just all... The world truly ended back then."

Garrus nodded awkwardly and for the first time she saw a shadow of his own pain as he turned his gaze away from her and out to the stars she had been studying before. "I told Jane that we didn't do right by you Liara," he said softly. "That we just abandoned you. We didn't mean to, but it just happened. We were all hurting and being together..." He shrugged. "It was only later that I realized you had lost more than any of us. And I should've been there for you." He turned back to her and it was only now in the glimmering light of the console that she realized what she had previously thought was shadows were in fact scars on his face. "I'm sorry Liara."

The scars shocked her and she wondered when that could've happened and _why_ she hadn't noticed it before. She wanted to reach out and touch them but stopped herself and drew back.

"You don't need to be forgiven Garrus," she said. "And you don't need to apologize. I'm sorry for making you think that it was necessary." Some of the ache in her chest vanished when he smiled at her and said no more of it. She made to stand up but he motioned to her to wait and turned back to look at her.

"If you give her another chance Liara," he said. "Know that things will be different. That we are _all_ different and we have to accept that. I can tell you that the way things are, this will be the last time. For myself I can say that the next time she goes anywhere, I will be with her." His voice never changed its tone as he turned his face away from her and up to the stars. "That's just how it will be for me."

Liara sighed and stood up slowly. "I have to choose my own path this time Garrus," she said softly. "I can't just follow her blindly anymore. I hope that you can understand that. But... thank you for what you've said. All of it."

Garrus smiled at her, but stretched back and put his hand across her path, barring her way.

"She never asked you to follow her blindly Liara," he said. "That's not Jane's way."

She felt more conflicted when she left than what she had felt when she came to sit with Garrus. Yet, Liara found that she understood what the turian had tried to tell her. When she settled back down on the seats where she had tried to sleep before, she found herself looking at Shepard who was lying on the opposite side of the room. Cerberus's reconstruction of her had been flawless but even so she could see the faint worry lines that came and went on the woman's brow as she slept. She stiffened once and her arms went out, trying to grab at something. There was a whisper, a susurrus and for a moment Liara was certain that Jane Shepard had whispered the Justicar's name.

* * *

><p><strong>She looked at Vasir's wounds again, not because she was feeling particularly helpful but because it gave her something to do.<strong> Abby was relieved to see that there had been no new bleeding and took her time to clean out the wound with the supplies available and bind it up tightly. She would've stitched it up if she had any but there wasn't anything of the sort in the first aid kit and Vasir didn't seem to understand what she wanted. She ended up using the same bandage that the asari had used on her but didn't use her omni-tool to tighten it as Vasir had. Firstly, she didn't know how and secondly she had had a thought that gave her a glimmer of hope, one she didn't want to draw Vasir's attention to.

She had no doubt that it had been Shepard who had barrelled into their car when they were still in Nos Astra. They must've been a fair distance behind them and the _only_ way they could've found them was if they had somehow tracked her. She knew that her omni-tool came from the Normandy and she hoped that there was a small chance that EDI was still connected to it or even installed on it. She didn't understand how the platform worked but her instincts told her not to draw any of Vasir's attention to it. The asari seemed to be too preoccupied with her own thoughts to care anyway.

There was a small restroom on the shuttle and Abby took some time to rinse off all the blood from her hands and most of it from her clothes when she was done. Then she joined Vasir in the cockpit and found herself staring out in wonder at the space around them. Vasir watched out of the corner of her eye but didn't comment. She looked better than she had a few hours ago and for that, Abby was grudgingly glad. She didn't expect the asari to die at any given moment anymore. She had lost all track of time but the fact that she still felt hungry told her that more had passed than what she was comfortable with. The rest of their journey was almost serene and Abby found herself dosing again, drifting in and out of sleep as she listened to the steady electronic noises coming from the console in front of them.

She woke up out of a dreamless sleep when Vasir spoke up loudly, though her words weren't directed at her.

"Base this is the Shield," she repeated her salutation again. "Please supply your co-ordinates, we have begun our approach." Abby sat up and swallowed; her mouth dry with fear and nerves. She watched as Vasir frowned and closed her eyes to hear better. She was quiet for several minutes before she nodded.

"I got it," she said. "We'll see you in half an hour." She shut the line down and found Abby looking at her. She frowned, appearing unhappy, and motioned before her. For the first time, Abby turned towards the window and saw the breathtaking sight of a planet in front of them.

"There is a storm on the surface," she said. "It interferes with radio communications and even the radar. Approaching the base is always tricky and they keep changing the damned location."

Abby frowned, not quite sure what she meant. "Do they have different sites?" she queried to which Vasir chuckled.

"No sweets," she said. "The base is a big ship. I'm surprised your memories haven't told you that."

Abby sat back, uncomfortable, and didn't comment. Vasir saw this and smiled slightly.

"What have you remembered about Lenelle?" she queried. "What are her memories like? From what I can gather, they appear to be very strong."

She didn't look at her, but turned her face away and stared at the last bit of open space that she could still see. After a moment's thought she reached back and strapped herself into the chair as Vasir tilted the shuttle to start their descent. It felt as if she was in an airplane preparing to land and it was mind boggling thinking that she was about to cross into the atmosphere of an unknown planet.

"They are," Abby said simply. "And they are terrible. She has done... A lot of things in her time. I don't like remembering any of it. What she did to Asura was just..." She trailed off, feeling that moment of mental vertigo when her memories tried to slip into two directions. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to focus on her own thoughts. "The Shadow Broker used her for terrible things."

Vasir made a murmuring sound, her eyes focused on the instruments before her as they went down slowly.

"Of that I have no doubt," she said dryly. "There are some things that I couldn't do for him and some things he never needed me for because he had her. I knew that he was starting to get worried about her and was looking into ways of controlling her. Ardat Yakshi go quite mad you know." She grinned bitterly. "The irony was, I think he was trying to recruit another and... If I'm not mistaken, it was this friend of yours. This Asura."

Not looking at Vasir, Abby bit her lip. "How do you figure?" she tried to ask as neutrally as she could but she suspected that her voice betrayed her.

"A year or two ago," Vasir continued undeterred. "I was asked to find the location of Raile Dushkriti – an ex-council member. She had retired without warning and she came from a very prominent pureblood line." She chuckled but Abby could hear the scorn in her voice. It was clear that she didn't think much of pureblood asari. "The only time that ever happens to a Matriarch in such a position of power is if something unspoken reveals itself that might compromise their political career. With purebloods building a family it's usually only one thing."

Abby remained quiet for a few moments and wondered whether she should be angry at Vasir as well if she had given Asura's location to Lenelle. "Did you find her?" she queried eventually. "Or... Where they stayed?"

Vasir shrugged and tilted the shuttle precariously as they finally crossed into the planet's atmosphere and out of space. There was more turbulence now and they were silent for several minutes as the asari navigated them down through a dark cluster of thunderous clouds. When they were stable again, with shuttle jerking occasionally from a very strong wind, Vasir said shortly.

"I found a lead but I couldn't find any more than that and didn't want to dig too deeply. He knew that he couldn't ask more of me, I had mixed sentiments about it all. Raile was the councilwoman who had sworn me in."

Abby grimaced and grabbed the side of her chair instinctively as they experienced another jolting cluster of turbulence. "Do you know anything about a drell named Feron?" she asked instead, wanting to change the conversation away from anything that might let her slip into one of Asura's memories.

Chuckling, Vasir shrugged. "I know about Feron," she said. "He's become pretty much legendary. I know that he's the one T'soni wants. Her long lost love or something like that."

Abby glared at her but didn't know how to retaliate in a way that would make Vasir flinch and consider what she was saying. She didn't know how to deal with the asari's scorn. "The Shadow Broker's torturing him," she pointed out. "He's kept him locked up for years."

"Yes," Vasir said simply. "And?"

She had to choose her words carefully but still ended up sounding a bit like a sulky child. "That's not right," Abby said lamely. "What he's doing to him is not right."

Vasir chuckled, her gaze fixed on the horizon as they made a beeline towards another dense set of clouds. "Feron betrayed him Dr. Gable," he said. "What he's doing is his right. We all swore oaths and Feron chose to betray them the moment some young asari winked at him. No, he deserves what punishment he's getting."

Again, she knew that she couldn't argue with her but Abby picked up what she needed to hear from the sentence. "So he's still alive?" she asked instead and this time it was Vasir's turn to give her a curious look.

"Yes," she said simply. "Or he was last time that I was here anyway. I thought you would've known that. Lenelle was _very_ fond of spending time with him."

Abby shuddered and didn't want to think about it. She fixed her gaze on the dense column of clouds and realized suddenly that she had been mistaken. It wasn't clouds but something that looked like a long disk hovering in the air. When Abby sat forward to look at it more closely she saw that it was a ship and the shape of it looked chillingly familiar. She could feel Lenelle's memories pulling at her mind and it was all she could do to keep herself grounded in her own body. She sat back and closed her eyes, pressing her hand into her ribs until she felt their pained throb of protest to remind her who she was.

Vasir watched her curious but not too concerned as she smiled and said simply;

"Welcome to Hagalaz."

_The End of Chapter 15_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Hagalaz.**

**Coming to Hagalaz wasn't one of Vasir's favourite things to do and she hadn't been here all year. **Firstly, she distrusted being at the mercy of the Shadow Broker's hospitality and secondly, whenever she was here Lenelle had been too.

And she _really_ disliked the Ardat Yakshi.

_Dead,_ Vasir mused as she glided the shuttle down the side of the massive ship, waiting to spot the open hanger that had been promised to them. _Killed. By a human._ She knew that the Broker had brought her on in an attempt to see whether she would be able to match Lenelle's power, so that he would have one agent that would be able to stand up against the force she had become. He had never questioned her loyalty to him, but Vasir knew that the Broker liked to remind his agents that he had the upper hand. With Lenelle, that had become increasingly difficult. Vasir was the first to admit that she didn't have the power to fight the Ardat Yakshi. Their first meeting had almost resulted in her death when Lenelle had manipulated her up to the point where they were naked in bed together... She still remembered the cruel look that she had seen in Lenelle's eyes when she had come to her senses and realised how close she had come to melding with the asari.

"_This is what I can do," _the Ardat Yakshi had whispered as she sat back and got off of her. _"Remember that. This is how easy it is to fall to my power. And, nobody can resist me. Nobody." _

_But, someone had, _Vasir thought. A genetically defective human had survived her, had set in motion to turn of events that ultimately lead to her death. _Remarkable._ She glanced at Abby and noticed that for the first time, the vet really looked terrified. Her dark, almost black eyes darted from the storm clouds to the ship and every now and again Vasir saw her swallow as she tried to work some moisture back into her mouth. The woman was staring into the unknown of her own future and it couldn't have been pleasant. For a moment she considered saying something to reassure her but soon realized that there would be no point to it.

She didn't know what the Shadow Broker planned with Dr. Abigial Gable.

She had to admit that the human had surprised her. Although quite mad, she had thought her to be as weak as her body forced her to be. But, there was a quiet determination in her, strength of compassion that made her both innocent and naive. Normally Vasir didn't hold with these things but the combination of it in the _veterinarian_ was surprisingly endearing.

And, the woman had saved her life.

She hated to admit it but that made her uncomfortable. She didn't know _why_ but Abby had not only pulled her from the wreckage of the car but had also insisted on treating her wounds. She could've just left her, but she didn't and she will most probably pay for that with her freedom. And maybe even that of her friend.

Vasir smiled at the irony of it, thinking that the human had managed to save her from Lenelle only to play her into the hands of an even bigger threat. She found the docking bay that the Broker had directed her to and slipped in, parking the shuttle at the first available slot that she could find. The door shut behind them slowly after which they had to wait for the room to be filled up with air again. It gave Vasir some time to collect herself for the meeting to come. Knowing that Lenelle wouldn't be here helped, but she was still uneasy. The Shadow Broker was... formidable and he could not be in a good mood about his top agent being killed. Glancing at the vet again as she sat in her chair, clenching and unclenching her trembling hands in her lap, she wondered how much he knew about her and whether he knew that she had melded with Lenelle.

_Remarkable,_ she thought. _Absolutely remarkable. _

A light on the dashboard told her that the oxygen content in the room was back to normal and she stood up slowly, mindful of the pain in her side. Abby watched her rise, but didn't do anything, her dark eyes meeting Vasir's one last time with an unspoken plea in them.

_Help me._

"Come on," Vasir said. "We've got to go."

Abby swallowed and moved to undo her straps. Vasir watched as she fumbled with her trembling hands, her fingers struggling to perform the most remedial task. _Fear?_ Vasir thought as she studied the woman's progression. _Or her disease?_ Regardless, they were wasting time and she stepped forward to undo them herself. When she straightened, she put her hand under the human's good shoulder and pulled her up with her. She made to step away but Abby's eyes widened as her knees buckled and Vasir had to reach out quickly to steady her. The vet had flung out her one arm to steady herself against the pilot's chair and she didn't look at Vasir as she found her own balance. Vasir didn't let go of her until she was sure that she could remain upright and again she felt the briefest urge to reassure the woman. The anger that she saw in in Abby's gaze when she looked at her again stopped her though and she realized instinctively that reassuring her _now,_ in this moment where her own body almost betrayed her would mean nothing.

If she could not trust her own body, how could she trust the word of a stranger who had kidnapped her to bring her to her folly?

So, she didn't say anything but left the cockpit expecting the human to follow her. She didn't look back because she knew that Abby would do it. She had nowhere else to go and sure enough she stepped in beside Vasir just before she hit the button to open the shuttle door. Vasir glanced at her, but didn't smile when Abby met her gaze, her pale features accentuating her dark hair and eyes. When the shuttle door opened completely she turned her gaze forward, her eyes immediately fixing on the three figures who stepped into their line of vision. Vasir looked away from her and to the figures as well, nodding at the salarian as she stepped out of the shuttle. She remembered seeing him before but she couldn't remember his name as he stepped forward and extended his hand in greeting.

"Shield," he said, using her code name. "You've made good time."

She murmured something but didn't pay attention to him when she heard... _something._ She turned back to Abby to find that she had gone very stiff, her gaze unfocused as she stared at the salarian. Her mouth moved wordlessly and for a moment it almost looked as if she was going to fall over but then she found her footing and straightened up.

"Rift," she snapped in a tone that both chilled Vasir and send a shiver of excitement through her. _Lenelle. She's gone back into a memory!_ "Rift, is the Broker in?"

The salarian gaped at her as if she had gone mad but before he could say anything Vasir grabbed his arm and squeezed it painfully. Abby didn't seem to notice her, her gaze fixed on the alien. "Well?" She said a bit impatiently. "Is the Broker in?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>I've found her. I've found the one that I was looking for." <strong>

Lenelle had to stop herself from rushing forward to the Broker's desk as she took up her place by the door and awaited his attention. After so many years of searching, she could afford a little bit more patience. The Broker had his back to her but the moment she spoke he pushed himself up and turned his massive bulk towards her, his black eyes expressionless as he showed her a row of sharp teeth.

A yahg. And a frightening one.

"Are you sure?"

She couldn't help herself as she let out a slow breath and nodded, still looking into his black eyes. "Yes," she said. "Raile Dushkriti is the father though nobody knows of the child. Though she's hardly a child anymore, she's already 400 years old and lives with her mother on a small planet called Tetra."

The Broker's face twisted into an unreadable expression as he sat down and looked at her more closely, folding his massive hands over his chest. She had seen him tear agents apart with those hands and she knew from experience that he was too strong for her to wrap him up in her biotics. His race had evolved to be a frightening group of predators and it showed.

"And you're sure she's an Ardat Yakshi?" There was an edge to the way he said the word and she could never tell what lay behind it, whether it was admiration, scorn or indifference. The latter was almost the worst because he was one of the few people she couldn't sway with her power.

"Yes," Lenelle said. "She killed a young quarian who worked for them years ago when she was still a maiden. Her childhood _sweetheart_." She put every ounce of bitterness that she could into the word to show him how much distain she felt for such things but unbidden the image of her own came to mind. The young batarian was looking at her over the rock pool, his four eyes drinking in her presence.

"_Asari truly are the most beautiful race in the galaxy..." _

She shook the image away and gave the Shadow Broker a pointed look. "They've been keeping her there, hidden and isolated from the world though she's not ignorant of it. Apparently, she's found a way to control her lust and power and she's been supposedly _celibate_ ever since her first kill though I doubt that very strongly." She would be driven to meld. She knew, she hadn't been strong enough to resist the tug for all the pain it had brought her. _A necessary pain, it's made me stronger..._

"And they've managed to keep her hidden for so long?" She could tell that it irked him that there was _something_ happening in the galaxy that he didn't know about.

"Yes," Lenelle said happily. "Raile was a member of the council as we well know from Vasir's information. She used her contacts to make the dead quarian disappear and all traces to her daughter and family severed. Asura Dushkriti's perfect." She wished that she could read the Broker's features as he regarded her, the fate of her future course of action resting in his hands. Finally, he sat forward regarding her closely.

"And, are you sure that you'll be able to control her?" he queried. "Do you think you'll be able to get her to do what you want? She's refrained from killing for 400 years. What makes you think that you can get her to start again?"

Lenelle smiled at him. "She'll want to," she said. "With respect, you don't understand what it's like. The hunger, the pull. If I get her to meld with someone once, be it in self defence or love, she'll continue to do so. I can push her over the edge and bring her back again, right into our hands. This is an opportunity we cannot miss. Nobody knows about her, nobody."

She didn't miss the eagerness in the Broker's gaze as he sat back and nodded slowly. "What would you need for this venture?" He queried. "How much will it cost us?"

She almost laughed at the latter. They had more than enough resources. "The costs are irrelevant," she said. "And, I'm going to need your full cooperation. I would like to take a group of mercenaries to her planet; I want to see what she's capable of under pressure." She held her breath because she knew that it was a risky request. There was a lot of things that could go wrong and if the Shadow Broker was implicated...

"Take them," he said. "If you have faith that you can convert her to our cause, then you can take whatever resources you need. As you imply, this is an opportunity that shouldn't go to waste."

Unconsciously, she let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him, nodding as she did so and excusing herself with a half bow because she knew that he liked the ceremony of it. "Of course Shadow Broker," she said, keeping eye contact. "Thank you for this opportunity."

He nodded but stood up suddenly, surprisingly her. "Lenelle, remember that she will be my agent, not yours."

She straightened, watching him nervously for any sign that he might take it into his mind to attack her. She knew that inevitably, she _could_ kill him but she lived a comfortable life here, in the shadow of power. She had been the previous Shadow Broker's top agent and it hadn't taken much to persuade this yahg that she would be of use to him too if he allowed her to continue working for him. She had proven that over and over, but she was never sure where she stood with this creature.

"Of course Shadow Broker," she said and bowed again. "I will keep you updated. On everything." She turned on her heel to leave before he could change his mind and rob her from the one chance that she had to draw a fellow Ardat Yakshi towards her.

_I will shape her,_ she thought. _I will shape her to be mine, not his. Otherwise he might try and use her against me._..

* * *

><p><strong>A sharp pain in her side drew her back to herself and when Abby's consciousness came spinning back to her own body, she found herself half supported in Vasir's arms as the asari had grabbed her, her one hand painfully pressing on the exact spot where her ribs hurt. <strong>She flinched and coughed, immediately moving away from the pain but still too disorientated to remain standing. She sank to her knees and pressed her hands over her head, willing the thoughts and images to disappear.

_Bitch,_ she thought as she tried to push away Lenelle's eagerness to butcher Asura's family. _Damn you, you deserved what you got._

Asura's pain of that terrible day came flooding back to her and she blinked tears, pressing her fingers even deeper into her temples.

_Stop it, please... Just all of it..._

"Vasir what's the meaning of this?" She heard the voice behind her as the spectre knelt beside her, keeping a steadying hand on her shoulders. "What just happened?"

Abby _remembered._ When she had slipped into Lenelle's memories she had once again found herself a passenger in her own body. She had stormed down the passageway as Lenelle had, straight to the Shadow Broker's main office to speak of Asura. She had sensed Vasir following her but the damn asari had done nothing to stop her, to pull her back into reality. When she marched into the Shadow Broker's room he had just stood there silently, watching her as she rehearsed the lines Lenelle had said. She was sure that if he had said _something_ she would've been able to stop herself but he hadn't and her memories had done the rest. It was only when she tried to leave again that Vasir grabbed her.

_Damn her, damn them all._

"I thought that you would tell me," Vasir said, her arm still on Abby's shoulders more to keep her down than to comfort her. "She's your package."

There was a shift from behind her and Abby imagined that it was the sound of the massive creature that she had seen standing up. _A yahg... What the hell was a yahg? _A series of dull thuds told her without a doubt that he was coming closer. She tried to pull herself together and scramble to her feet as Vasir stepped away but before she could she felt herself seized by her arm and painfully pulled to her feet. Abby tried to shy away but found herself face to face with the monster from Lenelle's memories. She could see her own fear clearly reflected back in the dark mirrors of the yahg's eyes. He stared at her for a long time before he let her go, dumping her back in an unceremonious heap on the floor before he turned to Vasir.

"I thought that Lenelle must've shared some information with Asura," he growled at Vasir. "That's why I wanted you to bring her. To see what information there was and to use her against the asari. Now she comes here spewing Lenelle's words? You knew what she was doing Vasir. Tell me."

Abby wanted to stand up again but one look from Vasir told her that it might be safer on the ground. Her heart was beating so loudly she could barely hear herself think as she listened to Vasir shortly recount what she thought she understood about Abby. When she was finished she stepped back to Abby and held out a hand, urging her to stand up again.

"I thought you knew this," Vasir said dryly as Abby took her hand, knowing that she didn't have a choice. "I thought that's why you wanted me to bring her here."

The Broker made a growling sound though Abby couldn't be sure whether it was aggressive or merely his version of a sigh.

"I had my suspicions," he said as he went back to his table to sit down. "But I didn't realise her memories are _so_ strong. Dr. Gable?"

Abby flinched at her name and remained silent. Vasir was still holding onto her but she pulled out of the asari's grip so that she could stand on her own. She faced the Broker, forcing herself to remember Asura's pain and using it to fuel her own anger.

_I won't cower before this creature,_ she thought. _I have faced my own death and lived. I won't be intimidated. I won't be used._

"Dr. Gable I would urge you to speak when spoken to," the Broker said simply, his dark eyes never leaving hers. "Come closer."

Glancing at Vasir but seeing no help there for her, Abby closed her eyes and took a careful, steadying breath. She moved forward slowly and precisely, making very sure that she had her balance on her one foot before moving the other because she didn't want to fall. When she was within arm's reach of the Broker's desk she stopped and waited, watching him. Even sitting down he towered above her and it was frightening.

"Dr. Gable, do you know why I brought you here?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his. "You want to use me to manipulate Asura," she said. "And, for Lenelle's memories. Though..." She hesitated. "I suspect you didn't know that for sure."

Again, the Broker made that growling sound and this time Abby knew that it definitively wasn't from aggression but from reflection. Like a listening sound.

"No," he said. "Though I had wondered how it could be possible for you to have survived your encounter with her. And Asura's. My scientists had told me that it couldn't be possible." The strange flaps beside his face moved. "They were wrong."

Abby wasn't sure what kind of fate giving misguided information in the realm of the Shadow Broker would hold but she couldn't imagine that it would be pleasant. She waited for him to respond but he seemed to be waiting for her to say something. She sniffed and folded her hands together so that she could try and hide their trembling in an attempt to keep the Broker from thinking that she was more frightened than she really was. He noticed the gesture immediately and to her dismay focused his gaze on he hands.

"Your disease," he said. "How soon will it kill you?"

The question surprised her and for a moment she fumbled, not sure what to say. Technically, it already had.

"It's not a disease," she said. "It's... almost like being an Ardat Yakshi. The symptom's prevalence increases, as does their effects. But, inevitably it's something else that will kill me. Chocking. Pneumonia. A fall or suicide." She shrugged as if those things didn't matter to her but she found that here, they did. "Madness."

That got his attention and she could've sworn that he smiled. "And you know all about an Ardat Yakshi's madness don't you?" he queried. "Tell me, does Lenelle live inside you? Has she entered your body?"

The thought was nauseating and Abby had to shake her head though she was frightened that she might be wrong. "It's just memories," she insisted. "And the madness wasn't hers but yours. I know that you gave the order to kill Asura's family. You gave her enough rope to do whatever she wanted."

He didn't deny it but sat back, pleased for a reason she couldn't understand. "And, she hanged herself with that rope in the end," he pointed out. "Something you should be aware of Dr. Gable. I take care of my own but, be assured, if you turn against me you will regret it. She did in the end and it did not end well for her." Abby frowned at his comment and glanced back at Vasir only to see that she was quietly standing by the door, the closest expression of meekness that she had ever seen on her face. She too was cautious of the Broker. Turning back to the alien she sniffed and made a blind shot in the dark.

"You withheld Lenelle's escape transport on Omega," she said, remembering what Asura had recounted of the fight. "Your operatives fed her information that there would be a shuttle waiting for her and she went along with it blindly because she trusted you." _Just as Feron used to. And Vasir._ She sensed the asari stiffen behind her and she knew that she was correct when the Broker glanced in the spectre's direction.

"Yes," he said, sounding confident and cruel. "And, she knew it. I do not tolerate betrayal from anybody. You might be very valuable to my operations but if you turn against me I will make sure that you fall. And those you care about." He let out a breath that sounded almost like a release as if he revelled in the idea of instilling fear. "But, I didn't bring you here to talk about Lenelle Dr. Gable, I brought you here because of Asura Dushkriti. As you well know."

Abby sniffed and squared her shoulders determined. "I won't be used to manipulate her," she said again. "Kill me if you want to, but I'm not going to do it. I'll tell her of your schemes the moment I see her again. You can't use her to replace Lenelle." Her heart skipped a beat when the Broker leaned forward but she hoped that her alarm didn't show on her features as she faced him.

"Dr. Gable I'm not going to kill you if you don't cooperate," he said simply. "I'm going to kill her and sell you to the highest bidder for your _talent_. So hear me and hear me well. You will do exactly as I say from here onwards. Commander Shepard has forced my hand early when she decided to contact Dr. T'soni with information so not everything is in place yet, I'll confess to that." He glanced at Vasir. "But know very well that from this moment onwards, Asura's fate is in your hands. She's already in my custody and I will lose nothing now if I decide to kill her. For me, people are replaceable."

Shocked, Abby could only stare at him. A part of her told her scornfully that she should've seen it coming but she never thought about that. She never realised that in helping Vasir, she would indirectly endanger Asura.

"No," she managed but the Broker stood up so that he could tower above her.

"Do I sense a hint of resistance?" he queried cruelly. "Do you want me to show you how serious I am?"

Her body jerked and it took all she had to keep her balance as she shifted her legs to remain upright. "No," she said quickly. "No, I'll cooperate. I promise. Just..." _Don't harm her? Don't hurt her? He was going to do that anyway if he forced her to become his assassin._ "Just... I'm sorry." It was all she could think of to say.

Again, that look of a smile crossed his features as he sat back down and turned to the console at his back. "I'm glad that we have reached an agreement," he said. "Vasir, take her to the cells and keep yourself scarce. Martin is..." He paused and frowned at something they couldn't see. Abby felt Vasir's hand slip into the crook of her arm and pull her backwards, out of the frozen stupor she found herself in. She whirled around and without thinking hit the asari in the chest before she pulled away from her. If Vasir had let her go... The asari grabbed her wrist and gave her a warning look, her grip painfully strong. Abby came back to herself and closed her eyes, once again aware of the tears that threatened just out of sight. She pulled away from Vasir and started to head towards the door when the Broker turned around with a very clear growl in his throat.

"Vasir!" He snapped. "What have you done?"

This time it was the asari's turn to stare at him shocked. She quickly pulled herself together but Abby could see the way her posture shifted defensively.

"What do you mean?" she said. "What happened?"

The Broker put his hands down on the table and glared at her. "There is an unknown craft in orbit," he said, pointing at his console. "You were followed here!"

Abby hated to admit it but she took some delight in the way Vasir's face paled as she stared at the Broker. "I can... I..." She clearly didn't know what to say. "It... I don't know how that happened."

The Broker growled and glanced at Abby who couldn't keep the triumphant expression from her face. _Shepard,_ she thought. _It could be only Shepard. _

"If I didn't need you now, I would kill you where you stand Vasir," he snapped. "Take her to the cells, then coordinate the assault. There's no telling how many people followed her here." He gave Abby a disgusted look. "Don't appear so confident human, Shepard has died once. There's nothing stopping her from doing it a second time."

Giddy with relief, Abby barely managed to stop herself from sticking her tongue out at him like a child and telling him that _he_ didn't know Shepard. Instead, she simply nodded and made the half bow that she remembered Lenelle doing it. The Broker growled at her but he already had his attention focused on the panel beside him.

"All hands," he said. "Prepare and arm yourself for boarding hostiles. I repeat, prepare and arm yourself for boarding hostiles." Then he switched channels and spoke in a softer voice.

"Martin, I want you to keep the package in orbit, we have encountered a problem. But it should be sorted momentarily."

Abby didn't hear anything else as Vasir grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

_**The End of Chapter 16**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Brewing Storm **

"**Is that so... Of course sir... No, don't worry, we'll hang tight. We'll... wait for the storm to pass." **

Although she hadn't been asleep, Asura opened her eyes for the first time and looked at the world below them. She could see in how much turmoil the atmosphere was in. It made for quite a spectacular view. Martin Fen had explained to her that Hagalaz had a very turbulent atmosphere and that the ship where they were planning to land would travel from storm system to storm system. It sounded very risky to her and she wondered what kind of ship it could be to withstand such conditions all the time.

She sat up a little and glanced at Martin's reflection on the window in front of him. She was sitting behind him in the passenger seat. The tiny craft barely had enough space for two people and the journey would've been a very trying one if they spend more hours together. Asura was becoming increasingly more aware of Martin's _presence._ She couldn't explain it, but it felt as if the craft was becoming smaller by the second and she was sure that _he_ felt it to.

"Is there trouble?" She queried as she sat up, watching his facial expression as it was reflected back at her. He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, that ever present, _irritating_ smile.

"No my dear," he said. "The storm is just particularly violent. We have to wait it out. Landing might not be safe."

He smiled at her again and the action made her shiver. _I really don't trust him,_ she thought as she shifted again and looked towards the planet. _Why did I come here? Because I wanted to know what they were planning? Why should I be bothered?_

"I thought the storms always were here." She made her voice calm and disinterested but her eyes never left his reflection. He wasn't looking at her but frowning at the planet not at his instruments. He made a murmuring sound before he glanced at the window that would also show him her reflection partially. He smiled and shrugged though there was a tightness in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Some of them are worse than others," he said. "Please, don't worry – we'll be out of here in an hour or two."

Asura raised her brow and made a soft acknowledging sound. "Of course," she said. "You understand as well as I do that this craft has become very small." She met his gaze over the glass. "So tell me, did you know Lenelle well?"

Martin smiled slightly and shrugged, his gaze returning to the planet. "I have known her for as long as I've worked for the Shadow Broker," he pointed out. "She was his top agent; she's been with him for a long time. We worked together sometimes; I had to get quite a lot of information from her." His eyes met hers again. "She was very skilled at subtracting information with her... Gift. It's quite fascinating."

Asura shifted uncomfortably and crossed her arms. "That's not the word that I would use to describe it," she said softly. "It is a bane to carry. Everybody whose lives you touch can die. Runs a risk of dying. You can never know love..." _Abby._ She shivered suddenly and realised why she decided to go with him. She felt as if they were threatening Abby, not _promising_ to protect her. What sort of a person did that?

"You can," the man said and smiled his terrible smile at her. "You can know love."

_And you're threatening it._

Asura gave him a long look of consideration and suddenly found herself wondering _what_ kind of trouble was really brewing on the surface. What were these people busy with? _And,_ she thought suddenly. _Was it a coincidence that Abby appeared to be in trouble at exactly the same time that these people contacted her? Why did they go to Illium?_ She could not stop her unease as she settled back down again, aware of Martin's eyes on her.

"How do you know about Abby? Who told you of her abilities? Nobody but Aria and Shepard's people know about it."

If she had not been watching for it, she would've missed the brief look of irritation and unease that drifted across Martin's features. The shift was so quick that she thought for a moment that she imagined it.

"I have my source on the Normandy," Martin said simply and she knew immediately that it was a lie. She wasn't necessarily fond of Commander Jane Shepard but in her brief time with the woman Asura had seen something in her that made her realise that she was the kind of person to look up to. And everybody on her crew felt the same. They would never betray her, each other or their secrets.

_Liar, _she thought suddenly as her heart clenched tight with fear. _He's lying to me. In this. Perhaps in other things... Who were the mercenaries who kept trying to capture me? Were they the Shadow Broker's forces? Where they Lenelle's? I can't trust any of these people and now I'm at the mercy of one..._

Anger, not fear burned inside her now and she couldn't believe how stupid she had once again been. She trusted Lenelle blindly and it led her down a path that she knew she would never be able to look back from. She had killed people on the asari's word and she had made her _good_ in it. Lenelle had shaped that part of her, had encouraged it. She had spent her whole life trying to make up for the death of her first lover and now, in the space of a year she had destroyed everything that she had been. And this man and his _Shadow Broker _lay at the heart of it right along with Lenelle.

_How could she have been so blind?_

_Again. _

Nauseous with anger, Asura sat back and closed her eyes, feeling the energy as it built up inside her. She looked to the stars and wondered whether she should say a prayer, for herself and her lost soul and all of those that she had killed. Instead, she found herself whispering softly – in the words of the old faith.

"Goddess, give me strength."

Martin frowned and he actually turned back to look at her, his features puzzled as he tried to read what was on her face.

"What did you say?" he said as he looked over the chair.

She didn't answer him, but smiled at him as he liked to smile at her. Then, she reached out and touched his cheek before he could draw away. She saw a flicker of fear but before he could react she whispered simply.

"_Embrace eternity."_

* * *

><p><strong>They wove through a maze of corridors, some that looked vaguely familiar to Abby in the same way that Tetra had appeared to her<strong>. Lenelle had spent a lot of time here and her memories felt as if they were everywhere. But, knowingly or unknowingly Vasir had shown her a trick and she kept her hand tightly pressed against her broken rib, using the pain to anchor her. Vasir had a hold on her other hand and was pulling her forward, her face tight as she undoubtedly thought of the mistake that she had made. Abby was surprised to realise that she truly felt sorry for Vasir. The asari had been gravely hurt and the only thing that she could focus on was getting Abby _out_ of Nos Astra. She could not imagine that the Shadow Broker would be kind to her for such a slip up.

Abby knew immediately when they reached the cells and found herself pulling back instinctively but Vasir tightened her grip on her hand and pulled her forward, stopping at the first available door. She didn't say anything as she punched in a code to open it but instead of pushing her inside as Abby expected, the asari pulled her into the room and sat her down on the small bed in the corner while she continued to remain standing before her. As Abby watched, she reached into her armour and drew out the bandages that she had used on Abby and a syringe with medigel.

"I don't know how long this is going to take," she said simply. "When the pain becomes too much, administer this. I or someone else will come round to change your bandages. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She hesitated. "Please Abby."

Abby carefully took the two objects from her while studying Vasir's face out of curiosity, wondering what the woman was thinking. She could see the hardness in her eyes, the same look that she had seen in Jane's as well when she was getting ready for a fight. She put the objects down beside her and wanted to thank Vasir but the asari was already heading back out. Abby got up quickly and managed to reach her just before she left the cell.

"Vasir wait," she said quickly and grabbed her by her arm. "Just... wait for a moment."

The asari turned on her, appearing angry and irritated but, now that she looked closely, Abby could see fear in her eyes as well.

"Vasir," she said quickly. "If it's Shepard, just surrender. She'll understand. You had to do this... You were asked. Just... Just say that... That this was..." She didn't know what else to say but tightened her hold on the alien's arm.

Vasir considered her for a long time then sighed and pulled her arm out of Abby's grip. "Just say that I'm sorry?" she queried. "That I had made a mistake?"

Abby blinked and nodded eagerly. "Yes," she said. "Just that. You're a Spectre, so is Jane. She knows that sometimes you have to do things to... To help. Or to get information. Or..." She struggled, still not knowing what to say but wishing that she did. "Vasir, if you surrender Jane will let you go. I mean, if you explain why you did it and how the Broker helped you, she'd understand."

She realized immediately that she had not said the right thing when Vasir's eyes hardened. "I didn't do anything _wrong_ Abby," she said tightly. "I'm not the one charging in here, planning murder. I don't work for the Broker because I have to; I work for him because I choose to. With his help, I foiled many plans to overthrow the Council, to stop illegal slavers and attempted terrorist attacks planned by _Cerberus_. The organisation your Commander Shepard willingly aligned herself with. Liara T'soni is coming in here for revenge. Nothing more. I don't always approve of what the Broker does, but I do not approve of murder either."

Abby realised that she had reached out to take a hold of Vasir's hand again. "Vasir please," she insisted. "It's not murder. Liara just wants to save her friend. Maybe if you can convince the Broker to just hand him over..."

Vasir gave her a hard look and stepped out of reach. "She's in no position to bargain Dr. Gable," she pointed out. "This facility has decent defences and although I realise that Commander Jane Shepard has a surprising knack for killing I don't think she's going to make it in here."

Abby remained where she was because she didn't want Vasir to slam the door right in her face but she made sure to meet the asari's gaze.

"Please Vasir," she said again, softer this time – trying to keep the desperate plea from her voice. "Just... Don't let this happen. Don't kill Jane. She's important. Please. Just... Let them take Feron and go. Please."

The asari snorted and gave her a sideways glance as she put her hand on the door's panel. "And what about you?" She said softly. "You forget that you're here as well. And Shepard won't leave you and the Broker needs you. Letting Feron go isn't going to solve all the problems. It's long since ceased being about the drell." When Abby didn't know how to reply she sighed and looked away, her eyes tight. "Dr. Gable... There is something else."

Numb with anticipation, Abby could only stare at her as the asari struggled with herself for the first time.

"I... I have to thank you," Vasir said slowly, still not looking at her. "For saving my life. There wasn't... A chance before. Thank you."

Abby struggled to get some moisture into her mouth as she took a step forward but before she could do so, before she could say anything else, Vasir closed the door, leaving her in darkness. She stood there for a full minute, not sure what to do but then the lights flickered on and all she could do was sigh with relief.

Upset and frightened, wishing that she had known what to say to the asari, Abby returned to the small bed and sat down, running her hand through her hair.

_What have I done? _She thought_. How could I have let things get so out of hand?_

* * *

><p><strong>Memories.<strong> **She had always avoided them but now, she found herself reaching out, taking them, searching through them. **

Asura was nauseous with elation as she maintained her meld with Martin Fen as she felt the man's very soul burn on the palm of her hand. The pleasure and satisfaction it provided her with was immeasurable and she hated herself for it. But, she had come to understand that she could use this curse as people intended to use her. That she could take what she needed and right now, she needed answers.

She didn't understand what she did, but she focused her mind on Abby, willing her thoughts to latch onto any information that pertained to her. She found herself remembering watching the vet from a great height, seeing her sitting at a bar with some of the people from the Normandy. _Omega._ She saw the vet look at her and then... The memory shifted away from her and she found another.

"_Our forces have managed to capture Dr. Gable, I want you to bring the Ardat Yakshi in as soon as possible. Shepard is..."_ The tone of voice shifted and she knew it was another memory, another conversation. _"Shepard is here. The Shield made a mistake and the Commander managed to track them here. Stay where you are until further notice, keep the package tight. This should hopefully be over shortly."_

Asura opened her eyes and let out a breath that she had been holding. She let go of her powers and pulled her hand away from Martin's cheek. His head dropped to the side as his body slumped against the seat, his eyes lifeless and dull. She could dark flecks of blood in the whites of his eyes and his nose had started bleeding. He was still alive, but he wouldn't be for long.

_Damn you,_ she thought as she pushed him away from her. _Damn you, you didn't deserve such an easy way out._ Rage burned inside her and it took all she had to try and control her power. She wanted to tear his body apart.

_Abby,_ she thought. _She's in danger. Abby..._ Thoughts of the vet sobered her and she called up the second control panel before her and used her omni-tool to hack into the craft's communication systems. She sent out a radar ping for any other craft in the vicinity and sure enough, a single shuttle appeared. Martin's vessel immediately identified its communication's code. Knowing that she had to move quickly, Asura opened up a communication line, not caring whether it was secure or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Aware of the painful pressure on her back where the shotgun blast had hit her on Nos Astra, Jane shifted in the heavy armour and turned to Garrus.<strong>

"Hagalaz hmm?" she murmured. "Looks pretty."

She felt rather than saw Liara shift behind her as she braced herself against the passenger seat.

"Its oceans boil during the day," she said quietly. "And at night, it cools down so much that the condensation forms a super storm. It provides the perfect hiding place for a ship."

Jane glanced at her old friend and raised an eyebrow. "You think it's a ship?" she queried to which Liara nodded immediately. "Must be," she said. "We can't pick it up and there's no landmass where Abby's tracker is so it must be. Best way to get out if you're hiding place is discovered." She frowned and said no more. Jane studied her a moment longer before she nodded her head quietly and turned back to Garrus.

"What do you suggest we do?" she said. "Follow the tracker and storm in guns a blazing?"

The turian grimaced as he shook his head. "I like to know a little bit more about what we'll find down there," he confessed. "But, I realise time is probably of the essence. And, it's going to be very hard to gather more data. Our systems are on stealth but I somehow get the feeling that with an operation this big and covert, we're sure to have been spotted by now. If that's the case then the only option we have is to attack as quickly as possible."

He glanced back at Jane who found herself nodding slowly. "Then let's do it," she said. "The quicker we attack, the less time they have to prepare for us. Let's go down and see..."

There was a beep from the radio. Garrus frowned at it as a light started blinking, telling him that there was an incoming message and glanced to Jane for direction. She was frowning at it but when she realised that it was her call to answer it she gave her crew members a brief smile.

"Maybe they're ready to surrender," she said. "Let's hear it Garrus."

The turian pressed the answer button and moved out of the way so that Jane could talk. The screen came to life and for a moment Jane thought that it was Vasir that had contacted them. But, she soon realised that she was _very_ wrong and she couldn't be more surprised as to who it really was.

"Asura," she said when she recognised the Ardat Yakshi. "What are you doing on this channel?" A wild bundle of scenarios flashed through her mind and for a moment she couldn't stop herself from wondering whether _Asura_ wasn't the Broker and had been playing them all along. But, then she saw the dark fear in the asari's eyes and she knew that she was wrong.

"Commander Shepard," she said, sounding relieved. "I'm in orbit around the planet because I was brought here by the Shadow Broker. One of his agents took me, he threatened Abby." Her indigo eyes turned to Jane. "They have her."

Jane couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt as she nodded. "I know," she said simply. "They took her on Nos Astra, we're here to rescue her and a colleague of Dr. T'soni's who had been taken as well. Where are you Asura? What's your status? Where's the agent?"

She knew the answer the moment she saw Asura look up as if she was looking at something beyond the communication's range. "Dead," she said. "Or dying. I took him when I realised that he lied to me. That's how I know about Abby. And, the Broker knows you're coming. What are your plans?"

Jane didn't particularly feel the need to discuss them over what could potentially be an unsecure line. "What's yours?" she queried, watching the asari's face as it turned to anger.

"Take them out if you're not going to," she growled with a vehemence that surprised Jane. "I'm not going to waste any more time! Abby's down there!" The look in her eyes told Jane that it was about more than just the vet. She had seen that same expression in Asura's face when she was fighting Lenelle. She blamed the Shadow Broker for the death of her family.

"Asura," Jane said quickly, worried that she was going to do something stupid. "If you can follow my command, you can follow us. I don't want to discuss anything else over this line. Are you armed and can you fly your craft?" The strange thing was, they hadn't yet picked it up on their radar which told Jane that it had a very good stealth system. She presumed that Asura knew where they were.

"Of course Commander," the Ardat Yakshi said tightly. "If you're going in for Abby, I'll follow you." She turned off the line without saying anything else, leaving Jane to stare at the blank screen with a sense of foreboding. She glanced back, not to Liara but at Jack who had joined them when she heard Asura's voice. She wasn't surprised to find that the biotic was smiling, her eyes bright with the promise of violence.

"Well done Commander," she said dryly. "You just got yourself _another_ psychotic biotic."

* * *

><p><strong>She was back with the Shadow Broker, using his communication systems to direct his men and plan their attack.<strong> Although she could feel his disapproval, Vasir ignored the dark look she felt on her back knowing that, regardless of what he felt at the moment, he needed her to help him hold Shepard back. She was more worried than she let on. Vasir had seen Shepard in action and she knew without a doubt that a few normal security forces weren't going to be a match for the Commander. These were the same calibre men the Broker had send to aid them in Nos Astra and she had clearly come through their masses unscathed. She had meant what she said to Dr. Gable, that Jane Shepard truly had a knack for killing and they had no way of knowing how many people she had with her. If only she and Dr. T'soni could fight off all those mercenaries in Nos Astra, what more could she do with a handful of people?

The great thing about the base was that there were only a few places where Shepard would be able to enter and Vasir made sure to fortify those positions. She managed to track the shuttle that the Broker had located and when it became clear that they wanted to land on the roof she could order the men to go to more strategic positions. What shocked her, though she dared not show it, was how few people _were_ actually manning the base. The Broker worked with a skeleton staff because he had probably never thought that he would have to defend his own premises. She glanced at him when she stepped away from the console and would've left without dismissing herself if he did not speak without warning.

"_Do_ you think that I should just give up the drell?" He queried, his voice dark and thoughtful. She glanced back at him, not surprised that he had listened to her conversation with Abby.

"No," she said. "As I told Dr. Gable, I don't think that it's about this anymore. Liara T'soni sees you as a powerful advisory. As does Shepard, who's undoubtedly influenced by her. Our best course of action is to stop them in their tracks and get them to retreat."

The Broker shifted and she found that she was mentally preparing to use her biotics. She did not trust the beast.

"Not kill them?"

She kept her face neutral and imagined herself shooting Dr. T'soni. _That_ would be satisfying. "If the opportunity presents itself yes," she said though she felt an unexplained sliver of guilt as Abby's words came to her.

_Don't kill Jane. She's important._

For what?

"I don't think Commander Shepard will be easily killed but you can be assured that I'll take the opportunity if it presents itself."

The yahg stared at her with his soulless black eyes, the edges of his face moving as he thought her words over. "Do you think that you _can_ kill her?" he queried. "You've faced her and lost before. You couldn't kill T'soni."

Vasir snorted and started heading to the door. "Neither could your other agent," she pointed out. "I'll do what I have to do Shadow Broker. Don't worry and don't doubt my loyalty."

His razor lipped mouth pulled into the closest thing to a smile that he had as he stood up from where he had been sitting and moved back to his desk. "And if I ask you to kill Dr. Gable?"

It shouldn't have bothered her, but it did. Vasir looked at him and shrugged though her stomach pulled in a tight knot and she could feel the pain in her side more acutely. "Then that's what I'll do," she said. "Though I would advise against it. She's very valuable and even if you can't use her to gain the loyalty of this other Ardat Yakshi you can use her to gain favour with the Matriarchs."

He watched her, but didn't say anything else. Knowing that there were things that needed to be done, Vasir bowed at him and left though the tight feeling on her stomach never disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>The two crafts landed side by side on the roof.<strong> Jane didn't open their door immediately but watched Asura as she opened hers and jumped out. The wind was terrible, jerking the shuttle around and where her crew had masks that they could wear, she had nothing. Jane opened up the door and motioned to her to get inside. Asura did so without hesitation, running the short distance between them and leaping into the shuttle. Jane closed the door immediately and took a moment to study the Ardat Yakshi as she bend over, coughing.

"The air," she said to no one in particular. "It's hard to breathe outside."

Liara had moved to the opposite side of the shuttle and gave Asura the kind of look that one would a charging krogan. Still, her mouth tightened and she glanced at Jane before she answered. It was the smallest of gestures but it made her heart leap. Liara had looked to her for reassurance.

"It's the storm," she said. "The super heated air and the cold..."

Asura straightened and gave her an odd look. "Dr. T'soni." She said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Liara's mouth thinned but Jack looked a little bewildered. "You two know each other?"

Asura glanced at Jack then at Garrus. The turian had propped himself against the wall and appeared to be standing there casually but he had his hand on his gun and there was nothing casual about his gaze as he watched her. She didn't reply, leaving Liara to deal with the question.

"She was a client of mine," Liara said simply. "I told her when Abby would be in Omega when you were all still hunting Lenelle."

Looking at Shepard now, Asura's eyes were cold with a clear accusation. _You manipulated me._ Still, she said nothing and merely nodded. "Have you figured out what you're going to do?" she asked simply. "How long has he had Abby?"

Jane stepped forward and handed Asura the package that she had prepared for her. It included a helmet similar to the ones that Jack and Liara were wearing and two guns, a heavy pistol and a submachine gun. It was clear to her that Asura wasn't armed.

"No more than a few hours," she pointed out. "They took her in Nos Astra."

The cold anger didn't leave Asura as she turned an accusing look from Liara to Jane. "How was she taken?" She snapped. "How is it that she's in danger? You were supposed to take care of her Commander!"

Liara made to comment but Jane silenced her with a wave of her hand. "That's not important right now," she said. "We can talk about the details later. Every moment we waste talking is one more that _they_ have to prepare."

Asura's mouth thinned but some of her anger left her as she turned to Jane. "Do you have a plan?" she said and looked at her weapons. "I think I know of a way in."

Liara raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. "How so?" she queried, turning Asura's attention back to her. What was interesting, Jane realised, was that she could clearly see the difference between the two asari. Liara was clearly the younger of the two and now that she wasn't comparing her to Samara, Asura looked older, more mature. If she remembered correctly, the Ardat Yakshi was about 400 years old.

_Matron stage,_ she thought. _She should've had kids by now._

"I took information from the agent that brought me here," Asura said coldly and Jane knew immediately what she meant. "Martin Fen. He was... spying on Abby when you were still in Omega. Commander..." The accusation was back. _You should've kept her safe._

"I know," Jane said shortly. "Our plan is very simple Asura. We find a way in and take out as many of his agents as we can. There is a drell in the facility, we're here to rescue him as well. Where is this entrance of yours?"

Putting on her mask, Asura motioned ahead of her. "It's straight down the line of the ship," she said. "It's where the guards move in an out for patrols on the roof. I don't know how many people he has."

It as Jack who commented this time, laughing as she flexed her arms and pulled out her own gun.

"Doesn't matter," she said. "We'll kill them all."

_**The End of Chapter 17**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Closed doors. **

**Abby stared at the door, willing it to open yet fearing what will happen when it did.** She was somewhat amazed to realise that she wasn't really _scared _anymore. She was worried and anxious but she got the feeling that she had been _so_ scared in the past few hours that she had burned all of it out of her. The only thing she was left with was the nagging concern over the outcome of Vasir and Shepard's inevitable confrontation and the ever growing sensation that _she wasn't alone._

A sensation was building up in her mind, like a presence becoming every stronger. She tried to shake it from her consciousness, but it was like an itch that she couldn't scratch or the intense gaze of someone standing right behind her. She got up at some point and walked to the door, testing to see whether it was really locked and disappointed when it was. The presence in her mind grew and Abby, angry suddenly, hit against the door, willing it to open.

"Damn you," she whispered. "Come on..."

She sank down to her knees and rested her head against the door but it didn't feel as if it was her own. She opened her eyes and expected herself to slip into one of Lenelle's memories but the presence remained unhindered. Her thoughts and body remained her own. Placing her hand against the door, Abby frowned at it and tried to figure out what she was feeling. She could feel a bundle of emotions in her mind, a clear echo of her own. Uncertainty, fear.

Hate.

Lenelle.

Abby's lips thinned as she tried to figure out what to do. There was a memory there but it remained out of reach. Was it important? Did she want to explore it? She laughed suddenly and realised that she had nothing _better_ to do. If the memory wasn't as strong as the others, then maybe she had a chance to remain in control. Abby licked her lips and pushed herself to her feet, bracing herself against the door as she did so to keep her balance. She closed her eyes and willed the invisible presence forward, inviting the memory to come to her. She didn't know whether it would work and braced herself regardless, happy suddenly that she was locked up because it would keep her safe until she returned to her senses. She waited, but the presence slipped away from her. Worried that she was going to lose the moment, Abby opened her eyes again and looked at the door.

_What had she done before?_

Carefully she hit the door with her fist but imagined the arm to be blue instead of her own. She shivered when she experienced a moment of déjà vu and closed her eyes, sinking to her knees again as she had done before. She imagined Lenelle doing the same and felt the presence strengthen in her mind but not come forth.

_A forgotten memory perhaps? _She began to feel more determined to unearth it. _Or a suppressed one?_ It didn't matter; she was going to take it as Lenelle had taken her. If this memory was an inconvenience, then _so bloody what._ She wanted to know.

Abby closed her eyes and willed the memory into existence, embracing the fear that she felt, the uncertainty and the hate. She allowed it to brew and stir and form inside her until it was the only thing that she felt...

* * *

><p><strong>The batarian didn't stand a chance.<strong> He had flanked them while his team members kept them pinned down by constantly firing at them. Garrus and Jack were trapped behind one barrier and Liara, Shepard and Asura behind the other. The batarian came at them from behind, outside Jack and Garrus's line of sight, timing his attack to a point where both Liara and Shepard leapt up to try and fire at the others and Asura had to reload her pistol. Shepard sensed the movement more than saw it and turned around just in time to witness Asura's body flare with her biotics. Her eyes were pitch black as she pushed her hands out to the batarian, seemed to grasp something in thin air and then yanked her hands apart. There was only a flicker of blue around the mercenary before he let out a strangled choke. Then, a cloud of biotics surrounded him and the next thing Shepard saw was his body's colour inverting. The choke became a scream which ended abruptly as the batarian… Exploded. Or, simply disappeared. She couldn't tell but what she did see was the fine dark mist that settled on the floor, the uncharged conductor next to which they were kneeling and their armour. Asura never blinked as she pushed herself up and formed a singularity where the batarian had come from. Two mercenaries they didn't see were pulled into it but they were killed by Garrus who had been alerted by the batarian's scream and changed his own position. From the other side of their cover there was a brief cease fire as the mercenaries stared at them in surprise. Jane wondered how much they had seen of their partner's disposal.

Jack, not wasting the opportunity leapt up, threw a flashbang that she had salvaged from one of the bodies and then sent a massive shockwave at them. When their bodies were flung into the air Liara stood up and formed a pushing wave of her own, sending the whole group flying off of the side of the ship. The standoff had ended so abruptly that Jane never got to fire a shot of her own. Her eyes were only on Asura who still looked murderous as she finished loading her gun and turned around. She pushed forward without another word and it was all that they could do to follow her and keep up.

Jack briefly slipped in beside Jane, her eyes bright with murder and delight. "That's what she did on Tetra," she said simply. "That's how she tore them all apart." The admiration in her voice made Jane's hair stand on end. She didn't comment but jogged forward so that she could walk next to Asura who was looking around the ship's roof for more assailants.

"We're close," the asari said. "All we have to do is cross the bridge. There's a door on the other side, I believe that I can remember the code."

Jane didn't see Liara come up behind her but she heard the asari's soft sound of disapproval. "From your melding?" she queried and the sudden note of distrust in her voice was clear. Asura picked up on it and stopped walking, turning to give Liara a stern look.

"You doubt me."

Liara hesitated but then turned her attention to Jane, her gaze pleading at her to support her. "I don't doubt that you might know the code," she pointed out. "But it just crossed my mind that we might be walking into a trap. I don't know you Asura Dushkriti. We have only your word that you killed that messenger and took his memories. And that you've never been here before. Perhaps you've worked with Lenelle from the start and you just used Jane to get rid of her so that you can take her place."

Jane expected Asura to be angry at the insult, but the asari merely looked at her kinsman. "Perhaps," she said. "There's no way to convince you." She turned her indigo eyes to Jane. "I can always go on alone."

Jane stepped in quickly and shook her head. "No," she said quickly. "No. Liara, Asura's good. I know this. We can trust her but... I understand your concern." She looked around her to see whether there were more mercenaries approaching but decided that the last wave that they took out must've been most of the men still on deck. "Asura, you remember what I said to you on the Normandy?"

The asari grimaced and looked in the direction that they were supposed to head, clearly anxious to get going. "Yes Commander," she said shortly. "I'll welcome it if things go badly today."

She left them then, with Garrus following behind her after Shepard gave him a look. Liara stepped up to her as they watched them leave, both knowing that they couldn't let the others get too far ahead.

"Shepard," Liara said softly. "I don't think she's just here to rescue Dr. Gable. We should leave her here. She's... dangerous. Her kind is dangerous. And manipulative." She hesitated. "What did you tell her on the Normandy?"

Jane grimaced and motioned to Liara to move forward with her so that they could catch up with the others. "I said I'd kill her if she endangers my crew," she said. "I said it to her on Omega and I repeated it when she was with us." Her eyes narrowed and her heart ached suddenly when she realised that if she had just let Samara do with Asura what her code dictated, then the Justicar might still have been with her. It _would_ be easy to kill the Ardat Yakshi but then, what hope was there for Abby?

And, were they all relying too heavily on Asura to be Abby's salvation?

Jane shivered and was surprised to find Liara touch her arm gently. She didn't say anything but the gesture was the most personal one she had given Jane since her resurrection. For all the death that lay before them still, it made Jane's heart a little lighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate. It burned inside her, turned and twisted her insides until her stomach ached and there was a sour taste in her mouth. <strong>She had lost count of how many days she had been locked up. Sometimes she wondered whether it was her first evening there and whether she was merely dreaming but normally she woke up with the cold clarity that _another_ day had passed. One of many.

And always, she would appear. In all those days, _she_ was present.

As if summoned by her hate, she looked up to see door open and _she_ walked in. Lenelle didn't move but look at the asari. About six hundred years her senior, the Matriarch had the quiet air of confidence and power around her that Lenelle had long since learned she could not contend with. And, she was _stronger_ in biotics, she had learned that pretty quickly as well.

The asari had the arrogance to come and sit beside her, her gaze searching as she studied Lenelle's face.

"Are you ready to talk?" she said quietly. "Or are we going to have a display like last time?"

Lenelle made to shout at her, she _wanted_ to reach out and touch her but she didn't. She had tried to do that once before and the asari almost killed her.

"There is nothing we can say to each other," Lenelle said simply. "Nothing. You keep me here. Your prisoner. And you expect me to cooperate? I don't see how this will work out for you."

The asari gave her a calm look. "It's not about me," she said frankly. "It's about you. I know what you are. I know what you can do. I know what you've done and what you will _continue_ doing. I know you've tried to stop and that you failed."

Lenelle snarled at her, baring her teeth before she realised that she was doing. She quickly collected herself and stood up abruptly, moving to the furthest corner away from the asari.

"What do you want from me?" she queried. "Do you want me to stop? Is that is? Is that why I'm here?"

She was surprised to hear the asari laugh for the first time and the air changed for the first time. Something slipped between them, a focus point, as if the Matriarch had been waiting for her to ask that question all this time.

"No Lenelle," she said frankly. "I want you to _continue_ killing. For me. That's all I ever wanted."

Lenelle sneered at her again, resisting the urge to embrace her biotics. "Is that why you brought me here? Treated me like a damned _varren? _Why should I do _anything_ for you?"

The asari stood up gracefully and walked to the door. "Because I am the Shadow Broker," she said. "And I can protect you. I can make all that you've done disappear. You're two hundred years old Lenelle. You've been on the run for fifty. Some years have been good, others have been worse. I can ensure that you stop running and make a home for yourself here. I can make people _forget_ what you are. I can make your bodies disappear. I can teach you all you need to know so that you will _never_ be caught again."

They had not discussed this before, Lenelle though, her mouth dry as she took a step back against the wall. The _Shadow Broker?_ She had heard rumours but...

"What do you want in return?" she said and hated herself for how soft her voice was. "All those things will come at a price."

The asari smiled and shrugged at her. "Your loyalty and your discretion," she said. "We've established that I can be a very powerful enemy Lenelle. But, I can also be your friend. And quite frankly, you need one. Think about it."

She stepped out of the cell and closed the door before Lenelle could reply. She let out a cry of frustration and ran to the door, hitting her hand against it before sliding down to her knees, resting her head against it's cool, metallic surface as she did so.

_Damn you,_ she thought. _Damn you, I don't want to become your killer. I don't want to become yours._

But, what other choice did she have?

* * *

><p><strong>Abby let out a slow breath and opened her eyes, staring at the door.<strong> She hated to admit it, but a part of her felt sorry for Lenelle. For _that_ Lenelle of so long ago. She had been in the same situation Asura was, forced to accept the protection of someone who was _stronger_ than she was because of the fate the universe dumped on her. Lenelle had probably done things the way she did because she knew how effective that Shadow Broker's methods had been on her. Eight hundred years later and she was _still working for the Shadow Broker. Even though it was a different one.

She sat back and rubbed her brow, trying to rid it of the dull headache that pulsed between her temples before she glanced at her hands to see how much they trembled. The reaction was instinctive and more to give her a moment or two to think than anything else. The memory didn't really show her anything of value but a part of her did feel proud of herself. She hadn't given into it. She had been in control the whole time. She had allowed the memory to unfold in her mind without losing sight of who she was. It gave her hope that she might be able to control Lenelle's flashes.

Now, if only she could figure out a way to get out of here.

_If this was the game,_ Abby thought bitterly. _I'd have been able to hack it with my omni-tool._ She had stopped thinking of this universe as a game reality and had tried to think as little as possible on the matter. She had come to question her _own_ reality and as it wasn't an avenue she was prepared to explore, she simply tried to stop thinking about it.

But, now that she thought of the game she realised that she did have other resources at her disposal. Abby pulled herself up and called up her omni-tool, pressing it against the door. She wasn't very technologically adept and when it became obvious that the door wasn't just magically going to open, Abby spend several minutes cruising through the menus, searching for _something_ that could help her. Kelly had set her omni-tool to English but it still felt like gibberish to her.

After changing the language setting _twice_ Abby finally found a function labelled communication's network. There appeared to be three available options to her, audio, audio/visual and a function she had never heard of. Abby looked at the first two and saw a clear indication that they were scrambled. The omni-tool was polite enough to inform her of _that_. The third option...

She looked at the _solcomms_ option and wondered what it meant. Selecting the function, she saw that she could choose to broadcast her communication to all available servers in the area or she could send it to her specific network (whatever that meant) or she could send it to an individual user. She was smart enough to realise that she shouldn't broadcast it for all to see but she didn't know how to send a message to just one person. The _solcomm_ didn't pick up Jane's name so it obviously needed another code.

Eventually, irritated with herself for not being able to figure it out and not willing to hope for too much, Abby settled on sending her message to her network. She didn't know what to say so she wrote the only sentence she could think of.

_Is anybody out there?_

* * *

><p><strong>Asura's code didn't work or, if it had – the Shadow Broker must've changed his security when he realised that she was with them.<strong> They had spent a few frightening moments in front of the doors as Asura tried her code, then another. They were out in the open, with very little cover and the Shadow Broker's mercenaries had launched a new assault. Realising that they weren't getting anywhere, Liara had pushed through and slapped a hacking device of her own on the door. Jane, for all her objections to the life that Liara was living, was immensely proud of the young asari not only because she had been prepared but she kept a cool head throughout.

The mercenaries stopped coming before the device could open the door, telling Jane for the first time that the Shadow Broker's men must be starting to become less. She had not yet seen Vasir, but she knew that the asari would come eventually. At some point, there would be nobody else to stand between them.

Inside the compound, Jane stopped her people and looked to Liara who was messing with a dead merc's omni-tool. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, as if she was hunching over an ancient and important artefact. Jane let her do what she did and glanced at Asura to make sure that she too was waiting. The Ardat Yakshi was bristling with energy and Jane made a point of giving her a pointed look, warning her to come back to herself.

"Damn it," Liara muttered at some point and straightened, glaring at the world in general. "I've tried to hack his omni-tool and get a layout of the base but I had no success." She glanced at Jane but didn't say anything else though the suggestion was there.

_We have to split up._

Jane's mouth thinned as she glanced at Garrus, quickly doing a mental calculation of strength. She didn't want to let Asura out of her sight or put her in a position where she could put her other crew members in danger. If she wanted to balance out the biotics, she could send Garrus, Liara and Jack in one direction and she and Asura could take the other. Deciding that it was the best course of action, she nodded and motioned to Garrus.

"Garrus, I want you to take Liara and Jack with you, let's fan out. The corridors are quite narrow so I don't think they'll be able to send very big squadrons after us. Asura and I will go in the other direction..." She saw the look on Liara's face immediately and her stomach dropped, knowing that the asari was going to argue. "We don't have time for this Liara." She tried to cut off all the arguments before they began but Liara ignored the warning.

"I'm going with you Jane," she said simply. She didn't argue or protest, she merely stated it was as she expected things to play out. Jane glared at her and shook her head.

"No Liara," she started but Asura shrugged and interrupted her.

"I have no problems going with the turian," she said simply. "It will be quicker if we split up into two teams."

"No!" Jane's protest was louder this time as she glared at Asura. She didn't want Jack exposed to any more of the asari's violence. "No, Liara..." She couldn't make it an order. Jane had a feeling that they had made up some grounds the previous evening when they spoke. A part of her didn't want to jeopardise it but she also didn't want to jeopardise her other crew members...

"Jane," Garrus rumbled before she could continue. "I'm fine with taking... Oh shit!" He had been keeping an eye on the corridor and moved quickly, bumping Jane away from the middle as he raised his sniper rifle to his shoulder. The first bullet recoiled against his kinetic barrier and he fired off his own shot a fraction of a second later. The mercenary on the other side of the corridor dropped to his knees, but more were coming...

* * *

><p><strong>There was complete silence in the room as the Shadow Broker looked at his monitors and Vasir, standing behind him could feel his anger rising.<strong> Her eyes narrowed as she watched yet another wave of his men get slaughtered by Shepard's crew. Two of the biotics, the human and the Ardat Yakshi, were very effective and Vasir had wanted to give the men the order that they should take them out first but the Shadow Broker had disagreed. Even in the face of defeat, he still calculated the value of each of his assailants and those were the two he wanted to keep alive the most. Because they were the most _valuable._

She stepped away from his chair but stopped when she felt him fix her with a look.

"Where are you going?" he queried and she felt her own anger stir. _He had no right to doubt her! He wanted to her coordinate the effort!_

"I have to get out there," she said. "Your people are getting slaughtered. I have to take those that I can and form some sort of resistance. They'll be here before we know it."

"Stay."

It wasn't a shout. It wasn't a command. It was a simple statement. Vasir gaped at him, every inch of her protesting to what he was saying.

"With all due respect," she said. "I _can't_ obey that. You want me to protect you, you expect me to serve you. If you want to see the end of this day you have to let me out of here so that I can salvage what I can of your men! They are _slaughtering_ us. I have to stop her." Her anger grew when she saw the Broker dismiss her and shook his head.

"You will stay here," he said. "And see this through. Beside me. They will not succeed in what they hope to achieve. I need you to bear witness to this. Shepard is not as powerful as _you_ think she is."

Vasir stared at him for a moment, wondering whether she had gone mad. How could he think like that? Yes, he was powerful and it would take more than one biotic and bullet to take him out. But they had _three_ and did he _see_ what that Ardat Yakshi could do? Had he forgotten Lenelle's power so quickly after her passing?

She ground her teeth together and fought for calm.

"Can I at least get Dr. Gable so that we can use her as a hostage?" she growled, barely able to keep her tone civil. "Shepard won't stop when she's intimidated. Or outnumbered. But she'll stop when she thinks that one of hers are in danger. And that Ardat Yakshi will do _anything_ to protect Dr. Gable."

The Broker glanced at her but said nothing and Vasir wondered suddenly _why_ she was still listening to him. Her life was also at stake. If she hadn't been injured she would've been _happy_ to take Shepard on. But...

"Stay here Vasir," the Broker rumbled. "And see how this plays out. Look, they are divided and we will use that."

Reluctantly she moved back to the monitor to see Jane and Liara arguing. She wasn't surprised, having seen the two at odds but she could still not understand why the Broker was being so stubborn about all of this. They were going to lose if this carried on, whether Shepard's team was divided or not.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Liara, why the hell are you doing this?"<strong>

When they managed to kill everybody coming towards them, they had just fallen right into the same argument and, Jane was acutely aware that every second they wasted was another second the Shadow Broker had to plan his next attack.

Liara blinked at her and looked down at her arm, only then making Jane aware of the fact that she had grabbed the asari's wrist. Her blue eyes were wide as she stared at her, their depths unmeasured.

"Because I don't agree with you Jane," she said simply then blinked surprised, as if admitting it was sacrilege. Yet, she pulled herself together quickly and this time, she grabbed Jane's arm. From the corner of her eye she saw Garrus grab Jack by the shoulder and shove her towards the end of the corridor where they took point. There was a movement as Asura followed them, but they didn't go far, merely pretending to watch for other mercenaries. It was clear that the Ardat Yakshi wanted to leave, but she had the sense to realise that she wasn't going to be allowed to do so unless Jane and Liara sorted this out.

Jane let out a frustrated breath and resisted the urge to pull away from the asari. "Liara," she said, trying to keep her voice level. "I realise you feel that you're not a part of this crew..." She was cut off as Liara growled at her.

"It's not _that_ Jane!" she snapped. "I'm not disagreeing with you to be stubborn! I'm disagreeing with you because I _care_. I can see that you're making a mistake! I can see that you're not thinking of the whole picture! You will charge off into battle! You will find the Shadow Broker and if I'm not at your side you will be killed! If something happens to you..." The asari bit off her last sentence quickly and looked away. Jane, stunned more by the emotions she heard in Liara's voice than her words, didn't know what to say.

"Jane, I'm sorry," Liara said abruptly. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I've been _so_ difficult. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hating you, for being angry. Nothing in this _world_ matters more to me than you do. Not Feron. Not revenge. Not the Reapers. So, forgive _me Commander Jane Shepard_, but I am going to disobey that order because I want to see things through _with you._"

She pulled out of Jane's grip and stormed off towards Garrus, giving Asura a fierce look as the Ardat Yakshi studied her. Jane remained where she was, her body threatening to start shaking with all the emotions that she was feeling.

_Nothing in this world..._ She closed her eyes and forced herself to focus, to start thinking. She could not deal with the implication of that sentence now. She looked at her hands and saw that her omni-tool was flashing. She opened it and read a message that had been sent to her from EDI.

_Dr. Gable has made contact. She's in one of the cells and trying to escape._ Knowing what she had to do, Jane took a steadying breath and looked up.

"Garrus," the word sounded like a choke but she quickly cleared her throat and turned back to the turian. "Garrus," she said firmly. "Take Jack and look for the cell area. I don't think the Broker will keep Feron close to him. Asura, Liara... Let's try and find the main room."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dr. Gable, is that you?<strong>_

Abby blinked as her omni-tool beeped at her and quickly read the message. She tried to figure out from who it could've been but couldn't find a clue.

_Yes,_ she replied simply. _I'm trapped on the Shadow Broker's base. Who is this?_

If it was Vasir, she was going to have kittens unassisted. Abby bit her tongue until she saw three very welcome letters appear on her screen.

_EDI _

Abby could've hugged her omni-tool. _EDI,_ her next message read. _I'm locked up in a cell and I need to find some way to hack the door. Can you do it for me?_

She waited and the reply came back simply as.

_No._

She waited again but there was nothing else. Abby, with her feelings of elation quickly fading, stared at the omni-tool – begging it to life. When it became clear that EDI wasn't going to reply she growled in frustration and almost hit her fist against the door before she thought better of it. Turning around, wondering if the AI wanted to make her beg, she put her hands in her hips and was about to storm back to the bunk bed when the omni-tool beeped again.

_I've attached you a list of instructions on how to do it yourself Dr. Gable,_ she could almost hear the smugness of the AI. _Next time when Kelly Chambers shows you how to operate something, pay attention._

Abby laughed despite herself and went back to the previous message, seeing for the first time the document that she had missed.

_EDI,_ she replied before she started. _Next time I'm onboard the Normandy, I'm hugging one of your consoles..._

_**The End of Chapter 18**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Pulling Tight.**

**When the door slid open, Abby felt a confusing combination of elation and panic.** Afraid that there might be guards she started to scramble away from it but then immediately realised that there was nobody near her door. Carefully, wishing that she had a weapon of some kind, she stepped out of the door and peered down the corridors, finding both ways empty. Her mouth was dry with anticipation as she first started to move in the direction that Vasir had brought her but then immediately changed her mind. If Shepard was on the station, then the Shadow Broker would be pulling all of his forces towards himself... Wouldn't he?

She bit her lip in indecision and went back to her cell door, locking it for good measure so that nobody passing it would suspect that she's gone. She felt like a fool, but she was starting to doubt her decision to try and get out. If she was met by an armed guard, there would be nothing that she'd be able to do to stop them. The only thing between her and death was her kinetic barrier; she didn't have any weapons or biotics with which to defend herself. And, remembering the way she had faltered to kill Lenelle when they were still on Omega, Abby realised with a bitter twist in her stomach that she probably wouldn't be able to use a weapon if she had it.

She called up her omni-tool and sent EDI another message.

_Do you know where Shepard is?_ Barely half a second passed before she got her reply.

_No._

Abby bit her lip and tried again. _Do they know where I am?_ Again, that half a second pause.

_No._

Grinding her teeth together, Abby sought for patience. _Do you have a map of the base?_

_No._ Then, after a pause... _I'm sorry Dr. Gable._

Her irritation deflated like a balloon and Abby was left standing in the middle of the corridor, undecided as to what she was going to do next. She swallowed, thinking that a map would really be useful right about now. It would tell her exactly where she was, how to get where she needed to be and... The solution lay before her like a dunk in cold water.

_Lenelle._ The Ardat Yakshi had been living here for _hundreds_ of years. She must know the base like the back of her hand. If she could try and access her memories again... Abby shuddered, feeling a touch of trepidation. If she pursued it, she'd be looking for trouble. One successful memory _extraction_ didn't take away the fact that she had lost control _several_ times. The memories here would be stronger than that of a maiden who had probably tried to _forget_ how scared she had been when she was taken by that Shadow Broker. There was no telling where she'd wander to if she allowed herself to get 'lost'. Abby bit her lip and realised that she _had_ to start moving. The more she stood in one place, the more likely her chance was of being caught again.

Grimacing, tucking her arm in against her chest to stabilise her ribs, Abby trotted in the opposite direction from which she and Vasir had come, not quite sure where she was going but too frightened to use Lenelle's memories to try and find out.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Asura, what's wrong?" <strong>

She blinked at the sentence that was directed at her and turned her head slightly to look at the human. Commander Jane Shepard had moved in close to her, her green eyes bright as she studied her features. She didn't like the look in her eyes as it felt far too... revealing. As if the woman could see all of the thoughts that she was trying to hide.

"Nothing Commander," she said simply and tried to carry on but to her surprise, Commander Shepard reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into a deserted corridor that they had just walked past. Dr. Liara T'soni stepped closer but Shepard waved her back, motioning to her to take point and keep a look out. When Asura tried to pull away from the human, she held onto her tighter and pulled her close.

"I'll be frank Asura," she said coldly. "I don't like the look in your eyes. What are you thinking about?"

Asura's mouth thinned but then she relaxed and gave the woman a calm smile, willing her to back away, to calm down. "Nothing that's of importance Commander," she said in a soft voice. "Please, let me go." The gun was in her face before she could blink.

"Don't pull that crap on me," Shepard's voice was surprisingly level with no even a hint of hostility. "I know what you are; I know what you can do. You can't influence me. Now, tell me what you're thinking of Asura, or I will make sure that you stay right here."

Angry and impressed, Asura could only stare at her for a moment. She opened her mouth to evade the question but realised that it was a lost cause, that there was no way she would be able to get around this woman. Her mouth thinned as she stepped away from Shepard, needing the space, and spared a glance at Dr. T'soni who was staring at them, her gun lowered but ready to fire if she needed to. She was angry with the informant because it hadn't taken a lot of reasoning for her to figure out that T'soni had purposefully fed her information on Abby in Omega so that she could be confronted by Shepard. Their intention had most probably been to take her, or capture her.

That urge to kill both of them came and went. She _had_ to learn to control her emotions and she also knew that she wouldn't be able to justify it as self-defence. Ultimately, they _were_ trying to help her. _Had_ helped her. Without their interference, she would still have been under Lenelle's power.

Dropping her gaze away from Shepard's, Asura tried to get her thoughts together. "Lenelle wanted to bring me here," she said simply. "This Shadow Broker stands behind... everything that has happened to me. Everything. My family, my sister." Her hate and anger and devastation over her family's loss burned inside her as she remembered laying Risha's mangled body to rest in the earth beside their mother. "What I am lies at the heart of their deaths, I admit that and I will carry that with me for the rest of my life. Their deaths are my fault. But, this... This _Broker _comes to blame at a close second." The anger inside her was so intense that she started shivering in an attempt to control it. She met Shepard's gaze defiantly, daring the woman to say something.

She found instead a bitterly sympathetic expression on the woman's features as she lowered her gun and turned so that she could watch the corridor because it was clear that Dr. T'soni's attention was on them and nowhere else.

"Asura, listen to me," the human said, her voice low and intense. "Because I only have enough time to say it once and very quickly. You cannot blame yourself for what you are. That's the same as blaming the gods of creation for enabling life to flourish. It's useless, it's senseless and it will _never_ get you anywhere. We cannot choose what we are but we can choose what we do with ourselves and the circumstances which surrounds us. And, we can choose the attitude with which we step into a fight." She glanced at T'soni as if to make sure that she was also listening. "When you choose to kill someone, make damn sure you can live with your reasons. There is never _any_ validation for killing an innocent. Your sister. Your mother. What happened to them is what happens if you just kill for self gain."

To her surprise, it was T'soni that came up behind Shepard with her objection. "The Shadow Broker isn't innocent Jane," she said. "Neither is Vasir."

_Vasir?_ Asura blinked at the name but saw the way Jane flinched. "I want to talk to Vasir," she said sharply. "If we can help it, I want to talk to her before we confront the Broker. We're not here to just kill the Broker Liara. We're here to get Abby and Feron. You two, if we go in there and murder the Shadow Broker, we're just killers. Yes, he's guilty of a lot of crimes, but I am a Spectre. In an ideal world, I want to take him and Vasir to the council. His crimes and his deeds are bigger than us."

Asura's mouth thinned as she watched the woman, trying to figure out what she meant and what sort of motivation she had. Surely she didn't think that this could be stopped? They had murdered _scores_ of the Broker's men. True, it was in self defence. But they had come too far to back down now. And whether the council condemned these two to death or whether they killed them, what was the difference?

"What are you saying Commander?" she queried.

Those green eyes met hers before they broke away and met T'soni's. "Don't do anything rash," she said. "Follow my lead. Trust me to make the right decisions, for all of us. Don't let your emotions run away with you. _Both_ of you. We are getting closer to the central hub of the station and I can bet you my ship that the Broker will be there. We are a team, we must work together or we will fail. We don't know what he is or what kind of forces we are still to face." Her presence demanded to be obeyed and even though Asura didn't want to, she found herself nodding, willing to follow the woman's lead even though she hated herself for it.

Dr. T'soni nodded with her, her movement curt and brief. Yet, it was there as was the clear look of bitter wonder in her eyes. Asari were natural empaths and Asura's kind had an even more developed sense for emotions because they preyed on it. She didn't miss the absolute adoration that the doctor had for the human commander, nor could she forget the way Commander Jane Shepard had kissed the Justicar Samara when they were still on Omega.

Snorting at the insanity of their dynamics and wondering why the hell she found herself following this human, trusting her so blindly, Asura fell in step next to them as they all started heading down the corridor again.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby soon found a security room and was very glad to find it empty though there were signs that the people hadn't been gone for long. <strong>She slipped into it and closed the door behind her, allowing her gaze to search through the monitors, trying to decipher the alien symbols on them which she suspected told her which cameras they were. Not that they would mean anything to her if she could understand them, she hardly knew where she was.

Again, she had that nagging feeling that if she only allowed her mind to wander to Lenelle's memories she would be able to orientate herself but she couldn't do it. Not yet. Grimacing she scanned the monitors until something caught her attention. She blinked when she saw what looked like a big room with a chair in it and quickly reached out to touch the screen, freezing it before it flashed to another corridor. With trembling fingers she touched the middle of the screen and spread her fingers wide as she had seen Joker do when he worked in the Normandy cockpit. As she desired, the small video panel suddenly filled the whole screen and she saw what looked like a human strapped to a chair...

She bit her lip and stepped back, hugging her chest. Not a human, a drell.

_Feron. _

A memory shifted in her mind but she had somehow anticipated it and pressed her arm into her ribs as hard as she could. She had to bite back a grunt of pain but it had the desired effect and she remained aware of who she was, though the memory was still there, looming like the threat of an avalanche.

_Feron,_ she thought. _He is still alive! They have not come all this way for nothing. I didn't_ go _through all of this for nothing!_

She almost laughed hysterically but stopped herself, too aware of the ever looming threat of Lenelle's presence. She stared at the monitor instead, forcing herself to take deep breaths to keep the pain in her chest noticeable. She tried to clear her mind, to think and wonder what she should do now. She could wait for Shepard to come and find her and they then could all go and look for the drell. But, she didn't want to just stay in the room. It felt... wrong. She was terrified of being found by the Shadow Broker's forces and instincts older than dust told her to _keep moving_. She turned to leave, thinking that it would be better to try and find Shepard rather than Feron but there was a flash on the screen that immediately drew her attention back to it. Abby turned to see the drell's body contorting in pain, his mouth opened in soundless scream. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she pressed her arm tighter into her ribs as Lenelle's presence pulsed against her own.

_She had watched him many times._

"Damn you," she whispered as she hunched over, bracing herself against the chair before she went down onto her ankles and sat there, pressing her head against the chair. "Damn you, I won't give you the satisfaction of enjoying it again. What the hell is wrong with you?" She felt silly talking to Lenelle, but hearing her own voice made her feel a little bit better. She straightened up and forced herself to look at Feron again. There was another flash and again, his body contorted in pain and her own shuddered in response.

_Madness,_ Abby found herself thinking as her anger began to burn inside her. _This whole world is filled with madness. And it's filled_ me _with madness. I won't be a part of it. I will be my own person. Make my own choices. _She clung to her own anger as she thought this and whirled around, storming out of the room.

"And I choose to go find Feron," she snapped under her breath, once again addressing Lenelle's memories and this time, she allowed them to unfold within her, using her anger to guide it.

"With _your_ bloody help."

* * *

><p><strong>The deeper they went into the Shadow Broker's base, the more agitated Jane became.<strong> She couldn't shake the feeling that she was steadily losing control of the situation as she had in Omega when they were pursuing Lenelle. And, Virmire when she had to sacrifice Kaidan.

Or, on the Normandy when she had to tell Samara that she was to leave the young Ardat Yakshi alone.

On Virmire, she had promised herself that she would never sacrifice someone again, that the next time she had to choose between death and her crew mates she would choose death for herself. She had made that choice on the Normandy and, regardless of what everybody thought or what she had to go through at the hands of Cerberus, she did not regret her decision to go back for Joker. In a lot of ways she had made her peace with loosing Kaidan, as she had made her peace with dying. She had even made her peace with living again, though it was only recently that pure life became so sweet again. It was all thanks to Samara and the choice that she regretted the most was now allowing herself the luxury of letting love and other people's decisions run their own course. After that bitter sweet night when she found Samara gone from her bed, she had promised herself that she would never choose between love and duty again, realising that she could only tear her soul apart so many times before it became irreparable.

She remembered the mistakes that she had made in her years of service. She remembered the people that she had lost due to her lack of response or her decisions that she had made. She remembered how close she had come to losing her crew when they were battling Lenelle and how it could all have been avoided if she had just _killed_ her the moment she saw her.

It made what she said to Asura and Liara seem hypocritical, but the fact was that she understood the consequences of their actions and she didn't believe that they did. If there were big decisions to be made, she would be the one to make them, because she had learned how to live with herself afterwards. And she knew how to consider her options with a cool head. Both of these asari were too emotionally involved.

_And you're not?_ Her consciousness asked her bitterly. _You did this to win Liara's friendship back, to save yourself from losing one more person that's precious to you._

She snorted and was surprised to find that both of the asari had turned to look at her. "Shepard?" Liara queried. "Is everything..." She trailed off and looked embarrassed, clearly not thinking that Jane would need to be asked if she was _alright._ When Jane schooled her features to calm and nodded the young archaeologist turned away from her and motioned to the floor. They had not encountered any mercenaries for some distance now.

"I think we're getting closer," she said. "Look at these cables; they are used for high speed network data transfer. I think that the whole ship works as a receptor for information. It's quite ingenious if you think about it, you use different sectors to download information and then send it to your main server..." She stopped talking when Asura frowned at her. The two asari stared at each other for a moment before Liara cleared her throat and turned back to Shepard.

"We are getting closer," she said. "I think we should be ready for anything. The Broker must not be very happy with us at the moment."

Shepard nodded but she wasn't paying attention. There was another light flickering on her omni-tool and she wondered when the message had come through. Opening it, she saw that it was once again from EDI who seemed to be taking a lot of pleasure communicating through the solcomms network. It was further reaching than voice transmission, a bit rudimentary but it got the job done.

_Dr. Gable has managed to escape. I calculate that she is looking for you._

Shepard barely managed to keep herself from cursing, thinking that the last thing that she needed was Abby wandering through the base. The vet had actually been safer _locked up._ She made sure not to show any response because she didn't want to explain herself to Asura but the news was troubling.

_Tell Garrus,_ she replied before turning her attention back to the two asari. She hoped that he was having an easy time at least with one biotic being much easier to control than two.

* * *

><p>"<strong>And pull!" <strong>

Jack rolled out of her position, straightened up briefly and then hurled a shockwave at an advancing squadron of mechs. They were the first ones that the two of them encountered within the station and Garrus wondered whether the Shadow Broker's men were starting to thin out. As Jack rolled back into position he stepped into the corridor, aimed with his Viper and blew away all of their heads before they could hit the ground again. The machines exploded in a very satisfying way and he had to chuckle to himself, thinking that shooting bottles weren't quite as exciting. Unless of course you could find some way to do it from the Presidium...

"Nice shooting," Jack said and to his surprise, she was chuckling, her eyes bright as she watched at the bits metal. "I'm starting to think that he's running out of men to send at us."

Garrus glanced down at her and felt his mandibles move in consideration. "Don't sound so disappointed," he said. "There's more to life than just killing people you know."

To his surprise, Jack laughed softly and shrugged, peering up at him. He was surprised when he realised that there was a surgical scar on the back of her head, one he had never noticed before.

"Yeah," she said. "Fucking, booze and drugs."

Garrus made a considering sound and started heading down the corridor again. They had broken into a security room and used the cameras to find the cell area. They had also managed to download a map which proved to be _very_ helpful. Something caught his attention and he glanced down at his omni-tool to see a light winking at him, indicating that there was a message for him.

"Do you really believe that?" he queried softly, not looking at her but rather opening the message. It was from EDI.

"Well..." Jack drew the word out then sighed. "Well fuck no Vakarian," she pointed out. "I fucking know there's _more_ to life. That's the one fucking thing that Shepard managed to get into this thick skull of mine." She tapped it, but that only drew his attention back to the scar. He could understand why she hated people so much.

"EDI says that Dr. Gable's managed to escape from her cell," he pointed out instead, happy to hear those words from her but wondering whether she truly meant it or just said it for his sake. "She can be anywhere."

"Well fuck," Jack said though she sounded ridiculously proud. "That woman's never where you want her to be. Fucking gypsy."

Garrus stopped himself from smiling and shook his head. "Let's go," he said. "There's no telling what _that_ woman's going to get up to now that she's loose. Let's try and see whether we can get another security room..."

* * *

><p><strong>Abby... walked with Lenelle.<strong> It was the only way she could describe it to herself. She forced the woman's memory to open up in her mind up until that point where she could almost feel herself slipping away and forgetting herself. Yet, with her hand pushed against her ribs, she kept her focus on her own body, but forced her mind to continue into Lenelle's feeling the asari's excitement as she stood in the security room watching Feron suffer in the chair.

"How long has he been in there?" Lenelle had asked the two, now absent Abby had to remind herself, techs who had sat there. They had looked over at her uneasily, knowing what she was but also realising that they were safe from her for as long as they did the job that they had to do.

"Three hours," the salarian answered. "Yesterday he was in there for nearly eight."

The batarian with him snorted and turned his attention back to the monitor. "He asked me to kill him yesterday when I dragged his carcass to the infirmary. He should know by now."

Lenelle had smiled and turned to leave. "Yes, he should," she murmured. "But, hope's a funny thing isn't it?"

She had left the room and Abby now stumbled after her, forcing her own feet to follow Lenelle's mental progress. She was nauseous and her head pounded, but she was herself and Lenelle's memory remained firmly grounded in her mind. She followed the asari down the winding corridor and down a couple of steps. The base, she now knew, didn't really have elevators but were composed of a series of interlinking levels that could easily be sealed off if the Broker chose to do so. Or, the previous Broker could do it, Lenelle had never bothered telling this one of it and he didn't seem to care, too convinced that no one will ever find his cleverly disguised ship.

Abby had to stop for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut as she found herself slipping deeper into the asari's head space. She could feel her excitement and her lust. She was going to Feron to take him out of the chair and put him back in his cell, hoping that he too would ask her to kill him. And, that she would give him the pleasure.

The other troupes had long since gotten the message, she reasoned. They knew not to cross the Broker now...

Abby's legs mercifully gave way underneath her as she lost her balance for a moment and she fell against the wall, hitting her painful shoulder. It brought her back to herself, to her mind and her body. She opened her eyes and licked her lips, making sure that she was alright before she stood up again.

"My name is Dr. Abigail Gable..." she began but stopped herself. She knew who she was. She didn't necessarily know whether it was the truth, but it was her truth. She wasn't Lenelle and the asari's memories were nothing more than that. Memories. Echoes of a woman now dead.

She took a steadying breath and stood up, looking down the corridor as she did so. She immediately saw what she wanted to see – the opening of a large chamber. She could feel the energy in the air now; hear what sounded like dry lightening building up in the area around them. Every now and again it would make a discharging sound and then...

She heard him scream.

Forgetting her balance, or her ribs or even Lenelle, Abby ran forward to where she knew Feron was.

* * *

><p><strong>She could not stand around idly anymore. <strong>Vasir knew without a doubt that Shepard and her two asari where close and the Broker had not done anything yet. He merely sat at his desk, watching his monitors, his facial flaps moving occasionally.

"They'll be here any minute," she said. "You have to do something. Now."

He turned to her, his dark eyes menacing and growled. "What do you suggest?"

Vasir grimaced, though realised very quickly that it was close to a sneer. "Get the last of your men here," she said. "We have to make a stand. Shepard and the two asari will come through the west corridor if we've tracked their progress correctly. Call everybody here; we can form a wall there. Keep an eye on her other two crew members, if they happen to stumble into an airlock by any chance, space them!"

The Broker stood up, his gaze irritated. "They are..."

She didn't let them finish. "Yes, I know!" She snapped. "They are valuable. I know! But so are we! So are you! Don't you realise that this is the moment, the chance in which you might well _loose_. I can't afford you to do so! I _need_ you! And you need me!"

The Shadow Broker looked at her, his features moving from irritation to surprise. "What are you saying Vasir?" he said and there was no anger in his voice.

The Spectre let out a slow breath and closed her eyes, thinking about Dr. Gable's words.

_Don't kill Jane, she's important..._

_Why?_ She wondered. What good is one human? One treacherous spectre to this galaxy? Was she important to the humans? To Cerberus? Or was this bigger than a single specie? Why were all these people following her blindly? And, why had she been so important to the Shadow Broker?

She turned her attention back to him.

"I'm saying that if you give me a chance, I might still be able to turn this around," she said. "It's time to pull back and minimize our losses. Please. Let me do this. I don't want to die here and I certainly don't want you to do so either."

She meant it and he saw it. She had never thought that he could understand compassion, much less express it and it certainly wasn't present on his face now. But, she saw... something. Perhaps it was gratitude or admiration. Regardless, he nodded his head slightly and turned his attention back to the microphone on his desk.

"All remaining units," he said. "Approach the main chamber through sectors 7G and 8H. You are to take the enemy out at all cost. I repeat, approach the main chamber through sectors 7G and 8H. Avoid 9I. Hostiles inbound, neutralise at all cost if you encounter them." He glanced back at Vasir and repeated the last words slowly. "At all cost."

_**The End of Chapter 19.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Wires **

There was a steady hum of electricity that made the tiny hairs on her arms stand on end. Abby moved forward into the chamber, her one hand still pressed against her ribs. She looked around at first, seeing a locked door and an empty corridor. But, when she moved around, she saw a console and a glass window. The hum of electricity grew louder as she approached it and there was a sudden release, followed immediately by a cry of pain. Abby swallowed and stepped up to the console, her gaze searching around, though she knew what she would see.

The image came through very strongly from Lenelle's memories.

The drell was strapped to a chair, linked up to more cables and machinery than Abby would've thought was needed. His head was slumped to one side and he was breathing quickly. Seconds before there was another discharge he seemed to brace himself but he still cried out when the electrical current passed through him. Abby moved to the console, calling out his name.

"Feron!"

The drell didn't appear to hear her but remained as he was, his eyes closed and his head slumped to one side as his chest rose and fell in an uneven rhythm. Abby tried calling again and even tried hitting against the glass but there was no response.

_Stars, if he's in a coma..._ She looked around the unfamiliar console but felt a brief moment of what she liked to think of as tech panic. She was the kind of person who had trouble answering a new _cellphone_. To get this thing to work... She considered calling EDI again but knew that the AI would not be able to help her here. Feeling panicked and helpless, Abby moved away from the console and round to the locked door. There was another discharge as Feron cried out again, giving her hope that he might still be conscious.

_Hope?_ She thought. _It would do him a mercy if he just slipped away._ She pressed her omni-tool against the lock and went through the hacking procedure with bitter patience, her hands trembling on the menu. _Hacking skill, 50 experience points!_ She saluted herself mentally when the door clicked open but her triumph was short lived as it slid open just in time for her to see Feron's body contort with another spasm. Abby flinched for his sake but moved forward boldly, some of her hair rising up from her head with static electricity.

"Feron," she said again, her voice softer this time. "Feron look at me." She thought she saw his breathing pause for a moment but he didn't look at her and she began to wonder whether she imagined it. Grimacing, Abby allowed her gaze to travel at the contraption that he was strapped in, following the wires where they disappeared into the ceiling and beyond. Some of the wires moved from the chair and others seemed to be connected to Feron's skin. Abby blinked, intuitively sensing that they were medical lines rather than electricity.

_To keep him alive? Stable? What would happen if I disconnect him from it?_

There was only one way to find out. Not calling his name again, thinking him unable to answer, Abby moved forward the rest of the way and ran her fingers over the tight cuffs on his hand, seeing the electrodes in the chair's arm rest where it placed the current against his skin. Every nerve in her body told her to stop touching it but she steeled herself and continued to probe the surface, her fingers brushing against his dry and hot skin. The moment she touched him he opened his eyes and stared at her with their dark, runny pools. He looked bewildered and frightened.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed, his voice hoarse. "Don't..."

In hindsight, she should've seen it coming. She should've thought that _one_ step ahead but, she didn't. Her first instinct was to take his hand and make a soothing noise as he started talking. She wanted to reassure him, tell him that she was there to help him and that he only had to hang on for a moment longer but she never got her chance. The current hit them both hard and Abby lost several seconds of her life.

When she came to her senses she was several yards across the room, curled up in a tight bundle as she clutched her arm to her chest, withering in pain. Her teeth were clenched together and her head pulsed, her shoulder, her _injured_ shoulder felt as if it had been torn right out of her joint.

_Oh God,_ she found herself thinking as she rolled on her side and pulled herself into the foetal position. _I've lost it. I've lost my arm. I can't feel it..._ Panic brought tears to her eyes but it was the pain that kept them there. Then, the sensation began to return to her fingers and she looked down to see that her hand was twitching as its muscles pulled together against her will. But, she was relieved to see that there was no blood and when she thought of moving it, it twitched, thought didn't quite respond to her commands. The pain was fading now and Abby forced her body to relax, taking a deep, steadying breath.

"Get up!" she heard Feron hiss. "By the gods, get up!"

_Yes damn you,_ Abby thought as she tried to command her unwilling body. _Get up damn you. Get up!_ She pulled her wits together, allowing herself to become angry because it was her only weapon that she had against herself. She forced her body, the _carcass_ that had betrayed her to its genetic disease, to move. She relaxed her shoulders, forced herself to place both her hands on the floor and gingerly push herself up despite the agony in her shoulder. As she did so, the spasms began to subside and the more she moved, the more the pain faded. She took several steadying breaths before she forced herself to her feet, almost losing her balance but recovering quickly. She focused her gaze onto Feron and stumbled over to him, making a mental note to NEVER do that again. He was staring at her in horror and he didn't even cry out as the next current flowed through him. He merely gritted his teeth and opened his eyes again when it was done.

"Who... the hell are you?" He breathed, his guttural voice near impossible for her to understand. Abby didn't know how to answer him, knowing that her name would mean nothing to him. After the show she put up, how could she inspire confidence? She had almost killed herself with that damned machine that he was hooked up to. There was a hiss from above her and she saw the medical lines twitch as they administered _something_ to him. Pain medication perhaps? Adrenaline or the drell equivalent of?

"I'm here with Commander Shepard," she said instead. "We're here to rescue you." The drell stared at her in disbelief and she couldn't help but blush, forcing herself to roll her shoulder. Her arm still felt numb but the sensation was slowly being replaced by pins and needles and she could close it into a fist again. She could see that he didn't believe her, his dark gaze filled with the memory of what had just happened.

"Okay," she confessed. "They're here to rescue me _and_ you. I got out of my cell and came looking for you. My name is Abby." When he still showed no response she played her last card. "Liara T'soni is with us as well." The revelation made his eyes go wide and he shook his head in denial.

"No," he breathed. "She mustn't be here! He'll kill her. He'll get Lenelle to..."

Abby couldn't keep the bitter triumph from her voice as she tried to smile though it felt more like a sneer or the kind of look a dog would get when it showed its teeth at you. "Lenelle is dead," she said shortly. "Shepard killed her more than a week ago. I'll tell you all about it later but _right now_ we have to get you out of this thing."

Feron was still looking at her in disbelief, his eyes runny and swollen. "Is this real?" he queried. "Or have I gone mad?"

Abby almost laughed as she moved around the chair to try and see whether there was something like an off switch. _Wouldn't that be convenient?_ She thought sarcastically. _Just a big shiny red button that she could press and pop him out of there like a jack-in-the-box._

"I ask myself that every day," she said. "How do I turn this thing off?" She hesitated and realised that it hadn't discharged any energy into the drell recently. "_Is_ it off right now?"

Feron shook his head quickly and tried to sit up a little bit more. "No," he breathed. "It's on a cycle. A period on, a period off when it... medicates me. Preparing me for the next cycle. If it doesn't do this, it will kill me." The last was said with a note of longing and Abby knew exactly how he felt. He was at that point where he would rather be dead than in that chair, he had been that way for a long time.

"We'll get you out," she said with confidence. "Shepard's here. And Liara. I've yet to see her fail." She tried to smile at him. "What do you know about this thing? How do I shut it off?"

He looked at her mournfully and shook his head when she reached out to touch a console she found. "You can't do it from here," he said. "The Shadow Broker controls it," he whispered. "It's linked up to his console. He can shut it off or massive power failure but..." His mouth twisted bitterly. "That will kill us all."

"Which would be a _fucking_ bad twist of events."

Abby jumped at the voice and Feron gasped, jerking against his restraints. He cursed and looked ready to tear himself out of the chair but Abby moved where he couldn't. She rushed back around the chair so that she could see the door and barely stopped herself from letting out a cry of joy when she saw both Jack and Garrus standing in it. Her first instinct was to rush towards them but she stopped herself, thinking that neither the turian nor the biotic would appreciate being hugged. Jack had spoken and was looking at her with that mixture of fury and amusement, her eyes dancing to Feron but then immediately dismissing him.

_Did they strap her down like this?_ Abby thought suddenly with a cold fist in her stomach. _Was she tortured when they were _conditioning_ her?_

"You don't seem too happy to see us Doc," Garrus said lightly as he walked into the room, his rifle slung over his shoulder. He appeared relax but Abby didn't miss the way his eyes kept darting around the room, looking for targets. She forced herself out of her stupor and struggled to think of what to say. She motioned to the chair and stepped closer to them, still wishing that she could hug Jack.

"I... I am," she said quickly. "I'm just shocked. Ecstatic but shocked. Really ecstatic." She closed her eyes suddenly and it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. _If they were here she was truly safe..._ A hand on her arm made her open her eyes and she looked down to see Jack peer at her.

"Maybe you should sit down before you fall down," she said dryly and glanced at Feron who was staring at Garrus.

"You're Garrus Vakarian," he said. "Liara's friend."

"Yep," Garrus said and the image of a cowboy came to Abby's mind. "You're Feron, also Liara's friend. Are you sure we can't just break you out of this thing?"

Feron's eyes were wide with fear as he shook his head but he seemed more relaxed. He too must've felt as if the cavalry had finally arrived. It didn't say much for his feelings towards her but it made her want to laugh. _Not much of a hero there Dr. Abigail Gable,_ she thought and realised that she as alright with it.

"You're going to have to do it from the main control room," he said. "And it's not as simple as turning off a switch. The Broker had it set up specifically so that anybody within his group sympathetic to me couldn't remove me or stop... the torture." His eyes darted to Abby. "Lenelle was the only other person who understood the system. She built this or helped design it." His eyes closed. "She told me so once."

Garrus looked dismay at the news and glanced up when a steady hum began to fill the room. Abby looked up as well and took a stiff step away from the chair, unconsciously hugging her arm to her chest. The pain was gone now but the memory of it remained. She and Feron shared a desperate look before he took a deep breath and held it. Garrus started to say something then jumped back with a curse when the current travelled through Feron's body again. The drell held back a cry of pain and Abby had to turn away but not before putting a restraining hand on Jack who was staring at the contraption wide eyes.

"FUCK!" She yelled above the current. "Fuck it..." The current stopped and her last curse echoed through the chamber. She pushed herself away from Abby violently and gaped at the chair. "What the fuck is that? We have to get him out!" Was it anger, sympathy or panic that Abby heard in her voice? She looked at Jack's eyes and saw a dark horror there. _Change,_ she thought suddenly. _Shepard has changed you. You see him for what he is, a victim – not just some breathing body. _

"You... can't," Feron breathed when he got his breath back. "You _have_ to do it from the main chamber. You have to."

Abby looked at him, her mouth dry as she made a decision and grabbed Jack's hand, not caring how the biotic pulled against her grip.

"Come on," she said. "We have to go."

Garrus glared at her and stepped between them before she could pull Jack towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" He rumbled. Abby wasn't intimidated in the least and looked up at him determined.

"I'm going to the main chamber," she said. "We have to shut that thing off quickly. Shepard and Liara must already be there." She hesitated. "I presume that's where they are?"

Something passed between Jack and Garrus, leaving Abby feeling as if she had just missed something very important. "Yes," Garrus said quickly before she could ask any questions. "They should be there by now."

She promptly forgot the look when she remembered Vasir. _Have they found her yet? Killed her?_ It shouldn't have mattered to her, but she realised that she was hoping that the Spectre had listened to her and tried to bargain with Shepard.

"Then I have to go now," she said. "The sooner I get there, the quicker we can shut this thing off."

Garrus glared at her and she could feel Jack doing the same though the tiny biotic had stopped trying to pull out of her grip. "Abby," Garrus said patiently. "I don't think _you_ should go."

She was proud of how neutral she kept her face. She counted to herself mentally, studied Feron's body language and then, just as he tensed himself, she grabbed Garrus behind the head and pulled him closer. "I have Lenelle's memories," she hissed in his ear as the current ran its course through Feron. "_I_ can shut it off." Behind them Feron grunted in pain, but again he exercised the self-control not to scream in pain. Strange how one could cling to pride when you had nothing else left.

"What I _can't_ do is get him out of that," she said louder as Feron looked to them again. "I'm not as strong as you are and I doubt whether he'll be able to stand on his own two feet. Let Jack and myself go. By the time we get there, Shepard will probably be done with her business."

Garrus's eyes narrowed as he glanced first at Abby and then at Jack who nodded reluctantly. "She's got a point," she said grudgingly. "I'll watch her, Garrus."

The turian let out a breath, his mandibles moving away from his face as he glanced at Feron, clearly considering just leaving him and going with the two women. But, then he nodded slowly and walked around the chair, studying its mechanism.

"Go then," he said. "And be quick about it."

Feeling grateful, Abby pulled Jack forward not daring to let go of her hand in case she lost her nerve. Her thoughts had turned, not to Feron, but to Vasir who might still be out there. She hated the Spectre or rather, hated that the asari had gotten her so involved in this, that Vasir had dared threaten her even _after_ she had saved her life. But, she _had_ saved her life and a part of her couldn't help but feel responsible for it. If turned, Vasir could be a valuable asset against the Reapers and in a way; she was a lot like Shepard.

* * *

><p><strong>The spray of gunfire bounced off against their shields, forcing Shepard and the two biotics to retreat around the bend.<strong> Jane immediately pressed her back against the wall and motioned to the other two to do the same. She glanced around the corner but realised that she had moved too far back and inched forward again until she glimpsed a mercenary kneeling on the floor, taking aim. When she stuck her head out further, the gunfire started up again and she fell back cursing.

"They've blocked us," she hissed at Liara and Asura. "There are at least seven of them and their fire's concentrated." The few shots that had hit her had taken out almost three quarters of her shielding and she knew without a doubt that if any of them leapt into the line of fire they'd be taken out pretty quickly.

"Commander Shepard!" A familiar voice barked from further up in the corridor. "Shepard, if that is you I would _strongly_ suggest that you and your two companions turn back."

Jane saw Liara step forward in protest, her blue eyes furious but she motioned to her to stand back and pressed her back tightly against the wall before she risked a glimpse around the bend again. She couldn't see Vasir but she knew that it was her. Although they had not had a very long and complex conversation in Illium, she'd be able to pick the asari's voice out of a crowd in an instant.

"Can't do that Vasir," she said, keeping her voice level. "Your boss has a couple of things that _we_ want."

Vasir chuckled and it sounded as if her voice shifted, though with the acoustics it was hard to tell. "Things that do not belong to you," she pointed out. "You've made your point, you've stormed the castle but you can come no further. Turn back or I will be forced to kill you."

Anger touched her, but she schooled it back to the recesses of her mind. Liara didn't seem to have that control.

"You have our friends!" She snapped and would've moved forward had Shepard not put a restraining hand in front of her. "They do not _belong_ to the Shadow Broker! They are not his cronies or his property! They're not like _you_!" Shepard could almost imagine Vasir's sneer and the image of it certainly fit with the condescending tone she heard in the asari's voice.

"Feron was," she said. "Feron got what he deserved. Is _still_ getting what he deserves. You put him on that path Dr. T'soni, he would not be in this mess had it not been for you."

Liara's features contorted with fury and this time it was Asura who put a restraining hand on her as she made to step forward. Immediately Liara shook her off and turned her fury on the Ardat Yakshi. "Don't touch me," she hissed. "Don't _you_ dare."

Asura didn't hesitate to grab Liara's arm again and pulled her closer to her, looking older and full of menace. "Would you rather it be their bullets?" She hissed and her eyes darkened visibly. Shepard growled at the both of them and pulled Liara away from Asura, giving the Ardat Yakshi a warning look.

"Don't make me shoot the both of you," she hissed then turned her attention back up the corridor.

"Vasir," she said sternly. "You've lost. It's over. We've killed every single person on this base save for those you have with you. It's time to put down your weapons, if you surrender, we'll come to some sort of an arrangement."

"Commander," Vasir said in a condescending tone. "You act as if you have a position from which to bargain, but you don't. You're not getting through us; you're not getting to the Shadow Broker. If you surrender, we might just let you go."

Shepard's mouth thinned and she was quiet for several seconds. She glanced at Liara who was frowning but then she noticed that Asura looked livid.

"He killed my family," she snapped. "He ordered their murder!"

Shepard held up her hand and licked her lips, glancing up the corridor again. "Vasir," she said, keeping her tone level. "Can I speak with you for a moment? Face to face?"

The Spectre snorted. "We have _nothing_ to discuss Commander," she said coldly. "As I've said before, this is not a matter on which we can bargain. There are no negotiations. You either leave here or you'll die. It's as simple as that."

Shepard's mouth thinned and she glanced at Liara. She changed her assault rifle for her heavy pistol, keeping it in one hand while she started making slow signs with her other. Liara glanced at her face, then at her hand and paused...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forward,<strong>__**pause, **_**Shepard signed. **_**Cover, singularity.**_

Liara glanced at the signs, then at Shepard who was looking at her with expecting eyes. _Do you understand?_ Those eyes asked. _Do you remember?_

She did. It was a method they had used to when they were still hunting Saren. It was the best way to communicate on the field if you weren't sure whether your radios were being hacked.

"As simple as helping the Shadow Broker murder innocent people?" Shepard snapped back at Vasir's last comment even though her fingers formed the words again. _Forward, pause, cover, singularity._

"I wasn't a part of that," Vasir said off handily. "It had nothing to do with me."

"But your boss was," Shepard replied heatedly and checked her shields. "He murdered a whole innocent family to get a _weapon_ Vasir. We're Spectres, how can you live with yourself knowing that _that_'s the person you're standing up for. You've betrayed the Council!"

They were all surprised when Vasir chuckled softly. "You don't get it ,do you?" she queried. "Yes Shepard, we're _Spectres_. We're not Justicars. We're there to uphold _intergalactic_ peace. We do the things that need to be done to ensure that. If it means getting our hands dirty, then so be it. That's why the Council gives us so much freedom. Because they know at some point, we'll have to make the kind of decision that will kill a few people but stop a war. And you, _you_ work for Cerberus, the one organisation that has planned _several_ terrorist attacks against the Citadel and the Council. From where I stand Commander, I'm not the one who _betrayed_ the Council."

It alarmed Liara when she saw Jane go pale and she closed her eyes briefly to lick her lips. "I don't work for them anymore," she said shortly. "I know what they do and I don't approve of it."

"Yet, you worked with them to hunt these _Collectors,_" Vasir said in a low voice. "You worked with them because _you had to._ Because the end justified the means. That is what my association with the Shadow Broker is like. I help him and in return, he helps me. I've foiled _many_ plans to overthrow peace. I have saved many lives by killing a few. I can live with myself Commander and I will not be judged by _you_. My question is: can you live with yourself when you look at your crew mate, this _Subject Zero?_ Do you look at your body and think fondly of its creators? Are you grateful to them for saving your life?"

Jane closed her eyes and for frightening moment it appeared to Liara as if she was in pain. Then she steeled herself, shot Liara one last look that could've meant anything and stepped boldly into the corridor, her pistol raised. Liara wanted to cry out, to stop her, but she was surprised to find that there was no burst of gunfire. Shepard's eyes were narrow as she glared up into the corridor at the person Liara couldn't see.

"This is not about us," she growled. "You and I can argue to our hearts content but it won't resolve this situation." Her free hand was dropped to her side and Liara watched it intently. _Five and four,_ she signed then paused. _Three and five._

_Nine and eight,_ Liara thought. _The amount of people and the distance they are from me. That's a big singularity... _She took a steadying breath and moved back a little so that she could be sure that she'll be out of sight. She pushed Asura back, who was glaring at her.

"What are you doing?" The Ardat Yakshi hissed.

"Let us take Feron and Abby." Jane's voice rung clear with command. "And then we'll leave you. To do whatever it is that you feel you _have_ to do."

Asura looked bewildered and didn't wait for Liara's answer. "What the hell is she doing?" She made to step forward but Liara, shuddering at the thought of touching her, stepped in front of Asura and held her back. "Don't!" she whispered and tried to keep an eye on Jane. "Let her talk! She wants me to act! Stand down!"

"Act?" Asura hissed. "She wants us to leave!"

"Their fate is out of your hands Shepard." Vasir said simply. "The drell you can take but the Broker isn't giving up Dr. Gable." She paused. "I told him to do so, but it's out of my hands. She is very valuable. Her condition can improve many lives if it is understood."

Asura tried to push forward but Liara shoved her back hard, immediately preparing to wrap her up in biotics if she needed to. _Would she be able to hold her?_

"Stand down!" she hissed again. "By the Goddess, I'm telling you that Shepard wants me to _help_ her. She told me how many people there are, how _far_ they are. She wants me to throw a singularity into their midst. She'll give me the signal when she's ready! But you are distracting me! Control yourself!"

In front of them, Jane was still arguing with Vasir. "He doesn't want to use her for _that_," she said heatedly. "He wants to use Dr. Gable to manipulate another Ardat Yakshi. If not Asura Dushkriti then another he has already chosen. And do you think he'll just let us leave? After we know where he is? What he is capable of? Don't show yourself to be the blind fool I think you are."

Asura was still looking at Liara with murder in her eyes, her pupils almost completely black as if she was preparing to launch a biotic assault on her. "How?" she spat. "How do you know?"

Liara shuddered, studying her dark eyes and then purposefully turned her back on her so that she could motion to Shepard's hand. "Hand signals," she said. "She said there are nine guards at eight lengths from us. On her signal, I have to throw a singularity towards them, using her as cover. She'll draw their fire."

"Do you think I'm a fool Shepard," Vasir said in a low voice. "Do you think I am blind? I know that your intention is not just to collect your crew members and friends, it's to kill the Shadow Broker. To come here and destroy him and his network. I will not, _cannot_ let you do that. He is as valuable an asset to me as Cerberus had been to you. Would you have let me kill Miranda Lawson when you were still taking orders from the Illusive Man? Knowing how valuable she was to you. She has committed as many 'crimes' as I have yet you do not judge her."

Liara could hear Shepard's anger and could almost see her sneer, so close to a growl. "My judgement is my own," she said in a voice like death. "We will all pay for what we do eventually. But in all of this, Dr. Gable is innocent. She _saved_ your life Vasir."

"And you saw that," Vasir mused surprised. "You saw it and had a perfect opportunity to rescue her yet you allowed her to be taken. Here. So that you can find out where the Shadow Broker resides. If you're intention was just to rescue your friend, then you'd have done so _then_ and not wait for her to be taken deeper into his power."

_Oh no,_ Liara thought and saw the deep anger that began to burn in Asura's eyes as she looked at her. _Damn you Vasir!_ "Asura," she whispered, urgently. "Please just wait for a moment."

"What?" The Ardat Yakshi spat. "Like you waited with Abby? You both purposefully put her life in danger!" Liara missed what Shepard said to Vasir but she could tell that it was cold. Not that the words mattered, she knew that right now, all she had to do was stop Asura from doing something stupid.

"Asura please," she whispered and tried to keep the frustration from her voice. "Shepard knows what she's doing. You have to trust her." She was alarmed to see Asura's eyes go completely black and her biotics light up her arms.

"She didn't seem to know in Illium!" She snapped. "I'm ending this!" She made to storm forward but Liara, reacting as quickly as she could, threw her arms out forcefully, blasting Asura up against one of the back walls. Then, realising that she only had seconds to act, she rushed forward, pushed a bewildered Shepard out of the way before the mercenaries decided to fire on her. She threw out a singularity in their direction, not aiming. She didn't have the time to; her actions desperate to save what she knew had been lost. The world came into focus for only a second before she saw a blue flash come towards her. She tried to prepare her own power again but she was too late as the light slammed into her. The force was strong enough to make her loose her breath. Gasping and choking with a faint rush of the force pounding in her head, Liara would've bend over and coughed had it not been for the strong arms that suddenly embraced her body. When she tried to move, she felt the cold barrel of a pistol against her temple and felt the warm rush of air against her neck.

"Now Commander," Vasir's voice was chillingly close and Liara knew from the horror on Jane's face that the game was lost. "Do you still feel the need to bargain with me?"

_**The End of Chapter 20**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Dílis go dtí an deireadh**

She was angry and she shouldn't have been but there was something in Vasir's eyes that made her blood boil. Perhaps it was the implied judgement; the fact that this asari spectre thought that she was better than her and standing on higher moral grounds.

_We're not Justicars,_ she had said but Commander Jane Shepard couldn't help but feel that they should've been. It also made Jane furious that Vasir dared speak to her about intergalactic peace. _Nobody_ had sacrificed as much as she had for that goal. She had lost people and _her own life_ to uphold it.

To save the Council's ass.

"My judgement is my own," Jane tried to recover her calm and focus her attention not just on Vasir but on the people in front of her. She was standing behind them, her pistol trained on Jane in the same manner that Jane kept her pistol on her. As it were, the mercenaries weren't focused on her at all but on the space where she materialised. They had to know that Liara and Asura were still there. _She had to get them to focus somewhere else..._ "We will all pay for what we do eventually. But in all of this, Dr. Gable is innocent. She _saved_ your life Vasir." The image of Abby kneeling in front of Vasir, keeping pressure on the asari's wound came and went in Jane's mind's eye.

For a moment, she saw a flash of guilt on Vasir's features, so brief that she would've missed it had she not looked at her again at that exact moment. She could imagine Vasir thinking about it, thinking about that moment in which her life was dependant on the very woman she had been ordered to bring in. Yet, the moment passed and she smiled suddenly though it wasn't a pleasant expression.

"And you saw that," Vasir mused, the accusation clear in her voice. "You saw it and had a perfect opportunity to rescue her yet you allowed her to be taken. _Here_. So that you can find out where the Shadow Broker resides. If you're intention was just to rescue your friend, then you'd have done so _then_ and not wait for her to be taken deeper into his power."

Again Jane felt guilt brush over her conscience and she knew in her heart that if something happened to Abby today, she would never forgive herself. Kaidan's loss was terrible, but he had been a _soldier_. They all knew the risks, they lived with it every day of their lives. But Abby...

"Sometimes the end justifies the means," Jane said though she didn't quite believe it herself. "There's more than one life at stake here Vasir. We had to find out where Feron was and it was prudent that we do it as quickly as possible."

Vasir surprised her by laughing and stepped forward, through the mercenaries. _Now?_ Jane thought and hoped Liara was still watching her. _Would now be the best time?_

"You said yourself Commander," she intoned. "You don't have to _justify_ your actions to me. Yet I cannot understand how you can justify putting an _innocent_ in danger, killing all these mercenaries and _threatening_ the Shadow Broker for the sake of one drell. It doesn't make sense..."

In hindsight, Jane had been glad for the interruption because there was nothing that she could've said in response to that. The truth was that she wanted to save Feron to save her friendship with Liara. She was purposefully blind to the fact that he was an ex-Shadow Broker agent and that he had actually _betrayed_ Liara when they were still looking for her body. All that really mattered to her was that Liara wanted to save him.

Vasir was interrupted by a commotion that started up behind them. Despite herself, Jane looked back shocked, just in time to see a frightened looking Liara barrel into her and push her to the floor. Then there was a flash of biotics that pushed her away and flung her against the wall. Jane expected the mercenaries to shoot her immediately but when her vision cleared and she opened her eyes, she realised that the nine mercenaries were trapped in one of the largest singularities that she had ever seen.

_Asura?_

She sat up and felt her heart sink when she saw Vasir, having charged forward, holding Liara tightly against her, her gun pressed against the asari's temple. Liara looked disorientated and made to fall forward but Vasir pulled her up, clutching her tightly. She spared a glance behind her at Asura. Jane couldn't see her but she realised with a sick pit in her stomach that the Ardat Yakshi was _clearly_ not a threat to Vasir as she seemed to dismiss her immediately and turn her attention back to Jane.

"Now Commander," Vasir's said with a sneer. "Do you still feel the need to bargain with me?"

Her first reaction was instinctive. Jane, who still had her pistol in hand, raised to it to Vasir's head and fired though her shield immediately deflected it. The asari jerked back instinctively, her gun moving from Liara's temple to Jane as she pushed herself up. Jane thought that she was going to fire but then for some unexplained reason the spectre hesitated, grimaced and then put her gun back against Liara's temple.

"One shot," she hissed. "That's all it will take to end her life."

_One shot,_ Jane thought. _I just need one shot._ The shield was a problem; it would take more than one shot to take it down. With her mouth as dry as cotton wool, Jane glanced at Liara whose eyes were wide with desperation.

"Jane I'm sorry," she managed. "I had to..."

Jane turned her eyes back to Vasir, feeling cold and angry. "It's okay Liara," she said and couldn't help but remember that the first time she used the word 'okay' Liara hadn't known what it meant. The asari had come a long way from the young maiden she had been. "Vasir, don't be stupid. Let her go."

The spectre sneered at her and pressed her gun even tighter into Liara's temple who shuddered and brought her hands up to hold onto Vasir's arm perhaps in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure on her neck. Her blue gaze soughed out Jane's again and she held it. The trust in her eyes nearly killed the commander. There was no doubt in Liara's mind that she'd be able to save her and Jane didn't know how to turn the situation around.

"I'm done negotiating with you Commander," Vasir snapped. "You've lost. I realise that the great Commander Shepard doesn't know how to do that gracefully, but you're done. Put down your weapon, surrender. Or I will kill her. I'm just looking for an excuse."

She meant it.

Jane's stomach twisted painfully and she glanced behind her quickly to see whether Liara's singularity still held. It did and it struck Jane that she must've put every ounce of her power into it. She grimaced and shifted her body, taking her one hand from the pistol so that she could turn herself partly towards the mercenaries if they managed to break free but she doubted whether they would be a problem.

"Vasir, I do not want to kill you," she said levelly. "Let Liara go. If you kill her, I swear..." She stopped herself, knowing that her anger would only make Vasir realise in what a position of power she was. _Perhaps that was a good thing,_ she thought suddenly. Perhaps she had to make Vasir think that she had the complete upper hand. If she knew how much she cared about Liara, she would think that she won't move against her.

_I won't hesitate again,_ she found herself thinking. _Not again. Not like I did with Lenelle. Not like I did with Saren. I won't._ She had to get Vasir's shields down but _she_ couldn't do it. Her eyes returned to Liara and she knew what she had to do.

"If you don't want me to kill her, put your gun down." Vasir too had shifted her position a bit and shot her gaze right to where Asura must've been. She was worried about being flanked but Asura didn't seem to be a problem now. _What had Liara done to her?_

"Alright Vasir," she said suddenly but kept her gaze on Liara as she raised her hands above her head. The maiden looked at her wildly and briefly tried to struggle against Vasir.

"Shepard no!" She snapped. "You can't surrender!"

"It's okay Liara," she said again. "I have the situation _in hand._" Liara's gaze immediately shot up to her hands as she slowly started bowing down as if to put her gun down on the floor. _Shield, down,_ she signed. _Shield. Down._ Liara blinked then her surprise turned to determination. _Trust,_ Jane thought. _I'm asking her to trust me more now than I ever had. And she's giving it to me._ Misplaced as the emotion was under the circumstances, Jane felt a strange combination of elation and love.

Vasir followed her movement down though she kept her pistol trained on Liara. _Too close,_ Jane thought. _It's too close to her. _She put her gun down and pushed it a little away from her, straightening up again. Liara's gaze remained on her hands, her concentration electric as her one hand slipped to her omni-tool. Vasir didn't notice; her focus still completely on Shepard. She looked surprised that the commander surrendered so easily. When Shepard's gun was on the floor, she moved her own away from Liara's temple and trained it on her.

"It's love that kills us in the end Shepard," she said, sounding as if she regretted it.

"And loyalty," Jane added, watching her hands before she glanced at Liara. Her eyes had gone wide in an attempt to get her attention as her one hand formed into a fist.

_Singularity,_ she signed. _Explode._ Their chance. Without moving, she braced herself as Liara's gaze fixed on the field behind them. Jane knew without a doubt that she was going to have to move quicker than she had ever moved. She had to take down both Vasir and the mercenaries behind them. She saw Liara's eyes widen on purpose seconds before she heard the singularity behind her implode. The force of it expanded outwards, flinging the mercenaries in all directions. Shepard dove forward but not before she saw Liara's omni-tool flare with an electronic spark. She sensed more than saw Vasir's shield go down as the asari staggered backward when a mercenary flew past them in the second it took Jane to grab her gun. Liara didn't waste time as her body flared with biotics and she pushed against Vasir, catching her off balance and making her stumble away from her, letting her go in the process. Yet, as Shepard rolled to get on her feet, Vasir recovered herself and, with a vicious snarl on her face, pointed her gun at Liara. Liara was turning to recover but her shields were down as well and the asari spectre had a clear shot.

Jane cried out unintelligibly as she found her footing, brought up her gun and fired.

From beginning to end, it all happened in less than five seconds. She fired off five shots, the first two hitting Vasir full in the chest, shattering her breast plate and penetrating the flesh below. The third hit her in the shoulder, the fourth higher towards her neck and the last hit the wall because Vasir had already fallen backwards and was down.

Jane stopped firing on Vasir but she wasn't done. She jumped up, spun around and took out two mercenaries that had fallen behind her towards the end of the passageway. They had started to stir but her well placed headshots stopped them both. The others remained down, either unconscious or too disorientated to move. Shepard swept her gaze over all of them then turned her attention back to Liara who was now standing against a wall where she had moved to get out of Shepard's way. She looked out of breath but Jane quickly realised that she was also gasping for air as if she had run a miles. She stepped towards Liara but paused when the alien's clear blue eyes moved from Vasir's body to her. The look in her eyes was one of horror and wonder and before Shepard could say anything Liara stepped towards her and hugged her. Jane shivered at her closeness, her body shaking with adrenaline as she briefly allowed her arms to encircle the asari as she looked back towards Vasir's body.

Surprised by what she saw, Jane took a in a sharp breath and pushed Liara away when she realised that the spectre was still alive. She moved to Vasir's trembling body and knelt down beside her. Her fourth shot had torn through her right jaw, taking out a part of her neck though not hitting an artery. Jane considered this to be an ill fate because it just prolonged her agony with a few minutes. The asari was chocking on her own blood, her eyes wide in the face of her own death. Her hands were reaching out to clutch something but Liara had moved up and kicked away her gun, her eyes cold as she stared at Vasir. Jane knew that it was a useless act but she still found herself reaching out and putting pressure on both the wound on Vasir's chest and the one in her neck. Vasir's eyes shot to her and her body shuddered, her lips moving in the unheard whisper of her final words. Jane dropped her head to hear her, if that was possible. The urge to apologise came and went but she didn't say anything because in this moment, she didn't regret a thing.

She had done what she needed to do to protect Liara.

She heard nothing but the gurgle of blood in Vasir's lungs and the spectre coughed once before her body convulsed. Whatever she had wanted to say to Shepard was lost in her death. Knowing that their fight wasn't over, but wishing that it was, Jane pushed herself up and turned back to Liara. The asari didn't say anything but picked up her gun and stormed down the passageway back in the direction Asura should've been. Jane followed closely on her heel and found Asura sitting up against the wall, clutching her head as she tried to push herself to her feet. The Ardat Yakshi stopped when she saw them coming and looked at them with dark murder in her eyes.

"Abby being taken was your fault!" She hissed at Jane as Liara raised her gun to stop Asura from moving. "You could've avoided all of this."

Angry, aware of Vasir's blood seeping through the pores in her gloves, Jane knelt down beside Asura and punched her hard before she grabbed the alien by her collar and hauled her up. Not caring what Asura was, not fearing her power, she shoved her against the wall and fixed her with her own murderous look.

"Your actions endangered Liara, nearly _killed_ her." She hadn't heard the full story yet but it wasn't difficult to guess that Asura lay at the heart of Liara's sudden attack. "I told you Asura, if you put any of my people in danger I will kill you myself!"

Asura's eyes were completely black as she snarled at her. "Then do it," she hissed. "And be done with it."

For a moment Jane wanted to, she was angry enough to seize Asura by her head and break her neck but she stopped herself, her eyes seeing the way Vasir's blood stained Asura's clothes as it was transferred from her hands.

"I have enough blood on my hands," she whispered and let her go. "I have done enough killing for more than three of _your_ lifetimes. Though this last death is on _your_ hands." She took a deep breath and purposefully turned her back on Asura and looked to Liara who was still aiming her pistol at the Ardat Yakshi. "Stand down Liara," she said. "We have one more fight left."

To her surprise, Liara dropped her gun immediately, not because she wanted to, but because Shepard had asked her to. It didn't stop her from shooting Asura a warning look which the asari met boldly.

"Do you want me to stay here?" She asked bitterly but Jane turned back to her and shook her head.

"You do what you feel you must," she snapped. "But hear me Asura, I don't want to face you _and_ whatever is behind the door at the end of the corridor. If you can't control yourself, you're better off going to look for Abby. Decide why you're here, if it's just to murder another person to act on your own sense of justice, you have no business by my side." Her eyes narrowed when she thought of Abby saving Vasir. "And then, you'll also find that Abby might think the same."

She left her without another word, motioning to Liara to follow her. Asura didn't join them, but remained standing in the corridor, watching them go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jane, I'm sorry.<strong>_

The words were on her lips but she could not say them as she found herself swept in the wake of the red headed human. Liara had to trot to keep up with Jane as she stormed up the corridor. Her face was set in a determined grimace and she was already reloading her heavy pistol, preparing it for the fight she knew was coming. Liara could tell that she was furious, the anger pulsing off of her like a heartbeat. Whether it was directed at Asura, the now dead Vasir or even the Shadow Broker she could not say.

Perhaps it was even directed at _her_ and that thought was unbearable.

"Jane I'm..."

"We're not going to kill him."

They spoke at the same time and stopped as one to stare at each other.

"What?"

"You..."

Both of them paused and Jane grimaced, motioning to Liara to speak first. "What did you want to say Liara?" She spoke with what sounded like forced patience but the asari hardly noticed it.

"Err... nothing," she said. "What do _you_ mean Jane?"

The human's mouth thinned as she motioned to the door that was now directly in front of them. "We're not going to kill whoever is behind that door," she said. "If the Shadow Broker is still around Liara, we're going to take him in and have him stand trial for the atrocities that he's done. We will not be the only judge and jury in this."

Liara blinked at her surprised, then glanced behind her to see whether Asura had decided to join them and heard it. The Ardat Yakshi was nowhere in sight. "Jane," she said carefully – not sure how she felt about the revelation. "You're a spectre, you _can_ be judge and jury. That's what you are. The council gave you this power..."

She trailed off when Jane stared at her coldly. "It's too much," the human said in the same tone that she had told Asura that she had done enough killing. "This is bigger than me or you or Feron or even Asura and what happened to her family. It's about everybody whose lives he had touched and destroyed. For all the lives that he can."

Liara's mouth thinned as she grimaced and briefly turned away from Jane to gather her own thoughts. The truth was that she had no idea what to expect from the confrontation. Or, what she wanted from it. The Broker _had_ destroyed her life and she had committed the past _two years_ to finding a way to bring him down. But, in that same breath, she had done it because of Jane. She had done it _for_ Jane. And, she had promised herself when Vasir was holding a gun against her head, that she would trust the commander's judgement. Because if she didn't, people might get hurt.

"Okay," she said finally. "I'm sorry Jane."

The Commander nodded and Liara wished that she knew for how much she was truly apologising. But there was no time to explain. They checked their guns one last time and walked to the door. Jane reached out to open it without a word but before she hit the lock, she glanced at Liara one last time as if to remind her of what she wanted.

Liara nodded wordlessly and, as the door opened, stepped into the room with her to face whatever waited for them. Yet, unlike she expected, there was no army or turrets or fighters. There was only one entity, one being.

The Shadow Broker.

* * *

><p><strong>He was waiting for them and that didn't really surprise Jane, though his presence did.<strong> In her mind's eye, she had expected to find a man or an asari as they stepped through the door. But what she saw made her mouth go dry with bewilderment and she was speechless as she stared at the massive shape sitting behind a desk. She had no idea what it was and she was a little envious when she realised that Liara didn't seem to share her confusion. Her eyes were wide with revelation, though Jane could see that she knew what the creature was. For a few moments nobody said anything but then the Shadow Broker looked at Jane and sneered, his massive mouth filled with teeth.

"Speechless?" he said. "Could it be that you've run out of ideas? Of words? You seemed full of them on your journey here."

His voice made Liara snap out of her reverie and she tightened her grip on her gun. "You're a yahg," she breathed. "Incredible." The last must've slipped out but the words made the flaps on the side of the creature's head move.

_A yahg?_ Jane thought bewildered. _What the hell is that?_ She tried to remember anything that might ring a bell but nothing came to mind.

"I'm not a spectacle to observe Dr. T'soni," the Shadow Broker said irritated. "Now, say your peace. What have you come to do? Kill me?"

Jane blinked as she forced herself to stop staring and straightened up. "My name is Commander Jane Shepard," she said even though she knew he would know that. "As a spectre of the Council, I order you to surrender your ship and come with me so that you can stand trial for the crimes you have committed."

To her irritation, the Shadow Broker laughed. "You want to _arrest_ me?" He said. "Have you thought this through Commander?" She didn't like being laughed at and her anger, so close to the surface, came forth again.

"This is my final demand," she snapped. "I order you to surrender; otherwise I will use force!"

"On what grounds?" The Shadow Broker sneered. "And who will you get to testify? You've killed all witnesses to my supposed crimes. You killed one of your fellow spectres in cold blood. Your power does not equal mine Commander Jane Shepard, nor yours Dr. Liara T'soni. Leave this place now and I might just let you live."

"You'll stand trial for murdering my family!" A new voice joined the room and to Jane's dismay and relief Asura stepped into the room, taking up a position next to her. "For orchestrating the death of many more people. _I'm_ still here, I will tell them all what you and Lenelle manipulated me into doing!"

The Broker sneered at her. "And what of _your_ actions?" He said. "Do you think the Matriarchs will smile on what you've done? On all that you've murdered? You might well be executed. No, Asura Dushkriti I think that you are better off siding with me. I can keep you and Dr. Gable safe. You'll have to because I have already told the world of what _she_ can do and the only place you can truly keep her away from them is here." He looked back to Jane. "All you have to do is kill them for me."

Asura's mouth thinned as she spared a glance the other's and for a moment, Jane considered shooting her right there on the spot. But, then she saw her features harden.

"I think you're bluffing," she snapped as her body started to glow with biotics. "Kill them yourself. Commander..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as the yahg let out a deafening roar. He leapt up and threw the massive table right at them. Liara shouted in surprise and Jane instinctively threw herself at her friend, trying to protect her from the impact. Asura didn't move, but spread her feet and made a motion of sweeping the table out of the air. It was enveloped in blue biotics then its trajectory shifted and it crashed into the wall beside them. Jane glanced at it then pushed herself up quickly, pulling Liara up with her.

Asura, still aglow with her biotics, moved closer to them. "My apologies Commander," she said blankly. "I didn't think that he'd handle rejection so badly." The yahg had snarled and pulled out a massive assault rifle. Jane didn't reply but grabbed her gun where it had fallen on the floor.

"Spread out!" She snapped as the first rain of gunfire descended upon them. The group scrambled for cover, Shepard pushing Liara in front of her towards what looked like a desk. As the asari took cover, she kept moving, now firing on the yahg as she did so.

_Hold shields hold..._

She reached a pillar just as her shields dropped. Jane breathed deeply, glancing out from behind it to see where the others were. She reloaded her gun. She didn't see the Broker but heard Asura and Liara shout at her to move simultaneously. She jumped away from the pillar just in time to avoid being crushed as the yahg stormed right through it. He didn't come to a stop until he reached the wall, with pieces of sharp debris flying everywhere. As Jane moved away, the two asari each threw a singularity at the beast probably hoping to subdue him but to Jane's amazement he turned around and came at her again. She started running again, waving wildly at her companions.

"Keep him surrounded, don't stand together!" She shouted when she realised that they were well spread out. "Take out his shields!" She hated shouting out orders where her opposition could hear her but there was nothing that she could do about it. The Broker broke off his pursuit and started firing at her. Luckily, her shields had regenerated so she turned around and also started shooting again. His shields were significantly stronger but Jane knew that models like that took a long time to recharge to full strength. If they could get it down...

Both asari were now firing at the Broker and just as Jane thought that his shields would last _forever_ they fizzled out of existence and he staggered backwards.

"Surrender!" Jane called out immediately. "We're not here to kill you! Just surrender!" In reply, the beast growled at her and stormed to the middle of the room. There was a flash of blue as his shields snapped back into existence. Jane stared at the generator on the ceiling she hadn't noticed and cursed fiercely.

"Take it down!" She snapped at the other two. "Stay spread out!" At first she thought that the yahg was going to stay underneath the generator but he growled and stormed right towards Asura. The Ardat Yakshi didn't move immediately but faced his charge, firing on him until he was almost on top of her. Jane kept firing at him as he stormed while Liara turned her gun on the generator. Asura meanwhile threw herself out of the way, landing hard on her back. Her body flared with biotics and her hands came together in the air as if she was attempting to grab something. Remembering the batarian on the roof of the ship, Jane knew with a chill what she was trying to do.

"Asura!" She snapped. "Just hold him!" His shields snapped off again as he turned around and Jane immediately started firing at his legs, hoping to cripple him but their shots didn't penetrate his thick hide. There was a blue glow of biotics around him suddenly and he struggled against it. Asura held him for a few seconds, then cried out in frustration as he proved to be too strong for her. Tearing away from her biotics, he moved back to the generator. Clearly it didn't have a very big radius of efficiency. His shields snapped back on as Liara echoed Asura's cry.

"Jane!" Her friend yelled out. "The pistol's not strong enough to take down that plating around it!" She glanced towards Asura who had pushed herself up with a bitter expression on her face. She couldn't have been used to failing with her biotics.

Wishing that they had Garrus and Jack with them, Jane immediately aimed her stronger heavy pistol on the generator but didn't get time to fire as the Broker charged at her. _He fights like an animal,_ she thought. _Or a krogan. It's all charge and no brains. We have to be able to use that._

As Asura had done, she waited until the very last second before she leapt out of the way, firing a set of rounds into him at close range. It took his shields down faster than before and again she immediately turned her gun on his legs. She realised too late that she was too close and he threw his fist into her as he turned around.

It felt like being hit by a krogan as well.

Jane lost a second or two as her body crashed to the floor several yards from him. She stayed down, coughing for air and groping around for the gun that she had lost. _I'm going to die like Vasir, on my back..._ She tried to push herself up before she caught her breath and grabbed her sniper rifle. Thinking that she was down, the Broker ignored her and charged back to Asura. Clearly he considered Liara to be the lesser threat of the three of them. Asura tried to pull the same tactic as she did before but this time, just before the Broker reached her he slowed down, saw in what direction she planned to jump and hit her in the air with his rifle. Asura crumbled to the floor and lay there unmoving. Jane, having managed to get herself up, trained her sniper rifle on the shield generator. She fired a single shot and almost cheered when the force of it smashed through the plating, sending down a shower of sparks. The yahg bellowed angrily as he turned towards the generator. Meanwhile Liara had already jumped out of her cover and was firing at him repeatedly, advancing towards him as she did so. Jane, having pushed herself to her knees, reloaded the sniper rifle as quickly as she could and fired on him as well. His shield went down immediately and for the first time it felt to Jane as if they gained the upper hand.

"Stand down Broker!" She snapped, reloading her sniper rifle. "Just surrender... Shit!" The last escaped her lips unbidden as her rifle jammed when she ejected the thermal clip. She quickly tried to repair it but the Shadow Broker, seeing his chance, sneered as he turned towards fallen Asura and raised his rifle like a club.

"No!" Jane cried and scrambled up though she knew that she would be too late. Then, Liara was right beside the Broker. She jumped into him and partially onto his back, jammed her pistol into the soft flap beside his head and fired a single shot. The yahg's body stiffened, then convulsed as he fell backwards. Liara scrambled off of him but had the presence of mind to fire two more rounds into his open mouth as he dropped. He made a horrible, gargling sound as his body seized. Liara didn't look at him but went straight to Asura and helped the ashen asari sit up. She must've regained consciousness in those last few frightening seconds but couldn't move out of the way. If the Broker had killed her, he would've destroyed one of only two witnesses to his deeds.

Jane stumbled forward on legs that felt like rubber and moved towards the other two. Asura was clutching her middle and bending forwards while Liara knelt beside her with a hand on her shoulder. For a moment they looked like sisters, both their gazes now fixed on the twitching body. Liara looked up as Jane joined them and grimaced, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Jane," she said softly. "But I don't think there's going to be a trial of any kind."

_The End of Chapter 21_

_**AN: No chapter had EVER been rewritten as many times as this one. My unending gratitude to AlyssC01 and StillDormant (especially the latter) who turned all of this on its head and back again**_**.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Dead. **

**She still had her hand on Asura's shoulder.** The thought of touching an Ardat Yakshi made her skin crawl, she could not deny that to herself, but she felt... Sorry for her. And, it was certainly better than going to Shepard. The only problem was that now, Shepard was standing in front of her.

Liara looked up at her, grateful that she was sitting down to hide the fact that she was shaking.

"I'm sorry Jane," she said softly. "But I don't think there's going to be a trial of any kind."

She couldn't deny it; she _hated_ the way Jane looked at her. That sense of loss that slipped in between them, that hint of disappointment. The great Commander Shepard looked from the fallen yahg to her old friend and grimaced before she sighed and slowly lowered herself down beside the two of them. She didn't say anything, but fumbled with her armour and took it off, taking a deep breath as she did so. Liara was horrified to see blood stain the back of the white vest Jane wore but it wasn't a new wound as the plating was fine.

"I wonder where the others are," she said simply and glanced at Asura. "Are you alright?"

The Ardat Yakshi barked a laugh and shook her head, bending forward to clutch her middle. "No," she said. "No. But I haven't been all year."

Liara knew instinctively that she was thinking about her family and that the pain that showed on her face had nothing to do with the blow the Shadow Broker gave her. She patted her shoulder awkwardly, trying to stop herself from imagining the asari's power sucking out her very essence of life.

_This could've been me,_ she reminded herself. _I am a Pure Blood._ She held onto that thought as Asura shifted and pushed herself up. "I'm going to see if the mercenaries are all dead," she said blankly. "I don't want them storming in here and catching us by surprise." She paused and looked at Jane. "With your... leave Commander?"

Liara held her breath as Shepard looked at the other asari. The human's face was unreadable as she studied her features, looking at her. Then she inclined her head slowly without saying a word and Asura, looking relieved, left the room. Fled really. She didn't look at the yahg again.

Liara watched her go before she turned back to Shepard who was looking at the yahg. She looked incredibly tired, her red hair falling over her eyes as she breathed deeply. Her breathing had been fast when she sat down but she was taking her emotions back under control and it frightened Liara. She couldn't explain why but it felt as if with every breath Jane was moving further and further away from her.

"Jane," she said finally, unable to take it anymore. "I did what I had to do. In the corridor. Here." She made herself look to the body and told herself firmly that the sight wasn't satisfying. That she should be horrified by what she saw.

Jane let out a slow breath and nodded slowly. "I know Liara." Her voice was soft and quiet. "You saved both my life... And Asura's." She didn't say anything else though Liara felt that there should've been more.

Her tone made Liara angry and she turned towards her, moving her body so that she could be in her line of sight. "How would _you_ have done it differently?" she queried. "Do you see another outcome to this with your vast experience?!"

She expected Jane's eyes to be angry as their gazes met but she was surprised to find that they were filled with sadness. "No Liara," she said. "You did exactly what I would've done in the circumstances. There was no other outcome to..." She paused and motioned to the dead Broker. "This."

Liara felt a bit deflated and stared at Jane, wondering what could possibly be the matter then. Was she the only one feeling the distance or was Jane deliberately keeping her at arm's length? She started to formulate a question in her mind, demanding to know what was wrong when Jane shifted and asked simply:

"When last did you think of Feron?"

That question shook her mostly because the answer wasn't one she would've liked to give Jane. Knowing that she had no other option than to avoid it, Liara pushed herself up without looking at the commander.

"I'm going to see if there is some kind of security system," she said. "So that we can find out where the others are. I hope that they are alright and that they have found Feron and Abby."

Jane said nothing, but she could feel the human's eyes on her as she moved to the Broker's desk. Every step she took seemed to take her further and further away from the commander and it hurt because, in that one singular moment that she had thought Jane might die at Vasir's hand, Liara had realised that she still loved the woman so much that she would sacrifice her own life to save her.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>When did you forget about Feron?'<strong>_** The words were on her tongue but she could not utter them. **Jane watched Liara go to the console and closed her eyes, knowing that for now, their conversation was over. She felt light headed and closed her eyes, wishing that she could take more of her armour off but lacking the strength and the energy. She couldn't help but feel that if Miranda had not reinforced her skeleton when she rebuild her, she would've been killed by that last blow from the yahg. Looking towards his dead carcass she felt an ache in her chest that was completely unrelated to her injuries. She turned back to Liara, watching her as she frowned at the monitors. She had called up several screens and was studying them with an intense look in her blue eyes. When Jane blinked, she saw the brief image of Vasir aiming her gun at Liara and it made her shudder.

_I almost lost you today._

She wanted to say that to her, to bring that up but she couldn't. All she could think of, all she could see before her was the woman that Liara had become, the cold, calculated stranger who had not fumbled when the pressure was at its most. She could not shake the feeling that when Liara killed the Broker, it had been about more than saving Asura. Couldn't shake the feeling that it had been out of revenge. That realisation had slipped a subtle distance in between them again as she watched her crew member dispatch the yahg with brutal ingenuity. Her reaction had been too quick, too calculated. She must've imagined herself doing so ever since they started fighting and the Broker attacking Asura merely provided her with an opportunity.

Jane closed her eyes and massaged her chest, trying to make peace with the fact that the Liara that she knew two years ago was well and truly gone. Yet, how could she be? When she was facing Vasir, she had seen the blind faith that Liara had in her to save her. To _fix_ things.

_Is that what I want from her?_ Jane thought. _To look at me as if I can fix anything?_ The thought shocked her and she didn't like it. The truth was that she didn't know what she wanted from Liara anymore. She didn't want people to look at her as if she was their saviour. She wanted friends, equals. Before Samara, Jane would've thought that she wanted a relationship with Liara but now the Justicar had tainted that dream.

_Samara,_ Jane's thoughts moaned. _I need you here. I need you. Why? Why did you leave me? Why did you show me that I can have an equal and then take it away from me?_

She sat up suddenly when she saw Liara frown and look around the room until her gaze found a closed door. When Jane saw her hand move to her sidearm she forced herself to scramble up and reach for her assault rifle. Every movement was agony but she ignored it and aimed her weapon just as the door opened.

Abby and Jack stepped through and stopped when they noticed her. Jack looked at her with amusement, though Jane didn't miss the challenge in her features. Abby shifted uncomfortably and took a step back, her one arm pressed against her side. It felt as if she had not seen the vet in many years. Jane blinked at them for a moment then lowered her gun.

"What are you two doing here?" She queried. "Where's Garrus?"

Jack snorted and shrugged. "Great to see you too Shepard," she said and motioned behind her. "She wanted to..." Her gaze rested on the yahg. "What the _fuck_ is that?!" She went over to it immediately, whistling through her teeth as she did so. "Is this the fucking Broker? What the fuck is it?!"

Abby glanced at it, but she didn't seem very surprised. Jane was interested to note the subtle look of relief that crossed her features, as if the vet had found a reason to breathe easy again. Then she tensed and looked around the room. Jane looked away from her for a second so that she could look at Jack again.

"It's a yahg," she said. "The Shadow Broker."

"Fucking A," Jack breathed and pushed it with her heavy boot. "It looks like a fucking mountain! Wow Shepard, this thing is... Wow." Trust the biotic to be impressed.

Abby was still looking around the room, her expression haggard. When Jane turned back to her she licked her lips and brought her arm away from her chest long enough to motion around the room.

"Where's Vasir?" she queried, her voice husky as if her mouth was dry. "Did you meet her?"

Jane spared a glance at the door through which they had come to see whether Asura had been alerted to Abby's arrival but when the Ardat Yakshi didn't appear, so she assumed that she hadn't heard her.

"Vasir's outside," she said, returning her attention to the vet. "In the corridor."

Abby too glanced at the door, then at Liara who was fiddling with the console. "Waiting?" She queried but this time it was Liara who answered.

"No," the asari said. "Dead."

Abby body jerked in its involuntary fashion, a subtle hint that her disease was retaking its grip on her. Jane saw her hug herself as she subtly shifted her balance, her gaze fixed on Liara. There was a sense of loss in her dark eyes that made Jane step towards her. "Abby," she said worried. "Are you alright?"

The vet tore her gaze away from Liara and rubbed her brow before running a trembling hand over her face. "We..." Her voice cracked but she cleared her throat and continued. "We have to get the drell out. He's strapped to some sort of torture device and the only release control is in this room." She limped to the console and didn't look at either of them as her dark gaze shifted over the controls. They were so deliberately blank that Jane wondered what maelstrom of emotion their depths hid. "Dr. T'soni you... You might have to help me. I'm looking for a sub control system linked up to the lightening conductors. I saw the images in Lenelle's mind but... I can't remember them now."

Liara was looking at her sceptically though she didn't protest. Her eyes were troubled as she followed Abby's instructions. "How did you find Feron?" She queried; her voice devoid of any emotion. "You say he's being tortured?" Abby didn't answer but kept her gaze fixed on the screen Liara had opened up.

With Jack still poking at the yahg, Jane joined the other two at the console. She watched as Liara slowly helped Abby navigate through the menus then turned her attention to the woman. The vet's face was still stoic as she looked at Liara progress but she was a mess. She had dried blood in patches on her clothes and her eyes were hollow with exhaustion and an emotion Jane struggled to place. She reminded Jane of the woman who had come to her cabin to tell her that she _did_ know the name of the asari who had tried to kill her. Her movements were like they were now, deliberate and cautious as if she expected to fall at any second. It hurt seeing it because Jane now understood with a clarity she had not before that Abby would always feel bound to return to Asura if only to rescue herself from her own body. _I have to tell her that she's here,_ she thought but did nothing. Instead, she watched as a title on the screen caught Abby's attention and she leaned forward.

"There," she said. "That's it. Go in there and there should be a command demanding a release key." Liara silently did all that she was told and then stepped away from the console when the request came to the screen. Here Abby paused for a moment, her arm trembling as she shifted her weight. She rubbed her brow with her other trembling hand and closed her eyes.

"What was it?" she whispered, clearly trying to recall the key. "I had it a second ago..." She glanced up towards the corridor where Vasir's body was.

And Asura. _Did she sense that she was there?_

The vet stared at it for a long time until Jane was afraid that her gaze might summon the Ardat Yakshi but it didn't and, finally, with a determined expression on her face, Abby turned her attention back to the console and punched in a code. There was no visible change that Jane could see, but Liara seemed pleased and gave Abby an applauding look. "You have more control over the memories," she pointed out. "How did that happen?"

Abby grimaced and closed her eyes, rubbing at her brow again. "At some point in her life," the dark haired woman whispered, "Lenelle was just a person. Like us. Scared. Weak." She shuddered. "If I hold onto that thought, she's less frightening. And I used her to find Feron. So... Yes." She trailed off and looked at Liara.

There was an awkward silence until Liara broke the vet's gaze and looked at the console. "Where is Feron now?" she asked without looking at either of them. "Should we go and get him?"

"Garrus is with him," Jack called from her end of the room, having grown tired of poking at the yahg. "I'll go and help him bring him here. Y'all sit tight, you look ready to fucking fall down Shepard." She left the room at a trot leaving the three of them to stare at each other. Liara kept looking at the consoles but Abby's eyes were now fixed on Shepard. She had moved her one arm back to her chest and was pressing tightly against it.

Jane avoided looking at her as she turned her attention back to Liara. "See if you can open up the communications' network," she said. "I want to call the Normandy and bring them our location. It will help if we can be in radio contact with each other. Abby, where are you going?"

The vet had started to move away from them but turned the moment she said her name. Her features were tight as she glanced to the floor and then to the corridor.

"I want to go see Vasir," she said. "Please."

It should've been a request, but the force behind Abby's plea was too much like an accusation. Jane went cold but tried to give her a kind smile. "I think you should stay here," she said softly. "There's nothing to see there but the dead. You're injured and... We have a few things to talk about."

The sharpness in Abby's features surprised her. "I'm no more injured than you Commander," she pointed out. "And I've been treated. I want to go and see Vasir." Her mouth thinned as she gave Jane a once over. "I suggest that you sit down Commander, I can see you're uncomfortable. When I come back I'll treat the wounds that I can. Jack's got some medi-gel we found." She sniffed, turned around and started heading towards the open door. Jane made to follow her but Liara said her name once, making her turn back towards the asari.

"Let her go," Liara said simply. "She has to do what she has to do Jane. We don't know what she's been through."

Jane frowned at her and glanced at Abby to make sure that she was out of earshot. "We have to tell her about Asura," she whispered to which Liara shook her head.

"Let her find out for herself," she said, though not unkindly. "I expect they'd like some privacy anyway."

Jane frowned at her and snorted sharply. "They're not lovers," she said, realising that she sounded defensive. "And I'd think that you of all people would want us to keep an eye on Asura."

Liara grimaced and shook her head. "Let her be Jane," she said. "We have enough things to do here. And she's right, I think you should sit down. We can wait for Feron and the others."

Jane stared at her for a moment and frowned, pointing a finger at her. "I won't be patronised by you," she said simply and turned around to follow Abby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This wasn't how it was supposed to be,<strong>_** Abby thought as she stepped around a dead mercenary. **Being rescued was supposed to be... Well. She was supposed to be glad about it, to feel as if her _team_ had won a major victory. It wasn't supposed to be like... _This._

She closed her eyes and struggled not to start crying. _This wasn't a game anymore,_ she thought as she rubbed her hand over her eyes. _This is real and what happened to these people was real. _She swallowed and opened her eyes again, moving slowly forward until she found the body that she was looking for. Vasir was lying with her hands beside her, her body surrounded by a dark pool of drying blood. Abby ignored it and sank down beside her head slowly, shuddering when she saw that Vasir's eyes were still open, staring at the ceiling as if it could give her salvation from her fate.

Abby made to close her eyes then hesitated and, although she knew that it was futile, she carefully pressed her fingers into Vasir's neck, feeling for a pulse. Her hand was shaking and, try as she might, she couldn't stop it. Her feelings of distress grew when she felt nothing but dead flesh beneath her fingers. Abby looked to the ceiling and tried to take a steadying breath but what came out was almost like a sob. She clenched her teeth together and closed her eyes, moving her hand from Vasir's neck to her cheek. Her chest heaved as she stifled another threatening sob and swallowed. In her mind she remembered the way Vasir refused to look at her as she thanked her for saving her life. Abby couldn't shake the feeling that if she had said _something_ in that moment, she could've prevented all of this. If she had just been _better_ at explaining to Vasir why she should surrender to Jane then the asari could still have been alive.

_What the hell is wrong with you?_ Abby thought as she forced herself to open her eyes and look at Vasir's face. _This woman threatened you. Brought you here. Tried to kill your friends. Whether she lived or died shouldn't matter._

_But it did,_ Abby thought. Because Vasir was real. Just as this world was and if anybody deserved to die it was herself because she was the only person who didn't belong here. Her actions and her life had no right to shape the lives of these people.

She felt a cold sense of calm slip over her as she carefully closed Vasir's eyes and dropped her head to her shattered features. She could feel Vasir's blood soak into her pants and wet her knees.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the dead asari. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be here."

She sensed more than heard the movement somewhere to her left and looked up. She had expected to see one of the Normandy crew or perhaps a mercenary that escaped the carnage. Instead she felt her breath caught in her throat and her body freeze completely. An asari was looking at her, having risen from beside another fallen mercenary further down the corridor. Her indigo eyes were intense and frightened as she stared at her, her mouth slightly ajar as if she had considered speaking then chose against it. Having had all of her attention focused on finding Vasir's body, Abby never saw her.

They stared at each other over the distance between them, their gazes locked. Abby started to speak but found that she had no voice. Then she tried to stand up but found that her legs refused to cooperate, as if Vasir's blood was holding her to the floor. She closed her eyes in frustration which broke the spell of silence. Her first instinct was to scream. The sound was there, waiting for her.

She had wanted to scream when Shepard abandoned her in the krogan's taxi. And she wanted to scream when she came to her senses in Vasir's car realising that she didn't know how to drive. She screamed when she met the Broker, but it was nothing to the wail that threatened to surface now. Yet, she held it back as she opened her eyes and realised that she had bend over Vasir's body. When she straightened up, the asari was considerably closer as if she had rushed forward, her face lined with frightened concern. But when Abby looked at her again she stopped and hung back, looking absolutely terrified.

Finally, Abby managed to work some moisture back into her mouth and forced herself to think. She took a deep breath, looked down at Vasir's face, at the fine lines of the tattoo that decorated her features and then looked up again.

"Asura," she breathed and was amazed that her voice wasn't shaking in the least. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>When Jane left, Liara found herself leaning over the console, bracing herself against it. <strong>The commander's anger and disdain that she had shown in those last few seconds shocked her.

_I wasn't patronising you Jane,_ she thought bitterly and wished that she had said it. _I was helping you._

Change was coming, Liara could feel it as surely as she was standing there, looking at the flashing lights of the Shadow Broker's console. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was there like the change of the wind or the pull of the ocean current. The body in the room with her was testament to that. She had finally bested the Shadow Broker, her nemesis of two years. Yet his death and Feron's release did not bring her the peace she thought it would. Even the thought that Feron was on his way to her and that she could finally abandon her quest did not sooth her.

There was more to this, Jane had been right from the beginning. It wasn't just about Feron or the fact that the Broker had tried to steal Jane's body. It was about herself and all that she had lost. She had thought that she was angry at Jane for dying but she now realised that she hadn't been entirely honest with herself. She had thought that she was angry with the Broker for taking her friend but that wasn't the truth.

This was about herself. It had been from the very beginning. She had chosen to fight the Shadow Broker because she had needed to fight something after Jane died. She needed to fight for Jane.

And she was angry at herself because she couldn't let Jane go. She had followed Jane through Feros and Noveria and her mother's death. She never questioned what they were doing or where they were going, always believing that she didn't have to, that Jane knew the way and that's all that mattered. Maybe it was more that she couldn't; that she wasn't strong enough to pull away from the hold Shepard had on her. That she wasn't strong enough for independent thought and action.

And then Shepard had died, and still Liara couldn't let go. She could not cut her ties from the commander, even in death. She fought hard to bring Shepard back. She had lived in the shadow of the dream of their reunion.

And now?

_What do I want from Jane?_ Liara thought as she stared at the console. _Do I want her approval? Do I want to be accepted again as part of her crew?_ The latter's answer was most definitively no. She didn't want to go back to the Normandy, not now. And, there was no sense in going back to Illium. Her whole life there had been built on finding and destroying the Shadow Broker. Of waiting for Jane to come back. Now both things had happened but she still found that it _wasn't enough._

_What do I want?_ Liara thought as she looked at the console and swept her hand over it, bringing back all of the command menus. _What do I need to do for myself?_

There was a light flickering in the corner and she carefully reached out to touch it. A message came up and she read it with a growing sense of detachment.

_There has been word of a disturbance,_ the message read. _Please respond if you need back up._

Liara reached to the keyboard, mentally composing a reply when there was a disturbance behind her. She whirled around to see Jack and Garrus drag Feron through the door. The drell was whimpering as his whole body convulsed.

"Feron!" Liara cried out in distress and rushed towards them, the message forgotten. "Goddess, what happened?"

"He started having some sort of fit," Garrus said alarmed as he lowered him to the ground. "I injected him with medigel but it's not working. I think it's from that damned machine!"

Liara immediately dropped down beside them and steadied Feron's head, surprised to see Jack have the sense to hold onto his legs. "We have to help him!" She breathed. _Oh Goddess, don't let him die – not now._ "Garrus do you know anything about drell physiology?"

The turian shook his head and pushed her away from Feron's head. The drell's features were tight with pain and Liara doubted whether he knew what was going on around him.

"Go get Jane," the turian growled. "And Dr. Gable, maybe she'll know what to do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abby!<strong>_

She didn't shout her name but wanted to. Seeing the vet double over as if in pain, Asura rushed forward towards her but stopped the moment Abby looked up again. There was something in her eyes, something terrible. She had explored a lot of the vet's memories in the past few days, either through consciously seeking them out or dreaming about them. Nothing in them frightened her as much as what she saw now. It was as if something was threatening to break loose inside Abby, as if she was a breath away from going mad.

_Do something!_ Asura's mind screamed but she couldn't make herself move, lost in the black pools of Abby's eyes. _Help her! _

_From what_? Her terrified mind demanded. _From herself?_ This was the woman who had decided to take her own life, who lived with the perception that she had moved into _another world _that she perceived not to be real. This woman who, on some deep level, thought she was dead. What could she do to save _her_? She almost couldn't save herself from Martin Fenn's manipulation and she couldn't save her family. Nothing that she could now do could draw Abby back from the madness that was threatening to tear loose inside her soul. But then the vet looked down at the body of the Spectre and it seemed to anchor her.

The dead anchoring the dead.

When Abby looked up again she appeared calmer but it was no less disturbing to the Ardat Yakshi.

"Asura," she said calmly. "What are you doing here?"

It took her a full minute to think of a response as it hadn't dawned on her that Abby hadn't known that she was here. She would've thought that the commander would tell her but perhaps there had not been time. She looked at the human who shared some of her memories and fumbled.

"Abby," she whispered, the name sweet on her mouth. "I..." She could not stand looking down on her anymore and knelt down on the other side of the Spectre so that they stare each other in the eye on an equal level. "I was tricked into coming here." She hesitated. "I was... under the impression that you were in danger."

Abby bit her lip and nodded, her hand unconsciously soothing the ridges of the corpse's head.

"I was," she said softly. "Of sorts." Her gaze never left Asura's. "The Broker would've used me against you. I'm sorry Asura."

Wanting to get Abby away from the body, Asura nodded slowly and shifted forward a little. "I know," she whispered. "It wasn't your fault Abby. It's been mine, from the beginning." She reached out and offered her hand to Abby. "Come on."

The vet didn't move but smiled at her for the first time. It was a gentle look, filled with the kind of agelessness that came with too many bad experiences.

"You're shaking more than I am lass," the woman murmured, her tone changing more to her native accent for a moment. "You sure you can pull us both up? I'm quite tired of falling, I am."

Asura glanced at her hand and laughed embarrassed. "It's... been a rough day," she said. "I won't let you fall Abby. I promise. Come on. Please."

It felt like an age before the woman finally moved. Slowly she pressed her one arm against her chest and, with a shaky – blood covered hand, reached out and grasped Asura's. Her eyes never left hers, the body hopefully forgotten. Asura stood up slowly and pulled Abby with her, away from the dead and blood. When it looked as if the vet was going to lose her balance she stepped forward boldly and wrapped her arms around her, keeping her up and keeping her steady. The moment she had her hands around Abby, the woman started trembling. Asura pulled her closer, making sure that she had a secure hold on her. She could feel Abby's knees threatening to buckle underneath her but she held the human against her body and refused to let go. The trembling didn't stop and now she could hear Abby's soft, ragged breathing. She knew instinctively that she was struggling not to cry and made a soothing sound. She kept her one arm around Abby's waist as she rubbed the other over her back and through her hair.

"It's okay Abby," she whispered. "It's okay. I'm here. It's over. I'm here." She knew that it didn't really matter what she said, that was it was her presence that counted. She could feel another with them and saw, to her surprise, Commander Jane Shepard watching them. There was a mixed expression of relief and loss on Jane's face as she looked at them and when her gaze met Asura's the asari made sure to hold onto Abby tighter, still softly soothing the vet.

_I won't let you take her again,_ she thought as she met the woman's gaze boldly. _Damn you, you've lost all right to say what happens in her life. I won't let you, or anybody else hurt her or take her against her will. Not again._

_**The End of Chapter 22**_

_AN: I've been busier than usual and didn't get round to all my correspondence. My apologies and again, thank you to EVERYBODY who read and review this (as well as favourite and follow and all of that, lol, thanks to EVERYBODY). I do appreciate it! _


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Surrender.**

Jane watched them for a long time. At first, Asura had watched her, her gaze dangerous and threatening. Jane saw in her eyes the quiet accusation that she had felt in her own heart ever since she decided to go along with Liara's plan to allow Vasir to take Abby. Even Vasir had accused her of betraying the vet.

_What had happened between them?_ Jane thought as she turned around to go back to the main chamber. _Why was Abby so affected by Vasir's death?_ She had wanted to go to her, to be a comfort in the silent ritual of closing Vasir's eyes but Asura had shown up too quickly. Now, Jane was left with her own thoughts and discomfort. And, she was going to _have_ to go back to Liara. There was no use hanging around this corridor.

_What happened between us?_ Jane thought bitterly as she remembered the way Liara hugged her, that one _brief_ moment in which the asari dropped her guard completely. Jane wished that moment could've lasted forever. They had worked so well together, completely understanding what the other had needed to do.

_What happened?_

Seemingly summoned by her thoughts, Liara came running down the corridor towards them, her eyes wide with panic.

"Jane," she said immediately even before she could ask her what's wrong. "It's Feron. I think he's dying." The asari's voice broke as she looked around Jane towards where Abby and Asura were standing. "We have to do something. Garrus said to bring Dr. Gable."

Jane blinked at her and turned around immediately. "Abby!" She shouted and ran towards the two. "Abby, you have to come with me."

The vet stiffened in Asura's arms and turned to look at her. Jane ignored the look Asura gave her and met Abby's confused gaze. "Feron's dying."

The vet's eyes widened as she pulled away from Asura. "What happened?" She queried and joined Jane, stepping over Vasir's body. The commander got the impression that she ignored the corpse deliberately. "Was there a complication when Garrus disconnected him from the machine?"

Liara joined them, shaking her head as she carefully took Abby's elbow and tried to pull her forward. The vet winched in pain and pulled back a little, rubbing her shoulder. "He's out," Liara filled in the details that Jane didn't know after she gave Abby an apologetic look. "He's having some kind of seizure."

Abby grimaced immediately and glanced back at Asura who was keeping back. The vet didn't say anything but Jane could imagine her thinking that she wasn't _that_ kind of doctor. Yet, she seemed to come to some sort of decision as she nodded and allowed Liara to take her other arm. The asari looked very relieved as she started moving in the direction of the main chamber, steadying Abby as they ran together. Relieved, Jane started to follow when a hand enclosed around her arm. The touch made her shiver; immediately throwing her back to the memory of Morinth seducing her in the apartment in Omega. The Ardat Yakshi didn't say anything as she looked at her but the black in her eyes was warning enough. Jane found herself drawn into them, loosing herself to their depths as her body forgot its weariness and pain. Instead, it yearned for the sudden promise of the asari's touch and her mouth went dry as she imagined kissing her.

That thought sobered her immediately as Asura's face changed to Samara's and the Justicar's smell filled the senses of her memory. Caught off guard by the clarity of that memory, Jane yanked out of Asura's grip and balled her fists, glaring at the Ardat Yakshi.

"Try that again and I'll kill you," she said though she understood the underlying message of the asari's threat. "She won't get hurt again."

Asura's lips thinned as she looked in the direction Abby had gone. "Just make sure you know what waits for you if she does," she pointed out. "I'm not going to stand back and let you use her again, Commander. She's been through enough."

Jane bit off a bitter laugh and turned around without another word, quickly following Abby and Liara thinking that the same could be said about all of them.

In the chamber, Abby was already kneeling beside Feron when Jane entered with Asura hot on her heels. The vet looked worried as she fumbled to take his pulse. "Liara," she was saying. "I can't just treat him, you have to understand that. I've had absolutely _no_ experience with alien physiology. If this was about a cat or a dog things would be much simpler." Her hand paused where it had been searching his wrist as she found his pulse. "If any of you can't help him my chances of doing so is even less. I don't even know what the normal pulse is for a drell." She glanced back at Jane, looking worried. "I can give him medigel, but so can any of you."

Liara, who had been standing over Abby, sat down distressed and took Feron's hand. He didn't show any signs of convulsions now, but was lying very still. Jane held the vet's gaze for a moment, seeing her frustration. A part of her realised that Abby was talking the truth, that as a vet she truly had _no_ knowledge of alien physiology. But, she was the only one with more than first aid medical skills. Unless there was a doctor hiding somewhere on base...

"If this was one of _your_ patients," Jane stated carefully. "What would you do? How was he tortured?"

Abby barked a laugh, her own hand once again moving to her shoulder. "Painfully," she said sounding as if she spoke from experience. Her mouth thinned as she turned back to Feron. "Controlled electrical bursts would be my guess. Not enough to cause any tissue damage or, perhaps not over short term anyway. If it was the full force of the lightening, he'd have burns... But this is more..." She trailed off and studied his hands. "He's swelling. See? If... if he was a dog, I'd start by giving him oxygen, assuming that he was struck by lightning. Cortisone. The swelling can indicate vascular leakage." She grimaced and glanced at Garrus and Jack. "Have you given him any medigel?"

The two shifted uncomfortably and the turian nodded. "Intramuscular or intravenous?" Abby persisted.

Garrus hesitated and glanced at Jack. "Into his leg?" He offered dryly.

The vet frowned and turned to Jack. "Can you give me another?" she queried. "I'm going to give him one intravenous. The dispersal should be quicker and if there's vascular damage I'm praying that it would start to repair that. Also Jack, see whether there's a medical facility here. You still have the map on your omni-tool right? He can't stay here on the floor; we can make him comfortable at least."

Still looking distressed, but looking at the vet in a different light, Liara stood up – glancing briefly at Jane as she did so. "Is there anything that we can do?" she said. "Shouldn't we perhaps take him back to this machine that he was connected to? Perhaps it will revive him? Sustain him?"

"No!" Abby's reply was sharp even though Jane thought it wasn't necessarily a bad suggestion. The vet took the medigel syringe Jack offered her and started running her fingers down the drell's neck, searching for a vein. "No, that thing's... No..." Her face brightened suddenly. "But, you can see whether you can access his data file, see if you can find out what they pumped into him between sessions. If I can get some of that _and a bloody vein_ then maybe we can administer it as the chair would've done." She opened his shirt and ran her fingers down his shoulder and near the equivalent of the collar bone. Finally, she seemed to find an injection site and slipped the needle in. She didn't inject the medigel immediately but pulled a little on the plunger, immediately finding blood. Happy, Abby injected the solution.

_She has the knowledge, _Jane thought with a touch of frustration. _She just doesn't know how to apply it._ _If Mordin or Chakwas were here..._ She looked up sharply. "Liara!" The asari turned to her immediately at the snap of her command. "Have you tried to unlock the communication yet?" _As I asked you..._

Liara frowned at her and shook her head. "I haven't had the time," she said slowly.

Turning away from the asari so that she didn't see the brief flash of irritation in her eyes, Jane turned to Garrus. "Let's get him up," she said. "Jack, have you found the infirmary yet? Liara, get onto unlocking those communications. If we can call up the Normandy, we can get Chakwas or Mordin to talk Dr. Gable through treating Feron." She glanced briefly at Abby whose face was curiously blank. "If they can just help you stabilise him until they arrive _he_ might have a chance." She hesitated, trying to read the emotion in Abby's eyes. "Do you think you can do it?"

The vet frowned as she took a deep breath, watching as Garrus and Jane lifted Feron to his feet. Finally she nodded and glanced to Asura who was hovering close but wisely chose not to get in the way. "If you can get me up yes," she said. "It's certainly worth a try."

* * *

><p><strong>If it wasn't for Asura, she would've fallen several times. <strong>Abby was tired. Exhausted. She wished that she had taken the time to inject herself with the medigel Vasir had provided but that time had long since passed.

Time had _moved on._

She forced herself not to think of anything as they struggled to familiarise themselves with the infirmary's layout and get Feron comfortable. She ordered both Jack and Garrus to get out as she connected the drell to the bed, knowing how to do _that_ at least because it was the same prototype that was on the Normandy. It was Asura who figured out how to link up her omni-tool to the system and specify to the monitors that the patient being treated was a _drell_. By the time that they were finished with that and Abby had rushed to a sink to wash her hands, Liara contacted them via a monitor that came alight within the room and told them that their communications were open. Apparently she was sending a message to the Normandy as they spoke.

Jane stayed out of the way but Abby, knowing that there was nothing that she could do until they heard back from the Normandy, went over to her with some bandages, gauze and medigel that she had found among the infirmary's supplies. All the while, she was _very_ aware of Asura's gaze following her where ever she moved.

_Here,_ she thought as she met Jane's gaze. _In a galaxy as big as this, I find her here._

"Commander," she spoke softly to Jane, though the woman heard her immediately. "Let me have a look at you while we wait. I can see you're hurt."

Jane's face was pale and her cheeks appeared gaunter than usual as she turned her emerald green eyes on Abby. "So are you," she said with a small smile though there was no humour in it. She was sitting on a high stool and was bending over slightly, her arm pressed against her chest in much the same way Abby wanted to press her own arm against her ribs.

She felt a pang of sadness in her chest as she donned a set of gloves that she found. "As I mentioned before, I've been treated," she said. "Vasir administered... first aid when we were in the shuttle. My injuries are bearable. Take off your shirt. Let's... have a look." Again thoughts of the spectre came and went, leaving behind a dull ache and a brief, disturbing flash of anger. She tried to hide it but Jane had been paying attention.

"Why are you so angry Abby?" She queried softly as she leaned forward and pulled her shirt over her head. Abby winched when she saw a spread of welts over Jane's back and she remembered the krogan's shotgun blast. She had been worried that it had hit Liara but it appeared as if Jane took the brunt of it.

"I'm not angry Shepard," she said all too quickly. "I'm worried. And exhausted. And yes, I'm hurt. And shocked." She glared at the woman and hissed softly. "You should've told me about Asura." She broke open a medigel packet and carefully spread some over the wounds on Jane's back with a bit more force than was necessarily needed.

The commander didn't say anything but sat very still as she finished with her back. When Abby realised that she wasn't going to say anything she sniffed and again felt that brief spark of anger. She glanced at the monitor but Liara hadn't reappeared. Asura was standing with Feron, keeping an eye on his vitals but her gaze kept coming back to her. There wasn't a distinct feeling of need in her eyes, but Abby could tell that Asura was as aware of her as she was. At least the drell seemed to be doing a little better and Abby felt more at ease about the medigel that she had administered. She was preparing a syringe for Jane when the monitor flashed to life. Instead of Liara, Mordin appeared, his dark eyes looking around the room with interest. Abby stopped what she was doing immediately and went to him, changing her gloves as she did so. Because she had very little interaction with him, she had forgotten that the salarian was among the few crew members who were still on board. She opened her mouth to talk to him but he was already three steps ahead of her.

"I've been briefed on the situation Dr. Gable," he said. "I find it absolutely deplorable that one can torture another being for two years. Deplorable!"

Abby grimaced and went to the bed. "In my experience people have the capacity to do terrible things to each other," she pointed out. "That's why I work with animals. Professor, I have _no_ idea what to do. My clinic back home has... very basic necessities. I don't know how to work with this equiptment."

Mordin wasn't looking at her but at something to his left. "I have his vitals in front of me," he said, seemingly ignoring her statement. "Also the treatment that he's received in his time here. Have you looked at it?"

Abby shook her head but she saw Asura motioned to a computer screen in the corner of the room, indicating that Liara _had_ sent it to her. She didn't bother pointing out to Mordin that even if she _had_ read it, she would most probably not have understood what it meant.

"I've been busy with Jane," she pointed out. "What would you suggest I do first Professor?"

The salarian's eyes widened slightly as he tried to peer beyond his camera angle. "Have you been injured Commander?"

Behind her Jane stirred and stood up so that she could step into view. "Just had a bit of a bump Professor," she said with a small smile. "Please, can you help Dr. Gable? I think Feron's need is more pressing than mine."

"Of course, of course," Mordin said and turned his attention back to Abby. "How rudimentary was your facility Dr. Gable?"

Abby hesitated. "I... still used an x-ray machine occasionally," she confessed. "It..."

"No no no!" The salarian burst out. "Do you _want_ to give yourself cancer? No Dr. Gable, you're going to have to listen to me very carefully. The machinery here is considerably more complicated than yours..."

* * *

><p><strong>They worked methodically and Jane felt her blooming respect for Abby change to deep admiration.<strong> She followed Mordin's instructions without question, doing everything that he asked of her as quickly and efficiently as her abilities allowed. Jane also began to understand the depth of how threatening her disease was to her when she saw her drop several instruments that she worked with and stumble twice for no apparent reason. She managed to catch herself before she fell down both times and she never let it break her stride but Jane realised that it had to be very frustrating. And threatening. As her motor function deteriorated, so did her ability to not only do her job but take care of herself.

Jane sighed and, seeing that she wasn't needed, left the infirmary. She went back to the main control room because she suspected that that was where Liara was. She made sure to count every dead mercenary that she saw. She kept her gun ready in case there might be some survivors but they were either hiding or nonexistent.

The only good thing about Abby's situation, Jane thought as she neared the chamber, was that at least the vet was here and she could help. She didn't know how much any of them would've been able to help Feron. Not that they didn't have problems of their own to deal with. Looking at the base around her, Jane realised that her first concern that she had to address was what to do with it all. What she should've done was turn it over to the Council but Vasir's death made her hesitant. She still felt that she had followed the only course available to her when she killed the asari spectre but she knew that there _would_ be an inquisition. Frankly, Jane didn't have the energy for it. She had enough black against her name from working with Cerberus and she didn't want to add more controversy to her name. The only other option that she saw was that they destroy the base and, considering the amount of dead in it, Jane didn't think that it was such a bad idea. In her opinion, no good could come from whatever secrets the Shadow Broker hid.

She wasn't surprised to find Liara still standing in front of the consoles in the main chamber, her face filled with shadows cast off by the monitor. She looked up when Jane entered and stiffened, a flash of trepidation in her brilliantly blue eyes.

"Feron..." She started frightened but Jane shook her head and spared a glance at the massive corpse of the yahg. _Are your people's deaths on my hands or yours?_

"Mordin's talking Abby through it," she said. "Asura's helping her so there's really no need for me to be there."

Liara frowned at the mention of the Ardat Yakshi and called up a monitor. When Jane walked around to her side of the console she saw that it was from a camera within the infirmary. "Do you think they..." Liara hesitated. "Should be left on their own?"

Jane didn't reply immediately but looked around for a chair and pulled the massive one the Broker must've been using closer. "Abby will give everything that she has to save Feron," she said tiredly. "And Asura will make sure that she's alright. It's... out of my hands Liara."

Liara brow raised in surprise as she turned to Jane. The Commander frowned at her, not sure what the look meant. "What?" she queried, perhaps a bit more harshly than she intended.

Liara's brow climbed higher onto her forehead and she turned away from her. For a moment she didn't think that the asari would answer but then her shoulders stiffened and she said blankly without turning around.

"I didn't think I'd hear you say those words Jane."

Confused now, Jane shifted so that she could try and see Liara's face. "What do you mean?"

She watched as Liara balled her fist for a moment and tap the console, then the asari crossed her arms and turned around. She didn't appear hostile, but Jane could tell that she was expecting an attack and it made her instantly angry. She fought down the urge to snap at her and waited patiently for Liara to reply.

"You're not someone who lets go easily Jane," Liara said slowly. "And for some reason I don't fully understand, you're very attached to Dr. Gable. I find it interesting that you're willing to just let her go her own way especially where someone as dangerous as Asura is involved."

Jane glared at her, the urge to snap stronger. "Asura cares for Abby," she said. "I saw that even when she was on the Normandy after we killed Lenelle. She'll protect her with her life." She hesitated and fumed. "And what do you mean I don't let go easily?!"

Liara didn't reply but relaxed her arms and dropped them to her side so that she could brace herself against the console. "How do you see things moving on from here Jane?" she asked instead. "What do you think we're going to do?"

Annoyed that Liara didn't answer her question, Jane looked away and glared at the dead body. "The moment the Normandy comes we leave," she said. "We destroy the base. We can't leave it here for people to stumble upon it and there's no sense in giving it over to the Council. There's no telling what information the Broker's gathered over the years. Best if we just destroy it all. Enough people have paid for it with their blood."

"Exactly Jane."

Jane looked back to Liara in confusion. There was a dangerous look of calculation in the asari's eyes that made her uncomfortable. She began to wonder whether she was hearing Liara correctly because it felt as if they were talking two completely different languages. Seeing her confusion Liara stepped aside and motioned to the console.

"There's no telling what information lies here," she said. "The Broker's been at this for _years_. He has an information network that rivals the Council and Cerberus's _combined._ He has people in every government, on every planet. Jane, this is an incredibly extensive network." Her mouth thinned as she took a breath to steal herself against the onslaught Jane could feel building up in her chest.

"We can't destroy it."

Jane frowned as she stood up to face Liara on a more equal level, ignoring her body's protests. "Liara, no good can come from this!" She said. "What do you want us to do? Remain here and guard the ship? We don't have the resources to do so. And there's no telling if we can even use this!"

The asari shook her head stubbornly. "We can," she said. "I've had a look Jane, he has no passwords or network security systems. This whole system is here. Ready for use. I've... I've already started responding to some messages coming in! Nobody knows what happened here today and we killed everybody who did! His operatives are just carrying on... Business as usual."

Angry, Jane jabbed a finger at the biotic. "And is this what it was to you?" She snapped. "Business as usual? Was this a business deal from the beginning? Was this your plan from the start? To... To just kill him and then take his place? Because that's what you're suggesting, isn't it? That we just remain here and pretend that _nothing_'s wrong."

Liara glared at Jane's finger then shrugged. "I don't expect you to stay here and hold my hand Jane," she said coldly. "And I'm not _asking_ for your approval. I see an opportunity here. And _no,_ I didn't come here to do this, but if there's one thing I've learned from you it's to use what's at your disposal. As Vasir said, you used Cerberus to fight against the Collectors. You didn't stand on your moral high ground then and refuse their aid. This is no different."

Shepard stared at her for several seconds as she tried to process what she heard. Shaking her head, she took a step back. "Liara, I don't understand you," she said, not knowing what else to say. "I don't know what's become of you. You imply that this is about rescuing Feron, yet you hardly spared him a second's notice when we finally found him. You didn't even think of him as we made our way here did you? I could see it. Your mind was elsewhere, focusing on reaching this room and seeing _that_ creature." She sliced her hand in the direction of the yahg. "Feron was just your excuse!"

For the first time Liara looked angry as she took an impulsive step towards Jane. "My attention was focused on keeping you alive!" She snapped. "I didn't think about Feron because I had _you_ to worry about! I had to keep an eye on Asura! When faced with loosing you..." She realised that she had started shouting and trailed off, staring at Jane in horror. "We're doing it again," she whispered. "Jane, we're fighting _again._"

Exasperated, Jane took another step back. _Again?_ She thought. _We haven't stopped. Ever since I've returned from the dead, we've had one long, drawn out argument with periods of cease fire. _

"Liara, _I don't understand you," _she said again, wishing with all her heart that the asari would listen to her. "I don't and I _want_ to, but I don't. I don't understand why you came here, how you could so easily suggest that we use Abby to bring us here. I don't understand how you could be so focused on getting revenge one moment and then... then refuse to leave my side because you're afraid that _I_ might die." The urge to cry came to her yet she fought it down hard. She had practice doing so. Shepard had not gotten where she was in the Alliance because she carried her heart on her sleeve. "I don't know what you want and I certainly don't understand why you would want to stay here and... And become that." She motioned to yahg again.

Liara was still looking at her in horror and she actually took a step away from Jane. She turned her back on the Spectre and stood there, her hands braced against the console.

"Jane," she said softly. "Jane, tell me honestly, how did you think that this would end?"

Shepard hesitated, still breathing deeply in an attempt to control her emotions. "Liara this isn't what we need to discuss right now," she pointed out with forced calm.

The asari shook her head, still not looking at Jane. "Trust me," she whispered. "It is Jane. Please, please just answer the question."

Realising that she was losing the battle with her emotions, Jane let out a slow breath and put her hands in her hips, trying to fake exasperation. "We'd leave," she said. "Destroy the ship or... Take it to the Council. We'd go back to Illium and just..." She didn't know how to finish the sentence but Liara turned around again to look at her.

"And everything would just go back to normal right?" she said softly. "You did this... Not necessarily because you wanted to save Feron or wanted to get involved but... You did it because you thought that if I could finish this, close down this 'obsession' of mine as you had called it, then I would rejoin your crew. And things would just be alright."

Uncomfortable, Jane crossed her arms. "Not in so many words," she said quietly. "But I wanted to give you peace. I owe it to you."

A terrible look of pain crossed Liara's features as she shook her head. "Jane, being on your crew is not going to give me peace," she whispered. "And neither will being by your side. We're broken Jane. You and I... We're broken. And... I think it's time we just admit it." The asari blinked and there were tears in her eyes as she turned away from Jane. "We have been fighting ever since you came back. Sometimes it's me, sometimes it's you. We hurt each other. And we disagree. And we misunderstand..." Her voice chocked. "Jane, I don't want to carry on like this."

"Then stop it!" Jane snapped. "Stop _fighting_ me Liara. Stop _using_ me and my crew to get what you want! Just... Just ask. Just listen. Just... Just accept..."

"You're authority?" Liara intercepted her sentence. "Jane what do you want from me? Do you want an obedient little servant? A quiet archaeologist who agrees with everything you say? Do you want a crew member to fight for you or do you want an ally?"

It was becoming harder to breathe and the pressure that she had felt in her chest before was nothing compared to the agony she felt now. Jane turned and wanted to run away, to remove herself from the tidal wave of conflict that she could not stop and from the questions that she could not answer.

"Liara, it's not about what I want," she said hoarsely. "It's about what you want from me. I don't know what you want. I don't know what you're willing to give." She blinked, almost losing her battle against her tears. "Coming here you gave me such mixed signals. One moment you're charging off into battle, completely ignoring me and the next you're saying that you cannot stand loosing me. Then... Then you say... You say we're broken?" Her legs refused to hold her any longer and she sank down on the chair she had vacated earlier. "How can you say that? How can you think that I'd just accept it? What do you want me to do? Just turn around and walk away? Leave you to this?!"

What shamed her was that Liara, although she had been crying, seemed so calm that Jane wanted to scream at her. With a broken expression on her face, she stepped towards Jane and took her hands, kneeling before her.

"Jane, I meant every word," she said. "And that's... That's why I _can't_ stay beside you. That's why we're the kind of broken that... I think that's _why_ we're broken. Because we are pieces that can't fit together. Not anymore. You don't know what you want from me Jane and I know that what I want from you..." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "You can't give that to me. Not anymore." She squeezed Jane's hands, then brought them to her lips and kissed them. "Garrus said to me," she carried on softly as Jane felt herself trembling uncontrollably under Liara's touch. "That we have to see each other for what we are and what we have become. I think he also meant that we have to accept that the places we thought we had in each other's lives are not ours to have anymore." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "If we can accept that then maybe we can open ourselves to other possibilities. And opportunities. Which will help the other. Even if it's not in the way the other had thought she'd need help."

Jane was vaguely aware that she had lost, that in the face of Liara's calm, her own shattered emotions could not hold their ground. She wanted to fight and scream and rage against what Liara had said but her calm voice held the truth that Shepard had denied ever since she left Liara's office the first time. That there was no place for her in Liara's world anymore and that, regardless of their history, she could not shape the asari's life to suit her own needs. That was why she had been so angry with Liara for killing the Shadow Broker as she did, because she saw her slip away in that instant and become something different. Unable to stop herself she started crying, surrendering herself completely to the emotion.

She cried like she had when she was finally alone after Virmire and she cried like she had the night that Samara left.

And, Liara held her. She sat down next to her and pulled her into her arms and held her, soothing her, whispering unintelligible words that meant nothing to her. Past the pain in her chest, Jane could feel not a scream, but two words that repeated themselves over and _over_ in her mind until they finally flowed past her lips and became more.

"I can't. I can't Liara. I can't do it. I can't let go."

_The End of Chapter 23_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Dreaming.**

_It was strange,_ Liara thought as she held onto Jane. _She had dreamt of doing this for as long as she's known the woman, but she would never have predicted the circumstances._

Murmuring softly to the commander, Liara was quietly amazed at herself for feeling _so calm._ In that one moment that she had realised that she and Jane might _never_ see eye to eye again, a fog felt as if it had been lifted from her mind and she _accepted_ it. Just as she had accepted the possibility that she might remain here alone when the Normandy left. It didn't scare her. She had worked alone as an archaeologist and in a strange way, remaining behind was like starting on a new dig. There was information here, a trough of treasure to be discovered. She knew that some of stuff that she'd find wouldn't be pleasant but even archaeology had its skeletons.

She knew that Jane would understand eventually when she's had some time to think about it. If it had been anybody else volunteering to remain behind then she might've been pleased with the idea of taking over the Broker's resources. But, things were different because it was _Liara_ who wanted to remain behind. The asari suspected that Jane lived two years in the past and will do so until she had had the time to sit back and think about where she was and come to terms with what happened to her. That's why this mission had probably been so hard on her because she was faced with the naked truth of how much had changed.

For Liara and for herself.

Liara sighed softly and rubbed Jane's back, noticing that she had stopped crying. Seeing her like this hurt. She hadn't thought that Jane was capable of showing this much emotion. But, perhaps Garrus had been right as well, that the Commander had always had this raw edge to her when it came to feelings but Liara was just aware of it for the first time. She remembered the days that followed Kaidan's death and how calm Jane had been about it all. As if she was completely at peace with her decision. But, what had she done behind closed doors?

Again, Liara couldn't help but wonder what had truly changed in the past two years. She could not shake the feeling that there was more to Jane's pain. It was as if Liara's choice and actions aggravated an open wound, one _she_ didn't cause.

_The Justicar,_ she thought again and felt a touch of bitterness. _Her name came up too many times for her to have been just a regular crew member._

It dawned on her that Jane was so quiet that she wondered whether the commander was still conscious. She panicked and sat up quickly, pushing Jane away from her so that she could look at her. She was still awake but she looked completely exhausted, her face pale and her eyes red from crying. She didn't look at Liara but stared at the yahg's body, her breathing shallow.

"Jane," Liara said softly, whispering the name. "I think I should get you to the infirmary." She remembered the blow the woman had taken, the sound it made and the way her body had sailed through the air like rag doll. "Dr. Gable should have a look at you to."

Jane closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head tiredly. "I'm fine," she whispered and started to get up but then decided against it. "Don't worry." Her replies were short but without anger or _any_ emotion for that matter. It frightened Liara a little but she wasn't going to be discouraged. Without giving Jane much of a choice, she put an arm around her and stood up, pulling the commander with her. The woman winched in pain and didn't move away from her. When Liara started walking, she moved with her and they left the chamber together. The walk to the infirmary felt endless and they were very quiet. They had said all that they could say to each other in the moments that had passed. Liara found Jane's silence more agonising than her tears because it was filled with everything that she didn't say. But it didn't shake the calm she held nor did she feel guilty because she knew that she had seen the true root of their problem. And Jane saw it too, which was why she had cried so much.

Nothing hurt more than the truth.

In the infirmary, Abby and Asura were still busy with Feron. Liara spared them a glance and took Jane to a bed on the furthest side of the room. Abby glanced at them with mild alarm but Liara made a brief, _carry on_ motion with her hand, signalling that she should finish what she was doing first. By Liara's count, they had been busy with Feron for almost an hour. She helped Jane lie down and peeled off her armour without any protest from the woman. Again she was struck by the irony of it all, thinking that she had always wanted to undress the Spectre. Or, when she had been on the Normandy SR1 anyway. Her dreams had changed when Jane died.

Content that the commander was comfortable, Liara moved away from the bed to get her some medigel and painkillers. She found a half filled syringe on the one cabinet and wondered who it had been intended for. She also found some pain medication that she recognised from her time living behind Chakwas's infirmary and drew up a low dose, frightened that she might overdose the woman. Jane watched her as she returned and didn't object when she injected her with both the medigel and the painkiller.

"I hope that's alright," she whispered as she drew away. "You'll be more comfortable."

Jane's eyes remained on her unblinking until she sighed and closed her eyes. Liara felt awkward suddenly and stepped away from the bed to look for a blanket. She was surprised to see that Asura was gone but Abby was still by the bed, looking at her omni-tool and fiddling with Feron's IV lines. She turned when she heard Liara behind her and glanced at Jane, her dark eyes worried. She didn't say anything but removed her hand from the IV and braced herself against the bed as she shifted her balance to turn towards Liara. She was as pale as Jane but her dark eyes were alert when she met Liara's gaze.

"We've done what we can," she drawled in her stronger accent. "Mordin seems pleased. It's a bit harder for me to judge but... he's still alive."

Not wanting to be distracted by her own relief and guilt, Liara didn't look at Feron, but kept her gaze on Dr. Gable. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "I realise that... you've had a long day."

Abby grimaced but didn't comment. Instead, she motioned to Jane. "What did you give her?"

"Some medigel," Liara replied. "And a painkiller. She was hit very hard."

Frowning at the commander, Abby seemed to gather herself and push away from the bed. She planted her feet apart for balance but Liara still saw her sway. She wanted to reach out and steady the vet but Abby moved forward before she could touch her, pulling a pair of gloves from a box close by.

"I'll do a scan," she said. "Check for fractures and internal bleeding but you should pray she doesn't have any. My time for intensive surgery has come and gone." Her tone was dry and bitter. "Were you injured?"

"Shot," Liara replied, still keeping an eye on the woman's progress. "Flesh wound and it's been treated. The rest is mostly bruises. You?" She noticed the way Abby tucked her one arm into her side.

The vet sniffed as she reached the bed, her dark eyes scanning Jane's person. "Bruised and battered," she replied shortly. "Nothing that will kill me. Jane?" Her tone was apprehensive and her hand moved to Jane's wrist when the woman didn't reply. Liara saw her feel for a pulse, her thin hand trembling against the commander's arm. Satisfied she went to the head of the bed and motioned to Liara to stay where she was.

"Help me turn her on her back," she said. "Carefully, just pick her leg up over the other and push her hip. I'll steady her head." They worked quickly and quietly. When Jane was settled, Abby moved around the bed, checking her skin for any wounds. All the while, her dark eyes studied Shepard's features until she finally reached out and touched her cheek, smoothing a piece of auburn hair out of her face. The gesture was kinder than her tone of voice.

"Let me prepare the scanner," she said to Liara, who was staying well out of the way, sensing the vet's mood. "You don't have to be here. She's out for the time being."

Unsure of what to do, Liara gave her a questioning look. "Where is Asura?" she queried. "She helped you before right?"

Abby didn't look at her but had put her omni-tool down on the medical bed's control panel. "She got it into her head to find a place to rest and something to eat." Her tone never changed. "I expect she'll be back shortly. It's not a bad idea considering, but I'm not going to leave the infirmary until the Normandy comes." She paused and glanced at Liara. "The Normandy _is_ coming, right?"

Liara nodded, watching the bed's machinery as it moved overhead, drifting over Jane's body. Her memories flashed to the corpse that she had brought to Cerberus and she shuddered. "They're on their way," she said. "ETA five or so hours, shouldn't take more than that. The Normandy's faster than the crafts that brought us here." Abby's features softened for the first time to relief as she nodded to herself. There was a flash and suddenly an anatomical scan of Jane appeared above the still commander's body.

Here, both Liara and Abby had to take a moment to collect themselves. It was a very detailed scan, showing every organ, every bone and every other structure inside Jane's body. And, it showed all her implants. Abby's body jerked and she made a grab for the bed to steady herself but Liara reacted faster and steadied her. She expected Abby to pull away but the vet merely stared in front of her. Liara hoped that her face didn't mirror the human's shock but she suspected that it was very probable.

There wasn't a bone in Jane's body that hadn't been worked on. The implants showed up like bright stars on the scan and completely covered her body. And there were other connections, other anomalies. Broken down like this, Jane hardly seemed human.

It was Abby who moved first, pulling away from Liara and reaching out to touch the scan with a shaky hand. Her features were still lined with shock and when she blinked, tears ran down her cheeks. Yet, she didn't cry as she carefully manoeuvred the picture, checking to see whether she could spot any injuries beyond all the work that had been done on Jane. Liara could only stare at it, horrified by what she saw.

_I did this,_ she thought. _This is my doing._ She felt a tight knot in her throat and her own tears threatened to surface but she held them back. _Don't shy away from what you've done. If you had not, she would've been dead. And all of us, _all_ of us would've been lost. Feron and Dr. Gable included. _

She was very quick to remind Jane that _she_ had changed in two years but it had never been as apparent to Liara as it was now that Shepard had changed as well. _How does dying shape you?_ She thought as she saw Abby zoom in on a certain section and study it. _Does it change you as much as those that you leave behind?_

"There's bruising around her liver and kidneys," Abby said softly. "And bleeding. But it's stopped. If you consider the time that's passed since the blow till now, it's not nearly enough to be severe. The liver's an incredible organ. It can regenerate itself, even in an adult. In cows they..." She hesitated and blushed. "It's hard to determine how many fractures she has. I can't see any but..." She trailed off. "You might have to pass this onto the Normandy, ask Miranda to have a look at it. Or Chakwas. I can't pick up anything life threatening but it doesn't meant that it isn't there." She turned around abruptly and went to a small medical tray that stood beside Feron's bed. She checked up on the drell and picked up a vial of medication. Limping back to Liara she prepared a syringe and the asari could hear her muttering numbers under her breath as she calculated a dose.

"I'm just going to sedate her," she explained to Liara. "She's out now but she'll wake up again if I don't. I think the best thing for her will be sleep. The world can do without the great Commander Jane Shepard for a few hours. I think she needs a moment in her own mind as well."

Frowning, Liara watched as Abby searched for a vein in Jane's arm and administered the drug. It took the vet a while of intense concentration because her hands were shaking so much that she could hardly hold the needle steady. She poked Jane twice before she got it right, cursing every time she did so.

"What do you mean by that?" Liara asked when she was done.

Shutting off the scanner, Abby straightened and fixed Liara with a blank look. Her eyes were colder again and her mouth thinned as she looked at the commander and peeled off her gloves. "Did you two have words?"

The question surprised Liara who took a step back and crossed her arms defensively. "What do you mean?"

Frowning at her, Abby let the gloves drop to the floor and pointed to Jane's face. "I might not know Jane as long as the rest of you," she said simply, but there was something in her eyes that gave Liara the impression that she was bending the truth. "But I know that there is a very short list of people who'd be able to make the Commander upset enough to cry. Given the way you two have been at each other and how much emotion's behind it, I'll say that you're one of two, maybe three people on the list. You've upset her. I think she needs to sleep it off." There was a grudging look of acceptance in Abby's eyes as she turned back to Jane. "We're all allowed the luxury of falling apart," she said. "Jane isn't. She doesn't allow herself that. So, she needs rest and I don't want you upsetting her again."

Not sure whether she should be angry or amused, Liara relaxed her arms and smiled dryly. "Are you chasing me out of the infirmary?" she queried. Abby's eyes held no humour as she nodded.

"I guess I am Dr. T'soni."

They looked at each other for a long time until Liara finally realised that she wasn't going to get around the vet. And, when Asura showed up again, she might just enforce the vet's wishes. So, Liara inclined her head and stepped back, moving to Feron's bed to touch his hand.

"I'll be in the main chamber," she said. "Call me if there's any change. I'll forward her scans to the Normandy."

She didn't wait for Abby's nod, but left the room without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Bracing herself against the bed, not trusting her body to keep her upright if she moved, Abby watched Liara go.<strong> When the asari left the room she felt a cold hand find its way to hers and squeeze it slightly.

"You knew I was awake." The voice was a whisper.

Abby sighed and turned to see Jane Shepard looking at her. Her eyes were dull as the sedative began to take a hold on her but they were no less intense. She smiled politely, the kind of smile she'd use for her clients.

"Not for long."

Jane didn't smile, but there was a spark of it in her eyes. And gratitude. "Why?"

Uncomfortable, Abby shrugged. "I knew you didn't want to talk to her," she said softly. "Seemed the best way to get her out of your hair. And you need rest, I can't give you anything else." When Jane blinked slowly she thought she was going to drift off but the commander was holding onto consciousness with the same vigour that she did onto life.

"And you don't want to talk to me either," Jane whispered, her eyes drifting close.

Abby considered her reply carefully, feeling a lump in her throat. "Our time for talking's not now Jane," she said. "When the time's right, we'll have our conversation. You're not ready for it and neither am I. Sleep now, please. You'll feel better when ye wake."

Jane didn't reply but her breathing was definitively deeper now. She shifted and Abby, instinctively knowing what she wanted to do, helped her turn back onto her side so that she could get off of her injured back. She thought that Jane had slipped away by the time that she had settled and decided to find a blanket for her. Before she could leave though, she felt a hand touch her side, prompting her to turn back.

"You know me very well Abby."

Abby didn't reply but waited the commander out. When she was sure that she had gone to sleep, she moved away from the bed as she had planned and retrieved a blanket from the stash Asura had found earlier. She spread it over Jane and carefully tucked it in around the woman. Alone now except for the sleeping injured, she could feel the silence of the base stretch around her.

"Maybe in another life time I was you," she whispered. "Maybe this was all a game and I played it."

She went back to Feron when she was done and checked on his vitals, making sure that they were within the parameters that Mordin gave her. Then, she stood in the middle of the room between her two patients and didn't know what else to do. She wanted to sit down but didn't trust her body to let her up again without assistance. She wanted to pace, but she was afraid that she might fall. But, most of all, she wanted lie down, curl herself up into a miserable bundle and cry her heart out. She had a headache and her chest ached more with every breath that she took. The medication Vasir had given her had long since run its course.

Yet, she didn't give herself the luxury of a break down and the pain she could push aside and ignore. There were people in her care. It didn't feel as if it meant much, with Vasir's body cooling a couple of yards from her in a miserable corridor, but she held onto it none the less. And she certainly didn't want to think about Vasir.

Asura found her like that, coming into the room with a tray laden with two bowls and bottle of something to drink. When she saw Abby standing in the middle of the room, she put the tray down immediately and rushed to her, taking her by the arm and guiding her to a chair. Abby was now aware that her body was trembling and the tremors felt worse than it ever had. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to focus but it was hard.

"Abigail," Asura said to her in a soft and insisted voice. "I think it's time you get some rest."

Abby licked her lips but shook her head. "I have to be here," she said softly. "Something might go wrong."

If Asura wanted to protest, she didn't show it and rather went back to the tray and brought it closer. She handed Abby a bowl of what looked like oats with some fruit in it. It was warm and smelled wonderfully comforting yet Abby could not make herself pick up the spoon and try it. Sitting down the tremors were better, but they hadn't faded completely. Asura waited for a few minutes and picking at the bowl that she brought for herself before she finally commented.

"When last did you have a decent meal?"

Abby smiled at her but had no answer. "I can't remember," she said. "Yourself?"

Asura smiled weakly and shrugged. "Just before I spoke to you last, when you had just reached Illium. Ages ago."

They looked at each other and Abby, unable to help herself, reached out and rested her hand on the asari's leg, craving her touch. She didn't want to draw attention to the fact so she balanced the bowl on her lap and picked up the spoon.

"What happened to you Asura?" she queried softly. "How did you get from Tetra to here?" She hesitated. "We've got time to talk." She risked scooping up some food and tried to bring it to her mouth but it fell off and onto her lap. Asura noticed it but instead of making an issue she smiled.

"I could feed you," she pointed out, the humour in her voice telling Abby that she wasn't serious, but her eyes grave none the less, telling Abby that she was concerned.

She smiled and grudgingly took her hand away from Asura's leg, so that she could bring the bowl closer to her mouth. The smell of the food was making her mouth water and she began to realise how incredibly hungry she was. "You won't survive the experience," she said and tried again, this time with success.

Pleased, Asura returned her attention to her own food and they ate in silence until she finally started telling Abby of her journey here, of how she had been drawn to Omega by Martin Fen and manipulated into coming to the base with him. She didn't say it in so many words, but Abby knew that she had killed the Shadow Broker's agent by melding with him.

Martin Fen. The man she knew as the one in black. Another one of the Broker's top agents.

Because she knew that it was expected of her, she told her own tale when Asura finished hers, starting with when she had her first flash back into Lenelle's memories in After Life but skimming over a lot of the details like how Vasir had captured her in Illium and how she had saved the Spectre's life. She felt that it wasn't a topic she wanted to discuss with the Ardat Yakshi, not yet anyway. She still needed to come to terms with the asari's death and sort out what she felt about it. It felt like a lifetime since they had left Omega and in a sense, it had been. A lot had changed.

Asura was quiet when she finished, their food long gone and their empty bowls forgotten on the floor. She looked miserable and angry at the same time and when Abby reached out to touch her again she shifted her leg away. Wary, Abby shifted back and waited for her to formulate the question she saw in her eyes.

"So," Asura said finally. "This all started before you left Omega?"

Abby nodded, again thinking that it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Before I called you?"

She flinched, immediately sensing where the conversation was going and nodded. "I couldn't tell you what was going on Asura," she said immediately before the Ardat Yakshi could say anything else. "I didn't want to get you involved."

"Because you didn't trust me?" The betrayal was very clear in her voice.

Abby shook her head immediately. "Because I didn't want to get you involved," she insisted. "Asura, I didn't want you to know how... how strong Lenelle's memories were inside me. I'm not going to lie to you when I say that it scared the shit out of me. I knew that the path that we were on was going to lead us straight to those who were responsible for your family's death. I didn't want you near this." She motioned to the base. "I didn't want you involved." She hesitated and frowned, remembering something else. "And you made me angry. By saying that you wouldn't have _let_ Shepard take me if you knew of her intentions."

Asura had the grace to blush and shifted away from her, looking towards Feron. "I said that I was sorry," she pointed out.

Abby followed her gaze and realised suddenly that she was long overdue on checking up on her patients. She pushed herself up wearily, encouraged that her headache at least was gone. Food was an incredible remedy. Feron was still stable and she couldn't help but feel a touch of pride in her work simply because she had managed to do everything Mordin told her. He had been a very good guide. She made a note of the drell's vitals then went to Jane's side. She took more time with the commander and, after some consideration, motioned to Asura to come and help her turn her on her back again so that she could do another scan. She had had no feedback from the Normandy, but she wanted to make sure that Jane wasn't bleeding to death.

She wasn't and Abby took extra care to make sure that Jane was lying comfortably on her side again when they were done. She reminded herself that she owed Asura thanks for all her assistance today and realised suddenly that she knew what she wanted to add to their previous conversation.

"I don't owe you anything Asura." The Ardat Yakshi looked at her startled from across the bed but Abby didn't give her time to reply. "We don't owe each other anything. You saved me and I saved you. We share a lifetime in memories but... we've actually only known each other for a couple of days. By rights, we're two strangers. We might know the other's deepest, darkest or most painful memory but in truth I don't even know how you drink your tea. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

Asura didn't and shook her head wordlessly.

Abby sighed and felt like casting her hands up to the sky, demanding to know why she had not been born with the gift of the gab. Words always felt as if they failed her when she needed them the most.

"I don't know you," she said. "And in a lot of ways you don't know me. We have a good feel for each other. But there are missing gaps. And if you ever want to lay claim to me again or demand an explanation to something I've done, we have to fill in those gaps." She paused, seeing the fear in Asura's eyes. "Don't look like I'm breaking up with you," she said a little bit irritated. "We're not in a relationship. We're necessary in the other's lives, but that's completely different."

Asura still looked scared, clearly trying to puzzle out what Abby meant. "What are you saying Abby?" she whispered softly, making the vet sigh.

"I'm saying that we should work at this Asura," she said. "Before we go making any more demands or assumptions we have to get our story straight. We have to get to know each other. We have to become friends if that's possible because for all you know, we might have _completely _clashing personalities. You know more than _anybody_ else out there that I have _nobody_ here. Nobody. I'm completely out of my depth. I have nowhere to go, no place to turn to." She grimaced, thankful that Jane was asleep, thinking about what Aria had offered her. "But that doesn't make me desperate enough to be unhappy with someone or make them unhappy. I'm not just going to leave with you Asura and run off into the sunset just because my damned body tells me to. I want more than that and so should you."

She was relieved to see that Asura finally seemed to understand what she meant. She saw admiration in the way the Ardat Yakshi looked at her and clarity radiate from her eyes. And, she saw a spark of humour, that wicked spark of humour that occasionally showed itself in the most awkward moments.

"How _much_ more do you want?" She queried, her voice golden with flirtatious humour.

Surprised with herself, Abby laughed and blushed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're completely missing the point," she said exasperated but smiled. She moved to Asura's side of the bed because she wanted to and Asura, sensing her intention, opened her arms and embraced her.

"I want this to work Asura," Abby whispered as she allowed herself a moment to savour the Ardat Yakshi's touch. "But I need to know one crucial thing first..."

The Ardat Yakshi hesitated then held her even tighter. "What?" she breathed into her ear, making her shiver and rendering her mouth dry immediately. _So much for being friends._ She even forgot about the discomfort of her ribs.

"How _do_ you like your tea?"

Asura chuckled under her breath and shrugged. "I don't like tea, not the stuff that you humans drink anyway." she pointed out and grinned when Abby pushed away from her in mock horror.

"Well then," the welsh woman said dramatically. "We might have a slight problem..."

_The End of Chapter 24. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Transition. **

There was still a lot more that Asura wanted to tell Abby, to ask her. But, as they sat down again, Jack came into the infirmary and it made her pause.

Asura wasn't entirely sure where she stood with the biotic. She was the first Normandy crew member that she had encountered, back on that fateful day that Jack followed Abby when she snuck away from the ship. She had heard from Abby that Jack had been assigned to 'watch her back' in the beginning and the little biotic took the role to heart. It was she who had stood between Lenelle and the vet when the Ardat Yakshi tried to kill her. Asura was grateful towards her, but she still got the impression that Jack would stand between _her_ and Abby if she saw the need. She also picked up very quickly that Jack had a very lax way of looking at killing and violence. As much as it horrified her, she admired that freedom. Because killing _excited_ her, she tried to be very careful how she approached it and made very sure that she killed only in self defence or the defence of others.

Or, that had been her plan originally but Lenelle had warped it…

Grimacing as she noted the way Abby smiled at Jack when she came into the room, Asura reached out and took the woman's hand, studying Jack as she first made a detour to Shepard's bed. She stood there for a moment, then - satisfied that the commander was alright - Jack approached them. Her expression was neutral as she glanced first at Asura and then at Abby. Her piercing gaze found where their hands were entwined together and she actually glared, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Garrus and I found some rooms," she said. "We did a sweep of the whole fucking base. I think you should go lie down Doc."

_Don't we all?_ Asura glanced at Abby to see her reaction but the woman looked surprisingly calm as she shook her head.

"I'm alright for now Jack," she said. "I'll wait around until the Normandy comes. I don't want to leave them."

The biotic responded by intensifying her glare. "Then take a wink on the fucking floor," she snapped. "Has _anybody_ looked at you yet? You were in a fucking car crash!"

Abby smiled but a shadow crossed her features as she shrugged. "It was a bump," she said. "No more. I'm fine Jack and I'm not going to lie down on the floor." She glanced at Asura. "Not now."

Wondering what the look meant, Asura smiled at her, but she felt awkward under Jack's intense gaze so she let Abby's hand go and stood up. "I have to go see to something," she said and glanced at Jack. "Will you sit with her until I return?"

Jack's features relaxed and Asura couldn't shake the sense that it was because _she_ was leaving. "Yeah, sure," the biotic said but didn't move. "It's not as if there's anything else to do around here. Garrus and I did a sweep of the base and there aren't any fuckers left."

Nodding, Asura returned her attention to Abby. She wanted to bend down and kiss her on the cheek but Jack's gaze stopped her. "I'll come back," she said awkwardly. "Call if you need help. And... lying down for a moment or two might not be such a bad idea."

Abby reached out and briefly touched her hand, smiling as she did so. "I'll be here when you come back," she said then turned her attention to Jack. "_You_ don't have any injuries, do you?"

She could tell from the vet's tone of voice that she was joking with the biotic, who didn't look like the kind of person who'd just let _anybody_ touch her. Asura left them but stopped at the door and looked back into the room. Jack continued to remain standing in front of the woman, her body language awkward and defensive. She turned around abruptly and stormed to the one open cupboard where they had found the blankets earlier. She took one out and brought it to Abby, spreading it over her shoulders.

"I should've fucking gone with you guys," Asura heard Jack say as she pulled the blanket's edges together almost violently, looking as if she wanted to strangle Abby with it. "Shepard should just have let me fucking go with you to Nos Astra. There's no fucking way I'd have let that asari bitch take you."

A look of pain crossed Abby's features and Asura could only guess that she as reminded of what she had to endure. But, then she smiled sadly and took Jack's hand. The biotic flinched and tried to jerk away before she took a hold of her instincts and remained where she was, watching Abby with a strange combination of habitual mistrust and grudging acceptance.

"It worked out alright Jack," the vet said softly, her voice barely audible to Asura. There was an awkward pause in which they stared at each other. Abby let go of Jack's hand, who immediately crossed her arms over her half-naked chest.

"Still think you should lie down," the biotic grumbled, her attention shifting to Commander Shepard's body. "_She_ looks happier than she has in days. Sleep is fucking awesome." Now that the little biotic wasn't looking at Abby, Asura saw the vet's features shift to a look of deep appreciation and fondness. She started to say something but paused and shifted her attention to the door. Asura blushed and, for a reason she couldn't quite explain to herself, stepped back and quickly walked away, not wishing to be seen spying on them.

'_We have a good feel for each other_.' Abby had said earlier. '_But there are missing gaps. And if you ever want to lay claim to me again or demand an explanation to something I've done, we have to fill in those gaps.'_

_At least she seemed willing to try it,_ Asura thought as she walked down the corridor, back to the main control room where she suspected that she would find Dr. T'soni. She didn't know where the turian was, but she had a feeling that he too would migrate toward Shepard. The woman was like magnet, no, a _sun_, drawing people to her. She frightened Asura and she could understand why the Justicar left. If someone held so much power over you that they could make you lay aside the very code that you lived by then they were definitively meant to be avoided.

Thinking about Samara, Asura shuddered. Despite the Justicar's oath to Shepard, she had still found herself looking over her shoulder when she left Omega. She couldn't believe that a single woman's wishes could be stronger than the millennia that upheld the Justicar's code.

But Shepard's wishes were and it was even more proof to her that the human commander was dangerous.

She found Liara T'soni standing behind the main console, her face illuminated by the display. The younger asari hadn't responded to her entry but remained focused on the one monitor, her eyes troubled as she scanned through the messages. Asura let her be for the moment and walked to the body of the yahg. His blood had spread in a black pool around his head and his dark eyes already had a white film over them. Asura sneered at it and, unable to help herself, gave him a rough kick. There were a few things she regretted about the day and not having the satisfaction of killing him herself was right at the top of that list.

_You killed my family,_ she thought bitterly. _Your meddling, your ambitions. You killed them._

It brought her some comfort that she had a hand in his demise but not enough. There was too much blood on her hands because of him. She had killed too many people before she realised that Lenelle was manipulating her. And she hadn't even had the satisfaction of killing the other Ardat Yakshi herself. She sighed and turned to find Liara looking at her, her youthful features questioning. She had marks over her eyes like human brows and Asura wondered whether she had marked them on before or _after_ she met Shepard.

"Are you alright?" Liara's query was hesitant but it wasn't fear that moved her uncertainty. Merely curiosity, as if she wanted to understand what fuelled Asura's anger. Sighing, Asura shook her head and moved to the console.

"I started killing because of him and Lenelle," she offered by way of explanation though she didn't think that the asari would understand. She might've been a pureblood but she was at least normal.

_How does that feel?_ She thought bitterly. _To have a life that can promise love around every corner?_

Liara raised her brow and turned her attention back to her console. "And now they are both dead," she said softly, without looking up. "And you are still changed. You can't go back to the way you were."

Surprised, Asura bit her lip and glanced back at the yahg. _Yes,_ she thought. _Damn you, death _is_ the easy way out._ The urge to cry came and went when she sighed miserably. If Abby wasn't going to come with her, she didn't know what she was going to do. She turned back to Liara, studying her. The young maiden was still busy with the console, but her body language was a little tense as if she spared a section of her concentration for Asura. That tension drew Asura towards her and she moved in behind her, not touching her but leaving enough space to do so if she wanted to. She felt more than saw the way Liara's shoulders stiffened but in her credit, the younger asari didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry about your family Asura," Liara continued softly. "I lost my mother two years ago." She hesitated. "It's difficult to be alone. If you're the only one. I don't have a sister but I've always wished I had one."

Asura didn't reply but tried to see what Liara was reading. "Does it say anything there about me?" She queried. "Is there information on my family?"

Liara shook her head and turned around, folding her arms over her chest as she did so. She was slightly shorter than Asura and looked up at her, her clear blue eyes worried. "There's a lot of information on all of us," she said. "I don't have the time to read through it now, I'm still trying to…" She trailed off and blushed, looking embarrassed. "Do damage control."

Curious, Asura gave her a questioning look. "On what?"

Liara bit her lip as motioned to the consoles. "I'm going to stay behind," she whispered. "I want to see what information is here, what we can use. What we can't. So, I'm making sure that the transition is seamless. That none of the Broker's informants suspect that he's dead or that anything has changed."

Asura frowned at her uneasily. "So you'll become the Broker?"

Liara's mouth thinned but she nodded, determined. "If that's what it takes."

This time, it was Asura's turn to take a step back, away from the intensity that she saw in Liara's gaze. The youth would be good at it, she suspected. She had used her occasionally as an information broker and she always delivered whatever Asura asked. She had even given her Abby, but that thought made her frown.

"You set me up in Omega," she said. "You purposefully send me there so that Shepard could find me."

Liara didn't deny it but crossed her arms over her chest again. "With respect," she said coldly. "You should be grateful. I think your life's worked out better for it."

Asura wasn't to be intimidated but met Liara's gaze defiantly. "As yours have now?"

Liara's mouth thinned but she turned away. "We make do with what we have," she said and opened up another message. "And we use what's been given to us. Believe it or not, that's something I've learned from Shepard."

Angry suddenly, Asura took a threatening step towards her. "As she decided to use Abby to find this place?" She queried. "As Lenelle decided to use me? It's a very fine line _Dr._ T'soni that's between what the Broker decided to do and what Shepard did."

Liara remained surprisingly calm in the face of her anger and shrugged, not even looking back. "I should say Asura that it was _my_ suggestion to let Vasir take Abby. Shepard wanted to save her in Nos Astra. But I convinced her not to. I don't regret what I did." She straightened her shoulders. "If we hadn't come here, you would've been pulled into the Shadow Broker's embrace by Martin Fen and there's no telling what would've happened then. So, be grateful that there are people willing to make the decisions that are uncomfortable."

Asura glared at her head, desperately wanting to argue against her but immediately realising that there was some truth in her words. None the less, she found herself stepping towards her again and forcefully turned her around. She made sure to show all of the anger that she felt, using it to hide her ever present lust. She wanted Liara to focus on her completely, without her mind wondering instinctively what it would be like to sleep with her.

"That's all very well," she growled and felt a distrubringly satisfied twinge of desire when she saw the fear in Liara's eyes. "And, yes – I _am_ grateful that you interfered. But hear me and hear me well Dr. T'soni. If you use myself or Abby again in an attempt to manipulate a situation I will make you regret it. And I won't kill you." She let go of Liara's shoulders and motioned to the yahg. "Death's door is too easy a way out."

Clearly, there was nothing that Liara could say to the threat. Asura saw her master her fear and nod. They stared at each other until Asura sighed and pulled herself back, feeling her own weariness and pain. The day felt as if it was stretching into eternity and Abby's stubborn refusal to rest was forcing her to remain awake as well because she couldn't make herself leave the vet alone. Rubbing her brow, Asura started heading towards the door again but paused and glanced back at Liara.

"Is Dr. Chakwas still on the Normandy?"

Liara looked up immediately, clearly puzzled by her question. "I... presume so." She pointed out. "Why?"

Asura shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. "I want her to have a look at Abby," she said. "Although clearly not life threatening, I think her injuries are worse than she lets on. If I remember correctly, Dr. Chakwas had a way with her." To her surprise, Liara smiled acting as if she hadn't been threatened just a moment before.

"Dr. Chakwas has a way with everybody," the archaeologist pointed out. "She was very kind to me during my first days on the Normandy." She paused. "How long were you there?"

The question was neutral enough, but Asura didn't miss the way Liara's attention remained on her, the curiosity in her eyes undeniable. "A day or two. I didn't want to overstay my welcome and you must know that they had a Justicar onboard."

She could tell immediately that she had Liara's _full_ attention.

"I heard that," Liara said. "I told them where to find her when Jane came to Nos Astra originally. I... Never had the pleasure of meeting her myself." She hesitated, as if searching for the right words. "I've only ever heard of Justicars through stories. What was... she like?"

A part of Asura didn't feel like answering. She had said all she wanted to say to the younger asari and she could tell immediately that it wasn't _Justicars_ per se that interested her but rather Samara herself. But, she didn't want to return to the infirmary to face Jack's glare and there was nowhere else for her to go on the ship. So, she shrugged and tried to act casually despite the fact that thoughts of the Justicar and others like her made the Ardat Yakshi's skin crawl.

"She was intense," she said. "As they all are I suspect. Luckily, she's the only one I've ever met. My... kind does not normally walk away from such an encounter."

Liara was clearly uncomfortable with the topic of Asura's kind and showed more discomfort now than when Asura threatened her. "You're taken to the monastery?" She queried.

_Monastery?_ Asura thought bitterly. _Prison._ "If we're lucky," she said. "I guess. Until Lenelle, I haven't met any others of my kind. Though apparently Samara's daughter was also an Ardat Yakshi." The way Liara's brow lifted showed that this was news to her.

"That's unusual," the maiden pointed out but Asura simply shook her head.

"Not if you keep in mind that she killed her. The code is usually very clear on such matters."

Liara grimaced and turned away. She was silent for a very long time as she worked things out in her head. Asura suspected that she knew what was going to be asked next and waited patiently.

"If she killed her own daughter," Liara began finally and Asura knew that she had been correct. "Why did she leave you alive? Was it because of Dr. Gable?"

Asura considered this, replaying in her mind the night she and Abby found Samara leaving the Normandy. "No," she said after a moment, remembering how awkward Abby had been around the Justicar. There was no love lost between them. "No, if you ask me I think it's because of Shepard." She glanced towards the yahg purely because she didn't want to look at Liara immediately. "The commander assured me that she'll deal with the Justicar. I think she simply... asked her not to pursue me. For Abby's sake naturally, I don't think Shepard would've spared my well being a second's thought otherwise."

Liara frowned and shook her head. "Shepard's not like that," she said. "She gave you a chance because of _you_ Asura. From my understanding, you were the biggest victim in all of this. Shepard would've seen that from the beginning." She hesitated. "Still, I am amazed that a Justicar listened to her. Going against her code..." She trailed off and shifted awkwardly. Asura kept on studying her, unsure of where she wanted to go with the conversation from here. She turned to leave but Liara's uncertain voice pulled her back once more.

"What were they like together?"

This time, it was Asura's turn to become awkward as she shrugged and looked to the ceiling, trying to push away the memory of Lenelle and her fight to get off of Omega. "I never saw them together, apart from being in battle." She pointed out. "I'm the wrong person to ask. But they were..." She fumbled for words, remembering how the Justicar had fought them after she thought that Lenelle had thrown Shepard off of the roof. And, she remembered vaguely, while staring at Lenelle's blood steadily spreading across the roof, how the two had sat in each other's arms when they were reunited. She could think of only one word that stood out and said it clearly.

"Magnificent."

For the first time she saw that ever present calm that she had felt in Liara shift. Asura watched as what could only be described as a look of pain cross the younger asari's features. She bent forward over the monitors, squeezing her eyes shut but before Asura could consider stepping closer, she straightened.

"Thank you Asura," she said simply. "And thank you for all that you've done here."

Knowing that she was being dismissed, Asura merely nodded and left the room and the new Shadow Broker behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Liara watched Asura leave and allowed herself the luxury of sitting down for the first time.<strong> Her knees were trembling and her mouth was dry. Part of it was because of Asura and the sheer force of the Ardat Yakshi's presence when she had grabbed her. But, part of it was because she had finally received the conformation that she had been fishing for ever since she began to suspect that Samara's departure from the Normandy had touched Jane deeply.

Liara shouldn't have been surprised. She and Jane were different people than before - she _knew_ that. Whatever caused the break, it had been there long before... Samara. But still. _Still_. Could the Justicar be why things couldn't go back to what they were before? It would be so easy to lay the blame there.

She bit her lip and rested her head on her hands, desperately trying to ignore the empty ache inside her. She could not afford to be sitting down and feeling sorry for herself. There were messages to reply to, contacts to follow up on and a whole system to be mastered. So, she calmed herself and got up again. She moved to the console, calmly replied to two more messages stating that all was well and that she wanted a report on their recipients' activities. She was about to start a third message when she realised that she had started crying. Liara tried to summon the anger and will power to fight her tears but she couldn't. Unable to remain standing as the day's events rushed over her, Liara sank down to her knees and sat there, on the floor, alone. She stared at the console through the haze of her tears but she held onto her calm with an iron hand, breathing deeply to keep the threatening sobs at bay.

She remembered doing this when her mother died. Having been labelled as the 'daughter of Benezia' she knew that her every action was being closely monitored in the event that she had lied about her alliances. It hardly seemed right to be mourning her mother's death among the humans in view of everything she and Saren had done together. But... She had wanted to. When they returned from Noveria, she retreated to her little hole behind the infirmary and had stood there, breathing just as she was breathing now. Trying to still her emotions, trying to control it. It was the first time she had ever tried and then she had failed horribly.

_Was it then that things had truly started to change for her?_ She wondered as she finally managed to pull herself together. _Was it in that moment when she realised that she was truly alone and that her world would never be the same again? Did she blame Shepard for her mother's death?_ It dawned on her that she never spoke to the commander about it, even when Jane came to her and asked her if she was alright. _Was that her first mistake? Was that were all of this truly started? _

She could not say. Perhaps it had and perhaps she and Shepard had just been doomed from the start. She had just been too young and innocent to notice at that stage. But now, they were different. Both of them. And, as much as it pained her, she was willing to accept that and move on with her life. She remembered suddenly a prayer her mother used to whisper to her when she was still a child, asking for strength and enlightenment when the night seemed to be most dark. And the prayer asked for the courage to take that first step that one needed to walk on the path chosen for you by the Goddess.

Liara had not whispered it in many years but she sang it now, softly in their ancient tongue as she pushed herself up and returned to the console.

* * *

><p><strong>Asura returned to the infirmary when Abby got up to look at her two patients again. <strong>The vet expected Jack to leave now that the Ardat Yakshi had returned but the ex-convict, who had made herself comfortable on the floor in the corner of the room, remained where she was. The tension between the two biotics was clear but Abby, thinking them both childish, decided to ignore it. If they were men, she would've told them to go and have their pissing contest outside but as both of them held enough power to tear the ship apart, she didn't think that it would be such a good idea.

So, Abby didn't say anything but returned to her chair and fiddled with her omnitool, acquainting herself with all the new functions she had been introduced to during the course of this examination. Asura came to sit next to her but didn't touch her again. Abby held out for another hour but the day was catching up to her. The infirmary chair became uncomfortable and her ribs throbbed with every breath that she took. She merely wanted a moment's relief from the pain and closed her eyes.

She jerked awake when a hand touched her shoulder. It was tender to touch and she sat up with a jolt, disorientated and thirsty. She expected Asura or Jack but to her surprise it was Dr. Chakwas who smiled at her.

"Easy Dr. Gable," she said softly, her voice warm and comforting. "It's alright."

Abby blinked at her and glanced around the infirmary for Asura, seeing her standing in the corner near Jack. They weren't the only people in the infirmary. Miranda was already by Shepard, her unmistakable silhouette moving behind a barrier that obscured all details from view. Mordin was there as well, talking softly to Feron who appeared to be conscious for the first time since he collapsed. Abby's heart skipped a beat when she realised that she could've missed something important when she dosed off but looking back to Dr. Chakwas she relaxed a little. A lot of people had told her that things were going to be alright over the past few hours but in the eyes of this woman, she believed it for the first time.

Abby risked a smile. "It should be," she said and tried to get her dysfunctional nerves to work and get her standing. "I'm a pretty good vet." Dr. Chakwas sensed what she wanted to do and moved to her side with a laugh, first pulling on her injured shoulder but quickly taking her hand away when Abby shook her head sharply and nodded towards the other.

"For a gypsy that is," the doctor said in mock disapproval. "What happened to your shoulder?" She helped her up and it took several moments for Abby to find her centre of balance. _Rock bottom,_ she thought and remembered the crutches in her cottage in a world that didn't exist anymore. _I'm as I were before. _The thought didn't frighten her and she looked to Asura again who was moving closer to help her. The Ardat Yakshi had to stop however when Dr. Chakwas gave both her and Jack a sharp look.

"I want both of you out of the infirmary," she said. "There's no need for you to be here."

Asura wanted to protest but Abby gave her a quick smile and nodded. "I'll come out when I'm done," she said. "We're just going to compare notes. I'm fine Asura." She could see that the Ardat Yakshi wanted to protest, but one sharp look from Dr. Chakwas made her drop her head and leave the room. Jack was already gone, having left immediately when Chakwas send her out. When Asura was gone, Abby could close her eyes and leaned more heavily against Dr. Chakwas who had gently put a supporting arm around her.

"Let's have a look at you," the doctor said softly. "I'm so glad that you're safe Dr. Gable. We were very worried."

Abby barked a laugh and shook her head as they moved forward to an open bed. She didn't know how to respond to that and decided that saying nothing was the safest. It was a blessing to lie down and she didn't say a word as Dr. Chakwas examined her, confirming what she already suspected that she had a set of broken ribs and a badly sprained shoulder. There was nothing that the doctor could do for her but strap her ribs again and immobilise her shoulder as much as she could. It was while the older woman was busy with this that Abby finally risked a glance at the other two patients in the infirmary. Miranda was still with Shepard though when she sensed Abby looking at her, she glanced at her and nodded ever so slightly.

_All is well._

"She's fine," Dr. Chakwas whispered, sensing her thoughts. "We had a look at her data before we came, you did all you could do for her. And you definitively saved the drell."

Abby nodded wordlessly, watching as the older woman filled a syringe from at least two different phials. She was reminded of Vasir suddenly and the memory hurt. _I should've send Shepard a message, telling her not to kill her._ She pulled away from Chakwas before the woman could administer the drug she had combined.

"What is that?"

The doctor smiled at her and took her arm in a no nonsense fashion. "A broad spectrum antibiotic," she said. "And relatively strong pain killer that will act as a tranquiliser. You need rest." She deftly searched for a vein and slipped in the needle when Abby didn't protest. "When last did you have a memory relapse?"

Sensing that they were done and not really wanting to discuss the matter, Abby pushed herself off of the bed. Dr. Chakwas gave her a critical look and steadied her immediately.

"You can stay here and sleep," she pointed out but Abby shook her head, thinking of Asura.

"I'll find somewhere else," she said. "I'm tired of this place Dr. Chakwas. And I'm tired of infirmaries." She gave her a careful smile. "I've spend enough time in them. Also... I'm fine with the memories. Lenelle is..." She sighed. "Far away for now. My body is..." _Mine._ "Not a good vessel at this stage. It's grounding." Without being summoned, Asura appeared in the doorway and immediately approached the bed.

There was an edge of hopelessness in Dr. Chakwas's gaze when she saw the Ardat Yakshi. "Abby," the doctor said quickly, softly. "Remember, you don't have to go with Asura. Not now and not when this is done. I know some of the best doctors in the galaxy. We can make another plan."

Abby blinked at her words and quickly held up her hand, stopping Asura from coming closer. She sensed Dr. Chakwas's concern which stopped her from becoming angry. None the less, she was irritated with the comment and made sure to show some of it in her voice.

"Nothing's been decided," she said. "I just want to go to bed Dr. Chakwas. It's been... A terribly long day."

The doctor looked as if she wanted to protest but then, finally, she nodded and motioned to Asura to come closer. "She needs sleep," she said to the Ardat Yakshi, her voice sharp. "Nothing else."

Asura nodded as she stepped closer and took Abby's hand. "I'll make sure she gets it," she said. "Thank you Dr. Chakwas."

The older woman nodded, but didn't say anything else. Abby, already starting to feel a little bit light headed as a warm sensation began to numb her pain, briefly touched Dr. Chakwas's arm wishing that she could tell her that it was alright.

"I'll see you later doctor," she said as Asura started to lead her out of the infirmary. "Don't worry."

* * *

><p><strong>Abby was clearly very drowsy by the time they came to the empty room that Asura had found. <strong>She stood against the wall and blinked at Asura as she prepared the bed then sank down to the floor and fumbled to remove her shoes. Without waiting to be asked, Asura went to her and helped making sure that she had firm hold on her instincts that would normally have screamed at her to meld with the vet. She fumbled embarrassed with Abby's clothes, not really used to undressing somebody else. When she saw the dark asari blood that had stained Abby's arms and knees she wished that the vet could've taken a shower before sleeping but there was no way Abby could've accomplished it on her own in the state that she was in. So, she dressed her down to her underwear and the loose shirt that she had been wearing. Then she led her to the bed and helped her slip in underneath the covers. Abby's body shuddered periodically and Asura did not miss the soft sigh of relief that she uttered as her head finally touched the pillow.

The Ardat Yakshi felt an overwhelming sense of appreciation as she watched the vet and then gently pulled the blankets over her. She stepped away from the bed so that she could turn off the light but Abby stirred suddenly and opened her dark eyes in alarm.

"Don't leave," she whispered and reached out to her. "Please."

Asura's heart leapt as she immediately reached out and touched Abby's outstretched, trembling hand.

"I'm just going to turn off the light," she whispered. "I'll stay right here. I promise Abigail."

The vet didn't let her go but carefully pulled her forward, willing her to get onto the bed that would've been big enough for a krogan. Sensing that Abby wasn't going to let her go, Asura carefully got onto the bed with her and awkwardly pulled off her own shoes with one hand while Abby still clung to the other. The vet had closed her eyes again but when Asura shifted in under the covers with her she immediately moved closer to her.

"I've... been alone enough for the day," Abby whispered, not looking at her. "It was a tough day."

Awkward, but not uncomfortable, Asura gently pulled the woman into her arms, disturbed by the tremors that she felt.

"It will only get better from here," Asura whispered softly and kissed the vet's head. The sensation of her hair delighted her, but she took a firmer hold on her instincts and refused to think about it. Instead, Asura forced herself to remember her little sister and all the times the young maiden had come to her for comfort, crawling in next to her just like this. It was a sobering thought and it made her hold onto Abby even tighter. _I'll protect you,_ she thought as she stroked the vet's back, feeling her drift off to sleep.

_I promise._

_The End of Chapter 25 _


	26. Chapter 26

_**AN: I struggled with the previous chapter, so my apologies if it was a little 'meh'. Hopefully I'll be able to redeem myself with this one. This story is coming to an end. I thought to warn you so that the actual ending doesn't leap out at you like the original one from Fallout 3. I ask your patience for a chapter or two (or three knowing myself) more. Thank again for reading, it's always appreciated. **_

**Chapter 26: Sleeping Awake.**

The world certainly felt as if it had moved in the time that she had been asleep.

Commander Jane Shepard lay awake, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling. She was fairly comfortable and didn't really feel like moving. She rarely did these days but there was always something that pulled her up. Ship maintenance, staff concerns... The Reapers. More than once she wished that somebody else in the galaxy had her burdens and knew what she did. More than once she wished that somebody else would step up and take responsibility for the fate of the galaxy.

But, she had also come to realise that the reason she was in this position was because nobody else would. And wishes had never brought anybody anywhere.

She sighed deeply, immediately feeling the pressure on her ribs though it wasn't as painful as before. She felt as if she was bruised all over and when she turned onto her side, she felt a moment's pain on her back. It was brief and nothing like she had had before but it was enough to remind her how narrowly she had escaped death by shotgun.

"She stirs."

Jane blinked slowly and looked beyond the bed to see Miranda sitting on a chair beside her. She raised her brow at the ex-Cerberus officer and slowly pushed herself up, clutching her chest as she did so. She expected Miranda to object but the woman merely looked at her with faint interest.

"Miranda," Jane greeted her, not sure what else to say. "I presume the Normandy made it here safely. What's our status?"

The dark haired woman smiled briefly and put down the data pad that she had been reading. Getting up fluidly, she came to the bed and ran her omnitool over it, getting Jane's latest vital statistics.

"In summary all is well," Miranda said curtly. "Due to the nature of this venture I left all nonessential crew on Nos Astra. The only additional crew members on board _this_ ship are Dr. Chakwas, Prof. Solus and myself. And then of course Jack and Garrus who came with you."

Jane had to stop herself from smiling, once again amazed at how efficient Miranda was. There were very few Alliance officers she knew who were as good as this woman.

"What's everybody doing?" She asked, watching Miranda's face closely. The woman raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, closed her omnitool and frowned.

"Professor Solus is here," she said, motioning to the other side of the infirmary. "Dr. Gable and Asura are sleeping in another room. And to my knowledge, Dr. Chakwas is helping Jack and Garrus decide how to dispose of the bodies inside the facility." She hesitated, perhaps purposefully prompting Jane to ask her next question.

The Commander grimaced and sighed.

"And Liara?"

Miranda's face showed no emotion as she shrugged. "In the command centre," she pointed out. "Dr. T'soni went there the moment she woke up."

Jane motioned to her to pause. "Woke up?" she queried, thinking that Liara had still been awake the last time she was. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh," Miranda said. "About twelve hours. Give or take. We arrived five hours ago. You were dead to the world. You took quite a beating Jane." Concern showed in her clear, blue eyes for the first time.

Jane grimaced and slowly shifted off of the bed, thinking that she wanted to the Normandy to take a shower. "Will I live?"

Miranda smiled briefly but her concern seemed to grow as she took note of Jane's tone. "Indefinitely," she said. "But Jane... Are you alright?"

Again, she couldn't help but smile bitterly at her XO. "You're supposed to be the judge of that," Jane pointed out. "You know me better than I know myself."

Miranda frowned at her, clearly not thinking her statement amusing. Her brow furrowed as she cast her eyes to her omnitool for a moment. Jane decided that it was best to leave her before she asked any other questions. The moment she moved though, Miranda deftly stepped in front of her and fixed her with such a forceful look that Jane involuntarily took a step back in surprise. The look soon vanished, it always did with Miranda. Jane sometimes forgot that before Project Lazarus, Miranda was one of the Illusive Man's top agents. She was used to command, more so than anybody else on board. With the exception of Garrus. Unlike everybody else, the ex-Cerberus officer didn't just accept Jane's authority. She questioned her, made her objections and opinions known and was always quick to point out to Jane when she thought the commander was making a mistake. It was what made her a good XO.

And as much as Jane hated to admit it, Miranda _did_ know her very well.

"I'm not done reporting Commander," Miranda said shortly, her voice like ice. Jane looked at her for a moment, trying to determine what angle she was going to take then shrugged and rested against the bed.

"Then get on with the report Officer Lawson."

Miranda acted oblivious to Jane's tone as she continued. "Before she went to bed, Dr. T'soni gave us a list of things we could use from the base to replenish the Normandy's stock. Medication, food, some schematics that would keep Daniels and Donnelly happy for days." Miranda's mouth thinned. "It's very generous; if you don't consider that the supplies aren't hers to part with."

Shepard didn't blink but crossed her arms tightly. "What are you getting at Miranda?" she asked, not wanting to make it easy for the woman. Again she was aware of that ice and steel that lay behind Miranda's gaze and under different circumstances, she would've admired it.

"I'm saying Commander," Miranda said sharply. "That it doesn't appear as if Dr. T'soni will be joining us when we leave."

Jane flinched and immediately hated herself for her lack of self control. The gesture was all that Miranda needed for her final pounce.

"What happened between you two, Jane?"

The urge to snap at Miranda that it was none of her business came and went but Jane realised that if she showed that much emotion the woman was just going to try and dig deeper. So, she forced herself to become calm and shrugged.

"You're right Miranda," she said finally, keeping her tone painfully neutral. "Dr. T'soni _has_ decided to remain here. It was a good call to leave most of the crew on Nos Astra. The fewer people know the details of this mission, the better."

Miranda kept studying her face and the ice melted a little as she tilted her head to the side. "And you don't approve of her decision?"

Jane grimaced and looked at the floor. She had to; she didn't want Miranda to see the wasteland that was her emotions.

"No," she said simply. "I think it's dangerous and foolish. A lot of people paid in blood for the knowledge preserved in this ship. It's not fair if we use it."

Miranda was silent for a few seconds but didn't move away to allow Jane to leave. The Commander glanced at her briefly to see her frowning.

"Yet," Miranda finally said softly. "You convinced Mordin to keep Maelon's data."

Jane barely stopped herself from flinching again. "That's different," she said. "That information can help the krogan."

Miranda's mouth tightened as she fixed her with another stern look. "And this information can help us," she pointed out. "Surely you must see this."

Again her anger simmered to the surface. It was in moments like these that Jane hated her temper. It burned in her and no matter what she did it kept coming back. Still, she took a steadying breath and shook her head.

"Miranda," she said tightly. "If it was about the information, I'd have gladly downloaded the database onto the Normandy and _then_ blow this ship to hell. But Liara's going to maintain the intelligence network. She's going to _become_ the Shadow Broker."

Miranda's voice was very quiet as she asked simply. "And you don't trust her anymore?"

Jane blinked started and shook her head. "No!" She said immediately. "No, it's not that..." She trailed off when Miranda gave her a very direct look.

"Then Jane," she said. "There's no reason for you to object. You just have to accept it. Dr. T'soni will do what she feels she must do to ensure that we're more prepared to fight the Reapers when they come. And, to have her in this position is strategically a good move. Yes, she might not serve just _your_ purpose, but she'll look out for you. You just have to let her."

Closing her eyes against the echo of the pain that she had felt the day before when Liara told her that she considered their friendship broken, Jane had to take a deep breath to collect herself. She thought of everything Liara had said to her. She swallowed and reached out to touch Miranda's elbow, dropping her voice so that the others in the infirmary couldn't hear her.

"Miranda, do you perceive me to be..." She struggled to find the right word. "Unable to let go."

Miranda blinked at her and then, to her surprise, started laughing. It was a comfortably easy sound, warm and without the reserve that Miranda always put on her words. She put her hand over Shepard's and squeezed it warmly.

"Jane, you are the most stubborn person I know," she said. "No, you don't let go easily. You hang on with everything that you have. You hanged onto life when everybody was willing to write you off as dead, you hang onto your crew – old and new. You wrap us around you so tightly that it's something difficult to imagine a life without you. And..." She paused and smiled kindly. "And, I think Jane, you don't know how to imagine a life without us. It's what makes you who you are. It's what makes us follow you. And, sometimes, it's what makes us want to move away from you. To show us that we can."

Jane didn't feel particularly happy with what she heard and looked at the floor, thinking of Asura. The Ardat Yakshi also had the ability to wrap herself around a person so tightly that they forgot to see reason. It was one of the reasons she insisted that Abby wait a week before she decided whether or not she wanted to go with her. Was she the same?

"Am I that terrible Miranda?" She asked softly. "Am I driving everybody away?"

Her XO shook her head. "No Jane," she said softly. "And you're not driving us away. I don't think that's why Liara's choosing to stay here." She took a deep breath and turned around to look at the rest of the infirmary before she returned her attention to the commander. "I don't know what happened between you two," Miranda said softly, stepping away from Jane so that she could cross her arms. "But I know that this is important to you and after Samara you're pretty touchy in general. As your XO, I'm advising you to review the situation. Go take a shower, eat something, clear your head and then go and talk to Liara again. Listen to what she's saying." She smirked. "That's another thing you don't always do very well. You hear what you want to hear. The situation might not be as dire as you think it is. I can't imagine that Liara T'soni would _ever_ be as willing to leave you as completely as Samara did."

Her words hurt and Jane had to take a sharp breath to steady herself. The calm that she had felt when she woke up was shifting and she sniffed loudly, crossing her arms as she glared at her XO.

"You're not making me feel any better Miranda," she said.

Miranda merely shrugged and fixed her with a stern look. "I don't need you to feel better Shepard," she said coldly. "I need you to _think_. Besides," her tone changed as she smiled dryly, "if you want to feel better – talk to Yeoman Chambers."

Unable to help herself, Shepard laughed, feeling a rush of warmth towards Miranda even though she was irritated by what she said. The other woman merely smiled at her, her arms still crossed over her chest and her blue eyes studying Shepard.

"Go take a shower Jane," she said and turned around. "You'll feel better." She moved to the one console, their conversation clearly over. Jane didn't say anything but moved away from the bed. Before she walked away though Miranda turned back to her. Her face were softer this time and the frown on her brow not quite as cold as it was before.

"Jane," she said simply. "I _am_ sorry that things didn't work out the way you wanted it to."

Feeling miserable Shepard could merely shrug. "When does it ever Miranda?" She queried but left the infirmary before her XO could answer.

* * *

><p><strong>She thought about what Aria said and it bothered her.<strong>

"_You think you know where you came from,"_ Aria had said to her now more than a week ago. _"But I don't believe that that is the truth. I don't think this universe that you spoke of exists. I'm sorry my dear, but you are suffering from a delusion. A strong one."_

_I feel real,_ Dr. Abigail Gable thought as she lay in the warm embrace of an Ardat Yakshi. _And this feels real. And my memories are real. So... How can all of this be?_

She had never really bothered to ask herself that question, too afraid of what the answer might be. She knew what madness could lie at the apex of her disease and she didn't want to believe that it had already woven itself into her mind.

_And,_ Abby found herself thinking as she felt Asura's soft breath in the nape of her neck. _Does it matter?_

She was beginning to think that it didn't. The truth was that she didn't really care how she had come here. She didn't care whether it was madness or whether this was some sort of consequence of her attempted suicide. She was here and her presence had consequences. Asura's liberation from Lenelle and Vasir's death bore testament to that. So, Abby began to realise that delusion or not, she was going to have to accept her presence here and start taking control of her life again.

It was a frightening thought, even more so than being taken prisoner by an Asari Spectre. When she was brought here, Abby had absolutely no control over her future. Now, she did.

She felt Asura shift next to her and wondered whether the Ardat Yakshi was awake. The asari had her one arm draped over her and shifted it slightly so that she could take some of the pressure away from Abby's chest and rest it on her hip. Abby didn't think that Asura knew that she was awake because the asari had that air of trying to keep very still. It was different lying next to her. The last time Abby had shared a bed with anybody was when she was still with her ex. It was a lifetime ago when things were different.

Very different.

Her ex had been a man.

And definitively not blue.

Abby had to stop herself from laughing at the thought, knowing that she had to take this seriously. The truth was that she had never thought that she would step into a relationship again. And, although she had said to Asura that they should try to be friends first, she knew the Ardat Yakshi wanted more. Whether it was because of her nature or Abby herself, the vet couldn't say for sure.

And, she would never ask Asura that. Ultimately, Abby would need the asari as well if she was to be able to get up by herself in a year or two. The thought scared her. Neither of her melding experiences had been pleasant. The sexual high that accompanied the pain was almost like a violation. Of course, she had never done so willingly. Perhaps things would be slightly different if it was a gesture of aid between friends.

But again, that brought her back to the fact that Asura wanted a relationship where as Abby didn't know what she wanted. Despite the game lore and what people said in this universe, Abby perceived asari to be female. Men didn't have breasts. And, she _knew_ what asari looked like naked.

It wasn't that she was against same sex relationships; it had just never been on the cards for her. And having a relationship with an alien...

It was an awkward subject and Abby didn't really know who to discuss it with.

But, she guessed that it wasn't her biggest concern right now.

She had thought that Asura had fallen asleep again but was surprised when she felt the Ardat Yakshi's fingers begin to trace a pattern on her leg. She made sure to keep her breathing steady, but the feather light touch on her bare skin made her mouth go dry. She held out until she began to feel her body respond to the promise of the Ardat Yakshi's love and quickly reached out and took a hold of Asura's wrist. The asari jerked startled and tried to pull away from her but Abby took her hand instead.

"It's okay," she said quickly. "It just ah... tickled."

Asura didn't reply immediately but held her breath for what felt like an eternity. "I thought you were asleep," she said finally, sounding embarrassed. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Abby shook her head and awkwardly turned onto her back so that she could look at Asura. "No," she said, studying the Ardat Yakshi's features, acutely aware of how close they were to each other. "I've been awake a while. I've been thinking."

She was pleased to see that Asura had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry," the Ardat Yakshi said. "I wasn't... thinking."

Abby made a grunting sound of agreement and wondered when Asura had gotten up to get out of her own pants. From what she remembered, the alien had gotten into the bed fully dressed. And, she had actually been sleeping on her _other_ side. She wasn't going to say anything, but she was intimately aware suddenly of how their legs were entwined together.

_Damn her and her bloody Ardat Yakshi vibes._

Abby knew she should've moved away from her, but she didn't. The truth was that it was also comfortable. She liked lying in Asura's arms and feeling her body so tightly pressed against hers.

For no other reason than it made her feel safe.

Cared for.

She felt real in Asura's arms.

As if sensing her thoughts, she saw Asura frown at her and shift a little away so that she could prop herself up on one elbow.

"What were you thinking about Abigail?"

Abby chuckled softly and resisted the urge to caress Asura's cheek. "That you're the only person short of my mother who calls me Abigail more than once," she pointed out then grew more sombre. "I thought about what Aria said. Of the offer she made us. Have you given it any thought?"

Asura shifted uncomfortably and squeezed Abby's hand where their fingers were still entwined. "Not really," she said quietly. "Should I?"

Abby felt a spark of irritation as she nodded. "Yes," she said. "It was a good offer Asura. You... You can't just assume that you're going to be safe now that the Shadow Broker is dead. It might've been his mercenaries hunting you, but he also used other parties. And... And you murdered quite a couple of people." She felt Asura stiffen and look away from her. "If they find out it was you who did it, there will be retaliation. Look how easy it was for Martin Fen to capture you." She knew she was pushing it and felt conformation when Asura abruptly pull her hand away.

"I got him," Asura said in a voice like death. "I saw through his scam."

"Hmm," Abby murmured, cautious of the Ardat Yakshi's anger but pushing forward regardless. "But would you have done so if the Broker hadn't asked him to wait around for a bit? Would you have been able to fight your way out of this base or _into_ it if you hadn't been with Shepard?" She frowned. "And if he _had_ captured me? Would you have felt forced to do his bidding? You have to think about these things Asura. You might be strong and able to fight off almost everybody that tries to attack you but I'm not. Normally I can't even _feed_ myself without the risk of throwing everything around like a damned child. I'm your weak link Asura or I will be if you decide to stick with me."

She struggled placing the emotions she saw in Asura's eyes. There was dismay, denial and anger all mixed together. The asari glared at her as she shook her head sharply.

"I'll protect you Abby," she pointed out vehemently. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Wondering how it was that Asura was almost 400 years older than she was, Abby shook her head, gathering her patience again. She reached up and caressed the asari's cheek. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Shepard," she said softly. "I won't hold you to that Asura. I can't. Life happens. You can't control or predict it. There's more happening in this universe that you know about. Protecting me and yourself is going to become more and more difficult." She felt a sliver of fear but pushed it away quickly, knowing that Asura could sense it and not trusting what effect it would have to the Ardat Yakshi. As it was, the alien looked more worried as she carefully settled down next to her again.

"What are you suggesting?" she queried softly. "What is it that you want Abigial?"

Abby bit her lip and slowly reached out to take Asura's hand again. She knew that the asari would feel the tremor in her own fingers. "What I want Asura," she said softly. "Is to stop being just a passenger. I want to stop being dragged from one end of the universe to the other. I want to do what I could before. I want to be a vet again. It's the one thing I can still do and yes, I might not understand a lot of the medical procedures here but I can learn. I can become familiar with the drugs, the equipment." She closed her eyes as her body jerked involuntarily, shifting her painful ribs. "I want to accept Aria's offer to open up a veterinarian practice on Omega. But I can't do it without at least some involvement from you." _I can't do it unless you meld with me again. And regularly._ She shivered and it had nothing to do with her disease.

Asura was quiet for a very long time, though Abby was somewhat encouraged when she didn't pull away from her.

"Abby, you don't have to work," she pointed out. "I'm... Well off. And, please – don't be mad. I don't mean for you to sit at my home all day reading. But... Omega is a very dangerous place, Aria T'loak even more so. Yes, her offer is very tempting but, there's going to be a price. The problem with Aria is that you can never predict where she's going."

Abby sighed softly and nodded. "I know," she said. "I know this Asura. But, I need something more than just a comfortable life. My family wanted that for me. They wanted me to retire, to give up my practice and spend the rest of my days in some semblance of comfort before my disease robbed me of all independence. And, I hear you as I heard them. But I can't do it. I need a purpose. Here, perhaps even more so. I need to feel as if I mean something, as if I can make a difference. I tried and _failed_ with Vasir. Because I didn't know what I was doing. But I know what to do as a vet. And I love healing. As frightening as it was, I even loved working on Feron. It's... a part of who I am. It's what I want."

They were quiet for a few more minutes and Abby was encouraged that Asura didn't launch any more objections. She relaxed a little and allowed her head to rest against the asari's as she looked at the bare room around her.

"What do you want Asura? Truly?"

The Ardat Yakshi chuckled bitterly and squeezed Abby's hand. "I want to be a different person," she said. "I want to have a normal life. Nothing more than that."

Her words saddened Abby and she felt their resonance in her own heart. "And you think you'll find this with me?"

The asari held onto her even tighter. "Perhaps," she whispered the hope in her voice almost killing Abby. "As you said, we need each other. But I want it to be about more than that Abby. I can see that you're... worried. I know you're afraid that I'm only drawn to you because of your... talent. But, it's more than that. I like you and, I'm willing to stick things out with you." She sighed. "So if you truly want to go to Omega, I'll help you. I'll object, naturally. But, I want to give _us_ a chance. If you want."

Abby felt happy and sad at the same time. Not knowing how to respond, she decided that silence was the best option. She allowed Asura to slip her arm back underneath her and draw her closer in as tight an embrace as she dared with Abby's injuries.

"I want us to go to Omega then," Abby whispered. "Let's hear Aria out again, hear whether the offer is still on the table and what _exactly_ it will be. Then we see what happens, we see what options presents itself."

She felt more than heard Asura's sigh of dismay, but she knew that the asari would agree with her. Then, she brightened suddenly and Abby could feel her smile.

"So... Are we going to Omega from here?" She asked. "Are you coming with me?"

Abby smiled and nodded, though she couldn't help but feel depressed suddenly. And frightened. She was going to have to tell Jane that she was leaving. And, she was going to leave the safety of the Normandy. She had known that she would do so the moment she saw Asura again. And, the moment she realised that without her help, she'd just become an invalid again. But she was going to miss being on the Normandy as it was the world which she knew the best. The place she had fled to even when she was in her own reality. And, she was going to miss Jane. Even though the commander had barely spoken to her in the past couple of days since Samara left, she could not deny the resonance that they had. Perhaps it had been because Abby had played the game, she couldn't say. But, it meant that leaving Jane's shadow was even tougher.

She didn't say anything else to Asura but allowed herself to relax in the asari's arms, feeling sleep crawl towards her again slowly. She still had a lot of concerns and worries, but she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't be able to solve them now.

But, she was going to _have_ to talk to Jane.

And she wasn't looking forward to that at all.

_The End of Chapter 26_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Revelations. **

Watching the dried bits of blood wash down the drain, Dr. Abigail Gable realised that she wanted to see Vasir's body one last time. It wasn't so much a thought as it was a tug, an urge that drew her towards the corpse. She didn't know what had happened in her absence but she hoped that the crew members didn't just space all of the bodies that lay around the ship.

_Of course,_ she thought bitterly as she made the water warmer and steeled herself against the scalding heat. _What else are they supposed to do with it? They can't just leave them all lying around._ _And they probably can't give them a proper burial._ _But Vasir..._ Abby grimaced and rubbed over the tight bandage that Chakwas had bound around her ribs. _Vasir was different. She had been a Spectre._

She deserved better.

Abby sighed as deeply as her aching chest allowed her and wondered again whether she was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. The asari had not been at all nice to her but she _had_ been doing her job. And Vasir had believed in what she did, had believed that working for the Shadow Broker could help others. The irony was that the Spectre probably _did_ help people with the Shadow Broker's information; otherwise she wouldn't have been doing his bidding.

The thought didn't make Abby feel any less guilty about Vasir's death and not for the first time she wished that things had worked out differently. She could not shake the feeling that if she had just gotten Vasir to _listen_ to Jane, the Spectre would still be alive.

Abby scrubbed herself down hard with soap until she was sure all of the blood was off of her body and out of her hair. Then, she cautiously stepped out of the shower and dried herself off as quickly as she could. Asura, who had led her here, was gone but she was pleased to see that there were some of 'her' clothes from the Normandy in the locker room. Although most were rejects from various crew members, she had become fond of her variety of items. The faded soft jean was comforting, as was the oversized long sleeved shirt. Although stiff and aching, Abby felt better than she had before. Her balance was better, though far from perfect, and her thoughts were relatively clear.

When she was done getting dressed she sat down on the hard bench and took a moment to gather herself. There was complete silence around her apart from the slowing drip from the shower. It was, she realised, the first time she was alone since her rescue. Asura had told her that she was going to talk to Liara about organising transportation to Omega. Abby wanted to tell the Ardat Yakshi that the Normandy might drop them there but then she realised that she wouldn't be able to ask Jane the favour.

Although she had not said anything to any of the Normandy crew members yet, she could feel the distance growing in her mind as she came to terms with the fact that she was going to leave. She had almost told Jack of her plans when she found the biotic trailing them to the showers but realised that she was going to have to discuss it with Jane first. But it had made it difficult for her to look Jack in the eye and the biotic noticed it. She was probably the one Abby had to thank for retrieving her clothes.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Jack came into the locker room though she didn't enter completely, her body stiff as she looked around the empty space. There was a brief flash of darkness in her eyes as her mind probably turned to that terrible moment in Purgatory when she was sexually assaulted. A part of Abby wanted to say something about it suddenly, but she knew that by rights she wasn't really privy to that information and nobody had shared it with her. She didn't want to raise more questions.

Not now.

"You gonna sit there all fucking day?"

Jack's voice was sharp, sharper than it had been in a while but when Abby looked at her she realised that the darkness and unease she saw in her had not gone yet. She smiled lightly, trying to push away her own thoughts and stood up carefully. Her balance was precarious and she spread her one hand for stability hoping that, if she fell, she wouldn't hurt herself more. She remembered briefly the pair of crutches that were behind her cottage's door in the world that had ceased to exist and her stomach turned.

Jack must've seen her expression and, without a word, she stepped towards her with four angry strides and grabbed her elbow. She didn't say anything as she led Abby out of the door and towards the wall in the corridor. There, she let go of her, leaving her to find her own balance. Now that they were out of the locker room, the biotic relaxed visibly.

Abby looked at her as she made sure her legs would hold her, wondering – not for the first time – what had prompted Jack to remain at her side. Of all the crew members, she would not have thought that the biotic would take to looking out for her. But, there was a surprising protective side to Jack which she had grown to love and admire. It was going to be very hard for her to say good bye.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me like that?"

Abby blinked and blushed immediately, realising that her eyes had been tracing the lines of Jack's tattoos. The biotic hadn't been hostile but she could sense the younger woman's uncertainty.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to be rude. I was thinking and..." She blushed. "I'm sorry."

To her surprise, Jack laughed suddenly and patted her on the shoulder. "Better get used to staring at breasts Doc," she said. "Otherwise you're little... _love affair_'_s_ never gonna work."

Abby's blush deepened as she turned her gaze to the floor. She didn't know what to say on the matter and chose to change the topic completely.

"Have you had some sleep Jack?" She queried. "And a shower? I can wait for you, if you want."

Jack snorted and shrugged. "Sleep yes," she said. "And I'm clean. Had to take a long shower after all the fucking work I've been doing."

Abby looked up and gave her a curious look. "Work which would be?" Her body jerked involuntarily when Jack grinned mirthlessly and jerked a thumb in the direction behind her.

"Hauling serious bad ass out of here," she said. "Garrus and I did some cleaning up till Chakwas figured out how to get the station's cleaning mechs up and running. They're awesome; they can sort, recycle and disintegrate."

Abby was still feeling a little behind the conversation. "You mean the bodies?" she said. "You're talking about the bodies?"

"Well, fuck yes Doc," Jack said with her usual venom. "I'm certainly not discussing the laundry. We can't just leave them all lying the fuck around. Not with Blue planning on moving in."

Abby chose to be silent to allow her thoughts to catch up. She knew that Jack was talking about Liara. The thought of the asari remaining behind in the Shadow Broker's position brought chills down her spine as she remembered _something_ from the world before she came here. Something about Liara and an extra mission she never played.

_Save me. I'm in a game._

She swallowed before Jack could get suspicious and moved away from the wall, comfortable with her balance.

"Have you moved all of the bodies?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "Even the Spectre's?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and gave her a curious look. "You mean Vasir?" she queried. "No. Garrus said to take her to the morgue. Shepard has to decide what to do about her. Apparently, when a Spectre dies you have to notify the council. He said even mercs occasionally send bodies out of fucking courtesy." Her smile was very dry. "I think it's a fucking waste of time. We should just dump her ass. Nobody will know."

_I will,_ Abby thought but said nothing. She looked to the floor and shifted uncomfortably. If Shepard admitted to killing Vasir, there would be a formal enquiry. Abby got the feeling that the council was just waiting for a reason to investigate Jane and killing a fellow Spectre was as good a reason as any.

"Can you take me there?" She asked Jack before the biotic could become impatient again. "Can you take me to the morgue?"

The ex-convict snorted. "Why?" she queried. "I can tell you she's good and dead."

Abby sighed softly and pressed her arm against her aching ribs. "Please Jack," she said softly. "I just need a moment or two."

She could feel the intensity of Jack's scrutiny as the biotic pursed her lips and glared at her. Finally, after what was clearly a very long internal debate, Jack sighed in a self-suffering kind of way and, without being asked, gently took Abby's arm again.

"Let's go," she said. "The sooner all of you get your fucking unfinished business sorted, the sooner we can leave."

* * *

><p>"<strong>The VI will take you to the hanger,<strong>" Liara was saying as she pointed to the glowing sphere. "His programming doesn't seem to have any restrictions at the moment, so you can ask him for anything else that you might need. I suspect that's why the previous Broker disconnected him."

Asura was looking at her, her smile polite but weighing. "We'll only need a craft," she said. "I have an apartment in Omega, so we'll hardly need resources. The trip's not long." The Ardat Yakshi paused and looked around to make sure that they were alone. "We'll leave as soon as Abby has cleared it with Shepard. She agrees with me that there's hardly any reason to remain hanging around."

Liara was quietly relieved though felt immediately guilty considering how much Abby had helped her. Asura must've sensed the shift in emotions though she misread their source.

"However..." She paused uncertain. "If you feel that you need some assistance here…" Liara could hear that she was reluctant to offer help, but appreciated it none the less.

"No," she said quickly. "It's alright. I will be fine. I have spoken to Feron earlier and he wants to remain behind with me. It will be quiet here, and he needs time to recover."

Asura shifted uncomfortably but nodded. "I'm surprised he's willing to remain here," she said. "Considering how long he has been incarcerated."

Liara raised her brow and shook her head. "It was the people, not the place that tortured him," she pointed out. "He understands that. He also knows that the best way of getting back at those who did this to him is to ensure that this transition goes without a hitch. With the resources at my disposal now, I can protect him." She glanced away, unable to look into the Ardat Yakshi's eyes as she said, "And he was good at what he did. I can use that."

Asura's silence spoke volumes of her disapproval. The Ardat Yakshi shifted and crossed her arms over her chest. At first, Liara thought that she was just going to leave but then the asari shifted and took a deep breath.

"Don't get too caught up in this Liara," she said, surprising the archaeologist by using her name. "To have power is great, but the more you have; the more other people want it. And, power can't save you - it has a price. My strength didn't spare my family, it caused their destruction. I don't know whether your friends will tell you this, so I will. If you turn your back on all to pursue this, you'll open yourself up to be stabbed in the back. If you cannot deal with the responsibility that all this knowledge brings you, then it would be better if I kill you now."

Her mouth went dry, but Liara was proud of herself for keeping her calm. "You'd kill me?" She whispered, watching Asura's face for response. The older asari's eyes were hard when she nodded.

"If you use Abby again yes," she said. "If you cause her or her friends any harm that will distress her, yes. I _am_ grateful for what you've done Liara. But my gratitude does not blind me. Nor cure my blood lust."

Liara considered this and found that her gaze had gone to the consoles. There were very few messages that came through at the moment. Most of what she had to read now were status reports on the activities that the Broker had either been organising or keeping an eye on. It excited her because, in just the limited time that she had been here, she had already learned enough to start a war.

"Her friends are my friends," she said simply, feeling a pang of jealousy which surprised her. Abby had a better relationship with Shepard at the moment than she had.

Asura made a considering sound but didn't comment. Instead she turned around, made to walk away, then paused and looked back.

"Just stay away from her," she said. "Don't let whatever you do here affect her or me. We've had our share of trouble from this place."

Liara nodded slowly, still watching her. When Asura didn't move, she sighed and picked up a data drive that she had set aside. "Before you leave Asura," she said. "There's something else that I want to discuss with you, or rather bring to your attention." She started to approach the Ardat Yakshi but the look of wild caution in the older asari's features made her stop. "May I have your attention for five more minutes?"

She knew that Asura had no other option than to nod. When Liara held out the data drive to her, she opened her hand, bidding the new Shadow Broker to approach her. Liara crossed the distance between them at a slower pace than before, pressing the drive into Asura's hand.

"I've prepared this for you," she said softly. "I'd have given it to you regardless of what you've said." She closed Asura's fingers around it and imagined that she felt a slight current in them. This close to the Ardat Yakshi she could sense the vague pulse of need in her, her restraint, her power. As so many times before it frightened her and she shivered when Asura's indigo eyes touched hers.

"What is it?" The Ardat Yakshi asked, her voice so soft that Liara almost imagined that she hadn't spoken at all.

"Everything the old Broker had on you," she said and wondered suddenly why she was still holding onto Asura's hand, savouring the sensation. "Everything about the people you killed, who they are affiliated with and who else might know about you. I get the feeling that you might want to try and make a clean start but it's not going to be that simple. People know of you and they might not know your name or your face, but they'll keep looking. There was even another Justicar who launched a query right after you killed those two mercenaries in Illium. So, you are going to have to be careful." _Let go of her Liara!_

She couldn't.

Asura slowly moved her free hand and rested it over Liara's. It felt as if a space was starting to form around them, like all the air was being sucked out of it. Liara didn't know what she was breathing, her head spinning with Asura's presence. _Let go!_

"Thank you Liara," Asura said again, her words warm and intimate, like the breath of a lover. "I will be. For all our sakes." She squeezed, no _caressed_ Liara's hand, tendrils of desire pulsing up her arm. And then, as Liara found herself stepping forward, she let go – and stepped back.

The world came rushing back to Liara's senses and she had to steady herself as she felt a moment's vertigo. With her heart racing, she gaped at Asura, frightened. The Ardat Yakshi wore nothing but regret on her face and she dropped her gaze, still clutching the data drive.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Don't touch me again. The need is stronger with our own kind."

Liara nodded, her mouth dry as she took a step back. "There…" She had to take a moment to work some moisture back into her mouth. "There's something else on the disk."

Asura didn't say anything but looked at her. Liara felt the need to put an object between them and stepped back to her console, using it to steady her. She was aghast to realise that a part of her _still_ wanted to go back to the Ardat Yakshi, to touch her again. _Goddess, they are dangerous!_

"I put everything that the Broker could find on Dr. Gable on there as well. There isn't much. Or rather, there's nothing apart from the fact that she can survive your touch. Which is significant in itself," her features darkened. "I mean, he even has information on the Protheans, to have nothing on somebody…" She hesitated, regretting what she was going to say next. "But, he shared that. He already shared what he knows about her with somebody. The information is out there. The message that I found didn't have specific details, descriptions or even her name, but one of his clients knows that there's a human out here in the galaxy that can survive an Ardat Yakshi's touch. I presume he shared the information to try and judge how valuable she would be based on what his client's response was."

Asura had gone very pale and was staring at her, her eyes black with fear. "Who?" She breathed. "Who knows?"

Liara grimaced and shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "A lot of his information is in code. Clients are assigned a number instead of a name and I haven't yet found a list referencing those. I…" She couldn't remember that she had seen Asura move but suddenly, the Ardat Yakshi was standing right in front of her, her presence radiating with fear.

"Damn it, you have to know!" She snapped and slapped her open palm against the table.

Liara jumped but stood her ground. "I don't!" She snapped. "I don't know who it is Asura! I would've told you if I did!"

They stared at each other, the lust and desire gone, broken by the raw fear that she saw in Asura's eyes. The Ardat Yakshi stared at her then took a step back and put her hand over her mouth. She looked around the room bewildered, then closed her eyes and took another step back, away from Liara. She didn't say anything but stood there, looking lost and terrified.

Liara bit her lip, thinking that she should try and say something to comfort her but she knew that it would be hollow, empty words. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat to get Asura's attention.

"You two can stay here," she said cautiously. "You will be safe."

Asura's wild eyes shot to hers. She made to answer quickly, but then hesitated and shook her head. "We can't," she said. "This will just become another prison for Abigail, like her body. And, this is not an in definitive solution." She clenched her teeth together and looked to the roof in dismay. "We are going to _have_ to go to Omega."

Thinking that it was the _last_ place that she would've gone, Liara gave Asura a questioning look. "Why?"

She could still sense the pulse of despair radiating from Asura as the Ardat Yakshi took a steadying breath. "Because there are always options in Omega," she said bitterly. "I'm going to get everything sorted Dr. T'soni. Thank you for your advice and help." She used her omni-tool to bid the glowing VI to follow her. At her command, the VI pulsed.

"What can I do for you today Shadow Broker?" he asked happily as he followed the Ardat Yakshi out of the room, unable to distinguish friend from foe.

Liara watched them leave then called up a menu from her console, wanting to know what sort of surveillance the previous Broker had had on Omega.

_What options could there possibly be,_ she wondered. _In what is probably the most dangerous place in the galaxy?_

* * *

><p><strong>It was Jack who had told her where Abby was.<strong> Jane had still been sitting in her room after her shower, staring at her empty fish tank and trying very hard not to think of anything when EDI gave her Jack's message. It was simple and to the point, most things with the biotic was.

_Something's wrong, talk to Abby. She's in the morgue with that Spectre._

Although the message troubled Jane, it didn't surprise her. Happy to have something to do other than sulk about the injustice of her own life, she left the Normandy and went to the morgue immediately. Yet, even as she did so, she remembered that day, so many weeks ago, that Kelly Chambers told her Samara needed to discuss something with her. Until then, she had spent very little time with the Justicar and she would never have guessed that Samara would ask her to help her kill her own daughter.

_I should've remembered that moment,_ Jane thought. _It should've given me a hint that Samara was truly uncompromising. That her code took place above all things._

Yet, in that same breath, Jane felt her anger towards the Justicar grow. Loving her didn't go against the code, Jane was _sure_ of that. And, although she knew that she asked Samara to abandon her pursuit of Asura and go against her Code, she still couldn't help but feel that the Justicar merely used that as an excuse. That she was never going to stay with Jane and that their love, however brief, had been nothing more than a distraction. Fuelled by her anger, a part of her was starting to hate Samara. The raw feelings build up inside her until she felt as if she could scream.

And, when she tried to think of something else, her mind turned to Liara.

_We are broken Jane, you and I._

_But who broke us?_ Jane thought. _Was it me? Did I break this precious friendship the same way I broke Samara's love?_

There were no answers and the worst was that Jane didn't know what to do with all of her emotions. She had never been this torn, this _broken_ in her life.

She found the morgue easily enough, glad that she hadn't run into anybody else. A part of her knew that she was going to have to talk to Liara again but for the moment Jane was happy enough not to even think about her. There wasn't anything else that they could say to each other anyway.

Alone in the room, Abby was standing at the edge of a slab, staring through a hexagonal style barrier. Jane could vaguely make out Vasir's shape below it. She didn't spare it any mind but rather looked to Abby, trying to determine what was going on in her head.

There was a painful expression on the vet's features as her dark eyes traced the patterns of the barrier that was preserving the body. As Jane watched she stretched out a trembling hand and rested it on the barrier above Vasir's head. While standing like this, she must've sensed Jane looking at her because she looked up. As their gazes met she withdrew her hand immediately and crossed her arms over her chest. When Jane approached her she looked away and back to the body.

"Traditionally," Abby murmured softly as Jane joined her. "Members from my family used to believe that you could not touch the dead once they passed on. That the act would open you to a penetration of evil spirits. Or the angry dead. I remember that when my great grandmother lay dying, members of the family came from all around to make their peace with her, so that she won't carry a grudge into the afterlife. Then, they dressed her in her finest clothes, bathed her and waited. I wonder what asari believe."

Jane shifted awkwardly, memories of Samara once again invading her thoughts. _We could've asked her if she was here._ "I don't know," she said, trying to sound respectful but also trying to keep her own pain from her voice. "We should ask Liara. I know that there's generally two trains of thought among them. Some of them still worship their Goddess Athame and then the others believe that their consciousness comes from a universal… Source. That everybody, us included, joins that source upon death. And, that even in life, we are all connected."

Abby nodded slowly, reaching out to touch the barrier again. "What are you going to do with the body?"

Watching the vet for a response, Jane shrugged. "What do you think I should do with it?" she queried softly, seeing the way Abby exhaled and closed her eyes.

"I… I don't believe she deserves to be tossed out of the airlock," she said in a quiet tone. "But, I realise that it's complicated. You can't just call up the council and ask for a list of her next of kin." She trailed off and sighed.

Jane was silent for a few moments then, slowly, she shifted her weight so that her shoulder touched Abby's, hoping that the slight touch would comfort the vet from whatever distress she was feeling.

"What happened between you two?" she asked softly. "What did Vasir do to you to make you care?"

Abby blinked at her question and to Jane's dismay, shifted her own weight so that she didn't touch her anymore. "I saved her life Jane," she said blankly. "Twice."

"And do you regret doing it?" Jane knew what Abby's answer was going to be even before she asked the question, but she wanted to vet to continue talking.

Looking at her aghast, Abby quickly shook her head. "No," she said. "No, not at all. But I… I regret that she died. I regret that… that… That I couldn't do anything to stop it. That I didn't do more." There was anger in her voice suddenly. "It makes my previous attempts seem so futile. Why did I save her if her fate was only to die at your hand?" The accusation was soft, but there. "It doesn't make any sense."

Steeling herself against the guilt of her own conscious, Jane crossed her arms, unconsciously mirroring Abby's stance.

"It makes sense because it was you who did it Abby," she said softly. "You're not a soldier. You're a healer. And, if you hadn't saved Vasir in those two separate moments, you would've betrayed who you are. And that's a worst fate than failing to change someone's life."

Abby frowned, but said nothing, her dark eyes still fixed on the body. Although she couldn't be sure, Jane got the impression that she was trying to work herself up to saying something. Yet, when she didn't, she decided to risk a question of her own.

"Do you blame me for her death?"

Abby blinked and looked at her in surprise. "No," she said quickly. "No Jane. I… No. But I…" She paused, seeming to collect her thoughts. "I regret that she died. I regret that… that… That I couldn't do anything to stop it. That, despite the progress I made, it wasn't enough. That you..." She halted.

"That I killed her," Jane finished the sentence.

"That you _had_ to kill her," Abby corrected. "That you had to kill her regardless."

Breaking her gaze away from the body, she turned to Jane.

"Jane, I know what you're like in combat. You have the ability to look at every solution and choose the best one. That's what makes you so good at what you do, because you consider what implications you'll actions will have. Very few people can do that. And I admire it. Greatly." She trailed off and turned her gaze back to the body.

"But?" Jane prompted and although Abby frowned, the vet shook her head clearly.

"No buts," she said bitterly. "I know that you killed Vasir because it was the only option that you saw, that there was nothing else that you could do in that moment. And _that's_ what has upset me. That you were left with no other choice than to kill her. There _should've_ been another option. Another way. And there wasn't."

Surprised by what she heard, Jane carefully reached out and touched Abby's arm, prompting the woman to look at her again. "Abby you're not responsible," she said. "You shouldn't be upset because you had no control over what transpired."

The anger in Abby's eyes was back, blazing like two black coals. "You think I didn't?" She asked. "I spent hours with Vasir beforehand. She spoke to me. I told her about you, I _asked_ her not to kill you, to listen to what you have to say. If she had done that, she wouldn't be dead!"

Her words shocked Jane.

_So that's why..._ She hadn't understood, but now…

"Abby," she said. "Abby, Vasir _did_ listen to you. At least in one thing." She hesitated, hoping that her words weren't going to cause the vet more distress. "There was a moment in which she could've killed me. But, she didn't. She threatened Liara, but… when she had an opportunity to kill me she didn't take it. You probably saved my life."

The anger that still smouldered in Abby's eyes died suddenly and the vet stared at her, her face a turbulent sea of emotion. Jane saw her body shudder involuntarily and, before the vet could fall forward as it robbed her of her balance, she stepped up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Abby's one hand came up instinctively and clutched at Jane's collar, pulling herself up as her legs refused to hold her weight.

"Damn it," Abby whispered, her breathing ragged. "Damn you… Jane I'm sorry. I can't."

Holding onto her, Jane considered for a moment just to pick the vet up but knew that her own injuries would make the action very painful. And, Abby might never forgive her for that. So, she made sure she had a secure grip on her and shook her head.

"It's okay Abby," she said and took a tentative step away from the slab. "Let's go outside. We can sit there until you can… Until its better."

* * *

><p><strong>They sat in silence for almost an hour, their bodies pressed together against the wall as they both stared at nothing but the thoughts inside their own heads. <strong>Abby felt her legs twitched occasionally and wondered vaguely whether she would ever be able to get up on her own again. Sighing softly, she rubbed her one knee and looked at Jane who had her eyes closed and appeared to be asleep. She had the strongest urge suddenly to touch the Commander, to reassure herself that the woman was not only real, but still alive. She reached out to take Jane's pulse but the moment her fingers brushed the woman's skin, Jane shifted and boldly took her hand. Hers were surprisingly soft and warm.

Abby stared at their entwined hands and felt the ache in her chest pulse. Yet, she squeezed Jane's hand and didn't pull away from her touch.

"We're okay Jane," she said not knowing whether she meant it as a question or a statement. "We're still… Good. Right?" Her own words rang in her ears suddenly. _Friends don't use friends Commander, not like this._

Jane opened her eyes and stared at her in surprise. "Yes Abby," she said and hesitated. "If you can forgive me."

Abby smiled slightly and shook her head. "Forgive you?" she queried. "I can't even forgive myself. So, in Jack's words. Fuck forgiveness. It's not necessary. You did what you could, I tried what I could." She saw Vasir, standing in front of her. _I have to thank you, for saving my life…_ "We'll be alright."

Jane squeezed her hand, bringing truth to their words. The silence around them was welcome. Yet, Abby felt that there were a few things she wanted to say to Jane, which she _could_ only say to Jane.

"I didn't want Vasir to die," Abby said softly. "And don't get me wrong, she treated me… Very coldly. For the most part. But, she was good, if such a thing still exists in this place. And, I think that she would've been able to help you. More so than I can."

She felt Jane shift as the woman drew her hand into her lap, enfolding it with her other. "I don't understand any of you Abby," she said honestly. "You all try and do these… These incredibly big and sometimes near impossible things to try and help me. In a way, you make a lot of decisions for me…" When Abby frowned she smiled and shook her head. "I don't mean you but, Liara. Samara." Her face twisted in pain. "I'm beginning to feel as if you think that I'm holding up this… this bag of talent. And, if you can't put enough into it, I don't want to be in your company."

Abby smiled at the image and shrugged. "Jane, I think you're missing the focus," she said. "We want to help you. Period. We know that you have an incredibly big task ahead of you. With Vasir, if you had turned her then you would've had one more voice to speak for you against the council."

Jane snorted and shook her head. "You speak as if I would've been able to convince her of the Reapers," she said. "I've had precious little success with that so far Abby. I'm surprised you believe me."

Shrugging, Abby straightened out her legs to test their response. "You would've been able to Jane," she said softly. "You just… There just wasn't enough time. Not this time." Again, sadness like a well filled her heart. She felt Jane looking at her and turned to find the Commander's eyes seemingly drinking in her very essence, seeing every bit of her, every flaw.

"Tell me something Abby," she said softly. "Why do _you_ believe in me? It can't just be because I saved you in Banrio. You've always looked at me… As if I'm larger than life. Even now, you lay my faults at your feet. Why is that?"

Realising that the question could wander over into dangerous territory, Abby shrugged and smiled embarrassed. "Jane, my life has been turned upside down in the past month," she said. "Everything that I thought was real was shown to be false. But you… You've always been real. You've always… Resonated. More so than anybody else. So, I believe in you because you're real. And, I care about you because… Because you're more real than I am. Here. In this world."

Jane shifted her gaze slightly as her eyes searched Abby's. "You speak as if you come from another," she pointed out in a whisper.

Smiling embarrassed, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks and burn against her ears, Abby shrugged. "Sometimes it feels as if I do," she said. "You'd never know would you?" She smiled at Jane but the sadness was growing deeper. She was quiet for a few moments, then shifted uncomfortably.

"When you leave here Jane, I'm not going with you."

The Commander might've been expecting her statement because she didn't show a lot of emotion. All she did was take in a slight breath and squeeze Abby's hand tighter.

"Why?"

Abby sighed and motioned to her legs. "These," she said. "And this." She motioned around the ship's hallway. "Jane, I don't belong here. I've… I don't want to go through something like this again. I don't. I don't want to be in another fight. And, I don't want to do nothing. I know, I _know_ that you don't mind my company. I know that the Normandy can easily feed one more mouth. But I'll go mad Jane."

Jane let out a slow breath and nodded. "I understand that Abby," she said. "But also, you don't _have_ to go with Asura. I can get you into a lot of other projects. I mean, there's Grissom Academy, a school for gifted children. You could become a teacher there or something."

Abby smiled but shook her head. "No," she said. "I can't Jane. I don't want to become a teacher. And, I don't want to see all the specialists that Chakwas said she could contact for me. I just… Want life to continue."

"With Asura?"

Abby looked at her lap and nodded, again feeling that pulsing blush creep over her face. "Yes," she said. "With Asura. Without her Jane, I won't have much of a life. And, she'll be forced to take some to sate the hunger that Lenelle had woken inside her." She sighed and slowly drew her hand out of Jane's, shifting so that she could look at the Commander directly, even though she couldn't make herself look up just yet.

"There's something else I never told you Jane," she said slowly. "I've had an offer. From Aria."

This time, she could feel Jane's surprise. When she looked at her she saw how Jane drew back mentally, becoming more like the Alliance Commander and the woman who considered herself to be her friend. "I _really_ hope you're not considering a future in dancing," she said coldly.

Abby barked a laugh and shook her head. "No," she said. "Definitively not." She took a quick breath and blew it out loudly. "Aria wants me to open up a vet's practice there. She said that she'll help set it up. It's a bit of a package deal for Asura and myself. I get the practice and Asura will get Aria's protection from the mercenaries and anybody else hunting her. In exchange... Omega gets a vet, something it's sorely lacking apparently and Asura will... occasionally do things for Aria. We haven't discussed the details yet, there's bound to be fine print but... It's the best option I've got. For myself and Asura."

Jane stared at her, her green eyes radiating disapproval. Letting out a slow breath, she ran her hands through her red hair and fixed Abby with an intense look. "Abby, I don't need to tell you that Aria's dangerous," she said. "I said this to you when I heard that you went to her for help!"

Abby nodded, remembering that shouting match. "I know Jane," she said. "Trust me, I know Aria is dangerous. And I know she's playing her own game. But... I set things in motion that day that I went to her. And, this is a part of that. And, I don't necessarily think it will be that bad."

"Abby..." Jane stared but the veterinarian held up her hand.

"You can't change my mind Jane," she said sadly. "And you can't order me to let this go." Her voice became a little bit harder. "And with all due respect, I think through this, I've paid my dues to you and the Normandy."

She could see that it was those words that deflated all argument from Jane's side. Flinching, clearly remembering how she had told Abby that she _owed_ them her help, Jane closed her eyes and shook her head. "I never meant it that way Abby," she said. "I'm sorry."

Reaching out, Abby took her hand again and squeezed it. "I know Jane," she said. "Please, see this from my side. You've said so yourself. I'm not a soldier, I'm a vet. And I can get a chance to be that again, to work here, then I'll take it regardless of the strings attached. Nothing in life is free. But, it's life. And it's more that I had a month ago. Let me make my own mistakes. Please."

Closing her eyes, Jane shook her head. "Abby, I really can't put my stamp of approval on this," she said. "I told you, I can't protect you from Aria. I can't."

Abby laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood. "I don't expect you to protect me Jane," she said. "I just expect you to let go and leave me to make my own mistakes. And come to Omega when you're in the area and have drink with me. Let me have this, please."

Jane was quiet for very long time as she struggled with herself. She had clasped Abby's hands again and her grip was painful.

"Let go, you say?" She whispered finally and when she looked up, Abby could see some moisture in her eyes though it never turned to tears. "The people around here seem to think that I'm unable to do so."

Abby grinned slightly and shrugged.

"Then maybe it's time to prove them wrong."

_**The End of Chapter 27.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Long Goodbye. **

**Having told Shepard they were leaving, there was very little reason to keep hanging around**. After checking up on Feron, Abby went to the Normandy to collect the precious few possessions that she had. The few sets of second hand clothes that the crew had donated to her when she first arrived, her original boots and lab coat that she had appeared with in this world and the various items of clothes and jewellery that Kasumi had given her. It all filled up no more than two small bags and it was... daunting.

Abby looked at it and realised that she was even worse off now than she had been when she just finished university. Then she had at least an idea of how she was going to start her new life. Now, she didn't. She didn't know how she would go about setting up a new practice, or how she was going to find the money to do it. She didn't even really know how money worked in this world but she knew that she was going to have to find out. It was becoming more and more clear to her that, if Aria was truly serious about her opening up a practice, the asari was going to have to give her more than just a lease agreement. It was all part of those strings that she had mentioned to Shepard and it frightened her more than she let on. For the first time since coming here, Abby was truly scared and worried about her future. A part of her knew that she was starting a new life with someone she hardly knew and the moment she set foot on the shuttle with Asura she was going to be at the mercy of a stranger.

But, she also knew it wasn't like that. That deep down, in that space in her heart and mind where it really mattered, she knew and trusted Asura. They had seen each other's darkest hours afterall. She hoped and prayed that life would never hit the lows for either of them as it had had in the past.

It was a rebirth, a new start and although she might've been frightened, she was also excited. She knew that there weren't many people that received a second chance in life.

As far as she knew, she and Shepard were the only ones.

She left her bags on the bed she hardly had slept in since Kasumi's departure and was about to leave the room when the door opened and whirlwind of black, white and red barrelled into her. Abby barely had time to catch her balance when Kelly Chambers wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh Abby," the yeoman pleaded. "Please say it's not true."

Panicked for a moment that Kelly might hurt her ribs and shoulder more, Abby stiffened and tried to push the woman at arm's length. She looked around in bewilderment and saw Dr. Chakwas standing at the door, her features sad.

"It's..." Abby hesitated. "Not true?" She blinked as her mind caught up. "...You know." She could not keep the dismay from her voice as Chakwas nodded and stepped into the room with them.

"Yes," the older woman said. "Shepard just told us. She said that you had wanted to do so yourself, but she thought it best to get the news out of the way. Yeoman please, remember Dr. Gable's got a few broken ribs."

"Then keep her in the infirmary for a day or two," Kelly said gruffly but she stepped away abruptly and glared at the veterinarian. "I wish you had discussed it with us first Abby. We've just found you and now..." She trailed off, looking miserable. "I can't believe the Commander's just letting you go."

Abby smiled and tried to put on a brave face. "She hardly had a choice in the matter Kelly," she said and reached out to touch the woman's shoulder. "I didn't really ask her permission. And you know that my intention was to leave with Asura from the start." She glanced at Dr. Chakwas and her heart clenched with an echo of the sadness that she saw in the older doctor's eyes. "You'll all see me again. You're in Omega enough."

She heard Dr. Chakwas sigh as the woman came closer to them as well. She touched Abby's shoulder and gently applied some pressure, urging her to step forward and give her a hug.

"Abigail," she whispered when her face was close to Abby's ear. "Please reconsider the location of your venture at least. Omega is so dangerous, love. Just ask Garrus." The turian's scars came to mind and Abby had to keep herself from shuddering.

"I'll be fine Dr. Chakwas," she said and hoped that she meant it as she pulled away from the doctor. "Really. Asura will take care of me and hopefully Aria will take care of her. Shepard told you that... That I have an arrangement with her?"

"Yes," Kelly said immediately. "And Abby, if you're doing this to protect Asura then you can always just stay with us. The both of you. Shepard won't mind."

Abby smiled at the offer but shook her head. "Asura will," she said honestly. "Her... She..." She blew out a short breath, trying to order her thoughts. "I don't think she'll work well on a ship. Tight quarters with so many people. I'm not saying she doesn't have control but... But, I think it's safer if she's not here. For all of you."

She heard them both sigh and hoped that it was with blinked suddenly, tears slipping down her cheeks as she embraced Abby again, gentler this time. "I'm going to miss you," she said. "I really am. With Kasumi gone... I'm the only fun person left around here." Abby forced herself to laugh, to stop herself from crying.

"Oh, I won't make a bet on that," she said and motioned in Chakwas's direction. "You haven't seen her on brandy yet. And Jack's still around..." Her body went cold and she turned wide eyes on Dr. Chakwas. "Oh shit, did Shepard tell Jack as well? I wanted to tell her myself."

Chakwas nodded, studying her features. "She was in the meeting," she said. "And Shepard did you a favour, telling her. Jack's first response is always in anger."

Feeling dismayed, Abby sighed miserably and looked at Kelly who was still wiping tears from her eyes. She didn't know what to say to these people who had been so good to her. She tried to articulate her feelings but the words got stuck in her throat. Sighing, she stepped forward and hugged Kelly again, then let go of her and hugged Chakwas.

"Thank you for everything," she said softly, her words struggling past the tight knot in her throat. "I can't thank any of you enough. There are no words. None."

Chakwas was still holding onto her, her embrace warm and firm. "None needed Dr. Gable," she said kindly. "I wish you all the best. And I hope that this arrangement with Asura will bring you the relief that you seek. And please, _please_ remember that this isn't a one way trip. If you have any doubts, you contact us _immediately_. We will come back for you. Do you understand?"

Abby did and squeezed her eyes shut against the overwhelming urge to cry. She hugged the doctor as tightly as she could, thinking about her own mother suddenly and missing her. When she relaxed her grip, Chakwas let go of her and cupped her face with her thin, surgeon's hands.

"If you do not keep in contact, I will skin you alive," she said with mock severity and then kissed her cheek. "And on what authority do you have it that I drink brandy?" She drew away from Abby and looked her in the eyes.

The vet laughed softly and pulled away from her. "A little bird told me," she said and hoped that the woman would take her flushed cheeks for emotion instead of embarrassment. "Shepard dropped a hint when we ah, drank that one evening. She said I wasn't her only drinking partner."

"Hmm," the doctor murmured but smiled at her. "Well she wasn't wrong. And, I think I'm going to give this young lady a sip from my secret stash." She slipped her arm into Kelly's and drew her towards the door. "Can I offer you a tot as well Dr. Gable?"

Abby watched them with a tight knot on her stomach, realising that this was truly the end of her stay on the Normandy. "No thank you," she said softly. "But thank you for the offer. I... Do you know where Jack is?"

Chakwas motioned to the level below them. "Say your good byes to everybody else first," she said softly. "Give her some time." She paused. "Do you need us to be at the departure?"

Abby shook her head wordlessly, struggling not to cry.

Chakwas nodded and smiled at her gently as Kelly started crying again. "Then I'm going to spare us any further agony and truly say good bye to you, Doctor. I wish you all the best Abby. Good bye my dear." She put an arm around Kelly who waved her hand at Abby one last time then allowed the doctor to take her to the infirmary.

Abby stared at them numbly and then stepped back and leaned against the couch for support, putting her hand over her face to try and squeeze away the tears. Crying wasn't going to do her any good, especially not with Jack...

* * *

><p><strong>Even though it was on the Normandy, the lab had always made her feel uncomfortable.<strong> Jane couldn't help but have an aversion to any medical facility, feeling quite strongly that she lost two years of her life to one. Yet, despite this, she had found herself returning to it time and time again.

The reason was simple.

She liked Mordin Solus.

He was like a self-sustained centre and it was easy to forget that he was on the Normandy at all especially because he generally went around and did his own thing. He was content to be fed, to have a dry place to sleep and to have a LOT of science to keep him company. Although he still kept an eye on Feron, he was still actively busy on the Normandy with his own experiments.

She had to clear her throat as she walked towards him and had a smile ready when he looked up at her in confusion.

"Shepard," he said happily and looked down to his work again. "Surprised to see you. Good though. How can I help?" The other thing she liked about Mordin was that he always got straight to the point and his decisions were rarely emotional.

"I haven't gotten round to thanking you for all the effort you put into saving Feron," Jane said by way of greeting. "He would be dead without you."

The salarian snorted, waving off the comment. "Thank Dr. Gable," he said. "She would've figured it out if left on her own. Had the right idea, just needed to apply the knowledge. All creatures the same, breathe air in, breathe air out... Well not Volus but you get the idea." He looked up. "You want to discuss something." It wasn't a question.

Jane smiled embarrassed and nodded, crossing her arms as she stepped up to his working table. "Yes," she confirmed. "I have a favour to ask of you."

The salarian stopped what he was doing immediately and gave her an interested look. "Of course," he said without waiting to hear what it was. "Anything. So rare to get such a request from you. Cerberus yes, asked many things. But you, you never did. Anything Commander."

Although she was pleased with his response, a part of Jane wished that people weren't so eager to throw their lives into her hands. Luckily, she knew that the request she had wasn't tough.

"I was wondering whether I could ask of you to go to Omega with Dr. Gable. You heard that she was leaving?" Mordin had not been present in the meeting. At the time, Jane hadn't really considered it important for him to be there. The salarian's eyes widened as he processed the request.

"Yes," he said. "EDI gave me the minutes. She's going to open up a veterinarian practice. Good call." He looked at the work he had been busy with. "Very few vets on Omega. Saw quite a lot of domestic earth species at the clinic. Do you want me to keep an eye on the Ardat Yakshi? Kill her if necessary?"

His question shocked Jane and she had to shake her head very quickly. "No," she said. "No Mordin that won't be necessary. I was just thinking that you'd be able to help her a little. You've worked in Omega, you know the sort of clientele that she'll be dealing with. And, you can help her... set things up. I don't expect you to be completely involved, but I would _really_ appreciate it if you kept an eye on things. Would you do that?"

The salarian surprised her by answering almost immediately. "Of course," he said. "I have been meaning to check up on David. See how he's running things. Things have been shifting in Omega since 'Archangel's' death. Would be interesting to see what's going on." He glanced at Shepard. "This isn't a permanent move?"

Jane shook her head quickly. "No," she said. "No, Mordin I'd never ask you to leave completely. We'll come and pick you up the moment you want to come back to the Normandy. And, if something else comes your way, then you can go there."

The salarian smiled, pleased. "Good," he said. "I have work to do here. On this ship. With you."

With last was said with so much endearment that Jane had to smile. She put her hand in her hip and leaned in the professor's direction.

"Mordin," she said smoothly, dropping her tone. "Are you coming onto me?"

"What?!" The scientist snapped aghast. "Perish the thought! No!"

Jane thought to tease him for a moment longer but then pushed the urge away, though she was still smiling. "Coming back to my request," she said. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I don't think Abby understands what she's letting herself in for and I don't like the fact that she'll be there alone with only Asura. I trust that the Ar... asari will keep her safe. She has to. But, if you think that there's _anything_ amiss, call us immediately."

Mordin nodded, still eyeing her cautiously, clearly not too keen on the idea of a romantic relationship. He cleared his throat and looked down at his work. For a moment he had a look of intense concentration, then he smiled and stepped away from the table.

"I've been meaning to talk to Dr. Gable about her future acts of copulation," he said. "Need to talk to the Ardat Yakshi as well. This would give me the perfect opportunity to do so. I'll ask Dr. Chakwas if she'll require updates as to Dr. Gable's health. Would be interesting to monitor long term effects of melding. Might be necessary." He started walking away, now talking more to himself than to Shepard. "I have spare equipment she can use. Doubt Aria thought about including that in the deal. There are a _lot_ of cats on Omega. Varren terrified of them."

Jane let him babble on and watched him as he quickly organised his stuff. When he started humming, she smiled though she felt an ache resonate through her soul. She told herself that she was going to pick Mordin up again, but a part of her knew that the salarian might become so involved with whatever he was doing on Omega that he'd extend his stay indefinitely.

_It's for the best perhaps,_ she thought. _There's no telling where we'll be going from here. And, I want him to help Abby. I don't approve of what she's doing, but I can make sure that she sets off on the right foot at least…_

* * *

><p><strong>She moved down the stairs carefully, descending ever deeper into the bowels of the Normandy.<strong> It was darker than usual and Abby took extra care with where she put her feet, her one hand firmly clasping the railing. Even though she knew that her steps could easily be heard, she kept her breathing shallow, silent. She didn't want to startle Jack when she reached the bottom, but a part of her wanted to see in what mood the biotic was before she actually spoke to her.

The darkness wasn't a good sign.

She had said goodbye to all the crew members that she had shared these endless few days with. Ken and Gabby from Engineering, with whom she had played one or two card games until they realised that she really did have a gypsy's sleight of hand. Tali'Zorah with whom she had danced once, but never had direct conversation with. And of course Joker who seemed to be the only one who truly understood why she was leaving.

Each goodbye hurt but she knew the one that she was about to do would be among the hardest.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall as she tried to peer into the darkness. In her own world, when this was all still a game to her, she hadn't really considered Jack as a character. She knew that the young woman had been through a lot but she had never really used her as a squad mate. She also didn't remember much of the conversations that she had had with her through Shepard. Abby was startled to realise suddenly that she didn't remember much of any of the conversations. Her life, her real life, was beginning to feel very far away. It was easy to believe, in moments like this, that what Aria believed was true. That she was some sort of experiment, let loose on the world to be called back by faceless masters when the time was right. That perhaps more than any other reason was why she wanted to make a success of her life here was because she wanted to prove those spectres wrong. And everybody else who agreed with them as well.

When she couldn't see anything in the darkness, Abby grimaced and took a deep breath.

"Jack?" she called into the dim light. "Can I come in?"

She waited for an answer, but there was none.

Hesitant, she took another step forward, this time raising her voice.

"Jack?"

There was a shift in the darkness, telling Abby that she wasn't alone.

"Fuck!" The shadow snapped. "I heard you the first fucking time! Just because I don't have a fucking door doesn't mean that you can just come the fuck in!"

Abby stopped where she was immediately, looking towards where she had seen the shadow shifting. "I'm sorry Jack," she said immediately. "I wasn't going to come in completely." She hesitated. "Can we turn on the light?"

"No." Came Jack's short reply. "What the fuck do you want?" The hostility in her voice shocked Abby even though a part of her had expected it.

"Well," she said mildly. "I want to see you for one. And I want to talk to you Jack. Please."

"Talk to me?" The biotic spat and didn't bother turning on the lights. "Or just say _goodbye_? Don't think I don't know what the fuck you're doing. Don't fucking patronise me."

Abby, who had never been comfortable with verbal confrontations, wondered how she was going to defuse Jack. Clearly the biotic had been sitting here brooding, but she was having difficulty understanding about what. Yes, she was probably going to be sad about her leaving, but Abby didn't think it would upset her this much.

"I'm not... patronising you Jack," she said quickly, realising that if the silence stretched too far between them it could never be filled. "But... I do want to talk to you. Please, I thought we were friends." It immediately struck her that those were the same words Shepard used on her.

"Fuck you!" Jack said, the venom in her voice clear. "You're not my friend! You are _not_ my fucking friend!"

Those words hurt, even though Abby tried to tell herself that Jack didn't really mean them. "I am, Jack," she said. "That's why I want to talk to you. Please, please just listen to me. Just give me a chance."

"Why?" The shadow spat. "Why? Why should I listen? Shepard had to do your dirty work for you, so what else do you have to say? Goodbye? Fuck that."

Abby flinched and not for the first time wished that Jane had just kept her departure to herself for a little bit longer. "I wanted to tell you Jack," she said. "Myself. But Jane... Shepard decided to do it for me. I didn't get the chance."

"Fuck that!" Jack snapped. "She probably did it because she knew you were too much of a pussy to do it yourself! You should've fucking come here! You should've _asked_!"

Abby stared at her, her eyes becoming more used to the din. Unsettled and unsure of where Jack was going with this, she decided to get it out of the way and ask.

"Ask what?" she said softly. "If I should go? What would you have told me?"

Jack sneered at her; she could hear it clearly even in the darkness. "I'd have told you that you're fucking insane!" She snapped. "Trying to make a life for yourself in Omega? Yeah right. That's gonna go well. You have _no_ idea what you're letting yourself in for!"

Abby's heart was beating so loudly, she was sure Jack could hear it. "And you do?" she queried softly. "You think you understand?"

The shadow shifted and suddenly, Jack materialised out of the darkness, her eyes piercing.

"I understand that your girlfriend is a killer," she snapped. "And that you are choosing _her_ instead of us to watch your back."

Abby's mouth had gone dry, yet she managed to say her next words quite clearly. She knew she shouldn't have said anything, but she spoke before her common sense could tell her not to.

"Asura's not a killer." To her surprise, Jack didn't blow up as she expected her to. Rather, a bitter laughter filled the darkness around them.

"Don't fucking kid yourself." She snapped. "She doesn't kill because she has to. She loves every second of it. I've seen her pull people limb from limb. She gets off on it. And yes, she fucking hates herself afterwards. But it doesn't change the fact that she does."

Abby stared at her, taking in her angry features, her piercing eyes and her petite, almost shaking frame. She didn't know how to defend Asura, because a part of her knew that Jack was right. She swallowed and looked away, unable to face the biotic's anger.

"Jack, you know that I have to go with her," she whispered. "You know that she's got the only cure..."

"Fuck that," the biotic said again. "I fucking know that _you_ turned down Chakwas's offer to see her friends. You're a fucking coward. Going with her isn't the only option, it's the easiest one!" Her features became colder but Abby had no illusion that Jack was becoming less angry.

"And what if that _bitch_ comes back?" Jack asked in a low voice. "What if you wake up one day and think you're Lenelle? Will Asura take care of that? Will she bring _you_ back? What makes you think she'll care what form you have? All she wants to do is fuck you and not live with inconvenience of disposing a body!"

Abby had to take a step back as Jack's words hit her, and her arm went out instinctively to the wall as her balance threatened to shift.

"Enough Jack," she breathed. "Please."

The ex-convict had no interest in showing mercy.

"What?" She snapped. "You don't like what I'm saying? Is it making you fucking uncomfortable? Well, the truth's a fucking bitch!" She stepped forward again, into the space that Abby had vacated, her fists balled as if she was expecting the fight to become physical at any second.

Abby's mind was spinning as she tried to imagine how she would take control of the situation again. She fumbled for words to defend herself and Asura but none made sense. Before she could speak, her body shuddered, her left arm jerking almost violently in response to her emotional distress.

The motion acted like a tether, dragging her back to the reality of her body. She closed her eyes and thought of Asura, of her memories and her dead sister. She knew in her heart that Jack was right, that she _was_ a killer. But then again, so was Jack. There was a lump in her throat as she turned back to look at Jack, seeing her fury and her anger. Yet now that her head was clearer she could see another emotion there.

Betrayal.

She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.

"Please Jack," she said, ignoring the lump in her throat. "Don't let it end this way. Don't let me leave like this. Just let me explain myself. I know you're mad..." She tried to step up to the younger woman, to touch her but Jack was having none of it. There was a brilliant blue light as the biotic's power flared to life and she made to push Abby away. At the last, terrifying second though, she must've realised what she was doing because she shifted her hand and something exploded next to Abby against the wall. Too scared to move, Abby stared at the biotic who briefly wore a look of quiet horror staring at the stop where her power had landed. Then, her features hardened as she looked back to Abby.

"Get out," she hissed. "Go on and make your fucking mistakes. See if anyone gives a fuck to save your ass." She turned her back on her and disappeared back into the darkness.

Abby, with her mind spinning and her balance threatening to give way, closed her eyes and reached out to touch the wall, hoping that it would steady her. She didn't know what else she could say that would make the biotic listen and she knew that Jack's anger was so vast that it might swallow whatever she did regardless. So, she opened her eyes and then slowly turned her back on the biotic, moving back towards the stairs.

"I'm sorry Jack," she whispered to the darkness. "I'm so sorry. I really am." She didn't know what else to say and headed back up the stairs with only one word following her.

"Whatever."

_**The End of Chapter 28**_

_AN: I started this chapter, with the intention of carving it into the end. Of course, as things happens in this, I was caught off guard by some of the passages and realised that the flow of this, if you will, isn't much like an epilogue. So, one more folks. There will be one more. Thank you to all who are reading. _


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Set Free.**

"**I put together a list of bars that are safe to hang out in, slang terms you **_**have**_** to know and some names of people you can call if you have a problem,"** the turian was saying as he handed Abby a datapad. "Have a look at it and if you have any questions- you know where to reach me. There are two rules on Omega. One: Don't trust anybody and two…"

Asura watched as Abby took the datapad with trembling fingers and smiled. "Don't fuck with Aria," she said, keeping her eyes downcast as she tucked the datapad in under her arm. "I know. Thank you Garrus." When she looked up, Asura could see that she was putting up a brave face though her eyes were moist. She held her hand out to the turian who took it carefully. They nodded at each other and without another word, Abby moved onto the next person present. Asura didn't miss the brief look Miranda Lawson send her way as she offered Abby her hand and spoke to her in quiet tones. Clearly the woman still remembered how close Asura had come to killing her.

Crossing her arms as she leaned against the side of the shuttle she had chosen for their journey, Asura sighed and looked around the hanger at the small group of people that had assembled. Except for the turian and Miranda, there was only one other person. She had expected two more at least.

Jane Shepard looked calm and almost lazy as she watched the brief interaction between Miranda and Abby. Then, her features sharpened a bit as she looked up and met Asura's gaze. Sparing a glance in the other's direction, the spectre broke away from them and came to her. Asura made sure to keep Jane's gaze though inwardly she could feel her stomach turning. It was fascinating that someone merely a decade older than her sister could hold so much power. She didn't sense a shred of fear from Commander Jane Shepard as she came to stand beside her and she admired that.

"I'll take care of her Commander," she said before the human could say anything. "You have my word on that. By the Goddess, I will keep her safe."

Jane's mouth thinned as she shifted and crossed her arms as well. "You better," she said. "If you don't, no power in the 'verse will stop me from getting at you. None. Do we have an understanding?"

Asura shivered at the clarity in her voice and nodded. "I understand Commander," she said. "And trust me, I'm not pleased with this Omega development. I didn't know that Abby had gone to Aria for help. I wouldn't have approved. It was never my intention…"

Jane looked at her sharply. "There are many bodies that lay at the hands of people's virtuous intentions," she pointed out. "Many. What you have to accept is that Abby's your responsibility now, and I will hold you accountable. You take care of her. You hold onto her for as long as she wants you to. And you fight for her. Don't make my mistakes. And, if your hunger becomes greater than what she can satisfy; you _let her go_. Do _not_ destroy her when you destroy yourself."

A shadow of fear passed Asura and she shivered, hugging herself. _That won't ever happen,_ she thought. _Would it?_ She was satisfied now. Calm. But then again, how many had she killed the day before?

"I won't let that happen, Commander," she said sombrely. "I'll kill myself first."

Shepard's eyes were narrow as she regarded her. "See that you do," she said coldly. Then, her features changed as she saw Miranda and Abby looking at them.

Abby still wore her brave, calm face. When she saw Jane look at them she smiled at Miranda one last time and walked closer to them. Jane, without another word in Asura's direction, met her half way. The two women didn't say anything as they faced each other. Jane started to hold out her hand but then Abby stepped forward and hugged her. Jane, after a brief pause that told Asura it was the first time they did so, soon returned the gesture. They were almost of the same height, allowing Abby to rest her head on the Commander's shoulder. Now for the first time Asura saw a look of agony cross her features as she started crying, telling the Ardat Yakshi how hard it truly was for her to step away from the Normandy and Shepard. Asura felt a wave of jealousy and quickly squelched it but the imprint remained.

She knew that Abby shared something with Jane, something unnamed, but solid and unbreakable. Whether the commander knew of this was to be debated, but she knew from the memories that Abby had of her previous life that she had walked a very tight path with the woman's avatar. In her own way the vet loved the woman, admired her and even though she came to this world to find her real, Asura doubted that Jane Shepard had disappointed Abby. Letting go of Jane Shepard symbolised the act of letting go of safety.

And Abby was having a hard time with it.

She saw the vet slowly release her arms around Jane and drop her gaze to the floor, tears spilling down her cheeks. Jane in turn, although Asura could not see her features, dropped her head to Abby's and rested her forehead against hers. Still, they didn't say anything until Abby stepped away, brought her hand to Jane's cheek and kissed the other.

"Thank you," the dark haired woman said simply when she drew away. "For everything."

It dawned on Asura that Abby was thanking her, not just for the services that she had done for her in this life, but in the one Abby had lived before, when playing a _game_ became her only sanctuary from her rising thoughts of suicide and her fluctuating disability.

Jane simply nodded, accepting it all and squeezed Abby's hand that she had taken from her cheek. Then she stiffened as she looked up, beyond the vet. Asura too turned her attention in that direction and saw that Liara T'soni had joined them. Asura wasn't too surprised to see her, as she was one of the people missing from her mental list of attendants. The new Shadow Broker didn't come into the hanger but remained at the door, staring at Shepard. Abby too had turned to look at her and, wiping at the tears on her cheeks, squeezed Jane's shoulder and slowly stepped away from her. Asura immediately looked at her again; T'soni's arrival dismissed in her mind, and met her gaze. Her heart clenched suddenly and she wondered what Abby would decide. Would her doubt and hesitance over leaving Shepard's side win? Asura didn't know what she would do if Abby decided, in these last few precious seconds, that she would rather remain behind.

Yet, despite her tears, the vet smiled at her and walked closer with her unsteady, concentrating gait. She took the hand that Asura held out to her and allowed her to pull her to her side and put a steadying arm around her.

"Are you ready to go?" She whispered, watching Abby's eyes for any hesitation.

There was none.

"Yes," the vet whispered and smiled sadly. "Before my heart breaks."

Asura nodded and on impulse, pulled her closer and gave her a careful half hug, her eyes turning back to Liara. The younger asari was looking at them and, when their gazes met, she simply inclined her head. Asura returned the gesture, then swept her gaze around the hanger.

"I thought Jack would be here."

Abby closed her eyes and shook her head, turning so that she could step into the shuttle. Asura instinctively turned so that she could help her up the first step. She made to answer Asura but a fresh set of tears brimmed in her eyes and she quickly turned her face away.

Understanding enough to know that she shouldn't push the matter, Asura felt a wave of fury directed towards the other biotic. _Whatever she had done..._

"Wait wait wait wait!"

An excited voice echoed through the hanger, drawing everybody's attention. The salarian, whose name Asura didn't know, came into the hanger at a jog, dragging a loader filled with _many_ storage containers behind him. His eyes were bright when he looked at Asura.

"Have heard that you are going to Omega," he said in a voice even quicker than normal for his species. "Would appreciate it if you could drop me off. Need to check up on my clinic." He walked straight past Shepard without looking at her. "Would you mind, Dr. Gable?"

The salarian's entrance broke the spell that had been between Liara T'soni and Jane, but Asura felt herself trapped by his sudden appearance. She opened her mouth to protest but felt Abby's hand tighten in hers. When she turned to the vet, Abby shook her head carefully, her smile weak but amused.

"Of course Professor," she said. "There's a lot of space." She gave his luggage a bemused look. "Though... Perhaps not for all of it." She turned a questioning look on Asura, which the Ardat Yakshi returned with a mild level of panic. The salarian meanwhile, grinned happily.

"Can make anything fit," he said happily. "Might have to sit a container up on one of the chairs. But, the volume of the shuttle will allow space for all of us. I calculated. Shepard?" It bothered Asura that Shepard didn't look surprised at all.

"Yes Mordin?" she said simply and spared him a smile. "I see you're intent to follow through."

The salarian grinned at her. "Yes," he said simply. "I'll return. But, there's important work to be done. This is the quickest way. I appreciate your understanding." He nodded at her so deeply that it appeared to be a bow.

It felt like a well rehearsed play. Looking at Abby to see whether she had noticed it, Asura shifted uncomfortably and gave Shepard a cold look. The commander smiled at her, but she didn't like the look and quickly looked back to Abby. The vet seemed very calm as she shifted and pulled herself into the shuttle's cabin, helping Mordin pull his luggage in. She didn't look at Asura again until she had helped Mordin arrange everything. Then, as the salarian found a space near the front of the cabin to sit, Abby came to the door and held out her hand, inviting Asura into the cabin.

Her cheeks were still wet with tears but her dark eyes were amused. "They're not going to let us leave without him," she whispered. "It'll be fine. You'll be fine. Come on lass, let's go." She spread her hand further and Asura, realising that she wouldn't be able to protest, took it and allowed the woman to guide her into the shuttle. To her surprise though, Abby didn't let go immediately but pulled her into a hug. That simple touch eased her fears and even smoothed over some of her irritation.

_She's still coming with me,_ she thought happily and turned back to the others present in the room. She didn't miss the sadness in Shepard's eyes as Abby held up her hand one last time and waved them good bye. There was nothing else that they could say and the salarian had clearly said his good byes before they reached the hanger. So, Asura guided Abby to the seat in front with her and closed the shuttle doors. The salarian had already pulled out a datapad and was busy typing on it, humming softly under his breath.

_Only until Omega,_ Asura thought as she sat down in the pilot's seat and closed the shuttle doors. She glanced at Abby once to find that she was staring out of the window, looking at the others as they vacated the hanger so that she could leave. Her face was sad again and when she felt Asura look at her she turned her head and grimaced.

Ignoring the salarian professor, Asura gave Abby a reassuring smile and took her hand, squeezing it gently and to her delight, Abby enclosed her own hand around it and brought it to her lips for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Liara T'soni did not join them in the hanger, because she thought that the farewell was a private affair and that her presence would not be welcomed by either party. <strong>But, she had to see the shuttle out and she also knew that this might well be the last time that Shepard would be onboard the ship.

She nodded at Asura as they left and mused at the fact that Mordin Solus had joined them. Liara had no doubt in her mind that Shepard lay behind that move. She had seen in the files that the old Broker had had on the salarian that Shepard had recruited him in Omega and he seemed to be the most logical choice to send with the vet.

Liara didn't need to look at Shepard's face to tell that it was very hard for Jane to be saying good bye to both of them. Yet, when Jane turned around and realised that Liara was looking at her, her face turned stoic. There was the briefest moment in which Liara thought that she was going to glare at her but then she simply shook her head slightly and started walking towards the door, Miranda and Garrus falling in behind her like body guards. Whether it was their intention to look so threatening, Liara couldn't say but it did make her feel even further removed from Shepard.

She was reminded of the very first time that she saw Jane, of that moment when she realised that the people on the other side of the prothean shield weren't figments of her imagination. She had been weak and dehydrated, barely able to stand after the fight they had with the krogan battlemaster and his geth. When the tunnels started caving in around them, she had not thought that she would find the strength to run fast enough but Shepard and been behind her, pushing her forward with her sheer force of will. She had felt then that she could draw strength from the Commander's presence and it was something to get used to, knowing that that strength wasn't hers to share in anymore.

Jane moved past her without a word with Miranda close at her heel, though the Normandy's XO spared her a brief sympathetic look. Garrus however remained with her as the doors to the hanger closed completely. Liara sighed and didn't look at him as she called up her omni-tool, that was now linked up to the whole ship, and sealed off the room so that Asura could leave. She was a lot more familiar with the system now and Tali had joined her earlier to help her with some of the technical issues she had trouble with. It had been good to see the quarian again and to realise that she wasn't necessarily angry with her over her choice to remain here. She felt the same kinship with her as she did with Garrus.

"So," Garrus finally purred next to her as he studied the schematics on her omni-tool. "Are you just going to let her walk away?"

Liara raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, feeling happier with the turian standing over her. "She doesn't want to talk to me Garrus," she said. "And... I can understand why."

The turian gave her a curious look and shifted his bird like gaze. "Why?" He asked. "Because you've told her to leave you alone?"

Liara shook her head quickly, horrified. "No," she said. "Of course, I would never say that to Shepard."

"Then what did you say to her?"

It was hard to remember actually. Since she had slept, the details of the discussion that they had had, had blurred somewhat. She knew that they shouldn't have talked to each other then, that they should both have just taken some time to get some rest and gain perspective of what had happened. Yet, in that same breath, she didn't regret what she had said.

"I said to her that we're broken," she said softly. "That she should let me go so that I may find my own way."

Garrus made a rumbling sound beside her, almost like a growl though she knew it was in consideration. "You know Liara," he said. "I could've told her that. You two haven't been right since..." He trailed off and shrugged. "A while."

Liara flinched despite herself and glared at him. "Is there a point to this conversation? I have things to do."

He grinned at her, savagely and without humour.

"Yes," he said. "The first being to make Shepard understand that you're not pushing her away. You might not have said it Liara but that's how she's experiencing it. She thinks that you're leaving her. That you have shunned her friendship and that when she leaves here, you never want to see her again."

She wasn't about to be intimated by him and glared up. "Like Samara did?" She shot back. "Did you say this to the Justicar as she left the Normandy?"

Garrus blinked at her surprised and gave her a sharp look. "No," he said. "I didn't. Because Samara _just left_. She didn't give Shepard a second chance. And the reason it sounds as if I'm preaching to you Liara is because I don't want you to underestimate how fragile Jane is at the moment. You might think that she'll get over this, but this _isn't just about you._ It's about what Samara did to her. So, if you don't fix this now, if you don't make her understand that you want her back, you'll lose her for good. And as a friend to you both, I don't want to see that happen."

Liara looked at him, wondering if he knew how big his request was. "Garrus," she said softly. "Why didn't you tell me that they were lovers? Why didn't you tell me that Shepard... That Jane... Why didn't you tell me?"

This time it was the turian's opportunity to look embarrassed. His mandibles shifted and he glanced in the direction Shepard had left. On Liara's omni-tool, it told her that Asura's shuttle had left and that she could ventilate the hanger again. She set in the commands to do so but turned her attention back to Garrus just as he rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

"I had hoped that you two would discuss it yourself," he said. "And, I didn't want to hurt you Liara. I knew how much she meant to you."

Liara grimaced and said nothing, staring at the closed door for a few moments. Finally, she took a deep breath and turned to face her old friend directly.

"Garrus, tell me something," she said. "Honestly."

The turian's mandibles twitched again as he looked at her with attention. Liara had to steel herself then asked quickly, before she lost her nerve.

"Did I make a mistake giving her to Cerberus so that they can bring her back from the dead?" It came out in such a rush she was surprised that he had heard it, much less understood her. He was clearly surprised by her question and stood there in the empty hallway, considering it from all angles like an assassin would a potential target.

"No," he said finally and with conviction. "No Liara, I don't think you did the wrong thing. And, I can tell you now. Neither does Shepard."

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour into the journey, Asura noticed that Abby had nodded off, her face pale and peaceful in sleep. <strong>She smiled at the vet and would've touched her had it not been for the salarian. Mordin Solus was still humming to himself and Asura was worried that he might break into full out song before the eight hour journey was done.

He grew quiet now and shifted behind her, leaning forward so that he could run his omni-tool over Abby. Asura didn't like it and glared back at him, hissing under her breath.

"What are you doing?"

He paid her tone no mind and looked at the data. "Her disease," he said in a hushed tone. "Makes her very tired. Very quickly. Her coordination at the moment, very bad. Perhaps as bad as it can be with her current state of degeneration." His dark eyes met hers. "She cannot live a normal life without you."

Asura shifted uncomfortably, not liking the directness of his gaze. "That's the understanding," she said softly, turning back to look at Abby. She reflected on a memory that she had from Abby, remembering how the woman had been forced to take a nap halfway through her usual day just so that she could function for the rest of it. "We both have something that the other needs."

Mordin nodded his understanding, but his eyes grew no less sharp. "You can still kill her," he said. "Remember that. Your power causes injury, melding with you damages the brain. Haemorrhages. Scarring. Who's to say what the long term effects will be? We don't know. Haven't studied it yet."

Asura turned to him shocked. "You don't think..." He cut her off with a sharp wave of his hand.

"I always think," he said, sounding as if she insulted him. "Look at the facts. I have the medical data. Saw that she's unconscious for hours after melding. Do you think that's healthy? No. You are going to have to be careful."

Frightened, Asura turned her attention from Abby to the salarian. "So... It's better if I don't meld with her?" Again, Mordin Solus was very quick to respond as he settled back in his chair and looked at his datapad.

"No," he said shortly. "Haven't you been paying attention? Said I haven't studied it yet. Would like to. With permission of course. From you. Dr. Gable can be informed. She'll see the reason."

Asura blinked at him for the longest time, trying to assemble his quick sentences into something that made sense.

"So..." she said softly. "You came here to... To take care of her?" The words didn't feel quite right. "To monitor her?"

The salarian's eyes widened as he shook his head. "Lived in Omega for a while," he said. "Seems good to break away from the Normandy for a bit. Coming with you seemed logical. And yes, I can monitor Dr. Gable as well. And help her. Her medical knowledge is archaic. Will need help if she is to make a success in Omega. You can't give it."

The truth of his words was grounding. Asura turned her attention back to the pilot's console and frowned, running his words over and over in her mind. Finally, she turned back to him and tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

"And the monitoring?" she queried. "You'll be able to make sure that I'm not hu... killing her?" She wanted to say hurting but with another cold revelation of clarity she realised that she _will_ hurt Abby. Every time they melded.

_Goddess, what have I gotten her into?_

Mordin seemed to have lost interest in her or rather found whatever he had on his datapad more interesting.

"Of course," he said and smiled suddenly. "I am, after all, the very model of a scientist salarian..."

* * *

><p><strong>Liara waited for Shepard to come back to the ship after Dr. Gable's departure but it soon became clear to her that the commander had no intention of facing her again<strong>. When a sharp looking Garrus finally brought her their estimated departure time, she realised that it was time for her to seek out Jane Shepard herself. She didn't expect the new Normandy crew to make it easy for her but to her surprise, it was Miranda Lawson herself that took her up to the Captain's cabin, where Shepard had been residing. The ex-Cerberus officer said nothing on their trip up with the elevator and didn't bother to step out of the elevator with her. Yet, Miranda held it there for a moment, her piercing blue eyes soon finding Liara's.

"Don't make her leave here with regrets," the XO said sharply. Liara waited for more but it was all that Miranda had to say to her and she let the elevator close soon after. Thinking that the woman was very different from the one she had met on Omega, now almost three years ago, Liara turned to the door and paused, her mind turning to that day that they were travelling to Illos in what had felt like a suicide run to save the galaxy from Sovereign.

_And that was just one Reaper, _she thought as she caressed the door, remembering how she also had stood before the commander's door back then; trying to gather the courage to go inside. She had wanted to give herself to Jane Shepard that night, all of her. But... Her courage had left her and she had retreated to the infirmary and spend what might've been her final evening sitting alone among the extra medical supplies that Chakwas stored in her room.

_What would've happened if I had opened the door then?_ Liara thought as her heart ached. _Would things have been different? Surely Shepard would still have died but... Things would've been different now._

Realising that there was no gain in wondering about what would've happened in the past, Liara stepped forward and was surprised to find the door open for her. She didn't say anything but she suspected she had the AI to thank for it. She had never been here on _this_ Normandy and she was once again struck by how much space the Cerberus vessel had. Shepard's room had two sections, three if you counted the private shower she saw in the corner. The first section acted like an office and then down the stairs you had a living area, complete with a couch another desk and a massive double bed.

Jane was sitting in front of her computer, still wearing the formal uniform that she had before. She had turned when the door opened and looked surprised to see Liara standing there. Her hand moved to the short glass on her left which was half way filled with a dark amber liquid. The drink made Liara cautious. She had never known Jane Shepard to drink and spent a moment to look into the startled commander's eyes to judge her level of intoxication. Yet, Jane's eyes were sharp and alert as she stood up, if a little dismayed. The commander cast her gaze up to the ceiling as if to curse the AI that let her in and then turned back to Liara, shaking her head.

"Liara, I don't want to fight."

Liara smiled at her immediately and moved to stand beside the empty fish tank to give Jane the space she sensed she needed.

"Neither do I Jane," she said. "I didn't come here for that. But you've been avoiding me."

Jane grimaced at her, still cautious and, as Liara watched, picked up the short glass and took a sip. For the first time since Liara had known Shepard, the commander looked as if she had no idea what to do. She turned back to her desk and moved a few datapads around.

"We're preparing to leave," she said. "I had to be here to sort a few things out. I don't have time to skulk around some massive tomb of a ship." There was a defensive edge to her voice but the moment Jane realised it herself she shifted a little, embarrassed.

"Can I offer you a drink Liara?" It seemed like the politest thing she managed to say.

Liara shook her head and took a breath to speak yet realised that she had forgotten the speech she had so carefully rehearsed on the way up. They looked at each other across the room, the distance between them more tangible than ever. Yet this time, now that Liara actually _looked_ she could see how much it pained Jane. Or rather, in how much pain Jane really was. And she knew, she _knew_ it wasn't just about her.

"I know about Samara."

The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

Jane took a visible step back, her eyes first shocked then absolutely furious. Before that anger could run its course though, Liara stepped forward, holding up her hand.

"Nobody said anything," she said. "I just... figured it out. She's always been here, between us. Like a wall without a name. I know she hurt you, Jane. And I know she left you."

The commander had taken a step back, her hand once again clutching the glass. The fury turned to uncertainty and she closed her eyes against Liara's gaze. "Leave it alone Liara," she said. "It's got nothing to do with us."

Yet, she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

Liara wasn't fooled and shook her head. "It has," she said. "Some." She paused and gathered her courage. It felt very fragile, like that of the young maiden who had not managed to step through that door the first time.

"Jane, I'm not leaving you. I'm not abandoning this friendship because it has a few dents in it." When Jane didn't respond, she took a few steps closer to her, not missing the way the woman pressed herself up against the table in an unconscious attempt to get away from her. "And, don't think because I pointed out those dents that I'm not willing to work on them." She stopped and waited, knowing that there was nothing else that she could say. It was Jane's turn. It had to be.

Yet, the commander said nothing. Jane looked at Liara, her face not quite expressionless but not filled with any sort of emotion that Liara could pinpoint. After what felt like an age of waiting, Liara finally sighed and closed her eyes, realising that the reply she wanted would never come. She grimaced as she opened her eyes and inclined her head deeply in the woman's direction.

Then, she turned around and left.

Yet, before she could reach the door a hand suddenly enclosed in hers and pulled her back. Liara barely had time to register the warmth of Jane's skin before the woman wrapped her in a hug and held her. For a few bewildered seconds Liara didn't know what to do, standing against Shepard like statue. Then, realising that this was all the reply that she wanted, all the reply that she _needed_, she too wrapped her arms around the woman and held her.

* * *

><p><strong>Arriving at Omega, they decided to go to Aria first. <strong>There was no point in avoiding it.

Mordin did not accompany them to Afterlife, setting off, _humming,_ to his clinic the moment they landed at the transport hub. He and Asura had exchanged contact details and he told Abby that Dr. Chakwas expected her to be examined once more to monitor her injuries. He happily suggested that they come to the clinic the following day when they were settled and left before Abby could protest. She wanted to complain to Asura but was surprised when the Ardat Yakshi told her that she too thought it was a good idea. There was no protesting it after that and Abby didn't have the heart for it. Despite the nap she had taken on the shuttle, she was bone weary. Jack's rejection weighted heavily on her heart and even her nap did not dispel her urge to cry.

_Things truly have changed,_ she thought as she and Asura walked into Afterlife, hand in hand. She could not remember the conscious moment she had reached out to the asari, but she was glad for it. With Asura at her side, she felt a little less alone, a little less alien in this foreign, supposedly fictional world.

They asked the batarian Anto whether they could see Aria and although he did not show them away, they were still forced to wait almost an hour before the asari deemed them worthy of her company. Abby suspected that there was a little bit of pettiness in the gesture as well. They had made her wait for more than a week for their reply. It was only fitting that she would make them wait for a chance to give it. The vet spend the time at club table soaking in the atmosphere of the club, keeping a comforting yet firm grip on Asura's hand. She could tell by the way Asura's eyes had dilated that she was starting to feel the rhythm of the bodies dancing around her and her need, _that_ desperate need that she had for melding was growing. When a dancer came to the table, the Ardat Yakshi waved her away almost violently in the same way an ex-alcoholic would to avoid a drink.

Abby took all of this in and reminded herself that this was the person that she had chosen to live with. That these were the things that she was going to have to deal with every day. Yet, she knew that Asura had her own set of challenges waiting for her. Still tired, Abby couldn't gather the coordination to get up when Aria finally send for them. It was Asura who pulled her up and gently, in such a way that her imbalance wouldn't be noticed, guided her up the stairs to the Pirate Queen's lair.

Aria was sitting down when they entered but to Abby's surprise, the de facto ruler of Omega was wearing a dark dress. It was obvious of course that like Shepard, Miranda and even Kelly that everybody in this universe didn't just have one set of clothes that they wore repeatedly. But, it was still strange to see Aria dressed so differently. She did not rise to meet them but looked on with cold interest as her guards scanned them for weapons then stepped away. Abby didn't miss the fact that both the turian and Anto remained focused on Asura. Now that she was away from the press of the club goers below, the Ardat Yakshi had relaxed a little but she was no less dangerous.

Abby took a moment to smile at her and squeeze her hand but the younger asari only had eyes for Aria.

"So," the pirate queen said finally. "Do you have anything to say?"

Asura made to answer, but Abby squeezed her hand, reminding her that they had decided that she would do the talking. There was very little that they would say anyway.

"Yes," Abby said. "If your offer still stands, we'll accept it."

She didn't like the way Aria smiled. "Good." The asari said simply. "I'll have my lawyers come round in a day or two. We can sort out the nitty gritty paperwork then. It will all be legal of course." She smiled, but there was no mirth in her eyes.

Abby, who was in no mood for games, sniffed. "The terms will be negotiable," she said. "We're not just signing anything blindly." Asura looked at her surprised and shifted when Aria looked at the vet sharply.

"Little girl," the asari said. "You have no means to negotiate. This is a 'take it or leave it' kind of deal."

Shrugging, Abby tightened her hold on Asura's hand. She had thought about this on the shuttle ride here and she was very sure of what she wanted to say.

"The same can be said for you," she said. "We don't _have_ to stay here. It will be convenient yes, but we have other options. I'm not saying we're doing you a favour, but we're not completely at your mercy." She dropped her voice and made sure to meet Aria's gaze.

"If you want to know of my origins and see whether I have any makers, you have to give me enough reason to want to stay here. If I'm not convinced that you'll be able to keep Asura safe. I'm not taking this deal."

She expected Aria to be angry at her tone but the asari matriarch wasn't deterred. In fact, she seemed amused.

"There was a Justicar here a few days ago," she said simply. "Came in from Illium. She left yesterday in fact. There's nothing stopping me from calling her back."

Abby sniffed and shrugged. "Having a Justicar here would be bad for business," she said simply. "Just as Archangel was. Look Aria, I'm not being difficult. But I'm just saying; don't think you have this in the bag. We have both been used enough. _Enough._ It'll be fine if we can establish an agreement. Work out how _us_ being here can benefit you and Omega as well as ourselves."

Aria stood up fluidly and crossed the table to where they stood. Even though Abby tried to stop her, Asura moved in between them immediately, her eyes angry and all the tension that she had build in the club radiating from her like a pulse. Her expression made Aria pause as she considered the two of them, a smile threatening to play in the corner of her mouth though it soon disappeared when she looked into Asura's eyes. Abby, standing so close to the Ardat Yakshi could feel the shift in her energy that had nothing to do with biotic power, or at least she didn't think so.

Her mouth went dry and her skin suddenly felt flushed as Asura let go of her hand and carefully reached out to touch Aria. Slowly, her fingers edging towards the other so slowly that her guards didn't seem to notice.

"I can make my... service, worth your while," Asura said, putting the slightest accent on _service_ and it made both Abby and Aria shiver.

_Touch me,_ Abby thought as she reached out to take Asura's other hand. _Take my hand again..._

Aria stepped away from them, breaking the spell, a breath before Asura could touch her.

"I get your point," the asari said coldly and stepped back to her couch. She sighed in an elaborate way and nodded as she sat down.

"We can palaver on the terms," she said mildly. "But, for _that_ stunt, you're going to start paying rent within the month. Do you understand me?"

Abby blinked and shivered, pulling her hand out of Asura's as if it burned her. _I forgot about this,_ she thought suddenly, frightened. _I forgot that she can do this._

Asura nodded curtly. "I'll pay it from the beginning," she said and put her arm around Abby. Her touch made the vet tingle and she shivered again.

_Stars, save me from myself._

"We'll meet your lawyer," Asura said boldly, taking over the negotiations and breaking Abby's illusion that she ever had a chance of control. "I'll have mine present as well. With your leave?"

Aria snorted and made a dismissive gesture. "Get out of my sight," she said. "Oh and Asura, you may want to consider what consequences your actions can have." She looked in Abby's direction, letting the gesture speak for itself.

Then she smiled at Abby.

"I hope you enjoy your bondmate, human. I know she considers you quite... valuable."

* * *

><p><strong>Asura took them directly to her apartment afterwards and showed Abby briefly around. <strong>Abby, still reeling from their encounter with Aria, barely registered her surroundings and merely nodded when Asura told her she was going to make them something to eat.

She only made a half hearted attempt at showering, using it more to clear her mind than her body. She felt numb as she rummaged through her two bags for something to wear then decided to pull on the grey jersey that she had worn earlier on Hagalaz. Abby didn't search for a pair of pants immediately, thinking that she would have to unpack her clothes first. Then, as she picked up her bags with the intention of taking them to the drawers that she saw, she stopped suddenly and sat down on the bed, looking around her. Her new room was spacious yet clearly unused. There were no sheets on the bed, nothing on any of the surfaces. The room was completely bare.

_This is it,_ she thought. _This... This is my life._

It was daunting and frightening and when Asura came into the room with a tray of sandwiches an hour later, she was still sitting exactly where she was. The Ardat Yakshi must've noticed that something was wrong immediately because she put her tray down and approached her.

"Abigail," she said softly, with edge of concern in her voice. "Do you need help getting up?"

Abby looked up at her, at the _alien_ standing in front of her and she shuddered, clutching her bags. When she didn't reply, Asura frowned and slowly knelt down in front of her, her indigo eyes searching for Abby's.

"Abby?" she whispered softly. "Are you alright?"

The vet shuddered and tried to pull herself together. Yet, she couldn't. She could not make herself get up and finished what she started. Instead she looked at the asari and allowed herself to remember the person she had pulled out from between the two crates, who's life she had saved seconds before the Ardat Yakshi tried to kill her. That fear and uncertainty that she felt flooded her memory and she could tell immediately that Asura picked up on it. She drew in the shortest of breaths, her eyes threatening to go black. _They liked fear,_ Abby thought. _Asura less so than Lenelle, but the triggers are there._

"Asura," Abby whispered, seeing the asari's never ending need. "How are we going to make this work?"

The asari blinked at her question, started to formulate a reply and then sat back suddenly, hard.

"Do you have doubts?"

Her voice was a whisper, barely audible; filled with the same uncertainty that Abby felt. _We're two strangers,_ Abby thought as she looked at the alien. At the tattoo that she wore so proudly. _We're just two strangers who have no idea what to do with the other._

"I'm scared," the words left her mouth before she could stop them and she could see that they fuelled Asura's uncertainty even more.

"Of me?" This time there was also a hint of self loathing present and it brought Abby a little back to herself, made her focus. She saw no use in torturing Asura over something she wasn't entirely sure of herself. She shook her head but clutched the bag tightly as she continued to hold Asura's gaze.

"Of myself," she pointed out. "Of this world. Of Omega. Of making the wrong decision. And yes, _yes_ Asura. I'm a little scared of you."

The Ardat Yakshi thought this over for a bit then nodded slowly, looking embarrassed. "You should be," she said. "I know I'm..." She hesitated but Abby was more than willing to continue the sentence.

"Dangerous?" she said. "I don't think that covers half of it Asura. I think... I think you're..." She paused and thought over her words for a second. "I saw how easily you almost manipulated Aria today. And a part of me can't help but wonder whether I'm sitting here on my own accord, or whether I'm here because _you_ want me to be."

She was surprised when Asura smiled. "Abby," she said simply. "If I somehow manipulated you into coming with me, _we_ wouldn't be in Omega. Trust me on that one."

Her tone broke some of Abby's tension as she was forced to smile with her. "Alright," she said. "True. But still. A part of me has absolutely _no _idea of what I'm going to do here. I've decided on this... this _idea_ but I have no clue on how to make it work. You know where I come from. You _know_ that this was a game to me. And it's not a game anymore Asura. I... I might be a vet but I don't know how to be one here_. _I don't know the first thing on how to operate these machines, I don't know a fraction of the drugs... I don't know why I'm here. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I don't know how _we're_ going to do this."

Asura considered her for a long time then pushed herself up slowly and pulled the bag from Abby's hands so that she could take them. Abby let her, fearing her touch but also craving it to anchor her.

"We'll figure it out," Asura said simply. "Abby, there's nothing hurrying us along to make an immediately success of this. You humans are so... so hasty. We have time. I don't expect anything more from you than you do from me at this stage. And, even that's not important right now. Not in this moment. And, you're right to be afraid of this place. I am too. But, I'll take care of you and you in turn have ensured that I'll be taken care of by Aria." Her features saddened a little and became dark. "We'll sort out that contract and Mordin Solus said that he'll assist you. He knows a little bit of everything and he said that he had enjoyed working with you on that drell. That's why he's here I think. To help you." She paused and then carefully reached up to push a stray piece of hair out of Abby's face. The vet let her, forcing her breathing to remain calm as Asura's fingers brushed her cheek.

"And, we'll figure out what we want from each other," she whispered. "We have time. You say that you're scared? Well, I'm terrified. I never imagined sharing a life with anybody other than my family. So, sitting here with you is the most daunting thing that I've ever done with a clear mind."

The light brush of her fingertips brought a flush to Abby's cheeks and she looked away from Asura to the bed. The urge to cry came and went but she swallowed it down. Her mind turned, not to Asura, but to her ex and again she had to close her eyes against the tears that threatened there.

"And if I become a burden to you?" she whispered. "An inconvenience? What if we find that I cannot live this kind of life? My previous partner was a man. I... I never wanted to be in a relationship again. What if I'm just using you to live?"

Asura sat up slowly and sat down next to her, carefully put one arm around her. "What if _I'm_ just using you to let others live?" She countered. "Is it such a sin to want life? I never thought that I would be in a relationship. I had one and it ended... so badly." She grimaced at what must've been a memory of her first lover.

A young quarian, Abby knew from her own.

"That's why I'm saying Abigail, we mustn't be in any kind of hurry. We have time to know each other. Perhaps to learn to love each other. We will share things but it will be with consent." The Ardat Yakshi laughed suddenly as something dawned on her. "And remember Abby, I'm not a woman either. I'm an asari. Things are different with us than in conventional, heterosexual relationships. Don't stare yourself blind on my breasts. I have other endearing qualities as well."

Abby blushed immediately then laughed with Asura, feeling the asari's hand tighten around her waist. She allowed herself to lean into her touch and rest her head on her shoulders. She heard the soft, pleased sound in the back of Asura's throat and after a moment, the asari reached out and carefully touched her bare legs. When Abby didn't protest, steeling herself against the desire that she felt, Asura pulled her legs up and over her lap. Then, she wrapped her arms around Abby and held her, tightly.

Abby accepted this comfort as Asura had accepted hers that day on the roof with Lenelle's blood slowly trailing towards them. In the asari's arms, she felt all her emotions amplified yet she felt safe to have them, to think about them. She shivered and shuddered, partly from her own emotions and partly because of her disease. She felt Asura's hand move back to her bare thigh and trail a path to the crook of her knee.

A flush of desire for that promised ecstasy came and went. Abby pushed it back with the memory of the pain would most certainly follow.

"Can I show you?" Asura whispered. "Can I show you what I'm feeling?"

Abby shivered at her voice, loving and hating the way it seemed to caress her very mind. Knowing what Asura meant she wanted to say no purely because she needed to know if she still could. But the fact that she could think about it relaxed her and she realised that this was different. Despite the desire that lingered in her own body, she did not feel that same pulse as she had felt from Asura when the Ardat Yakshi was trying to scare Aria.

When she didn't reply, Asura pushed a little. "Would you share with me, what you are feeling?"

_Will you start this life with me?_

Abby shuddered again and closed her eyes. Her mouth had gone dry and her heart was beating so loudly she thought that Asura would be able to hear it. She did not feel fear as much as she anticipated. Desire and trepidation mixed together into a toxic blend of confusion that could only be cured by this alien's touch. She wanted to tell Asura that they should wait, but what would be the point?

The asari's hand had started moving again, tracing a pattern on the inside of her thigh. _The sign of her tattoo perhaps? _The vet felt on fire where Asura's fingers touched her skin and she had to exhale, slowly to clear her mind.

She did find some clarity in the gesture, one single sense that resistance was absolutely futile. And, if she trusted Asura, if she was right about following her instinct and deciding to live with her, then there was no reason for her to reject her now.

"Yes," she whispered and opened her eyes, sitting up a little so that she could lean forward and kiss Asura's cheek. "Yes. I will share this with you. As a friend. And a roommate." She smiled and reached up carefully, touching Asura's face and running her fingers over the ridges on her head. "Perhaps even a lover."

The asari smiled at her and boldly bent forward to kiss her, not on the cheek, but on her lips. The moment lasted an eternity as the fire on Abby's leg began to spread under Asura's touch. Asura's kiss was both tender and fierce, a combination Abby would never have thought possible and when she pulled back, when she broke that precious contact between them, Abby was shocked to see a look of pain and wild terror cross Asura's features.

"I'm going to hurt you," she whispered. "It will come. I can't stop it."

Abby knew.

She swallowed, frightened, and leaned forward again, not kissing Asura this time but pulling her forward and resting her forehead against the Ardat Yakshi's.

"I know," she whispered. "I accept it. I accept you Asura. As you are."

That look of pain did not leave Asura's features but she nodded and carefully wrapped her arm around Abby again, holding her securely. It made Abby feel calm and safe and the fear that she had felt previously flowed out of her as the warmth of Asura's touch washed in. She accepted it this time and could feel, not only the growing ecstasy, but the rush of Asura's thoughts and emotions. She felt her fear and her pain. She felt her lingering anger at Aria and she felt... Gratitude.

Asura felt blessed with her company and would probably never see her as a burden.

That was not the kind of person that she was.

Abby relaxed and gave in completely as she felt, more than heard, Asura whisper.

"_Embrace eternity."_

* * *

><p><strong>When all was silent and the limp form lay nearly lifeless in her arms, Asura let out a deep breath that came out like a whimper.<strong> She did not miss the red blood that stained her shirt where Abby had pressed her head against her chest and she was even more horrified to realise that not only Abby's nose but her ears were bleeding as well. Yet, she had been told to expect it, so she steeled herself and carefully shifted off of the bed, picking the vet up with her as she moved.

Abby whimpered softly, unconscious but _alive_. She had not screamed when Asura felt the power, that would sear her nerves, leave her nor had Abby let go of her. The vet had tried to stay conscious as long as she could and Asura admired her for it. She could feel Abby's determination to accept this and make it as easy for Asura as possible.

The Ardat Yakshi did not leave her in the guestroom but took her to her own, laying her down on the bed as gently as she could. She had not been able to carry her on Banrio but that was because she was hurt. In truth, she now realised that Abby was thin, too thin in that kind of way that suggested that her disease did not just eat at her nerves but at her body as well. Asura hoped that it would change as Abby's health improved. She would try and make sure that it did.

She carefully cleaned Abby's face and slipped her limp form in underneath the covers of the bed. Then, she went to the kitchen and collected two syringes that were lying on the counter. When Abby had been in the shower, Mordin Solus had stopped by to give her these, anticipating that they were going to try and meld. He said that the medication would help Abby recover and Asura trusted him.

She _had_ to trust him just as she had to trust the fact that the vet _would _wake up again. Now that Abby appeared so... So _dead_ it was hard to believe that she would.

So, Asura went back to the room and carefully injected her with the substances as Mordin had instructed. Then she lay down beside her and held onto her, slipping her hand in underneath her jersey so that she could feel her heart beat. It was faint but it was there and it showed no signs of disappearing all together.

_**The End of Shadow Play. **_

_AN: IF there were ending credits to this, they'd be set to the song from Katie Gray called Set Free. You can find the link in my profile page._

_In the words of Jennifer Hale: Endings are Hard. This one was even more so than A Degeneration and I'll be the first one to confess that I struggled writing it. Not because there isn't going to be any more story after this, but because this section of Abby's life had to end. And, that Jane's life was moving to that dark section that we know as The Arrival. As a writer, I feel sorry for the characters, knowing that I'm drawing them ever closer to Mass Effect 3. _

_But, have hope. We're not there yet and there will be another story after this one (though I cannot tell you exactly when as I want to take a small break from writing for a bit). In it I intend to bring you back to Samara and show you what she's been up to as well as how Abby and Asura are coping on Omega. And of course, the Normandy's ever continuing journey. I'm planning for it to be shorter than its predecessors (the stories) but you never know. For interest, if you have read up to here, you've gone through more than 300,000 words. That's longer than George RR Martin's Game of Thrones. Or, Robert Jordan's Eye of the World. So, it's in this moment that I have to humbly thank you for reading this far, for sharing it with me and these characters. _

_I would also once again like to thank AlyssC01 without whom this would not have been or have stretched this far. And, to her friend Stilldormant who has been pulled into this without warning. Thank you for your additions, for your insights and for keeping me walking straight. I would also like to thank all the other friends that I have made through this, the people who PM me regularly, especially when I don't always reply in time. You know who you are, and I appreciate it dearly._

_And of course, I appreciate you – the reader, the reviewer and everybody else not on a comfy cushion... Thank you for reading this and thank you for coming all this way. _

_HB_


End file.
